


Come See About Me

by the_misfortune_teller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Fingering, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Horny 16 year old boys, Intercrural Sex, Isaac is cool, M/M, Masturbation, Not a whole lot of emotional maturity here, Recreational Drug Use, Scott/Stiles/Isaac friendship, Shotgunning, Skype Sex, Slow Build, Stiles is lonely, They make friends, and actually really like eachother, maybe too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 106,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_misfortune_teller/pseuds/the_misfortune_teller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship between Stiles and Isaac over the summer leads to something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like - don't tell! :-)

What was that quote? The one that all the girls got tattooed on them and made the title of their hipster style tumblr blog, something about falling in love slowly and then all at once?

Whatever. Stiles felt that way about his theoretical bisexuality. It was a maybe, then a hell fucking yes. The more he cracked open the door, the more thoughts and fantasies started sneaking until he acknowledged them, quietly in his own head and then in a vague, excruciating conversation with his dad.

He wasn't surprised to find that it was fine with him, of course it was. It was fine. Fine, fine, _fine_. This was the 21st century, No H8 and all that shit. But he was still on the sidelines of popularity at school, still a dork, still a virgin. So if he chose to totally accept it in the privacy of his own bed and internet history and nowhere else, that was totally his own business.

Opportunities had arisen and passed by to _officially_ tell Scott. So much so that now it seemed like a bigger deal than it actually was. He was reasonably sure that Scott had probably worked it out before he had, after all he was one of the only ones who saw through Stiles' bullshit. But Stiles just couldn't seem to shake the what if? 

What if, right, that Scott, in all of his post-bite chest flaunting way, what if he made it awkward? Yuck, Scott, right? But what if? With things finally seeming quieter with the lycanthropy side of their lives, did they need more drama?

So it wasn't a secret as such. Just an omission. An omission that led to desperate excuses to leave the room when anything came on in stuff they watched together that could lead to a sex scene. Just in case it turned him on and Scott guessed that it was the dude who was making him fidget in his seat and not the girl.

It was hard. 

Heh.

 


	2. Stiles

So, fluid sexuality. Yay? All aboard the bisexual bus. Whatever. More people for him to pine over and then realise he'd idolised them so much that he didn't even know them at all. So, yes, he still would jump in front of a car for Lydia, and she was still as beautiful and perfect as she always was, but she was beautiful and perfect and _real_. 

And currently, heartbroken. 

So Stiles could deal. After the year they'd had his dad took back what he'd always said about Stiles getting a job during the summer and actively encouraged him to relax. Now relaxing, Stiles could do. 

Scott was on his big quest to improve himself which was awesome, good for him, but it meant he was around less and less. And the more time Stiles spent alone the more time Stiles had to do what his dad had wanted him to do, relax.

Except lying on his bed cycling through which living nightmare he'd survived through he could choose to freak about wasn't exactly relaxing. It was awful. The monotony of trying to think of happy things and them inevitably circling around to something awful was driving him crazy.

So he did what most teenage boys with an internet connection and a lot of spare time did, jerked off so much his hand got sore. So he was back to the thinking, awesome. And when those thoughts seemed to be featuring a certain surly black haired guy with a shocking variety of leather jackets for someone who lived in a freaking train car, bad times.

Because that train (hehe), that train of thought was not leaving the station. It was bad enough that when he'd answered the door once just after a shower where he'd 'enjoyed' himself, Scott screwed his face up and coughed awkwardly. No way could he start to blend his appreciation of hot guys with Derek Hale, he of the impressive ability to sniff out Stiles' crush within seconds.

So. No Derek. Derek thoughts bad. Hmm, Derek being _bad_. Fuck!

Two weeks in and Stiles was going slowly crazy. It was not the relaxing summer he had wanted. Boredom and Stiles Stilinski did not work together at all. 

The solution came to him at 3am, with his hand stuck down his sweatpants as he stroked himself slowly, thinking of the sweaty werewolves working out. It was bad, he knew, what with them still missing and all, but Erica was there in skimpy gear, Derek, shirtless as he randomly seemed to be, Boyd spotting him as he lifted weights. Isaac-

Isaac!

Ew gross, not Isaac like that, although, yeah, objectively he was kinda hot, in a string bean kind of way. His hair was pretty cool sure- Damn it, no. Isaac, who had been over at Scott's the last few times that Stiles had, quiet as if he had something on his mind, but always available for whatever Scott suggested.

So the answer was simple - replace Scott with Isaac. 

Shit, that sounded bad. But ok, fine, Stiles was selfish. He could admit that to himself. And Isaac? Turned out after his post bite douche level was dialled down a few thousand notches, he was pretty cool. And kind of dorky, more like Scott had been before he'd got a girlfriend and a change in his DNA.

Realising that his hand had sped up as he had seemed to focus in Isaac in his imagination, Stiles forced himself to think of somebody else. Even Derek, Derek would do. Fantasy Derek got off the weights bench and started to wipe himself down with a leather jacket - _seriously brain?_ \- his hand skimming lower and lower as it ended up in his eighties style athletic shorts that were so short the head of his dick poked out the bottom-

Stiles came with a bite to his hand to keep the shout in. Fucking Derek. Hmm, Derek fucking him.....

Dammit!

 

* * *

 

The next morning after another round of jerking off in the shower in the desperate hope of keeping his libido in control, Stiles drove over to the old railway depot to see if Isaac was around. He'd realised stupidly that he didn't even have his number, and subsequently had nobody to call when the rusty old car turned out to be just as abandoned as the creepy Hale house was.

After a morning driving around town in the hopes that Isaac would pop up like a mysterious friend-in-a-box, Stiles gave up and decided to head home via McDonald's. Which was of course where he spotted Isaac sitting inside Derek's kick ass car with Derek and Peter, windows down and apparently having a nice pleasant lunch.

The whole image was so ridiculous and funny that Stiles nearly mounted the sidewalk in his haste to steer the car and not drop his bag of greasy food. The squeal of his tires made the three of them look up in unison and Stiles gave a solemn nod as Peter waved awkwardly and Derek and Isaac stared up at him.

Stiles made it home and then sat in the driveway, giggling to himself at what he'd just seen. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Scott tapping on his window until the door seemingly opened of its own accord, rousing him from his giggling fit.

Scott raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles shrugged, happy that he had someone to hang out with. He grabbed his McDonald's bag and told Scott what he'd just seen as they headed inside. Scott seemed distracted and Stiles took that a sign from the gods not to bring up what he'd been doing all morning. He separated his Big Mac meal into two portions so that Scott could share, and totally did not do a little happy dance when Scott went off to wash his hands and left his cell sitting on the counter.

Stiles retrieved Isaac's number and wrote it on a napkin, shoving it inside a drawer as Scott wandered back in wearing his 'I miss Allison' face. Resigning himself for an afternoon full of soulful, understanding nodding, Stiles pasted a smile on his face and followed him into the den with the food.

 

* * *

 

Four hours later and Scott had left for work, feeling better no doubt from having someone to talk to. Which was great, sure, but who was Stiles supposed to talk to? Before he could regret it he retrieved the napkin with Isaac's number on it and sent off a quick text.

To Isaac - 16.34  
Hey it's Stiles. Just testing something on my phone.

Lame!

Stiles facepalmed and shook his head. Why did he send that? It would look like he had sent it to everyone in his phonebook, it wasn't one you would reply to. What a fucking idiot. No wonder he only had one friend. He put his phone face down on the counter and cleaned up the mess that he and Scott had made, stopping occasionally to repeat 'lame' to himself as if it were the phone talking to him.

He ended up vacuuming and straightening up until his dad was coming through the door, forehead creasing with concern as to what the hell Stiles was doing. Stiles shrugged and tried to express in a grunt 'I'm an idiot who fails at communicating with people. Sucks to be me', but his father just sighed and headed up to his bedroom, leaving Stiles to wander aimlessly around downstairs, retrieving his phone and frowning at it.

He wasn't surprised to find nobody had texted him, and was scowling at the handset as it startled him by ringing, making him drop it in surprise. It was only Scott, and Stiles answered it wearily, feeling bad but not really in the mood for more tales of woe. He felt even worse when Scott apologised for being so miserable earlier that afternoon and suggested a movie day at his house.

Stiles agreed happily and put his Isaac plans on the backburner. Scott was still in the game.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Stiles got up ridiculously early considering he was on vacation, and threw some clothes on, not caring what he looked like and realising as he stopped at a light halfway there that his shorts were on backwards. Whatever. Scott probably wasn't even dressed. Seriously, even before he was gifted with a genetic inability to keep a shirt on Stiles had seen way more of that boy than he wanted to.

When he arrived he let himself in, slamming the door behind him and finding Scott on the couch in his boxer shorts, a pop tart in his mouth as he scrolled through Netflix. Stiles remembered that he had a half eaten bag of chips in Scott's room and ran upstairs two at a time, singing quietly under his breath. 

Remembering too late that Melissa was probably asleep, Stiles slowed down and tiptoed past her door. "My kind of place this is my kind of crowd" he sang in a stage whisper as he skidded into Scott's room.

"And we'll be here till the night is done, loyal to my friends and sworn to fun-hello, chips."

Stiles stuck his hand in the bag, scowling when he found it empty, and threw it on the pile of covers and mess that was covering Scott's unmade bed. He ran back downstairs and flopped next to Scott, taking the pop tart out of his mouth and cramming it into his own obnoxiously. 

Scott swallowed and frowned at him, tugging on Stiles' shorts where the pocket was obviously backwards and smirking at him. Swallowing the mouthful of poptart, Stiles stood up and pulled his shorts down, stepping back into one leg as Scott stopped smirking and looked at something behind him. 

Isaac was standing on the stairs, sweatpants hanging low on his bare waist, and a hand ruffling those ridiculous curls as he yawned. Stiles yanked the shorts up as his stomach did somersaults at the sight. He hoped that any reaction he had would be put down to embarrassment, as an equally as sleepy looking but way more pissed off Melissa appeared behind him, hands on hips.

After a scolding from Melissa and a promise to mow their lawn one day that week in his spare time, Stiles threw himself on the couch and yelled into a cushion while Scott laughed at him. Isaac had gone back upstairs to get dressed, but not before shooting Stiles a killer smirk that only months previously had been used to intimidate him but now just came across as sweet.  
  
"Dude, I tried to tell you but you ran upstairs."

Scott poked and tickled Stiles until he sat up, aware of his face being warm from blushing. He remembered that he'd been singing and groaned loudly, earning himself another shout from Melissa, who had given up attempting to sleep with three teenage boys in the house and was trying to relax in the kitchen.

Stiles sulked for the time it took for Isaac to get dressed, then remembered he was trying to present himself as someone cool to hang around with, not some singing, stripping, sulky douche. He threw off his imaginary raincloud and sat up straight, making himself look open and friendly when Isaac joined them and sat on the floor.

Stiles' foot was inches away from his hair, and he had to fight the bizarre impulse that he was having to touch it. He shifted his glance to Scott, who was still cycling through options of movies and scratching his face. To get rid of the urge to touch someone Stiles ruffled Scott's hair instead and used the action to move further away from Isaac. 

Scott slapped his hand away and scowled, glancing at his wrist quickly. He looked at Stiles with his eyes almost comically wide.

"Is it Thursday?" 

Stiles nodded slowly, realizing before Scott did that he was supposed to be working. "Shit, I have to work-" He did one of his stupid werewolf gymnast moves and jumped over the back of the couch, casting an apologetic look back at Stiles. "-Stiles, i'm sorry. I'll, um, I need to get dressed. Sorry, dude."

Scott ran up the stairs and Stiles turned around to look at Isaac, who was tapping out a rhythm on his long leg where it was propped up on the coffee table. He cleared his throat and Isaac flicked his eyes over to him, making Stiles wonder if the first thing Derek taught his Betas was how to make innocent facial expressions look seductive.

"I have movies at my house, you know, if you wanted to watch one? Or not. Whatever." 

Isaac studied him for a second and nodded slowly, standing up with a grace that defied all six foot whatever of him. Stiles stayed seated for a second until Isaac had headed up to Scott's room, taking a second to congratulate himself for managing not to say or do anything ridiculous. 

Objective one - achieved.

 

* * *

 

Hours later and Stiles was pleasantly surprised by how not awkward it had been so far. Staying in the den as neutral territory over his bedroom, Stiles made sure to give Isaac and his crazily long body lots of room, and if he happened to be looking at him more than usual it was solely because he was sitting in front of him. 

Stiles' father had been home to grab something to eat when they'd first got back, and it fascinated Stiles to watch Isaac's body language around adults, the way he hunched over and closed himself off. It was no secret now what Isaac's father had done to him and Stiles was pleasantly surprised when Isaac relaxed after a little while as they ate m&m's, even laughing and giving him a spontaneous round of applause when Stiles threw an m&m in the air and caught it in his mouth. 

The laughter made his dad come in to find out what was so funny, and Stiles made his dad do it too, showing where he'd learnt the trick from in the first place. When Isaac tried to copy them he got hit in the forehead and they all laughed. 

It was great, not forced or awkward at all, and Stiles felt shitty for not making the effort with Isaac before. He just needed to stop looking at him so much. Passing him a can of Dr Pepper all he'd been able to focus on were his fingers, and how recently he'd started to poke around down below when he'd been jerking off. He had pretty long fingers, but Isaac's were skinnier.

Shit. He was supposed to be making friends, not finding more fuel for his blue balled bisexuality. After he'd paused their Lord of the Rings marathon just before the Battle of Helms Deep and escaped into the kitchen to make them sandwiches, he took a minute to collect his thoughts. So his new friend happened to be hot. So what? That wasn't Isaac's fault, and it wasn't Stiles' fault either.

He might not still be as intoxicated by Lydia as he used to be but he could still say objectively that she was beautiful. Scott was hot, too. So his friends were hot, he would just have to deal with it. More than anything, Isaac was cool, and seemed to be pretty chill with hanging out, so that was a start.

He would try and keep him out of his head when it came to bedtime activities, at least for as long as he could, anyway. Derek was increasingly his go to guy for that. It would make seeing him awkward but Stiles intended to spend the rest of the vacation on the couch eating junk food, so it was between him and his four walls.

 

* * *

 

It was a cliche, but Stiles genuinely lost track of time, and before he knew it his dad was back from work and kicking them out of the den. Isaac's hesitation returned for a second before Stiles shoved a bowl of chips in his hand and indicated for him to follow. 

It occurred to him as they made their way upstairs that his room was a mess, but he dismissed it seeing as last he knew Isaac was squatting with Derek, so he was hardly going to be outraged at a few empty Red Bull cans and general clutter. While Stiles set the DVD back up on his computer Isaac arranged himself half leaning against his bed, and damn if that didn't make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He shook the thought off and carefully sat on the edge of the bed, trying to look casual but obviously failing by the amused look that Isaac shot at him. He smiled easily and shrugged, soon forgetting to be tense and got back into the movie.

Stiles remembered looking over during one of Sam's arguments with Gollum and seeing Isaac's eyes closing, and it couldn't have been long after that that he must have fallen asleep too. When he woke up he stopped himself from falling off the bed just in time, saving him from the embarrassment of landing in Isaac's lap.

He was fast asleep, his mouth slightly open and his hand rising and falling on his abdomen where it was resting. Stiles yawned and looked at the time, nearly 1am. He rolled off the bed and stretched, expecting the noise he was making to wake Isaac. He didn't stir, and Stiles took the opportunity to get a better look at the uncomfortable position he was laying in.

His head was facing off to the side, accentuating his long neck and drawing Stiles' eyes down his t shirt to where his thumb had slipped underneath the fabric, showing an inch long strip of toned stomach. Stiles caught himself, realising he was being a total creep.

But he was just so goddamn hot. It was unfair. And Stiles hadn't touched himself all day, which was a shock to his system after the last few weeks. He'd even managed not to comment when Aragorn was being a total bad ass and Isaac had mentioned something about his 'delts'.

Shit, he was getting hard just thinking about it. Abort! Abort! Stiles tried to think of unsexy things as he looked around his room, his eyes landing on a chemistry notebook. Harris naked, Harris riding a bike naked. Harris riding that stupid dirt bike contraption that Scott had decided he wanted. Derek on the bike. Derek and Isaac on the bike, Isaac on a motorcycle-wait, what?

Fuck. Palming his crotch, Stiles crept out of the room, casting a glance towards his father's bedroom and relieved to see the door was closed. He locked himself in the bathroom and looked down at his misbehaving dick. It twitched happily in response and he scowled, giving in to the urge and stroking himself gently through the fabric.

He caught his eyes in the mirror and nodded at himself. Okay, deal. He would give in once and then stop this, the last thing he needed this summer was another out of his league obsession. Isaac was actually really cool, and was way more reliable than Scott was, as proud of him as Stiles was for trying to get his shit back in order.

Almost as soon as he'd made the decision his brain flooded with the things he'd been holding back. He slipped his hand into his shorts and gave the base of his dick a squeeze, biting his lip to keep in a moan as his brain replayed Isaac's long fingers touching his firm abdomen.

His fingers became Isaac's fingers, and before he knew it his chest and palm were sticky with come and his breathing was heavy and labored. As his high faded he felt pervy and gross, and washed his hands and chest with a cloth, trying to scrub the feeling away.

Brushing his teeth for good measure, he watched his face guiltily in the mirror until the blush had faded from his cheeks, and let himself out quietly. He scooped up a blanket from the closet and crept back into his room, jumping when he found Isaac running his hands through his hair and catching his eye.

"Hey, uh, sorry. I was just getting you a blanket." Stiles fidgeted, seeing the color in Isaac's face and making the connection between werewolf senses and what he'd just been doing. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and looked anywhere but at Isaac, trying to remember if he'd vocalised any of his thoughts.

Isaac cleared his throat and gestured vaguely at the door behind Stiles. They looked at eachother but not properly for a few seconds before Stiles took a deep breath and stepped out of the way.

"You can stay, you know, or not, my dad won't mind, Scott does it all the time. Or you can take my bed? I'll sleep on the floor, or the couch, whatever." 

Stiles gave a defeated shrug and fiddled with the edge of the blanket, now convinced that Isaac knew what he'd been up to. He was wondering if he smelled like come when Isaac held his phone out in front of him and met his eyes for a second.

"Thanks, but I, uh, Derek text me, I should get back I guess. Um, thank you, though. Thanks."

He took a few steps towards him and Stiles shot over to the other side of the room, trying to keep his semen-y smell away from him. Isaac raised his eyebrows and shrugged, fiddling with the door handle as he looked at Stiles from under those stupid maybelline commercial eyelashes.

"I'll see myself out. Um, see you later."

Stiles forced himself to meet his eyes and nodded, raising his free hand in a dorky wave just before Isaac smiled quickly and eased the door closed after him. He stood still listening for the soft footsteps on the stairs and the barely perceptible click of the front door. He sat on his bed and sniffed his hand, shaking his head in annoyance with himself.

"Fuck."


	3. Isaac

Isaac tried to slide the loft door open as quietly as possible; it was a stupid, human habit he couldn’t seem to leave behind. Even if he’d been able to open it silently, Derek would still have woken up. He’s pretty sure that’s why Derek refused to use the upstairs of the loft; so he could keep a better eye on the door and any potential threats.

“You were with Stiles,” Derek stated flatly. Isaac shrugged in response as he pushed the door shut and slid the huge deadbolt that kept it somewhat secure into place.

“Scott had to work,” Isaac shrugged again and flopped down on the couch, watching Derek as he paced around the kitchen area. “They’d help, you know. If you asked –“

“No.”

“Why not?”

Derek just glared in response; Isaac was pretty sure the annoyed frown translated to either ‘because I say so’ or more likely ‘because I’m the alpha’.

“I’m just saying. Scott would want to help. Stiles too, probably.”

“No.”

“Stiles is good at researching stuff, you know. He might be able to like, work out places they might be keeping them.”

“I thought you didn’t like Stiles,” Derek huffed.

“He’s not as bad as I thought,” Isaac replied, propping one foot up on the coffee table and pushing it across the floor slightly. “Still kind of a dick, but not so bad.”

“I’m not asking them for help.”

“Fine. Suit yourself. Are we going out into the preserve again tomorrow?”

“I am, you’re not.”

“How come?” Isaac asked with a frown.

“It’s summer. You should be doing normal things. With your friends.”

“Boyd and Erica _are_ my friends,” Isaac replied quietly as Derek padded across the loft and sat down on the edge of his bed. “I want to help look for them.”

“Peter’s helping. Hang out with Scott.”

“Scott works...”

“So hang out with Stiles. I don’t care, as long as you realise you’re not coming with me,” Derek snapped as he glared at the spiral staircase until Isaac took the hint and went up to bed.

 

* * *

 

Isaac flopped down onto his bed and stared around at what little of his bedroom he could see. It still didn’t really feel like his room for all Derek had told him he could do whatever he wanted with the space. Sitting up again, he scowled at the bags and boxes with the few belongings he’d taken from his dad’s house; maybe the fact that he hadn’t bothered unpacking in the month they’d been there was contributing to his bedroom not feeling like his own.

Sighing to himself, he rolled off the bed and grabbed his laptop off the top of one of the boxes, stripping off his jeans before he returned to his bed. It was the only expensive thing he’d allowed himself to buy with the small amount of inheritance money left from his dad’s estate. Well, beside the money he’d had to give the lawyer who dealt with his emancipation case.

As he listened to Derek pacing around downstairs before settling down, he found himself on GameSpot reading review after review as he waited for the change in Derek’s breathing that meant he’d fallen asleep. When he was confident he wasn’t going to be disturbing anyone, he opened another tab on his browser and loaded YouPorn. As he scrolled idly through the videos and saw nothing that caught his eye, he thought back to what he’d overheard at Stiles’ house and felt his cock give a little twitch of interest. He knew from the times he’d spent hanging out with Scott that Stiles was both very into watching porn and jerking off, and while he still wasn’t quite sure why Scott felt the need to tell him that, he did wonder if Stiles had started watching porn when he’d fallen asleep. From what he knew of Stiles so far, it seemed like exactly the sort of thing he’d do.

He finally found a video that looked sort of interesting, a pretty vanilla looking two dudes, one girl threesome and laughed quietly as it loaded as he thought about maybe he should ask Stiles to recommend him some porn. He rolled onto his side and set the laptop down on the comforter, sliding his hand into his underwear as he made himself more comfortable. Almost as soon as the video started, he found himself getting annoyed and willing one of the guys to shove his cock in the girl’s mouth just to shut her up. He wondered absent-mindedly if he’d always been irritated by over the top moaning in porn or if it had started to bug him more since Derek had given him the bite and improved his hearing abilities tenfold.

“Stop thinking about Derek,” He muttered to himself as he frowned at the video. The girl really wasn’t his type, with too blonde hair and too tanned skin. He was more into brunettes as a rule and was just about to go back and look for another video when the camera snapped up and focused on the two guys in the scene as they leant in and kissed each other, made slightly awkward by the way one of them was fucking the girl as she sucked the other guy’s dick. Apparently having a dick in her mouth didn’t shut the girl up, and he reached over in annoyance, muting the video and turning his attention, somewhat guiltily, back to the two guys as they continued to kiss. With the sound off, he found his mind starting to wander and as he tightened his grip on himself and started to move his hand faster, he found it wandering back specifically to Stiles’ bedroom and the sounds of Stiles as he’d jerked off in the bathroom down the hall.

As he felt his orgasm starting to build, he tried to rationalise the fact that he was essentially jerking off to the memory of hearing Stiles do the same, telling himself that it was only the sound of someone else coming that was doing it for him and not the thought of Stiles’ fingers wrapped around his cock. His brain didn’t seem to want to go along with that rationalisation though, and as he started to spill into his hand and boxer shorts, gasping and arching his back, he had the image of Stiles in his bathroom, coming, from the smell when he’d walked back into his bedroom all over his stomach and chest, at the forefront of his mind.

“Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

Isaac rolled over, dragging his comforter with him and burrowing further under it to hide from the breeze coming through the open window. As he let the range of his hearing extend out into the loft, he flushed, remembering why he’d fallen asleep naked in the first place. As he tried to pretend to himself that he hadn’t come in his underwear thinking about Stiles, he realised that the loft was empty and that he’d somehow managed to sleep through Derek sneaking out.

He thought about getting dressed and heading out to the preserve, maybe even asking Scott to come with him; he figured Derek couldn’t complain too much about Scott being involved if he was already there. Although as he pulled on his jeans it occurred to him that perhaps the reason Derek was so against Scott or Stiles helping them search for Boyd and Erica was because it meant two more witnesses to the extended mental breakdown Derek seemed to be having these days.

He scrabbled around under his pillows until he found his phone, unlocking it and rolling his eyes when he saw he had no new text messages: he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised to find that Derek hadn’t bothered to tell him where he was going. _All the better to run off like a martyr_ , Isaac thought to himself, firing off a quick message to Scott.

To Scott – 11:21am  
Summer school today or can you hang?

He shoved his phone in his pocket and sauntered downstairs, deciding it was warm enough to go without a shirt. As he headed towards the bathroom, it occurred to him, not for the first time, just how freeing being able to do something as simple as walking around with his shirt off felt. No one to demand that he get dressed again, lest someone see bruises or marks on his torso.

Before he could get properly lost in depressing memories of his father, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, shaking his head to clear away the thoughts.

From Scott – 11:30am  
School til 2. Wanna come over mine after? Need ur help with dead space!

To Scott – 11:30am  
You always need my help. You fucking suck. Why do you suck so much?

From Scott – 11:32am  
You suck balls.

 

* * *

 

Isaac waited until Scott had gone to get sodas from the kitchen before promptly completing the chapter he was stuck on. He cocked his head to one side when he heard Scott’s tuneless singing floating up from the kitchen and realised Scott was singing the same song Stiles had woken him up with the other day.

“You did it without me?” Scott asked from the doorway, sounding appalled. “That’s the sort of shit Stiles pulls!”

“He said you were kind of crap at these sort of things,” Isaac replied with a shy grin, wrapping the cord of the controller around his index finger a few times. He’d hung out with Scott plenty of times over the last few weeks, but still felt a little awkward teasing him like that. Scott apparently didn’t feel awkward at all and just laughed as he handed him a can of Cherry 7 Up. Maybe he was used to being told he was crap at games, Isaac thought; Scott and Stiles’ friendship seemed to be based largely on friendly ribbing and bickering.

“Hey, what did you end up doing with Stiles yesterday?” Scott asked as he sat down in the chair beside his bed.

 _Listened to him jerk off_ , Isaac thought to himself as he pressed and dented the sides of the can in with his finger tips. “Watched Lord of the Rings,” He replied after a moment’s hesitation. “What’s that, uh. That song you were singing downstairs. He – Stiles was singing it the other day.”

Scott laughed and took a long glug of his own soda before replying. “It’s so dumb. It’s by the Bouncing Souls. It was in this Tony Hawk game we used to play all the time on Stiles’ playstation. Which I’m kind of convinced he only used to play ‘cause he had a thing for Bam.”

“Bam?”

“You know, Margera. Jackass.”

“Oh,” Isaac replied, looking down at his sneaker and picking at the rubber, mulling over the idea of Stiles apparently having a ‘thing’ for another guy. He filed that little piece of information away under interesting and to be examined more closely later before turning his attention back to Scott, who was still talking.

“And it’s got this line in the chorus about how ‘he’s my friend, he’s my alibi, my accessory to the crime’ and we thought it was really funny and Stiles decided it was, like, our song.”

Isaac laughed, in what he hoped was a polite way and drained the last of his drink, getting to his feet and dropping the can into Scott’s wastepaper basket. He felt a small pang of jealousy as Scott continued to chatter away about ridiculous things he and Stiles had gotten involved in when they were younger, realising that he hadn’t had a friendship like that since middle school, hadn’t had that kind of closeness really with anyone since Cam was killed.

It occurred to him suddenly that Scott never asked him to hang out when he was with Stiles, that the other day had been an exception in their deeloping friendship and wondered why that was. He fiddled with his cell for a minute or two, opening nd closing the message Stiles had sent him the other day as he listened to Scott talk.

“How come you never ask Stiles to hang out with us?” He heard himself blurting out as Scott paused to take a sip of his drink.

“Huh?”

“Um. When we hang out. It’s only ever the two of us. How come you don’t ask Stiles?”

“I thought you didn’t like Stiles?”Scott shrugged, throwing his empty can towards the bin and pumping his fist in the air when it sailed neatly inside.

“Why do people keep saying that? Derek told me the same thing.”

Scott shrugged and held his hand out for the controller, loading the next chapter of Dead Space. “I dunno, you never talk about him or ask if he can hang out with us and, well, Stiles gets kind of weird about stuff like that.”

“Weird how?”

“Stiles weird,” Scott grinned. “Not saying he’d be jealous, but he gets kind of weirded out sometimes when there’s more than just me and him. Not many people get him.”

“Sounds like he gets jealous.”

“No, that’s not what it is,” Scott replied, a touch defensively. “I think he thinks he’s going to be too much for people and scare them off, and then he like, over compensates and gets too _Stiles_ at them or just doesn’t talk at all.

“Oh.”

“I’ll ask him next time though, if you want?”

Isaac shrugged in what he hoped was a non-committal manner and turned his attention back to the screen. He wondered if Stiles had only text him the other day because he didn’t really have any other friends besides Scott; as he mulled the thought over, he realised that he felt oddly flattered by that. He wasn’t really in a position to complain, given that Scott was also his only proper friend and the fact that Stiles had reached out to him, albeit in his weirdly awkward Stiles-ish way, was a nice thought.

“I don’t think it’ll be this week though,” Scott continued, frowning at his TV. “I’m in school the rest of the week and Deaton’s got a whole bunch of extra shifts lined up for me. I’ll text Stiles though and see if he wants to do something next week?”

“Ok.”

They both turned their attention back to the game, Scott frowning and muttering every time his character got killed; Isaac shook his head and laughed at him, wondering how long it would be before Scott gave up completely. As they laughed and cracked jokes at each other’s expense, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him, remembering that Derek was out somewhere in the preserve trying to find any trace of Boyd and Erica and resolved to go with him next time he went out into the woods, whether Derek wanted him to or not.

 

* * *

 

“Still no,” Derek snapped as he pulled on his boots.

“Derek, you’re being stupid. I can help!”

“Peter’s helping,” Derek huffed, putting his hand on Isaac’s shoulder and pushing him back down onto the couch.

“Peter’s a dick.”

“You think I don’t know that?

“So let me help!”

“No. I can’t risk –“ Derek started before pursing his lips and folding his arms across his chest. “You’re not coming with me. End of story.”

“But –“

“No!” Derek shouted, his eyes flashing red in a way that was obviously supposed to be intimidating, intended to make him shut up. Having been on the receiving end of that stupid look for lots of trivial reasons over the few weeks they’ve been in the loft, Isaac just found Derek’s alpha glare annoying and scowled at him.

“Why are you being like this?”

“We’re not talking about this anymore. Don’t follow me,” Derek told him, his tone slipping from annoyed to weary as he spoke. “Go hang out with Scott.”

Isaac sighed loudly in response and let his head drop back against the couch cushions. There was no point telling Derek that Scott wasn’t around and that he should let him come with him. He closed his eyes, listening to Derek slam his way out of the loft and thunder down the stairs and out into the parking lot. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket as he heard the distinctive noise of the Camaro’s engine starting up and thumbed lazily through his text messages; as he read through the last text Erica had sent him, a stupid, teasing comment asking if he was crushing on Jackson because ‘it srsly looked like it @ the rave’, it dawned on him that he didn’t have to sit around waiting for Scott to get off work and that he could ask Stiles if he wanted to hang out.

To Stiles – 12:40pm  
U busy today?

He read Erica’s text one more time while he waited for Stiles to reply, a pointless exercise as he’d already committed it to memory having read it so many times over the course of the last month. Reading it over and over didn’t change the content of the message, didn’t magically tell him where Erica was, didn’t make him any less annoyed that she’d implied he had a crush on Jackson fucking Whittemore, king of the douchebags, but he still read it every day like a bad habit.

From Stiles – 12:47pm  
scott ditch you too? im not busy.

To Stiles – 12:47pm  
want to hang out?

From Stiles – 12:49pm  
sure? if you think you can put up wth me :P

To Stiles – 12:50pm  
think i’ll manage. when? where?

From Stiles – 12:50pm  
gotta go see my dad at work first, i could come pick you up?

To Stiles – 12:52pm  
i'll meet you @ your dad’s office. not that far away.

From Stiles – 12:54pm  
ok. derek worried we’ll all turn up if we find out where his secret lair is?

To Stiles – 12:54pm  
nah, it’s just you he’s worried about turning up ;)

From Stiles – 12:55pm  
dereks a dick. heading to my dad’s office now. see you in fifteen? x

To Stiles – 12:57pm  
k.

 


	4. Stiles

If Isaac had heard what Stiles had been up to in his bathroom, he obviously got over it pretty quickly, as the next two weeks was the beginning of a full on bromance between the two of them. Stiles tried to ignore the increasing attraction that he was having to all of the additional facets of Isaac's personality as well as his face, but he was fighting a losing battle.

He liked him. Like, _like_ , liked him. 

Most times he could ignore it by dampening down his tactile nature and keeping his eyes away from Isaac's body, trying not to call out for a fainting couch every time those stupid shorter but still there curls were ruffled. But there was nothing he could do about falling for the funny things he said, revelling in having someone who could be as snarky as he was, but without the undercurrent of menace that Derek often had.

I mean, sure, Stiles had eyes, he still would subscribe to a porn channel solely full of Derek lookalikes, maybe with the odd feature on petite redheads, but he recognised those crushes for what they were, crushes.

Isaac was funny, and dry, and really sweet and quiet sometimes, but then he'd surprise Stiles by snapping out of a trance and murdering him in the game they'd be playing, raising an eyebrow and making Stiles' stomach bottom out.

He was hoping that as a newer member of the lycanthropic population that Isaac just thought he was a bundle of emotions all the time, and hadn't pinpointed the weird nervous hum of arousal and like that Stiles was sure he was projecting out of his skin like a cartoon heart. On the now rare occasions that Scott joined them, he was either kind enough not to point it out, or he hadn't noticed either.

Stiles was grateful either way. He'd managed to avoid seeing anyone else who might be able to sniff him out, spending his days mostly inside his house with his father and Isaac. There had been a few nights now where Isaac had fallen asleep in his room, and Stiles had refused to give into temptation like he had before, choosing instead to go to bed as normal, but always being happy in the morning when he would discover Isaac had stayed.

 

They didn't spend all of their time together. Something was clearly going on with Derek and Peter that Isaac was involved in, but he didn't volunteer any information and Stiles didn't ask. It needled at him, sure, but Erica and Boyd aside he was happy to be out of the drama for at least a few weeks.

He hadn't realized quite how much time he'd been spending inside until his dad relayed a message from Melissa that he still hadn't mowed the McCall's lawn like he'd promised to. He hadn't heard from Isaac yet that morning so he threw old clothes on and made his way over, the humidity in the air sticking to his skin uncomfortably.

Nobody was home, and Stiles had to peel his shirt off after retrieving the ancient mower from the shed had helpfully added dust and cobwebs to the sweat that had already marked his shirt. He loved Melissa, and despite his grumbles wanted to do a good job for her, so he spent ten minutes checking the grass for anything that could get stuck in the blades, and taking the time to right the trampoline that was upside down.

It wasn't noon yet, and the sun was hot on his back as he got started, making him regret wearing jeans until he took a quick look around at the high fences that surrounded the yard and shrugged them off too, finishing up in just his boxer briefs.

He was winding up the cable to relocate into the front yard when the sound of someone clearing their throat made him jump. Squinting up at the back porch he saw Isaac staring down at him, frowning.

"You'll burn."

Stiles just gaped, trying to picture what he must look like, sweaty and practically naked, blades of grass stuck haphazardly up his calves, his face screwed up in the bright sun. Isaac jumped off the porch and took the lead from Stiles' sticky hands.

"You taking it to the front yard?" Stiles nodded, bending down to brush at the grass and realising too late that he was sticking his ass up in the air. Isaac made a weird noise and pointed at Stiles' screwed up jeans. "You'd, uh, better wear some clothes for that. It's funny though, uh, 'cause, well, I thought you were born wearing a shirt."

Isaac smiled at him quickly and started to push the mower around the side of the house, leaving Stiles still half bent over, feeling a blush spread over his face. When Isaac was out of sight he swore and slapped himself on the forehead, groaning when he heard him laughing. Stupid super werewolf ears.

Stiles' jeans were hot and uncomfortable when he put them back on, and he walked stiffly round to the front yard. He was blowing pointlessly at the grass that had gravitated up to stick to his face when he saw Isaac, shirt off and holding the lead out to Stiles. He took it from him silently, looking at his feet as he headed over to plug the mower in. When he went back over Isaac waved him off.

"I'll do it. You should go in the shade, you look hot."

Stiles made a weird giggle-snort sound and turned around to save Isaac being embarrassed by his accidental compliment. He settled on the porch, looking up to find Isaac looking at him, head to one side and a small smile playing on his lips. Stiles flushed, scanning Isaac's body from head to toe before he could stop himself.

A weird feeling seemed to pass between them and Stiles made himself hold eye contact. After a few more seconds Isaac bit his lip and turned around, scratching his leg before he turned the mower on and got started. 

Stiles tried not to watch the muscles shift in Isaac's back, tried not to imagine wiping those damp, sweaty curls away from his forehead, tried not to notice the waistband of Isaac's shorts get gradually lower with every movement until they rested low enough for the crack of his ass to be visible. If Isaac noticed he didn't care, and Stiles forced his eyes away and leaned back, closing them for good measure so he wouldn't be tempted to look.

After a while the sound of the mower cutting out jolted Stiles from his thoughts, but he kept his eyes closed, listening to Isaac shuffling around and winding the cord up. He jumped when he heard a step beside him, and opened his eyes to find Isaac sat next to him, wiping his sweaty forehead with his discarded shirt. Stiles looked away again, tapping his fingers on his own hot thigh.

"How did you know where I was?" Stiles' voice came out low and throaty, and he wanted to roll his eyes at how faux seductive he sounded. Also, he was assuming Isaac was looking for him, instead of the more logical conclusion of Scott. He took Isaac's continuing silence as confirmation of him being an idiot, and flicked his eyes back over, surprised to find Isaac's trained on where Stiles' left hand was resting high on his thigh, skimming his zipper.

Hmm, interesting. Stiles moved his hand and Isaac started, meeting his eyes with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, what?" Stiles shook his head in dismissal and Isaac blinked, pointing over at Stiles' jeep where it was parked. "Saw your car. And your dad told me."

Stiles nodded, tense because of the weird atmosphere that had sprung up between them. Isaac met his eyes again and they kept the contact going, falling right into the cliche of the slow lean in before a kiss. Stiles was about to make a joke to diffuse the tension and reassure Isaac that he wasn't about to jump his bones when the sound of a bike falling to the floor made them both look over at the sidewalk as Scott jogged towards them.

"Hey. Jesus it's hot."

Stiles and Isaac both nodded at the same time, and before Scott could pick up on any of the weirdness between them Stiles stood, pulling at Scott's t shirt where it was stuck to his chest.

"Gross. Why are you home?" Stiles busied himself playing with the handle of the mower as he turned it towards the back of the house. Isaac stood, too, and was rolling his shirt up and feeding it into his pocket. Scott trailed after him as he pushed the mower along, telling him that the A/C had broken at the school so they had been let out. Isaac joined them as Scott was locking the shed back up, and he sat on the trampoline that Stiles had turned over.

In another blatant show off gesture of werewolf gymnastics, Scott leapt up next to him, grabbing Isaac's shoulder to steady himself when the weathered apparatus groaned under their weight. Stiles felt jealousy cool in his belly at the touch, and Isaac met his eyes briefly as Scott kept a hand on his shoulder to jump back off again, looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Hey, you know what we should do? We should go to the beach."

Isaac hummed in approval and Stiles looked at his watch. The beach was at most 2 hours away, and it was only 10.30. Scott stuck his bottom lip out and came to stand next to Stiles, poking him in the stomach until Stiles grabbed his wrist and sighed in resignation.

"Ok, but i'm not paying for all the gas," Scott grinned and nodded, poking Stiles in the stomach again and tickling him. "Get off of me, go get me a shirt and i'll call my dad."

Scott smiled and Isaac stood up to follow him, casting his eyes over to Stiles quickly and giving him a little smile that gave Stiles that weird belly flop feeling again. What the fuck was going on?

He called his dad and asked if he could go, trying to weigh up in his mind whether he actually wanted to or not. Even in weather as warm as they'd been having the beach was hardly the mediterranean. Did he really want to spend two hours in a hot car with this weird thing that had sprung up between him and Isaac? Or would it disperse it?

His dad seemed genuinely happy that he was out in the fresh air and not alone for once, and seemed pleasantly surprised to be asked for something so mundane as permission. He willingly gave it, and Stiles headed out to his jeep to check that he still had the tent in the back. 

Isaac and Scott joined him a few moments later, and he was in the middle of pulling one of Scott's shirts over his head and watching the belt on Isaac's pants skim his hips as he walked when he realized.

Shit. A tent.

 

* * *

 

While they bickered over which McFlurry they all wanted in the McDonalds drive thru lane, Stiles was multitasking; driving, debating whether a milkshake was a better idea, and freaking out about the possibility of sharing a tent with this weirdness between him and Isaac dialled up to it's highest position.

For a fleeting few minutes between Scott's cell ringing and for long enough for it to become obvious that he was grudgingly accepting one of the extra shifts he'd been begging for at the vets, Stiles thought that he'd got out of it, and was fighting with the part of himself that was instinctively disappointed.

But then he caught Isaac's eye in the rearview mirror and was nodding at his questioning eyebrow raise before he even realized what he was doing. Shit. Now not only were they going, but going alone.

Scott was dropped off still apologising profusely. Stiles thought that he must have picked up on the weird atmosphere in the car as watched him in the mirror as they drove away, staring at the car with his head to the side like a dog. 

He was about to say something to Isaac about how could he be eating a freaking fruit and yoghurt parfait when ice cream with candy existed when he realised the hole in his McFlurry plan. Stiles usually ate what he could while he was driving and then Scott fed him the rest if they were deep in traffic or if Stiles needed to concentrate.

Looking over at Isaac as he swirled the spoon around the top of his stupid douchey desser, Stiles realized he was a goatee away from Peter Hale with his freaking tight pants and those snood-scarves things that he wore. He laughed and Isaac looked up, the sun hitting his face and making his eyes go pale as he squinted. He batted the lid off his ice cream and took a big mouthful. Isaac's eyebrows rose and he snatched it out of his hand.

"Drive the car. Why did you get this if you can't eat it and drive?"

"Um, because it's delicious, and I totally can, just give it back and enjoy your  _parfait_ , you hipster douche."

 

Isaac frowned and put Stiles' dessert in between his knees as he 'mmmm'd obnoxiously around his spoonful of yoghurt. Stiles kept one eye on the road and tried to grab his ice cream back, only to be swatted away by Isaac as he easily evaded him, a weird, almost hurt expression on his face. 

Stiles huffed and sighed, his eyes falling on where the condensation from his tub was starting to darken Isaac's chinos or whatever the hell pants they were called. He felt bad about being mean, maybe they weren't at the 'jokey insult' level just yet. He made a lame attempt at snatching the McFlurry away again and Isaac slapped his hand. He was smiling slightly now, though.

"Hey, dude, it's gonna melt there, just give it back."

The stretch of road they were on was quiet and Isaac nodded and sat back with his arms raised in defeat, letting Stiles reach in and take the tub back, his fingers brushing firm thigh as he did. He shivered and tried to hide his reaction by driving with his elbows as he ate, catching the tub in the crook of his arm when he had to steer. Isaac shot his arm out and grabbed it.

"I'm not dying in a car wreck because you normally have someone to feed you." Stiles blushed and laughed, licking his lips and jumping when Isaac's hand came back out with a spoonful of his ice cream. Stiles looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he nodded. "Come on, let the train in the station."

Stiles tried to swallow before he started laughing at the inadvertent innuendo, failing and smirking at Isaac with a mouthful of ice cream. Isaac blushed and then shrugged it off, sticking his hand out to run his finger along Stiles' bottom lip and catching some of the dessert. Stiles swallowed and watched as he stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled a face.

Stiles snapped his eyes away to focus on the road, trying desperately to ignore the tingling in his groin and how warm his face had gotten. He couldn't help it and shifted in his seat, hating that he could feel himself getting hard from something innocent. He choked out a laugh and looked over at Isaac, who was still pulling faces.

"Dude! I know you secretly want my McFlurry because you secretly hate your yoghurt, but that's mine! Not cool." He made himself smile and leaned over to snatch Isaac's dessert impulsively. Isaac laughed and grabbed his wrist, applying just the tiniest bit of hidden strength and catching it when Stiles' hand unclenched. "Asshole."

"Whatever. Stiles, that is disgusting. And as I had to try yours, you can try mine." 

Stiles started to protest while he watched Isaac swirl his spoon around in the fruit and hold it out to him. With a glance to the road that stubbornly remained empty and gave him no excuse not to, he opened his mouth and let Isaac hold his chin and put the spoon in. 

He barely tasted the yoghurt as he swallowed, his whole body strumming with nerves and arousal. Isaac gave him a smug smile and settled back down, seemingly oblivious to what he had done to Stiles. 

"Gross." To his own ears Stiles' voice sounded weird and tense, but Isaac beamed happily at him and raised his yoghurt in celebration. Stiles smiled weakly and concentrated on the road until his semi died down.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the drive was thankfully without dessert flirting and accidental boners, and by the time they arrived at the beach Stiles was starting to feel that odd sense of clarity that you feel away from home. When he parked the car he spent a few minutes to study Isaac's slack face as he dozed. He was so hot.

Stiles was screwed.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was even more screwed by the end of the day. It was a date. It could be construed as nothing but a date. They'd bickered over ice cream flavors while Stiles teased Isaac about the lack of parfait that the ice cream truck offered the local hipsters. They'd taken their shoes off and paddled in the cool water, splashing eachother and having throwing competitions.

They were on a freaking date. 

It wasn't awkward until an obviously gay couple beamed at them as they sat on a wall watching the sunset, playing Battleship on Stiles' phone and trying to distract eachother from strategising too much. Stiles returned their nod with a grin and wondered why Isaac was narrowing his eyebrows at him in confusion.

Isaac raised his eyebrows at him and they shared a look. Stiles stopped smiling, biting his lip and getting lost in his thoughts. It didn't take a genius to see that Isaac was disturbed by the idea of being acknowledged as going out with him. They finished their game and walked back to the car in silence, Isaac scratching his head in confusion at Stiles' sullen mood. 

The original plan when Scott was involved had been to stay overnight in one of the campsites overlooking the ocean, but the more Stiles thought about it the more he didn't want to. God, he was such an idiot. Why did he always have to complicate things and make them weird? He'd been fucking stupid as usual.

He was so lost in his head that he stood dumbly next to the trunk, tapping the handle in thought and not noticing Isaac coming to stand next to him. He waved his hand in front of Stiles' face and snapped his fingers.

"Hey," Stiles blinked and looked up at him. When did he get so close? Why was he so close? The way his arm was resting on the side of the jeep was bracketing them together. They were practically close enough to kiss, which had been made pretty clear was never going to happen. Isaac gave him a small, tense smile and cleared his throat. "You okay?"

Stiles nodded and stood back, running both of his hands through his growing hair in frustration. He nodded again and went to walk past Isaac to the driver's side, moving just as Isaac took a step towards him. They ended up bumping into eachother, chest to chest. Face to face. 

The height difference made Stiles have to tilt his head up, and when he did even he knew that he wasn't imagining what was going on. He was modest, not blind. Isaac's lips were parted as he blatantly stared down at Stiles' own. Stiles licked them self consciously and Isaac moved closer an inch or two, shortening the gap between them.

It was nothing like the 'moment' they'd had on the porch, this was charged, heavy with want. Stiles had never felt anything like it, or rather had never seen it aimed at himself. He bit his bottom lip and tried to decide what to do, should he make the move? Take the responsibility for whatever this was that had sprung up between them?

He never got to find out what would happen as a particularly loud seagull squawked loudly from the roof of the car a few spaces down, releasing them from the weird spell that they seemed to be under and snapping them back to reality.

"Um," Stiles rubbed his hand over his face and stepped away, kicking the dirt and watching Isaac's reactions for clues on what the fuck they were going to do about what had just nearly happened. Their eyes locked on to eachothers and Isaac opened and closed his mouth a few times before Stiles watch the wall come down and took a further step back.

"Okay."

Obviously Derek had added 'Emotional Constipation - 101' to his daily training sessions, as it was like watching a different person as Isaac nodded quickly to himself and went to strap himself into the passenger seat, looking pointedly out of the window. Stiles shook his head in annoyance and confusion before he climbed in and turned the engine over, glaring at the empty McFlurry tub resting against Isaac's feet as he fastened his seatbelt, watching as it rolled away.

 

* * *

 

The drive back was awkward. With neither of them speaking and the radio not co-operating then Stiles had nothing to do but go over what had happened until he felt like he'd imagined the whole thing. Or worse, that he'd imagined it not being one sided and Isaac thought he was a creep. 

It was like a movie. What did the two characters who had an almost kiss always do? Ignore eachother until their blistering sexual tension forced them together into some cheesy circumstance where they ravished eachother desperately.

Looking over at a dozing Isaac as he pulled into the parking lot of the creepy new building that Stiles was totally not supposed to know that Derek was living in, he contemplated being ravished by Isaac. It was a nice thought, and one that left him smiling faintly when Isaac stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead." 

Stiles tried to make his voice sound light, attempting to pretend the earlier awkwardness hadn't happened and return to the nice friendship instead. Isaac yawned into his hand and sat up straight, meeting Stiles' eyes for an intense second as he caught up with what Stiles was attempting to do and nodded.

"Um, thanks." Isaac mumbled as he opened the door and put one leg out. Stiles panicked and stuck his hand out in a weird play by play as to how he had done to Derek all those weeks ago, only this time he got a better response. The tension in Isaac's arm seemed to melt away and he turned back to look at him, his expression open and easy to read.

Without thinking Stiles closed the gap between them and barely brushed his lips over Isaac's. When he pulled away Isaac opened his mouth to speak but didn't, apparently having some kind of internal conversation with himself instead. Stiles stayed deathly still, half leaning on the steering wheel and looking down at his fingers.

"I have to, uh, I'm gonna go, um, bye," Isaac waited for Stiles to look up and licked his lips quickly. "I'll call you?"

Stiles figured it wasn't supposed to be a question but he nodded firmly anyway, saluting like an idiot and making himself maintain eye contact as Isaac climbed out fully and shut the door. He nearly stalled the jeep as he reversed, too intent on watching Isaac standing on the sidewalk staring at the car.

It wasn't until he was back on the street and out of sight until he let himself react, replaying the nanosecond of lip-to-lip contact. Nervous excitement coiled low in his belly and he grinned the whole way home, occasionally stopping to rub the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip and pretend it was Isaac's lips.

His dad was home but busy in his office, and he waved happily as he ran past him to his room, throwing himself on to his bed and burying his face in the pillow. He was on his twentieth or so replay of the barely-a-kiss when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He frowned when he saw it was from Isaac, expecting a rebuke for the kiss, or a demand to never see eachother ever again.

From Isaac - 22.44  
You busy tomorrow? :)

He grinned like a twelve year old girl when he read it, kicking his legs in the air and laughing at himself. Hell yes he was busy tomorrow, busy sucking Isaac's face, busy sucking other bits of Isaac too if he had any say in it. Fuck.

After a few minutes of making Isaac wait and not giving away the fact that he was behaving like a preteen adolescent, he replied with a simple _'no, wanna do something?'_ and waited for the response.

From Isaac - 22.51  
Sure. :D

Sure, Stiles thought. Sure! _Sure_. Sure, ok. 

Fuck. 

Sure.

 

 

 

 


	5. Isaac

Isaac had never been more pleased to find the loft empty and threw himself face down on the couch as he listened to the distant rumble of Stiles’ Jeep fading away. At least the loft being empty meant that Derek wouldn’t have overheard the awkward and embarrassing exchange that had taken place in the Jeep.

He wasn’t quite sure what to make of Stiles kissing him and ran his tongue lightly over his bottom lip as he replayed those few seconds over and over in his head. He wondered if Stiles would be upset or offended about him backing off, wondered if he’d mistake Isaac for being freaked out at the idea of being kissed by another guy.

Because that wasn’t even an issue for him, hadn’t been since he was eleven and well, he promised himself he wouldn’t think about that anymore, not after the way his dad had reacted. No, the guy thing didn’t bother him at all. He’d been starting to think that he’d been imagining the weird tension that had been developing between them or that he’d misread the times he’d caught Stiles staring at him and had spent a great deal of time reminding himself that he and Stiles were friends now and that trying anything would inevitably ruin that. Anyway, he reasoned, it wasn’t his fault that he hadn’t noticed; Stiles’ epic crush on Derek was probably visible from space, no matter how much he seemed to think otherwise. He could hardly blame people for not realising that he was apparently into them when he spent half his waking moments talking about Derek like he was the eighth wonder of the world.

He lifted his head off the couch slightly and listened to the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs outside, focusing his attention like Derek kept telling him to. From the sound of the heartbeat, it was Derek himself and he was alone. _Good_ , Isaac thought, as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He didn’t have the patience to deal with Peter tonight. Peter, who’d probably smell Stiles all over him, would probably work out in seconds what had happened.

“Any sign of them?” He asked tentatively as Derek slammed the door shut behind him.

“Nothing,” Derek sighed, sitting down heavily on the coffee table, his back to Isaac. “I thought I caught Boyd’s scent out near the cliffs. Followed it as far as I could but it just disappeared when I got closer to the road.” 

“Are you going out there again tomorrow?” 

Derek didn’t answer him immediately, shrugging dejectedly and rubbing both hands over his face. “Peter thinks we should give up.”

“Yeah well, Peter’s a fucking psychotic dick,” Isaac said in a quiet yet heated tone of voice. “You don’t think we should give up, do you?”

“I don’t know what I think.”

“Derek, we can’t just give up on them. I mean, you’d feel if they were...if they were dead, right?” He leant forward on the couch, his elbows on his knees as he watched Derek. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. I did with...with Laura. But that was different,” Derek sighed again and squared his shoulders. “Did you tell Scott and Stiles what we’ve been doing? That we’ve been looking for them?” 

“What? No! You said you didn’t want their help.”

“I don’t. I thought you might have told Stiles, now he’s your friend.”

“You pretty much told me not to tell them,” Isaac reminded him in confusion. “You really think the first thing I’m going to do is run off and tell them? I thought, um, that you trusted me. With stuff like that.”

Derek snorted in response, pushing himself up and off the coffee table. As Isaac watched him, he headed towards the kitchen area and got himself a glass of water before turning around and leaning back against the counter. “You went to the beach.”

“Uh, yeah. With Stiles. That’s OK, right?” Isaac replied, thrown by the sudden change in subject.

“That you’re hanging out with Stiles?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. “He’s a pain in the ass but I guess he’s your problem, not mine.”

“He’s not as bad as you think he is,” Isaac replied, hearing the slightly defensive tone in his voice and blushing. “I probably wouldn’t have gone if you’d let me help look for Erica and Boyd.”

Derek shrugged and raised his hand to hide a yawn. “You’re not coming with me. If I really need you, I’ll ask.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow at that; Derek’s measure by which he judged really needing help was clearly broken, particularly if he thought Peter was providing any real help or support. It occurred to him that Derek had only become weird about him helping search for Boyd and Erica when he’d mentioned that he was hanging out with Scott or Stiles and wondered why Derek seemed to dislike them both so much. OK, so the whole thing with Gerard and Scott forcing him to bite him was kind of fucked up, but besides that, he genuinely couldn’t understand why Derek was so opposed to asking them for help. 

“Are you seeing them again tomorrow?” Derek was asking, putting his empty glass in the sink. 

“Um,” Isaac started, willing the blush that he could feel spreading across his cheeks to go away. He hadn’t really thought about what would happen when he next saw Stiles, if they’d talk about what had happened, or not happened if he was being exact, between them. “Maybe? Unless you need me?”

“No. You should go see them. Do normal teenage things.”

And there was the other thing Derek kept being weird about; _do normal teenage things_. He wasn’t stupid and was pretty sure Derek was trying to overcompensate for the idea that he’d missed out on “normal teenage things” because of his dad. The reality was, that despite getting his ass beaten on a regular basis, his summers at least had been what Derek seemed determined to refer to as “normal”. The fact that this summer was the first summer he hadn’t gone to camp was probably part of what was making it feel abnormal. Well, that and the whole lycanthropy thing. And God, he hated that word; _normal_. It had been his dad’s favourite accusation to throw at him; why aren’t you _normal_? Why can’t you do _normal_ things? Cam was _normal_. Joining JROTC was _normal_. Why aren’t you _normal_ , Isaac? As he got lost in his own head, he wondered just how _normal_ Derek’s teenage years had been after the fire, realising that maybe that had more to do with Derek’s insistence that he go and do the stupid, fabled normal teenage things than his knowledge of what Isaac’s dad had done. 

He watched Derek with interest as he walked across the large room, toeing off his boots and sitting down on his bed. 

“Stop looking at me,” Derek muttered testily. “Go to bed.” 

Isaac rolled his eyes and did as he was asked, pausing as he reached the bottom of the spiral staircase and picking at the flaking paint with a fingernail as he took a deep breath.

“Derek? Can I ask you something?”

“Right now?” Derek asked through another yawn.

“Uh, yeah. It can wait, I guess,” Isaac replied hurriedly as it dawned on him what a bad idea it would be to talk to Derek about what was bothering him. “Forget it.” With that, he rushed up the stairs, mentally kicking himself for even entertaining the idea of asking Derek’s advice about what had happened with Stiles in the first place.

He threw himself face down on his bed, burying his head in his arms as he waited for his laptop to start up. He thought about the last time he’d tried to talk to someone about something like that, about the time he told Cam and the resulting fall out and how it was probably just as well he didn’t say anything to Derek. 

That had been a pretty bad summer, in the grand scheme of things, the summer right before he turned twelve...

 

* * *

 

_He sat upright when he heard the heavy thud of boots on the stairs, his mood lifting when he heard Camden’s bedroom door open and close. Struggling out from under his comforter, he walked around his room a few times, waiting to see if Cam was going to stay in his room or go back out. When he didn’t hear the door open again, he rushed out onto the landing, trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible, not wanted to get yelled out for being too noisy for the third time that day._

_“Cam? Can I come in?” He asked, knocking lightly on his brother’s bedroom door._

_“Can I stop you?” Cam called back with a laugh. He took that as a sign that he was welcome and pushed the door open, slipping through the gap and closing it quickly behind him._

_“What’s up little dude?” Cam asked, shrugging off his pale green shirt and hanging it up. “Dad ragging on you again?”_

_He shook his head and bit his bottom lip. That wasn’t entirely true; Dad had been ragging on him all day, or at least for the parts of the day when he’d been home. It had been nearly a year since Mom had died and he kept hoping that Dad was going to stop being sad about it soon._

_“I think Dad likes you better than he likes me.”_

_“Hey, that’s not true,” Camden told him, frowning as he sat down on his bed and patted the empty space beside him. “He’s just having a hard time without Mom and gets angry sometimes.”_

_He didn’t want to tell Cam that Dad had gotten angry just because he’d left a few crumbs on the table in the den by accident and sat down beside him on the bed instead, twisting his hands together in his lap._

_“So what’s bugging you?” Cam asked, giving him a playful punch in the shoulder. “If it’s not Dad.”_

_“Um,” He started, staring down at the floor and wondering why Cam never got told off for his bedroom being too messy. “Cam? You know my friend Matt?”_

_“The weird one?” Cam laughed, leaning back on his elbows and looking up at the ceiling._

_“He’s not weird!” He replied heatedly. “His Mom is just really, really strict. It’s not his fault they don’t have a TV.”_

_“That’s not why he’s weird, but whatever,” Cam replied with a grin. “What about him?”_

_"Well you know, um, kissing? Like you do with your girlfriend?"_

_“Dude, Kara isn’t my girlfriend. I keep telling you that. We just, you know, fool around sometimes.”_

_“Yeah but you kiss her, right?” He persisted. “I’ve seen you.”_

_“Yes, sometimes, whatever! You little perv, why were you watching us and what’s it got to do with your weird friend?”_

_“Is it weird to kiss a boy like that?” He said the words quickly, desperate to get them out as quickly as possible before he hid his face in his hands._

_“Weird to kiss –“ Cam started, sitting upright and looking quizzically at him. “Did Matt kiss you?”_

_“I kissed him,” He muttered through his hands, keeping his face hidden from Camden. “When we went to swim in the creek this afternoon.”_

_“It’s not weird,” Cam said slowly as he put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. “Some people like girls, some people like boys. Some people even like boys and girls at the same time. Like this one girl in my grade, Shena, who like, made out with Jess after the last swim meet....."  
_

_“So kissing Matt is OK?”He interrupted._

_“Sure, if he likes it too,” Cam shrugged. “Why? Do you want to kiss him again?”_

_He shrugged too, parting his fingers slightly so he could look at Cam. “Maybe.”_

_“You don’t think you’re a bit young to be kissing people?”_

_“Uh, I’m nearly 12!”_

_“Yeah, 12 is real mature,” Cam laughed, reaching out and gently grabbing hold of his wrists so he could pull his hands away from his face. “Hey, Isaac. It’s fine. It’s OK that you kissed him, OK? Just, um. Don’t tell Dad. Not yet.”_

_“Is Dad going to be mad?”_

_“He’ll think you’re just kind of young to be kissing other people,” Cam told him uncertainly as he looked towards the door. “You can talk to me though. If you want to or if stuff’s bugging you.”_

_He nodded slowly, leaning into Camden as he tightened his hold on his shoulder for a minute before using his grip on him to get him into a headlock._

_“Now get out of my room, you little dork,” Cam laughed, ruffling his hair before letting go of him and pushing him towards the door. He laughed too, doubtfully at first but with more confidence as Cam gave him another gentle shove and yanked the door open, his laughter dying in his chest as he looked up to see Dad standing right outside the door, a thunderous expression on his face._

 

* * *

 

Isaac shook his head violently, sitting bolt upright as he tried to get his breathing back under some semblance of control. That had been when it had all started: the insults, being called a fairy or a girly boy whenever he didn’t do so well in sports, which quickly became ‘little faggot’ after Cam left and there was no one else in the house to stick up for him. He got banned from sleeping over at Matt’s house ever again, was watched like a hawk if Matt came to his house and then one day, Matt just stopped coming round, stopped talking to him altogether. It wasn’t until just a few weeks ago that Isaac found out why, a hurried conversation with Scott about Cam pushing Matt into their pool, about his father _threatening_ Matt. About Cam and Dad being responsible for Matt turning out to be so fucked up. 

He logged onto his Facebook and brought up Cam’s old page, glaring at all the pictures of him in uniform, goofing off with the rest of his unit while they were off duty and wished desperately, and not for the first time over the last few months, that Cam was still around. That he had someone he could really talk to about stuff. He wondered if he would have accepted the bite from Derek if Cam had still been alive or if he’d have told him to get lost. 

He went back to his own news feed as he started to get the old pangs of anger towards Cam, angry that he’d left him on his own to deal with Dad, that he’d gone off and died in another country and that that was somehow all Isaac’s fault. He used to sit in Cam’s old room sometimes and think to himself about how Dad would probably have been happier if it had been him who had died instead of Camden. As he scrolled past various posts, paying them little attention, he noticed Scott’s status update from earlier that day, complaining about how he hadn’t been able to go to the beach and it was ‘totally unfair’ and that Isaac and Stiles both ‘totally sucked donkey balls’ for going without him. 

Oh yeah, Stiles. Going to the beach with Stiles. Stiles kissing him in the front seat of his shitty old Jeep. He ran his hands through his hair a few times, resisting the urge to look at Stiles’ Facebook page as he tried to get his thoughts in order. So obviously Stiles liked him, at least liked him enough to want to kiss him. It obviously wasn’t a one sided thing on his part anymore and he felt a funny little fluttering sensation in his stomach at that thought. 

He retrieved his phone from the floor beside the bed, spinning it between his fingers as he tried to decide what to do; he definitely wanted Stiles to kiss him again, if only so he could actually return the kiss instead of just sitting there shell shocked. It dawned on him suddenly that there wasn’t really anyone to object if he did want to kiss Stiles again, not in the way that Dad had reacted and that if he wanted to go around kissing other boys, no one could stop him now. That thought was a like a happy little spark inside him and before he was even aware of what he was doing, he’d fired off a text to Stiles;

To Stiles – 22:44  
You busy tomorrow? :)

He stared down at his phone as he waited for Stiles to reply, hoping that he wasn’t about to get the brush off and be informed that Stiles didn’t think it would be a good idea for them to hang out anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief when Stiles replied a few minutes later asking if he wanted to do something. 

To Stiles – 22:51  
Sure. :D

Was that too eager? He thought to himself, frowning down at his cell. More importantly, had he just arranged to go on some kind of date with Stiles? He’d been texting Stiles most days and making arrangements to hang out and those definitely hadn’t been dates, whatever the couple they’d seen on the beach had seemed to think. That was pre-awkward kiss though; maybe post-awkward kiss arranging to meet up could be construed as a date. He really wasn’t sure if he wanted to go on a date with Stiles; he knew he wanted the chance to kiss him again but at the same time didn’t want to jeopardise their budding friendship with weirdness. 

He shook his head and threw his phone down onto the blankets, figuring that any weirdness would hopefully resolve itself and hoping that their friendship would remain intact if things did get complicated between them. Deciding that he needed a distraction to help him fall asleep, he searched through his porn folder until he found his favourite video, stripping off his clothes hurriedly as he waited for it to open. He got under the covers and palmed his dick slowly as on screen two girls started kissing passionately. Whatever. Just because he was into Stiles didn’t mean that he wasn’t attracted to girls anymore and the fact that the two girls in the video happened to bear more than a slight resemblance to Allison and Lydia wasn’t his fault. He just happened to like brunettes and redheads. At least that was the excuse he’d use if anyone else ever found his porn folder. 

As he felt himself getting closer, he pushed the covers aside and groped for the box of tissues he kept under the bed with his free hand, keeping his attention fixed on the screen as the brunette girl started to finger the redhead. _Hmm_ , his brain helpfully supplied as he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, _fingerfucking_. That was definitely something he could try with Stiles in the future, maybe even ask Stiles to do to him. He came with a surprised grunt at that thought, his hand gradually slowing as his dick twitched, spilling the last few drops of come into the line of hair that led from his belly button to his crotch. 

Huh. Stiles fingering him. He grabbed a tissue and started wiping the mess off his stomach, thinking about how he’d never tried that by himself before, worried that it might hurt or that it’d be kind of gross. The thought of Stiles’ fingers _there_ definitely wasn’t a bad thought, and as he continued cleaning himself up, he felt his cock making a valiant effort to get hard again at the idea of Stiles doing just that to him. 

Fifteen minutes, and another handful of used tissues later, he rolled over and drifted off to sleep, a contented smile on his face as he thought sleepily about what he could do with Stiles tomorrow.

 


	6. Stiles

They didn't talk about it. But they didn't _not_ talk about it either, so that was ok, right?

In between cycles of freaking out and getting nervously ready and then changing again, Stiles had already suggested spending the day out at a quiet lake on the edge of the preserve. He figured he may as well start as he meant to go on, if they spent a day playing video games they would never talk about what is or isn't happening between them.

They exchanged awkward nods and small talk on the drive over there, the subject of their little smooch that never was hanging in the air between them an threatening to pop up every time there was a break in the polite chit chat that they were engaged in.

It wasn't like Stiles didn't want to talk about it, he did. If talking about it led to doing more of it, he was on board. With freaking bells on. But what if talking about it became talking themselves out of it, and then the whole ridiculous thing would be over before it had even started.

Stiles parked up and turned the ignition off, clearing his throat and moving in his seat so that he was making a point of looking right at Isaac, who looked at him through his lashes, the stupid cute asshole.

"Um," Stiles frowned at his eloquence and shook his head. "So, uh, yesterday, I, uh, I think I kissed you? And if that was totally not ok then you gotta give me a heads up, dude, ok?"

Stiles closed his eyes and bit his lip, opening one eye when he heard a little huff of laughter from the passenger seat. Isaac had leaned back to create distance between them, but his face was relaxed and he was smirking slightly.

"It was maybe, uh, ok?" Stiles opened both eyes and leaned back, avoiding eye contact and tapping the steering wheel as he tried to play it cool. Isaac opened his door and hesitated for a second before he jumped out and stuck his head back in, biting his lip and staring at the upholstery on the seat. "It was ok, Stiles. It was totally ok. Ok?"

Stiles couldn't think how to respond so nodded enthusiastically as Isaac slammed the door close and went to stand over at the tree line, scraping his sneakers through the dirt and waiting for Stiles to man up and get out of the car.

Stiles was just about to do just that when his cell rang, and he met Isaac's eyes through the window before he looked at the caller id. Scott. Shit, Scott. He'd been so busy obsessing about him and Isaac that he'd totally forgotten that he'd said that they would hang out. He mouthed 'sorry' to Isaac and accepted the call with a sigh.

 

* * *

A half hour later, when Scott had run/leapt/jumped, or done whatever you would call the stupid wolfy thing he did and come to join them, the mood was awkward. Scott was practically dripping with sweat and had stripped down to his boxers straight away, taking a running jump off the little jetty that was there and diving in gracefully.

Stiles and Isaac, who had communicated only in nods and sighs, watched him impassively. With old lycan ears now privy to their conversation they couldn't talk about their old lady brush of lips, or talk about anything really without betraying the weirdness that still lingered. 

They sure as hell couldn't attempt it again. And that sucked ass. Scott's hairy ass.

Scott's ass which he was currently in the process of showing off like some kind of aquatic werewolf olympian all of the cool new tricks he could do underwater now his lungs worked properly. Douche.

Isaac was sitting on an upturned log watching him and giving him sporadic applause like he was at freaking Sea World while Stiles sulked on the blanket he'd got out of the trunk, resolutely giving Scott no encouragement whatsoever in the hope he might leave them alone so he could pull Isaac down onto the blanket with him and-

"Stiles!" Scott's voice snapped him out of his head and he looked over to where Scott had emerged out of the water. "You coming in?"

Stiles flicked his eyes over to Isaac and raised his eyebrows at him. Isaac gave a barely perceptible shake of his head and Stiles shrugged. Scott rolled his eyes and splashed away happily, shaking water off his head like a dog. Stiles would have teased him if he were in a better mood. 

While Scott performed an underwater handstand, tanned feet kicking wildly in the expectation of an audience, Stiles instead chose to study Isaac as he fiddled with a button on his wool blend sweater.

"Hey," He cleared his throat and Isaac looked up, his shoulders hunched in the way he often was around adults, making himself smaller. "Aren't you hot? I mean, I'm hot just looking at you."

Stiles pulled his own short sleeved t-shirt away from his body as the word vomit he'd just spewed sunk in, meeting Isaac's eyes as he smiled quickly. He rolled his eyes at himself and shrugged defeatedly, feeling awkward and stupid.

"You know what I mean. Jesus." 

Stiles shook his head and Isaac chuckled, opening his mouth to speak when Scott emerged form the water, spitting out a mouthful and beaming before he disappeared again. Isaac shifted on the log and cleared his throat, making Stiles cast his eyes in his direction.

"Hey," Isaac poked his fingertip in and out through his button hole, wiggling it around. "You gonna go in?"

Stiles pulled his gaze away from Isaac's long fingertip as it popped through the hole again and met his eyes.

"Are you gonna take that freaking wool abomination off?" 

"Dunno. Maybe." Isaac shrugged, maintaining eye contact and finally leaving his button hole alone. "What do you care? Are you going to do something about it?"

It was subtle, But Stiles heard the challenge in his voice and raised his head, letting his eyes travel over Isaac's broad shoulders. He got to his feet and wiped his hands on his jeans, taking a few steps towards him.

Scott briefly emerged and they both watched as he rolled his eyes at them and disappeared into the dark water. Stiles gave Isaac a little nod and made himself keep the eye contact going as he closed the distance between them, his stomach doing somersaults as he crossed the dry mud.

Scott had surfaced and was splashing around again, but Stiles glanced up only to check that he was looking in the other direction as he stepped over the log and stood behind Isaac. They were on a slight incline so for once he was taller, and he took a deep breath as he raised his hands to the back of Isaac's neck, mesmerised by one sweaty curl that was touching the high collar.

Taking the silence and the fact that he hadn't moved as encouragement, Stiles lifted his hands and touched them lightly to the back of Isaac's neck, dipping them under the collar and sweeping them across his shoulders so that he brought the sweater with them. Buoyed by the sharp intake of breath he heard, he let his fingers linger on Isaac's warm skin through the cotton of his t-shirt, hoping that the tremble would subside for him to continue.

There was a splash of water and they both looked to where Scott had heaved himself out of the water and was sitting on the jetty, drinking a bottle of water and looking up at the cloudless sky. Isaac moved his foot sightly and it startled Stiles, making him take a step closer so that his chest was nearly touching Isaac's back. He could feel the heat radiating from it. 

Isaac rolled his shoulders, making the wool shift so that it slipped down and gathered on his elbows, while Stiles' hands remained on his shoulders, frozen. Before he could second guess himself Stiles applied gentle pressure as he stroked his hands down over Isaac's arms, surprised to feel goosebumps despite the weather. 

He wondered if the werewolves really could smell arousal, because if they could, he was totally and utterly screwed. His palms were sweaty from the heat but mostly from the attraction and nerves, and he could feel his dick waking up and joining the party.

"Stiles?" Isaac spoke quietly, and Stiles looked over at Scott to make sure he wasn't looking their way until he hummed a quiet response as he trailed his fingertips up and down Isaac's biceps, overwhelmed by the seemingly simple contact. " Can we, uh, go put it in the jeep?"

"Huh?" 

Stiles snapped his head up and took his hands away, clenching them into fists as Isaac turned around and pulled his arms out of the sleeves. He balled up his sweater and thrust it at Stiles' chest, letting his own fingers brush Stiles' boiling skin through the cotton of his shirt as he took it from him.

Isaac met his eyes for a second and indicated over to Scott, who was standing again and could turn around any second. Stiles nodded and let himself be pulled away by the elbow, walking quickly back to the car and feeling the touch linger. He opened the driver's side door and put the sweater on it, feeling Isaac's presence behind him and trying to act cool as he turned around and let himself be directed to stand next to the open door.

Isaac was staring at his chest, and Stiles took a breath and raised his hand to Isaac's chin, tilting his head up and meeting his eyes. They blinked at eachother for a beat before Stiles took the initiative, moving his hand to frame Isaac's face and shifting his body forward, his intentions clear.

Isaac's hand had found its way onto Stiles hip, and he had to swallow a gasp as it made his insides flip. To save himself from further embarrassment he figured the easiest thing to do was to kiss him and get it over with. So that was what he did.

Isaac returned it tentatively at first, waiting for Stiles to realise he wasn't being rejected, and then raising both his hands to cup Stiles' face when he surged forward and intensified the kiss. They both got into it pretty quickly, letting it evolve from something chaste and awkward into messy and hot as they got lost in eachother. 

Stiles had always hated watching kissing in movies, hated how over the top all the 'mmm's and squelchy sucky face noises were. He was retracting that view pretty quickly as he was pushed gently by the momentum of their bodies up right against the side of his car, gasping into Isaac's open mouth when they took a breath and Isaac dropped his hand back down to Stiles' hip.

They stayed deathly still for a beat, breathing the same air as a tiny string of saliva attached their bottom lips. Stiles licked his lip and watched Isaac do the same, before he dropped his hand to his shoulder and squeezed gently, pulling him closer and claiming his mouth again, this time taking the lead and leaving their mouths open. 

Isaac returned it with enthusiasm and Stiles heard himself making all of the noises that he eye rolled at everybody else for doing, tuning out his own sounds as he heard Isaac's breaths in between intense kisses. He tried not to concentrate too much on the warmth of the hand currently rested on his hip.

Isaac squeezed his fingers gently against Stiles' skin and leaned back, his eyes wide and shining. Stiles licked his lips and raised his eyebrows, unsure of what they were going to do now and wondering how fast his heart would have to beat before Scott came barrelling out of the trees towards them.

"Do you- Are we stopping? Do you want to stop?" Stiles was whispering but not quite sure why, and he had to hold in a moan when Isaac's hand moved, his fingertip nudging slightly under the waistband of his shorts. "Um, ok, not stopping. What are we doing?"

Isaac leaned back but kept his hand still, applying gentle pressure to Stiles' over sensitive skin. He leaned down to press their foreheads together and closed his eyes. They stayed that way for nearly a minute, until Isaac moved his free hand to Stiles' own and linked their fingers together.

It was surprisingly erotic, and Stiles bit his lip and squeezed gently, bringing his other hand to where Isaac's fingertips were barely under the waistband of his shorts and manipulating them until they were laying flat on his abdomen. Isaac inhaled sharply and squeezed their hands together again, moving his hand up until it was resting just shy of his right nipple.

"Is this okay?"

Isaac was whispering now, his breath ghosting over Stiles' wet lips. Stiles leaned his head back so that he could nod, and used the opportunity to move to rest his hand on Isaac's ass, squeezing gently and smirking when Isaac closed the distance between them again and kissed him.

They moved against eachother until their groins rubbed together, making both of them break from the kiss at the same time when they felt eachother's hardness. Isaac took a step back and rubbed his hands over his face before he adjusted himself and turned his back to Stiles.

"Um, okay. Too much, sorry," Stiles turned to face the car and kicked dirt up onto the tire as he tried to get his head straight and calm down. He took a deep breath and turned back around, seeing Isaac staring down at his feet and keeping his back to him, "Hey, Isaac, I said i'm sorry."

Isaac waved his hand in the air but kept his back to him as he walked back towards the lake and Scott. Stiles swore and looked down at his crotch and scowled. But, hey, it takes two to tango, and he wasn't the only one getting into it. As he remembered how it had felt his dick twitched in anticipation and he wagged his finger at it before he checked he wasn't tenting his shorts.

When Stiles got back to the jetty Scott was back in the water and Isaac had joined him. He'd taken his shirt off and left it screwed up on Stiles' blanket. Neither of the other boys were looking his way and he picked it up and folded it loosely, throwing it behind him and laying his head on it. He had slept so well the night before after jerking off to the memory of their almost kiss in the car that there was no danger of him falling asleep, but he was overwhelmed by what had just happened and needed to close his eyes and go over it.

 

* * *

 

Stiles was woken up an hour later by Scott yanking Isaac's shirt out from under his head. Isaac stood behind him, his hands tucked in his armpits and looking self conscious. He pulled himself up on to his elbows and looked away as Isaac put his shirt back on. When he was done he carried on avoiding eye contact with Stiles and sat down next to Scott, pulling his long legs up and wrapping his arms around them.

Stiles sighed and stood up, brushing his shorts down and casting a glance Isaac's way that was ignored. He rolled his eyes and stomped back to the car, retrieving the cooler and the bag of snacks he'd packed. He glared at the driver's side door, his body tingling with the memory of it had felt to be entangled with Isaac next to it.

When he got back to the others he dumped the things down with a huffy sigh and pointedly sat on the other side of Scott, finally earning himself a look from Isaac, who shook his head slightly and smiled shyly. Stiles wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but at least it was contact.

After eating 90% of the food Stiles had brought, Scott fell asleep laying down in between them, and Stiles watched his friend's chest rising and falling. Isaac tracked where he was watching and cleared his throat quietly.

"He's asleep," Stiles raised his head from where it was resting on his folded arms and nodded, meeting Isaac's eyes just before he looked down at his feet where he'd been playing with his shoelaces for the last twenty minutes. He looked up at Stiles and held eye contact this time. "If you want to talk, I mean. About before."

"Um, ok," Stiles put his legs out straight and tapped his fingers along his knees. "Uh, sorry if I took it too far?" He said quietly, sneaking a glance over at Isaac and quickly ducking his head back down to look at his hands, "I mean, we were both on the same page, right?"

Stiles saw him nod in his peripheral vision and risked looking at him again. Isaac held his gaze and licked his bottom lip before he bit it and sighed.

"Yeah, we were, we _are_ , I just-" 

Scott stirred and rolled over, waking himself up when he headbutted the cooler. Stiles rolled his eyes and drew his legs back up, folding his arms again and burying his head in them as Scott started chatting sleepily with Isaac.


	7. Stiles

They never got another chance to talk, and as Scott chattered away about the fouth of July fireworks taking place on the other side of the lake the next day, Stiles could feel the atmosphere between himself and Isaac growing chilly again.

They dropped him off first and Stiles struggled to keep conversation going with Scott as he waxed lyrical about how he'd always imagined snuggling up to Allison on a blanket to watch the fireworks. Stiles could hear the undercurrent of real hurt in his voice and forced himself out of his head so that he could be a good friend.

By the time he'd dropped him off they'd made arrangements to go together, and Scott called out happily for Stiles to text Isaac and get him to come too. Stiles waved and sighed to himself, before he thought that he actually could continue their aborted talk from earlier via text, maybe they could figure out what the fuck was going on between them.

When he got home he took an entire bag of cookies up to his room as potential comfort food, and got his phone out to find Isaac had already text him. He filled his mouth with a cookie and opened the text.

From Isaac - 22.32  
Hey you want to go to lake tomorrow?

Stiles wondered if he meant just the two of them, and felt bad for wishing Scott had other plans.

To Isaac - 22.44  
yeah, Scott already asked me 2 ask you. Go early then watch fireworks?

He thought that sounded dismissive, so fired off another.

To Isaac - 22.44  
I kind of wanted it to be like today tho.

Stiles had time to change into a pair of basketball shorts to sleep in and eat four more cookies before Isaac replied. He leapt on his bed and heard his dad yell at him from downstairs to keep it down.

From Isaac - 22.48  
Like today before or after what happened? That's cool btw, if you don't mind me coming.

To Isaac - 22.49  
?? course not. Like before, but only b/c we were talking then. Can we talk now?

From Isaac - 22.49  
Can text. D home.

That was what Stiles had meant so he was relieved to be limited to the texts. He couldn't fuck things up even more that way. Hopefully.

To Isaac - 22.50  
K. Was what happened bad?

Stiles waited anxiously for an answer, replaying his mind how the kiss had felt and feeling butterfles take flight in his stomach. His phone vibrated on his thigh and he jumped.

From Isaac - 22.52  
what do you think?

Asshole. Making Stiles say it first. He took the plunge, figuring what had happened had happened, there was no going back from it now and they both had been into it. Too into it, that was the problem.

To Isaac - 22.52  
i liked it.

Stiles knew he was being a total cliche, but with the meaning clear and kind of phone sex-y, coupled with his memory of feeling Isaac hard in his shorts - he was on his way to fully hard already. He rubbed his cock with the heel of his hand and dumped the cookies off the bed. He would comfort himself in other ways. He kept his hand on top of the fabric, and read Isaac's reply.

From Isaac - 22.53  
yeh me too. what are we gonna do?

To Isaac - 22.53  
what do u mean?

Stiles left his cock alone for a minute as he waited on Isaac, tense.

From Isaac - 22.54  
stop? continue?

He decided to throw the ball back into Isaac's court, hoping his answer would be the same.

To Isaac - 22.54  
What do u want to do? stop or continue?

From Isaac - 22.55  
Continue?

Stiles grinned and let his hand slip into his shorts as a reward. He stroked himself slowly, remembering the sensation of Isaac's hand on his stomach and how his ass had felt underneath his hand just before they'd separated. He was leaking already, and he swept his thumb over the head, gasping as he tried to reply with his left hand.

To Isaac - 22.56  
ok. did u like it?

To Stiles he thought it was obvious what he was doing but he didn't care. He was rock hard now, and trying to imagine what might've happened if they'd carried on.

From Isaac - 22.56  
you know I did. Did you?

Stiles answer was to grip the base of his dick and hold off from coming so soon. He took his hand out of his shorts and wiped it on the comforter, taking a few deep breaths before he replied properly.

To Isaac - 22.58  
A lot. Think you know that, that's why you backed off.

Isaac's reply was immediate, and Stiles sat up to read it, braced for a rebuke.

From Isaac - 22.58  
U backed off too. Did you want to?

To Isaac - 22.59  
Want to what? back off?

From Isaac - 22.59  
yeh.

To Isaac - 22.59  
not really.Did u?

From Isaac - 23.00  
no.

From Isaac - 23.00  
why did we then?

Stiles laid back down, leaving his hand on his stomach above his tenting shorts.

To Isaac - 23.01  
??

He laid his phone face down on his chest and let his hand wander south again, picking his phone up with his left hand again to reply. He breathed in sharply as his hand brushed his sensitive balls just as he read the text.

From Isaac - 23.01  
We could try again? not back off.

To Isaac - 23.02  
yeh k.

Shit. Stiles pressed send before he could correct the text, and imagined it flying through the air over to Derek's apartment, it's implications as to what he was up to plainly obvious. Even that didn't slow his strokes as he thought back again to the feel of Isaac's hand on his body, how he had to tilt his head to kiss him. His phone vibrated again and Stiles moaned.

From Isaac - 23.03  
Ur sleepy. See u tomorrow. :p x

Stiles laughed and dropped his phone on the floor next to his bed, yanking his shorts down and going to town.

 

* * *

 

The next day was torture. They literally had no time to themselves at all, and Stiles hated how much of a shitty friend it made him feel to Scott. Isaac must have felt the same way as he seemed to redouble his efforts to cheer him up in the afternoon, playfighting with him in the water and letting him blow off some werewolfy steam.

Stiles had to stop watching them after a while as he was getting a little too interested in watching water drip down Isaac's chest and into the defined dip below his abdomen. Feigning exhaustion he lay back down on the blanket and put his arm over his face.

He was woken a few hours later by Scott's notorious giggle, the one he let out when he was doing something he shouldn't. Waking slowly and wondering why he was so hot when they were in the shade, Stiles opened his eyes to find Isaac snuggled into his side. Scott's laugh got louder as he saw Stiles was waking up and Isaac stirred, leaning back and giving Stiles a sleepy smile.

Stiles stood up on shaky legs and pretended to be mad as Scott giggled and showed him the photo he'd just taken. He caught Isaac's eye above Scott's head as he was showing him and wiped his forehead in mock relief. He could still feel the warmth of his body next to him and he turned to face the water as Isaac playfully wrestled Scott to the ground.

 

* * *

 

The lakeside got busier as night descended, and they were glad that they had a good spot as couples and young families encroached on the prime space next to the water. Stiles managed to buy a six pack of beer from some stoners in a camper van, and he hid it in a jacket and brought it back to Scott and Isaac, dropping down on the blanket next to Isaac and taking a sneaky chance to run his fingertip along his palm.

Scott was looking up into the sky as a few of the less impressive fireworks were set off in the dusk. Stiles covered Isaac's hand with his own and lifted his jacket off the six pack. He used his free hand to tap the end of Isaac's finger and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Pop a claw."

Isaac smirked and took his hand away, looking quickly around them and whooshing his hand in a jazzy little motion, wiggling his pointer finger and flicking the top off one of the bottles. The sound made Scott turn around and Stiles moved subtly further away from Isaac, his fingers tingling at the trace of the contact. He wanted to touch him again desperately.

It was irrelevant that two bottles of beer had no effect on any of them, but the very act was illicit and exciting enough to have the three of them giggling. Stiles was sitting leaning forward talking to Scott, with Isaac half laying behind him. He'd been stroking a patch of exposed skin above Stiles' waistband for nearly ten minutes and it was driving Stiles crazy. He was trying to find a way to bat his hand away or turn around and jump on Isaac when a petite blonde appeared standing in front of Scott.

Isaac withdrew his hand and Stiles turned around to scowl at him, earning himself a smirk before the gentle stroking was resumed. When Stiles turned back the girl had sat down, and was talking to Scott about Dr Deaton and sedatives for 'Snowball'. Stiles tried desperately to listen in but was able only to concentrate on Isaac's fingertips and the gentle pressure they were applying.

Scott threw him a 'help me' glance and Stiles pulled a face. What a hardship for it must be for people to throw themselves at you constantly. When Isaac tapped his back a few times Stiles was reminded that there currently was somebody who wanted to kiss him, who got freaking hard from kissing him the day before. Stiles wanted more. Stiles _wanted_.

He looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows at Isaac, moving his head to one side. Isaac smiled quickly and nodded, getting to his feet and grinning at the girl Scott was talking to. He held his hand out to Stiles and pulled him up without a grunt of effort. Stiles let the touch linger, dropping his hand only when Scott turned around and pulled a face when he saw they had both got up.

"Gonna go, uh, get something," Stiles waved his hand in the vague direction of the parking lot and Isaac nodded seriously and pointed helpfully. Scott rolled his eyes and Stiles laughed, waving at him and making a kissy face over his shoulder as the girl tapped his arm to get his attention back on her.

Stiles giggled and caught Isaac's eye, biting his lip when he saw the way he was being looked at. Stiles wasn't stupid, and he nodded almost to himself as he followed Isaac as he weaved in and out of the families spread out on blankets and canoodling couples staring at the sky.

As they approached the small paved area that had some bathrooms and picnic tables, Isaac turned back to him and looked around them quickly. When he saw that nobody was paying them any attention he stuck his hand out for Stiles to take. Hand in hand, they darted off down a small dirt track that skirted the tree line, anticipation building between them.

The fireworks boomed and whizzed above them, lighting up Isaac's face when he turned occasionally to smile at Stiles as he pulled him along. Stiles tried to listen out for other people but heard nothing over his own loud breathing. A colorful rocket exploded above them, sparkling and shooting into the inky blackness of the sky.

They had both stopped to watch, and Stiles squeezed Isaac's hand to get his attention. He was about to ask him if they were far enough away from the crowd when Isaac took a step into his space, resting one hand gently on his chest as he walked him backwards until he was leaning against a tree.

"Uh," Stiles whispered eloquently as Isaac's hand moved from his chest and up to his shoulder, barely touching him yet leaving his skin tingling. He cleared his throat and met Isaac's eyes, reaching his own hands out to rest loosely on Isaac's hips. "You, uh, gonna stroke me all night or kiss me?"

It was a lame line, and Stiles was sbout to apologize when Isaac swallowed his words with his mouth, bringing both of his hands to cup Stiles' jaw as he nipped at Stiles' bottom lip, asking for access that Stiles was more than happy to give him. He tasted like cotton candy and beer, and Stiles loved that he would now associate those two things with kissing. They were both breathing hard and heavy in between gasping kisses, and Stiles chased Isaac's bottom lip when he pulled away, biting down gently and laughing quietly when Isaac groaned and dropped his head onto Stiles' shoulder.

"Fuck, that was so good," Isaac leaned back, a firework reflected in his wide eyes. He skimmed his hands down Stiles' torso, resting his fingertips on his belt buckle. "Do you, uh, want more? More than kissing?"

Stiles' hands were stuck with invisible glue to Isaac's hips, and he tightened his fingers instinctively, pulling him closer so that he could feel quite how much he wanted more than kissing. Isaac was hard too, and Stiles gave an experimental roll of his hips, making their dicks rub together through the layers of fabric between them.

Isaac moved his hands back up to Stiles' face, holding it while he kissed him intensely, keeping his head still and using the height advantage to press him back into the tree. Stiles moaned shamelessly, only able to squeeze and grasp Isaac's butt in the position he was in. When Isaac leaned back to catch his breath Stiles seized his chance and stood slightly on his toes, this time cupping Isaac's face with his hands and moaning into his open mouth when he was allowed to reverse their positions.

They moved against eachother for what felt like hours but was only minutes, bitten off groans and porny "yeah's" filling the clearing with their gasping breaths. Stiles ended up back against the tree, one hand in Isaac's hair and the other entwined in a belt loop of his pants. He realized as he caught his breath that he didn't know where Isaac's hands had disappeared to, registering the clinking of his belt buckle as he inhaled sharply.

"This ok?" Isaac asked, pressing their foreheads together as he undid Stiles' belt and held onto it wih one hand, the other hovering above his tenting underwear. Stiles nodded emphatically and bit into his own fist as Isaac let go of his pants and belt and stuck his hand inside his underwear, the shock of contact making him cry out. Isaac smirked but his hands were shaking slightly. "I, uh, I guess it's ok."

Isaac's hand was warm and in all honesty, chafing, but Stiles didn't care, he let go of his fist and put his hands back on Isaac's ass, pulling him closer so that he could feel the answering hardness of Isaac's dick. Isaac threw his head back and his hand stopped moving, giving Stiles enough room to unceremoniously spit into his hand and reach into his boxer briefs to give himself a few hard tugs, tight enough to almost hurt and hopefully increase his endurance.

Isaac leaned back and copied what Stiles had done, spitting into his hand and batting Stiles' own out of the way, letting his fingers glide smoothly in a loose circle along the head of his dick, flicking and twisting his wrist to increase and vary the pressure. Stiles had to bite his hand again and thrust his hips forward, making Isaac swear into his open mouth. Stiles kissed him, hard and fast, swallowing more sounds as Isaac pumped his dick ruthlessly, his orgasm not far off.

"Holy fucking god, jesus, Isaac-" Stiles tugged on Isaac's hair to get his attention, meeting his eyes as he listened to the slapping sounds of his hand on his dick. "Can you- fuck, harder, holy shit."

Stiles came with a gasp, dropping his head down onto Isaac's shoulder and his legs turning into spaghetti as pleasure shot through his body. Isaac's hand was still on his dick and he pulled backwards, having to close his eyes as Isaac studied the strings of his come on his fingers. He wanted to make a joke about Peter Parker but he didn't trust his voice enough to speak. Leaves cracked down the path and Isaac stood back, holding Stiles up with his clean hand on his chest as he cocked his head to the side, listening.

He caught Stiles' eye and mouthed 'Scott', releasing Stiles onto his wobbly legs like a baby deer, and sticking his hand into his own pants to try and conceal his erection. Stiles pointed at his come covered hand and Isaac pulled a face in shock, then shrugged quickly before he licked one finger, grimacing at the taste initially and then holding eye contact with Stiles as he licked them all one by one.

Stiles leaned back against the tree, trying desperately to catch his breath as he tucked his sensitive dick back into his underwear and buckled his belt. They both looked up as Scott called Stiles' name, and Isaac held up a finger for Stiles to wait for a second. He started to walk towards Scott's voice and Stiles followed behind him, hopefully staying far enough away not to set any alarms off with Scott as he chewed them out for leaving him with the girl.

Isaac was talking more than Stiles had ever heard him, and he watched his hand swinging next to his lean hips, picturing it just minutes ago, covered in his come. Isaac turned around and caught his eye, making him blush and duck his head.

Stiles left Isaac and Scott by the jeep while he went back to their spot to pick up his blanket and the cooler, stopping for a second to watch the fireworks along with everybody else. His heart was still beating fast, adrenalin and excitement coursing through his veins. He stood, mesmerised by the lights and bangs, lost in his own head until Scott appeared next to him, yankng him along by the other handle of the cooler and resuming his lecture. Stiles did feel bad, but he would have to make it up to him another time, as right now he was worried he wouldn't even be able to drive in a straight line.

He could, even though he nearly stalled the jeep every time he caught Isaac's eyes in the rearview, earning him weird looks from Scott. When Scott had to move to let Isaac out he jumped when Isaac trailed his fingers up the inside of his wrist, muttering something about texting him 'sometime'. Stiles nodded dumbly, watching the waistband of his underwear as it was briefly on display for him.

Scott had forgiven them both and was telling Stiles a story about the little blonde's dog as Stiles watched Isaac get smaller in the rearview mirror until he was out of sight. Stiles' stomach did somersaults all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you followed either me or DeCaStDe on tumblr before you started reading this, you might have seen a sudden increase of reblogs of Mr Sharman - all inspiration for this fic, baby! The gif that inspired this particular chaper is:
> 
> _(Taken from[The Last Days of Edgar Harding](http://edgarhardingmovie.tumblr.com) tumblr.)_


	8. Isaac

Isaac groaned when he noticed Derek’s car parked up outside the loft; he’d been desperately hoping that Derek would still be out so he could take a shower and wash Stiles’ scent off him. He raised his arm and sniffed surreptitiously at a spot on his wrist as he pushed open the main door to the building, pleased that Scott hadn’t noticed anything. Perhaps, he thought, as he glanced at the elevator, deciding that the stairs would be a better option, perhaps Stiles went around smelling vaguely of come most of the time and Scott just tuned it out. Although, now he thought about it, the stink from the fireworks had been pretty bad whenever the wind had carried it in their direction and maybe that had just dulled both his and Scott’s senses.

He grinned as he sniffed at his wrist again, wishing that Stiles had at least had the chance to return the favor. The more he thought about it, the more his dick started to get interested in the proceedings and he quickly dropped his hand, not really wanting to walk into the loft sporting a hard on.

He was so busy trying to keep the smile off his face, all while thinking unsexy thoughts, that he didn’t realise Derek wasn’t alone in the loft until he slammed the door shut and turned around.

“Why is he here?” He blurted out, looking from Peter to Derek and frowning. On the plus side, he thought to himself, the prospect of having to talk to Peter would definitely kill any potential boner.

“I was invited in,” Peter replied lackadaisically, throwing the book he’d been holding onto the coffee table and stretching his arms out along with back of the couch as he smirked at Isaac. “Derek asked for me help. Where were you?”

Isaac glared at Derek, who at least had the decency to look a little uncomfortable. “I got told...”

“Hm,” Peter interrupted suddenly, tilted his head slightly and sniffing the air. “I didn’t know you swung that way Isaac.”

“Wh-what?”

“Really? Stiles? I thought...” Peter glanced towards Derek briefly before turning his attention back to Isaac, his smirk turning into a full blown leer. “Interesting.”

“Fuck off,” Isaac snapped, trying to make his way across the room and up the stairs and more importantly, away from Peter. To his surprise, Derek moved from where he’d been standing by the desk and stopped him before he could reach the stairs, slapping the palm of his hand flat against Isaac’s chest. “Let go of me,” He muttered, making a feeble attempt to side step Derek only to have his arm grabbed roughly.

Derek didn’t say anything, just turned Isaac’s arm over and stared down at his forearm for a few painfully long seconds, staring down at the spot that just a few minutes earlier Isaac had, rather embarrassingly, been sniffing at on his way up the stairs.

“Seriously?” He asked, dropping Isaac’s arm like it had disgusted him. Isaac wasn’t quite sure, but thought he might have seen an almost hurt look flash across Derek’s face but didn’t dwell on it, desperate to get away from Derek and Peter and their judgmental expressions.

“It’s none of your business,” He snapped as he folded his arms tightly across his chest.

“It is when you come strolling in here stinking of –“ Peter started, .

“Peter!” Derek barked as he turned away from Isaac and glared at Peter; from where Isaac was standing, he could just see the red bleeding into Derek’s eyes as he squared up to Peter. Isaac took the opportunity to rush up the stairs to his room, deciding that hiding away would be preferable to watching some ridiculous Hale family screaming match. It was times like these that really made him reconsider his decision to live with Derek or at least made him wish he had an actual bedroom door.

He tried to tune out the argument as much as he could, catching his own name and Stiles’ a few times, and what sounded like Peter accusing Derek of something before the door slid open and slammed again, leaving the loft in relative silence.

Or at least for a few minutes; just as Isaac sat up, thinking about grabbing his laptop, there was an almighty crash from downstairs. He knew immediately it was the coffee table being knocked over, knew from when he’d tripped over the stupid thing two days after they’d moved in and sent it flying across the concrete floor. There was no way Derek had walked into the coffee table on accident and Isaac reasoned that it had probably been kicked across the room. He grabbed one of his pillows from the top of the bed, holding it over his face and groaning loudly. He didn’t care that the pillow wouldn’t do much to hide the noise from Derek, figuring that he was in no position to judge considering he seemed to be having some kind of childish tantrum downstairs.

After a few minutes, he threw the pillow to one side and stared up at the ceiling. He was trying to stop his brain from going into overdrive as he replayed the events by the lake to himself. He wasn’t really sure how he felt about what had happened and as he chewed on his thumb nail, he wondered if he’d misread the situation and that Stiles had only let him do what he did because he had been too nervous to ask him to stop.

He shook his head, reminding himself of the text messages Stiles had sent him the day before, telling him that he hadn’t wanted to back off and wanted to continue with whatever this whole thing between them was. Once the thought had wormed it’s way inside his head though, he couldn’t seem to shake it and before long had managed to convince himself that Stiles had only gone along with things because he’d been scared. The tiny part of his brain that was still valiantly trying to be rational reminded him that while, yes, theoretically, he could literally tear Stiles in half if he wanted to, Stiles had never really seemed scared of any of them. No matter how much he tried to cling on to that little thread of rationality, he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that he’d somehow forced Stiles to do something he didn’t want to do.

His phone trilled loudly in his pocket, jerking him out of his miserable thoughts; he reluctantly took his arm away from his nose and pulled out his cell, feeling his stomach do a little flip when he saw it was Stiles who had text him. He was suddenly gripped by a horrible thought that Stiles might be texting to tell him he regretted what they’d done, that he definitely wasn’t interested in doing it again, or worse still, didn’t even want to be friends anymore and it was with shaking fingers that he finally opened the message, staring blindly at the words for a few moments before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to look at what Stiles had to say.

From Stiles – 00:24

i owe u = 1 handjob

He found himself grinning as he re-read the message a few times before firing off a reply, pinching his bottom lip in a bid to make himself stop smiling like an idiot. So apparently Stiles wasn’t uncomfortable or freaked out by what had happened.

To Stiles – 00:27

too fucking right u do. I srsly wanted 2 punch scott in the face tonite.

From Stiles – 00:27

Trust me man, so did I ;)

To Stiles – 00:28

not as much as i want to punch peter n derek tho

He paused as he sent the text; Derek was still clattering and banging around downstairs and he rolled his eyes, wondering just what the hell Derek’s problem was. It wasn’t like whatever it was developing between him and Stiles had any effect on Derek. It was barely even any of his business. Unless there was some stupid werewolf rule about alpha’s getting to decide who their betas did or didn’t fool around with and well, even if there was, Derek could still take a hike.

From Stiles – 00:30

Ugh. did they smell, uh, it on u or something?

To Stiles – 00:31

yeah. Peter thinks its hilarious. u've got skype right? can we talk on that instead? I can hear derek tutting like an old woman every time my phone goes off :X

From Stiles – 00:31

sure . whats his deal? why does he care if u gave me a lake adjacent hand job?

Isaac gave a quiet snort of laughter and heard the noise from downstairs stop for a minute, as though Derek was waiting for him to respond. He fell silent again, switching on his laptop and shaking his head when Stiles sent another text letting him know the email address he used for skype. He found Stiles and sent him a contact request, grinning when he accepted it almost immediately. 

**_00:45_**

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Can’t believe batman has wifi in his loft of horrors

how come he’s pissed about what we did?  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_00:45_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

didn't exactly want to ask him. i was more interested in not having to talk 2 either of them about it anymore.

also, just in case you didn’t already know, that is the most ridiculous fucking username ever. What the hell is wrong with you??? :P  
  
**_00:46_**

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

sorry for making you suffer! ;)

and that my come stinks, I guess!

And fyi, i’ve had this username since i was 12! I’m not changing it just because you don’t like it!!! WTF is ‘the condom’ all about?  
  
**_00:47_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

It doesn’t.

& you shouldn’t be sorry for that. you should be sorry for not returning the favor.

how come your IMing not video?  
  
**_00:49_**

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

My dad’ll be pissed if he hears me on skype at this time. isn’t it better for you anyway? if Derek’s having bitch fits about your cell going off? And the fact that i didn’t get to return the favor? Not my fault – that’s 120% Scott’s fault.  
  
**_00:50_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

I can kill him for it, right?  
  
**_00:50_**

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

you being in jail will make it kind of hard for me to give you a hand job...  
  
**_00:50_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

good point. I’ll just lightly maim him instead...maybe break his legs a little bit. You know, just so he learns.  
  
**_00:51_**

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

hehe :)

can i ask you something?  
  
**_00:51_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

can I stop u?  
  
**_00:51_**

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Nope :D

you jerk off right? at the loft, i mean?  
  
**_00:53_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Yeah...why?  
  
**_00:53_**

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

And Manpain never complains about that?  
  
**_00:54_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

No?? Again – why?  
  
**_00:56_**

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Just wondering why he’s so bothered about you jerking me off if hes not bothered when you do it to yourself...  
  
**_00:56_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

It’s Derek, he’s an enigma  
  
**_00:57_**

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Big word ;)  
  
**_00:58_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Fuck off  
  
**_00:59_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

:)

You’d be sad if i fucked off.  
  
**_00:59_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

No i wouldn’t  
  
**_01:00_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

sure you would. no one to give you a hand job if i fucked off! :D  
  
**_01:00_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

pretty sure i could find someone else...  
  
**_01:01_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

yeah right! you’re just as much of a virgin as me!  
  
**_01:02_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

That’s what you think...  
  
**_01:04_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Whats that supposed to mean???  
  
**_01:04_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

What do u think it means?  
  
**_01:05_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

You had sex w/ someone?? Who??  
  
**_01:05_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Wouldnt you like to no  
  
**_01:05_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

yeah, actually, I would. Have you? done it yet?  
  
**_01:07_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Stop being a dick! tell me!  
  
**_01:08_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Havent done it yet but i got to second base with some girl at camp last year  
  
**_01:09_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

huh....

2nd base as in boobs or something more???  
  
**_01:10_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

This is weird talkin about this with u  
  
**_01:10_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

you gave me a handjob in the woods and this is weird? also the fact that you didn’t say just boobs straight away is making me think something more :P

did you...um...

finger her?  
  
**_01:11_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

not properly. (blush)

just you know touched her. thru her swimsuit  
  
**_01:14_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

so...  
  
**_01:15_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

So what?  
  
**_01:16_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Have you ever given anyone else a hand job or was that your 1st time? doing it to someone else i mean. No dudes at camp or anything?  
  
**_01:16_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

First time. it didn’t suck, right?  
  
**_01:16_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Definitely not! :D

you know who does suck? Scott ‘cockblock’ McCall.  
  
**_01:17_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

You know who i want to see suck?  
  
**_01:19_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

???  
  
**_01:19_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

you ;)

bet you’d be good at it ;)  
  
**_01:20_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

You know what? i’m glad we’re just IMing. least you can’t see me blushing like a fucking idiot at that. 

R u serious?

???  
  
**_01:20_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

yes  
  
Isaac leant back against the bare brick wall behind his bed and stared down at the screen, wondering if he’d gone too far, that he might have scared Stiles off with that suggestion. It definitely seemed to be taking him a while to reply, and he watched the little pencil icon at the bottom of the screen nervously for what felt like an hour.

**_01:27_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

OK  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_01:27_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

OK?  
  
**_01:28_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

maybe i will.

only  
  
**_01:28_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Only what?  
  
**_01:29_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

hit enter too soon

only somewhere where Scoot can’t burst in and spoil the fun.  
  
**_01:30_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Hehe...scoot  
  
**_01:31_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

My mom used to call him that. Scooter.  
  
**_01:35_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Stiles Stilinski, instant buzzkill!! sorry.  
  
**_01:36_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Not a buzzkill.  
  
**_01:36_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

You’ve gone all quiet tho  
  
**_01:38_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

looking for some porn to watch...  
  
**_01:38_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

haha! I’ve got masturbation fodder for at least a few days after tonight!  
  
**_01:39_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Lucky u :(  
  
**_01:40_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Too right :D

It’s not tmi to tell you i’m getting really kind of hard thinking about it right now is it??  
  
**_01:41_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

i licked ur cum off my hand a few hours ago. pretty sure nothing you could tell me is tmi at this point.  
  
**_01:42_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Wanna put money on that?

and just so you know, I am.

Really hard from thinking about it.  
  
**_01:42_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Good :)  
  
**_01:43_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

R you?  
  
**_01:43_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Wouldn’t you like to no ;)  
  
**_01:44_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Uh yeah

why im asking  
  
**_01:45_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Kind of.  
  
**_01:46_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

u should sned me a pic

doesnt seem fair u saw mine n i didnt see urs  
  
**_01:46_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

haha...your spelling is shit. Bet i no why ;)  
  
**_01:48_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

your fault. not evn watching porn right now

thinkin about earlier

go on..

send me a picture! it'd help!  
  
**_01:50_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

Not tonight

sorry.  
  
**_01:52_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Its all good

if your still looking for some porn to watch, google dale cooper anthy romero fli pfuck

*Anthony

one of my faves  
  
**_01:57_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

yeah. Think i can guess why.  
  
**_01:57_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

????  
  
**_01:59_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

nevermind. think i’m going to watch a stoya vid instead. not sure i’m in the mood for dudes atm.  
  
**_02:00_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

OK?

you were earlier ;)  
  
**_02:01_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

that's different.

im gonna go offline in a few. can't type one handed like you can  
  
**_02:01_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

ok. hey, you want to do something tomorrow?  
  
**_02:02_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

like what?  
  
**_02:02_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Dunno. something with no scott....then maybe i can make up for not returning the favor tonight ;)

go to the movies or something?

shit....when did it get to 2am?!  
  
**_02:04_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

yeah? how r u going to return the favor?

movies? u asking me on a date?  
  
**_02:04_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

How you said before :)

BJ.

and no, not on a date. hanging out. unless you want it to be a date?  
  
**_02:05_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ Lahey_**

| 

hanging out is fine. see u tomorro...gonna watch this video n pass out!  
  
**_02:06_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

OK.  nn.

 x  
  
By the time he’d cleaned up after an altogether unsatisfactory jerk off session, Isaac was feeling unsure of himself again. He wondered if it had crossed Stiles’ mind that recommending porn videos with guys that bore more than a fleeting resemblance to Derek in them might not be kind of weird and inappropriate. As he dropped his laptop on the floor and got out of bed to turn off the light, it occurred to him that maybe Stiles wasn’t all that interested in him and that he was just a momentary distraction to keep his mind off Derek.

Sighing loudly to himself, he rolled over and pulled his covers up and over his head; he wasn’t stupid enough to think that the two of them fooling around a few times would make Stiles’ epic crush on Derek go away, but he’d been hoping that Stiles’ feelings towards him were at least something approaching mutual. Maybe that wasn’t the case though, he thought to himself, maybe he was more into it that Stiles and that’s why he’d gone quiet when he’d suggested the whole blow job idea. Great. Now he was stuck going on a not-date with a guy who wasn’t really all that interested in him and who probably didn’t really want to blow him at all.

“Brilliant, Isaac,” He murmured to himself, “Just fucking brilliant.”


	9. Stiles

Stiles woke up to butterflies in his stomach, that bizarre mixture of anticipation and excitement that made everything seem too real somehow. Too good.

He showered and dressed, trying to remember not only the experience among the trees, but also the flirting online, the actual real proof that someone liked him, someone wanted him. He logged on to skype but stayed invisible, reading back through the conversation with Isaac until he had it memorized. 

There was a weird, almost dawning disappointment at how quickly things had happened. He knew that it was unrealistic to expect there to have been dates and shared experiences, not some online smutty talk and a frenzied handjob in the dark, and he was totally ok with it. Mostly. On his fourth or fifth read through he started to get paranoid, reading into the gaps between answers and corresponding awkwardness, now convinced that he'd scared Isaac off.

He made arrangements with him cautiously, not putting a kiss on the end of the text as he had signed off on Skype. The more he thought of it now, the more convinced he became that his asking for a picture and trying to make Isaac watch dudes when he preferred women had scared him off. 

All of the thinking was driving him crazy, so he distracted himself by watching Colby Keller's blowjob tutorial and practicing on a banana. He was pleasantly surprised by how relatively easy he was finding it, so allowed himself to be carried away on a tangent, checking the Colby tags on tumblr that had him going to museums and eating ice cream.

It stopped him from getting too excited and coming in his pants before he even met up with Isaac. And who knew if anything more would even happen between them, maybe it was just a flash in the pan that he'd made into more and scared off someone he really liked, as a friend and as more.

He ended up running late, and picked Isaac up from Derek's with a pounding heart from racing across town. Isaac seemed quieter too, and between his quiet freaking out and Isaac's nerves, the atmosphere wasn't exactly condusive to more happening.

On the way from the car to the theater, Stiles decided to pull himself together. They were making small talk about what movie they were going to see, standing together and looking at the showing times, when Stiles let his hand stray closer to Isaac's, rubbing his thumb over the inside of his wrist and barely concealing his smile when Isaac breathed in sharply.

They kept giving eachother little touches as they queued for tickets and joined the line for popcorn, having been unable to decide on candy that they both liked. Isaac started to speak when they were next in line, stopping abruptly when Stiles elbowed him and ordered a small. Isaac tugged on his hand, initiating their first real physical contact since Stiles had picked him up, and leaned over to speak in his ear.

"Hey, aren't we sharing?" Stiles nodded and handed over the money, beaming at the scowling college kid as he was handed an over priced and tiny bag full of sweet popcorn. Isaac took it and scowled at it, looking between it and the two of them. "It's so small."

Stiles nodded again and moved over to look at what theater their movie was showing in, keeping his eyes on the electronic display and scratching his jaw thoughtfully.

"When we've finished that I wanna blow you."

Isaac nearly dropped the bag in surprise and looked around them to see if anyone would have heard. Stiles waited until Isaac was looking back at him, cheeks ablaze and his eyes wide, and winked at him. He felt like an idiot, but Isaac did an honest to god movie swallow-gulp, and Stiles laughed happily, tugging on his sleeve and dragging him along.

 

* * *

 

Luckily the movie was terrible, which was a relief as Stiles had only chosen it hoping it would be the emptiest theater. There were only twenty people max including them, and Stiles had waited until everybody else had sat down before he took Isaac's sweaty hand, and pulled him along to sit down a few rows from the back.

The tiny bag of popcorn had lasted them only until the end of the previews and commercials, and Stiles grinned into his hand while Isaac fidgeted with the empty bag, shifting positions until Stiles took it away from him and held his hand, rubbing his thumb up and down to calm both of them down.

In truth, as eager as he had been to suggest it, he was nervous. What if he sucked? Heh. In a really bad way? He tried to remember the lessons from the Colby Keller video, running through what he'd done with the banana, proud that he'd been able to deep throat it. But the banana wasn't a real life dick attached to another person, and he wasn't dumb enough to think it was the same thing.

When they were still sat as still as statues, neither looking at eachother but an atmosphere of awkwardness and arousal building between them, Stiles psyched himself up to make his move. He wriggled in his seat and fished his wallet out of his back pocket, waving it exaggeratedly in front of Isaac before dropping it on the floor.

A burst of music from the movie covered the sound of his seat flipping up as he lowered himself to the thankfully clean floor between Isaac's legs. Isaac was doing a bad impression of feigning disinterest, leaning his head on his hand and tapping the arm of Stiles' vacated seat. His eyes were constantly looking around, and Stiles was reassured that hopefully he would get some warning if he was about to be discovered.

Knowing it was corny but eager to get things moving, Stiles tapped Isaac's knee and walked his fingers up the denim to his lap. Isaac stared down at him with his lips slightly parted and his eyes shining in the dark. Stiles raised his eyebrows in what he hoped communicated his willingness and desire to do this, taking a deep breath and nodding to himself when Isaac brought his shaking free hand down to his zipper and pausing.

The main character of the movie was in the middle of some epic monologue, and Stiles grew tired of waiting, batting Isaac's hand out of the way and pulling the zipper down slowly and quietly, using the opportunity to feel he was already hard. Stiles was pleased, as he'd been nursing a half chub ever since they'd sat down.

Isaac lifted his ass to pull his underwear down and tuck it under his balls. He was gripping both armrests now, and Stiles held up a finger to get his attention, before he sat up slightly and pulled the bottom of Isaac's shirt down to show that he would be covered if anyone saw them. Isaac gave him a shaky smile and Stiles tried to return it, his confidence waning as he finally took a good look at his dick. 

Longer than Stiles' own but not as thick, Isaac was now fully hard, a bead of precome already visible popping out of the tip. Stiles risked a glance up, seeing Isaac's gaze remained forward but his bottom lip was caught in his teeth. Next to Stiles' head he saw his hand screwed up into a fist, on impulse he nudged it with his head, trying to let Isaac know it's ok to touch him. Isaac just breathed out shakily in response and Stiles returned his attention to the task in hand. 

Or in mouth, whatever.

He breathed out and had to struggle not to laugh when Isaac's other hand gripped the arm of the seat hard enough to make it groan. Teasing, he did it again, this time following up with an experimental lick from the base to the leaking tip. Isaac's _'fuck'_ was whispered, and encouragement for Stiles to let his mouth fill with saliva and repeat the motion.

He was glad it was dark, as while Isaac tasted vaguely of shower gel, and well, just skin, he had wanted the veil of darkness to not feel self conscious as he tried things out. Stiles returned his full attention to Isaac's dick, bringing his hand up to rest gently on his thigh as he swirled his tongue around the head. He was copying porn, but it must have felt good as Isaac shifted in his seat and squeezed his fist again.

Stiles leaned back and released him, bringing his left hand up to uncurl Isaac's fingers and rest them gently in his hair, making eye contact with him until he nodded, squeezing his fingers gently and licking his lip when Stiles inhaled sharply. It felt good, like porny good, to be held in place.

He rewarded Isaac by taking the head of his dick back in his mouth, not licking this time but sealing his mouth around it and bobbing slightly down. Isaac's fingers gripped his hair and it took all of Stiles' restraint not to moan. Making sure to cover his teeth he moved up and down a few times, getting into a little rhythm and swallowing down a few drops of what must have been pre-come. 

It didn't taste of anything really, and Stiles had already decided that due to their location he was going to have to swallow. He was already pretty excited himself, the idea of being anywhere near good enough to make Isaac come making his own dick strain against his zipper. He realized he had increased his pace as he'd been thinking and Isaac's grip on his hair could be indicating displeasure now.

In a move straight out of a Sean Cody video, Stiles let Isaac's dick pop out of his mouth and nuzzled his thigh until Isaac looked down at him. He looked totally _wrecked_ , and a shudder of arousal passed down to the ends of Stiles' toes as he waited for Isaac to meet his eyes.

Isaac did, and he licked his lips as his face lit up with the colors of the screen reflecting back on his cheekbones. Stiles took a deep breath and after a final lick of his lips, took Isaac slowly and steadily nearly all the way down. He backed off just before his gag reflex, but Isaac's now rough pull on his hair suggested it'd been more than enough. Stiles figured Isaac was trying to warn him but he didn't care. He needed, no, wanted to taste the evidence of his hard work.

Increasing the movement of his hand and keeping his lips sealed tight around Isaac's warm, achingly hard dick, Stiles had to palm his own crotch with the heel of his left hand.That seemed to be Isaac's undoing, and with a bitten off yelp and a painful tug to Stiles' hair that only made him harder, he started to spurt warm come into his mouth.

It wasn't at all how he expected it to taste, more bitter than the saltiness he'd been expecting. What shocked him most was that it was warm, and he tried frantically to open his own pants to touch himself, knowing it would take practically nothing to get him off. He didn't want to copy porn totally but could feel some around his mouth, and reached up quickly to wipe it, meeting Isaac's eyes and only distantly taking in how destroyed he looked.

He dropped his head onto Isaac's thigh and shoved his hand down into his underwear, forcing himself not to moan as obscenely as he wanted to when he finally touched his own leaking dick. Isaac seemed to have regained some of his senses, and stroked his hand through Stiles' hair as he came in four, five tugs. 

He had been holding his t-shirt up with his left hand so luckily only had to wipe his skin. He did so with his other hand, and with the lack of any better options, licked it off his hand.

"Jesus, Stiles," Isaac's voice made Stiles look up as he finished licking his fingers clean, and he searched his face for signs of disgust. Isaac shook his head slowly, lifting his ass and tucking his dick back in his underwear with a grunt. He caught Stiles' eye and grinned. "That was-fuck, I don't even know, fucking incredible. Jesus."

Stiles couldn't help himself and grinned, doing his pants back up and trying to find his wallet in the dark. His hands were shaking with relief at it having gone well, his own intense orgasm, and, well, at them not being discovered and his father being called.

He shoved his wallet back in his pocket and sat back down on shaky legs. His right hand still felt sticky and he kept it on his lap, gasping when Isaac snatched it at the wrist and smelled it. They stared at eachother in the dark, before Isaac grinned wickedly and started licking Stiles' fingers as he had done to his own in the woods. if Stiles hadn't have just come his brains out he would have been hard from the sight.

 

* * *

 

They ended up holding hands like an old married couple for the rest of the movie, watching it until the end even though they didn't really know what was going on with the plot. As it started to wind up Stiles took his hand back and subconsciously rubbed his fingers together where Isaac's and his own come had been. Just before the lights went up he stood up and pointed vaguely towards the door, mouthing 'bathroom'. Isaac stared at him for a second and nodded, his face blank.

When he came out of the bathroom Isaac was leaning against the wall outside, looking at his feet. Stiles looked him up and down, still in a state of disbelief about what they'd been up to. Isaac flicked his eyes up at the same time and blushed, making Stiles look away with a smile. He nodded towards the exit and they made their way through the small crowd, hands within touching distance but invisibly linked.

They both squinted as they emerged into the sunny parking lot, and Stiles caught Isaac's eye again, taking a step towards him unconsciously. He took a quick look around and stepped into Isaac's space on the sidewalk, sidestepping a group of kids their own age who paid them no attention. When they were shielded slightly he raised his hand to rest gently on Isaac's abdomen, holding eye contact. Isaac cleared his throat and licked his lips.

"What shall we do now? Uh, what are you doing? You know, like, plans?"

Stiles looked at where his hand was resting and let it fall down. Isaac squinted at him in the sun, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Stiles felt his chest constrict with anxiety, realising how fast things had happened and hating the loss of control. Isaac pulled a face, unsure of Stiles' rapid change in mood.

"What?"

Stiles shrugged and turned on his heel, making his way to the jeep as Isaac jogged to walk next to him. When they reached the car Stiles sighed and leaned against the driver's door, looking at his feet.

"I'll drive you home."

Isaac frowned but said nothing, walking round the car and climbing in while Stiles carried on staring at the floor. He wanted to suggest doing something else but he felt inexplicably nervous and weird. Plus now he felt like he'd ruined the mood and had made a total dick out of himself. He climbed into the car and started the engine, waiting grumpily for Isaac to buckle his seatbelt and staying silent every time he flicked his eyes over to him on the way to Derek's loft.

When he pulled up outside he killed the engine and took a deep breath, trying to look like he was calm even though he was powerless to hide his raised heartbeat and nervous breaths from Isaac. Well, from most of his entire circle of acquaintances actually. Fucking werewolves.

"Stiles?" Isaac's voice was quiet, and when Stiles raised his eyes to meet his he saw just confusion at Stiles' see-saw mood changes, not derision. His hand was hovering above Stiles' thigh, and Stiles chewed on his bottom lip when Isaac dropped it to touch his leg, squeezing gently through the denim. "What's wrong?"

"Did you mean like, _now_ , now? Like, you know for an activity today? Or, like, _now_ , for the rest of the summer, like sex stuff? I mean, should we talk about it, what we're doing?"

When he risked looking up Isaac was smirking slightly, a face which Stiles was already learning didn't always mean he was being an asshole, just masking his expression while he thought. Stiles sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly before he unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Isaac got out too and walked around, head down, until he was standing next to Stiles.

"I meant today, like, now. But, uh, you're right. I guess we should talk." 

Isaac's voice was quiet, and Stiles wasn't stupid enough to realise that now he'd given Isaac the impression he wanted to stop whatever it was they were doing. He looked around them in the deserted, crumbling parking lot and shifted positions so that he was standing in front of him, their bodies close but not touching.

"Is Derek home? Can you tell?"

Isaac had raised his hands to rest gently on Stiles' hips, and he broke eye contact to crane his neck, looking around them and nodding over to where a car was parked, half hidden in the shade. Stiles pulled a questioning face and Isaac full on giggled before he dropped his head on Stiles' shoulder and spoke into his neck, his breath sending shivers down Stiles' spine.

"That's Derek's car. So, uh, yeah, he's home."

Stiles pulled back to see if Isaac was teasing about Derek trading in his sweet ass Camaro for the soccer mom-mobile and grinned when Isaac nodded. They both laughed and the tension between them lifted as Isaac walked him backwards until he was leaning on the wall. He was trapped but willingly, just like with the tree.

Isaac's fingers were still on his hips, and Stiles squirmed until he pressed down harder, trying to keep him still. He tilted his head upwards, still revelling in being smaller than Isaac, and brushed their lips together gently, asking for access that was given straight away as Isaac moved his hands up to pull Stiles closer as they kissed, fisting his hand in his shirt and yanking the collar over.

Stiles let out a totally manly gasp as Isaac broke away from him and nudged his head down, latching on to the tender skin above his clavicle and biting down with soft suction. His hands flew to Isaac's head and he ran his hand through his hair as Isaac left a trail of hickeys and kisses along the top of his chest, apparently aware of the need for them to be out of sight.

Through his mounting arousal and quiet, shocked breaths, it reminded Stiles of the conversation they'd abandoned in favor of kissing, and he pulled gently away. Isaac's lips were pink and full and Stiles couldn't resist stepping up slightly into his body and kissing him again. Just as they broke apart Isaac cocked his head to one side and stepped away from Stiles, scratching his hand through his hair just as Derek appeared at the door.

Stiles looked down, relieved to see he didn't have a freaking boner tenting his jeans. He was still breathing harshly and his shirt was still stretched slightly, no doubt leaving some of his hickeys visible to him. Isaac mumbled a "Hey." which Derek ignored, scowling at both of them and stalking over to his stupid new car.

If Stiles had trusted his voice then he would have made a joke about it, but his heart was hammering away and his throat felt raw. Isaac came to stand next to him, keeping his distance until Derek was out of sight. He was doing his little boy posture to minimise his height, and Stiles went to reach out to him, stopping himself and standing still. When neither of them had spoken after a few minutes he cleared his throat nervously and caught Isaac's eye.

"Are you- He knew what we were doing?" Isaac nodded and Stiles grimaced. "Will he be mad, or, I don't know, weird? It's none of his business though, right?"

Isaac shrugged and tapped his still kiss swollen lips, lost in thought. A cloud passed over them, casting them into the shade and Stiles pushed off the wall and jiggled his keys in his hand.

"Look-"

"Stiles-"

They both smiled at interrupting eachother, and Isaac stood up straight, meeting Stiles' eyes.

"So, uh, I guess, you know what you were saying earlier? We're just having fun, right? Friends with benefits or whatever? It shouldn't matter what we're doing."

Stiles nodded, agreeing even as he felt a weird detached feeling come over him. He wasn't stupid, he knew that they were only fooling around, but it made him feel kind of dirty and strange. He realized he was still nodding and stopped abruptly, scratching at his neck before he made the connection between the itch and his first set of mildly painful lovebites.

Isaac met his eyes again and smiled quickly, his face guarded and his body language tense. He nodded to himself a few times and smiled again, watching Stiles walk backwards. Neither of them commented on how just a few minutes ago it had been pretty heavily implied that Stiles was coming in, especially now Derek had left.

With an awkward wave Isaac took a few steps back, and just before he was out of sight Stiles saw him frowning. He felt weird and shaky, the endorphins from being so turned on a minute ago plummeting as he got into his car and turned the engine on. He looked at his neck and the top of his chest in the rearview mirror and smiled. The lovebites felt awesome, and with a small smile he cheered himself up, thinking a willing 'friend with benefits' or whatever was one more friend than he'd had a few weeks ago.

Awesome.

Stiles met his own eyes in the mirror and looked away, his stomach flipping over as he thought about Isaac alone upstairs and the weird, unsettling conversation that they'd just had.

Yeah, _awesome_.

 


	10. Stiles

Stiles spent the rest of the afternoon playing brain games on his old DS and quietly freaking out about what had happened earlier that day. Not the blowjob part - that had been awesome. No, that part he was fine with. It was more the making a total ass of himself in front of Isaac that was playing on his mind.

He felt pathetic. How many guys his age would kill to have someone who looked like Isaac willing to be a no strings attached fuck-buddy? Fuck-Buddy? Upper case? Was that were they were called? Or a Friend With Benefits? To experiment on? It made him feel like a pussy but it sounded so cold. So clinical.

It wasn't like he was expecting flowers and candy, he wasn't stupid. Unless you're Scott and Allison, or even Jackson and Lydia, however fucked up they were, anyways, unless you're them, the cliché High School romance where you go to prom and make love in a room surrounded by tea light candles and Michael Buble songs was a fantasy too far.

Sure, hypothetically he would have done all that shit with Lydia, before he realized he didn't actually know her, and before her epic love freaking brought someone back from the dead. He would have sought out every cliché just to tick them off his rites of passage bingo card.

But now, now that he had held hands, had had Isaac's finger stroking his freaking back, he felt stupid for in some ways preferring those small things than the huge steps they'd taken in just a few days.

He was such a fucking loser.

As the afternoon turned into evening and then into night without him moving from his bed, he finally stopped feeling sorry for himself and shook his bad mood off. This should be a day he'll remember, the foundation of his sexual experience. Like, _forever_. And if he didn't man up and take what was being offered, he was even more of an idiot than people already thought.

But first, food. He was home alone as his Dad was doing a week of night shifts, and he grabbed a packet of oreos, a bag of chips, and a couple of cans of Red Bull to wash them down with. When he was settled down with his meal, he grabbed his phone and hoped he hadn't scared Isaac off completely.

To Isaac - 22.03

Hey

Stiles shrugged, figuring 'hey' was about as much as he was willing to put out into the ether right now. He drained a red bull and was in the middle of separating an oreo when his phone buzzed.

From Isaac - 22.06

hey

Awesome. This was real Pulitzer winning stuff. Remembering how much easier the conversation had flowed, he decided to take a leap of faith. He just needed to remember not to let his inner creep out.

To Isaac - 22.08

skype? :)

From Isaac - 22.09

on in 5 :)

Cool. Great. Spectacular.

Stiles wiped his chest down for cookie crumbs and went to sit at his computer. He opened his second Red Bull as Skype came on, scrolling through his bookmarks to check on his various social networking accounts. The little orange box pinged to show Isaac was online, and Stiles hated how his stomach flipped over. He told himself it was the cookie and taurine overload, and opened their conversation window. Deciding to confront the elephant in the room right away, he typed out what he wanted to say and watched impatiently for Isaac to respond.

**_22:15_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Hey sorry about earlier, i'm stupid! Got weird and awkward. newsflash - i'm an idiot. :)  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_22:18_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

no you're not. it's ok.  
  
**_22:19_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

we good?  
  
**_22:19_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

sure :)  
  
**_22:21_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Awesome. Any trouble with D?  
  
**_22:23_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

no  
  
 Stiles slumped in his chair and swirled his tongue around the filling of the oreo. This was like pulling teeth. He had a sudden mental image of Isaac's dick, hard and leaking in his mouth, and had to sit forward to let a full body shiver wash over him.

**_22:26_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Busy tomorrow?  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_22:29_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

No. Wanna do something?  
  
**_22:30_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

sure. what?  
  
**_22:31_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

you're the one with the car?

i dont mind

:)  
  
**_22:32_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

i may have the car but the gas costs $$$. movie again? ;p  
  
**_22:33_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

very funny, Peter asked me what it was like, i made it up.

Can't remember most of it.  
  
**_22:34_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

me 2. God Peter's such a creep. Yuck. so.....

....did you like it?  
  
**_22:35_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

the movie? :-p

it sucked :D  
  
**_22:36_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

asshole. Did it suck?

my sucking?!! (blush)  
  
**_22:37_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

it did not suck, srs. Did you like it?

not doing it, that must be gross  
  
**_22:38_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

not gross. I liked it. Was hot.

doing it for you?

idk, maybe i'm weird. I liked it if you liked it.  
  
**_22:41_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

u still there?  
  
**_22:42_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

sorry, was just getting drink. I def liked it, think that was pretty obv. Don't you?

you ever done that before?  
  
 Stiles leaned back in his chair, his hand hovering above the semi that was starting to tingle in his jeans. After a whole thirty seconds of debating, he stood up and kicked his jeans off, staring at his dick but not doing anything about it. He frowned and sat down again, putting a cookie in his mouth and ignoring his lap.

**_22:44_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

u know I haven't.

i watch a LOT of porn (blush)

and i wanted it to be good  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_22:45_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

did you practice?

you did, didn't u?  
  
**_22:45_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

maybe. I liked doing it tho, want to do it again?  
  
**_22:47_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

is that a question for me or you?

If you want to do it again i wouldn't say no ;)  
  
**_22:48_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

i do. Want you to touch me again tho.

like the tre

*e  
  
**_22:49_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

jesus stiles do u ever stop jerking off??  
  
 Stiles nearly fell off his chair, dropping half of his oreo on the floor and frowning at the screen. He was pissed that Isaac thought he was jerking off, even if he had only just started. He was going to finish his dinner first. He wasn't an animal.

**_22:51_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

:-o asshole. I'm eating.  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_22:54_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

sorry :)  
  
**_22:56_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

de nada. sooooo?  
  
**_22:57_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

so what? ;)

can I help you?  
  
**_22:58_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

I want you to touch me again.

bad.

dyou wanna touch me?

i like touching uou  
  
**_22:59_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

stop eating and typing!

i like you touching me.

i liked today

until it got weird.  
  
**_23:00_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

have

yeh, my fault.

Derek threw me off  
  
**_23:01_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

forget it.

you have what?  
  
**_23:01_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

stopped eating....  
  
**_23:01_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

so you're jerking off now? ;p  
  
 Stiles looked down at his underwear, where a dark spot was appearing as he rubbed himself slowly through the cotton. He couldn't help it, talking about earlier and Isaac saying again that he liked it had him reliving the whole experience. The excitement of being in a public place and the possibility of being caught had been such a thrill.

**_23:02_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

i am now. your fault  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_23:02_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

oh yeah?  
  
 

Stiles eased his underwear down and looked at his dick, imagining Isaac's firm touch from the other night. He rummaged in a drawer to find his lube, and squirted some into his left hand.

**_23:03_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

i'm trying to remember what it felt like when you touched me  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_23:03_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

when? today or at the lake

touched u where?  
  
**_23:04_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

lake. my dick. You didnt touch me today?  
  
**_23:04_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

i did, look at ur neck. I want to touch you like that again. Not in the dark.

Would you want that?  
  
 

Stiles was stroking himself slowly, watching Isaac's little pencil with interest. It took a while to get him out of his shell, but once he was out, it was _on_. With a customary glance to check his blinds were down, Stiles increased his strokes and thumbed his nipple through his shirt before he replied.

**_23:06_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

i want that. I want more hickeys. I am so fucking hard right now.

pls tell me you are 2

you're like insanely hot.  
  
---|---|---  
  
 Isaac's little pencil started and stopped a few times and Stiles wondered if he'd said something wrong. Were friends with benefits not supposed to compliment eachother? Surely Isaac knew he was like a freaking model, right? He closed his eyes and cast his mind back to the woods, and how he'd felt being walked back into the tree, Isaac's hands on his face.

**_23:08_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

i am

hard, not insanely hot!

fml

:-/  
  
---|---|---  
  
 Stiles smirked and slowed his hand down, trying to hold off on getting off yet. He closed his eyes again and called back the memory from the movies, remembering how wet Isaac had been for him. He moaned and bit his lip, embarrassed even though he was alone. Suddenly he imagined Isaac right next to him, and squeezed his dick with a little too much force to nip that thought in the bud.

**_23:10_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

you are hot. :) So hard picturing you right now

really want 2 taste u again

sorry, that sounds gros

*s

jesus, gross!  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_23:11_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

not gross, im trying to remember what it felt like  
  
**_23:13_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

tell me. what what flet like?  
  
**_23:15_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

fuck. so much easier to talk on here! trying to remember what your mouth felt like on my dick

thought i was gonna come straight away

so hot. i really lovd what we were doing  before derek interrupted us

wanted to take u up

stiles?  
  
Stiles wiped his face with the back of his hand and exhaled harshly. He was so turned on. He took a few deep breaths, picturing Isaac in the same state he was. He tried to imagine him sitting or laying in bed, but coming up empty when he realized he'd never seen his room.

**_23:17_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

im here

trying to make it last, picturing u.

are you being quiet or is derek out?

what's ur room like?  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_23:19_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

asking for a pic again? my room is boring.

derek home but sleeping

are u in bed?  
  
**_23:21_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

I wasn't asking for a pic, i swear!!

at my desk. needed my ky  
  
**_23:21_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

ky? i hate that stuff, it dry so sticky.

*dries. im in bed. trying to be quiet like earlier. I bet youre loud.  
  
 Stiles let his mind wander from the lubricant advice to picture Isaac's face as he had seen it at the movies, half in shadow, lips being bothered by his teeth as he tried to keep noises in. Groaning himself, Stiles started to strip himself faster, swiping his thumb over the head of his dick and taking his right hand down from the keyboard to squeeze his balls.

He was close to blowing completely when he saw a little bar asking him to accept a file. With a whispered apology to his dick he wiped his hand on his leg and pressed accept, mind racing at what it was going to be, unwilling to believe it would be a picture.

It was a picture, of Isaac's long legs and the corner of a room, a few boxes stacked up and covered with clutter. The corner of his laptop was visible and the seam of his underwear where they'd been pushed down teased a more explicit image. It gave Stiles the context he needed though, and he let his imagination do the rest, leaning back in his chair and coming in stripes up his chest.

He didn't have the energy to sit forward, and flicked his eyes over to the screen.

**_23:24_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

better?

hey I can't believe i did that, don't disappear onme now

stiles?  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_23:28_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

I'm here, sorry. Thank you for the pic, even tho you're a fucking tease!

;)  
  
**_23:29_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

mr punctuation all of a sudden? did u come?

from a picture of my legs?

that's fucking hot

do i get one?  
  
 Stiles looked down at his chest and grinned. He felt filthy, his high from the orgasm settling in to a low hum of arousal at the thought of Isaac getting off on him. He leaned over carefully and turned his webcam on, standing on shaky legs and taking a photo of the haphazard lines of come above his belly button. He sent the image and watched as it was accepted on Isaac's end, his hands trembling as he sat back down.

The minutes ticked by in silence, and Stiles had to fight the urge to close his eyes with a sudden bout of orgasm induced fatigue. He was rubbing his eyes and shaking one of the Red Bull cans to see if it had any liquid energy left for him when he saw Isaac's little pencil start writing, erasing itself a few times before finally stopping.

**_23:34_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

fuck

jesus Stiles. It was so hard to be quiet when I saw that  
  
---|---|---  
  
**_23:34_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

:) i didn't have to be quiet, and you're right, i'm loud.  
  
**_23:35_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

too tired for you to say that stuff

fuck. I may have decided pics are good idea

*a good idea. whatever  
  
**_23:36_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

i'm tired too. wanna do something 2moro then? beach?

with less silence?  
  
**_23:36_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

and more making out?  
  
**_23:36_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

:-) sure. pick u up at 8?  
  
**_23:37_**

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

kk. night x  
  
**_23:37_**

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

night x :)  
  
 Stiles closed his computer down with a still shaky hand, aware that he was smiling like a big dork. He shuffled over to bed and flopped down, closing his eyes and replaying the events of the day. He was distantly conscious of the small part of him that was still unhappy about the label they were putting on what they were doing, but with the rest of him sated and satisfied, it was shouted down as sleep claimed him.

* * *

However much Stiles had tried to convince himself that he hadn't wanted to be one half of a clichéd couple, the day at the beach was straight out of some teen drama on the CW.

The weather was sunny but not too hot, the radio in the jeep played songs that kept their mood high and the journey seeming shorter than it was, and everyone played their part, it was like something out of a Disney movie. They found $20 on the floor, got one of their corn dogs for free, won a stuffed animal on their first try at an arcade game, had no awkward silences, and made out every time they were out of sight.

It was great.

By 7pm the beaches were emptying and the boardwalk was filling with couples holding hands and weary parents carrying tired kids. Stiles kind of didn't want the day to end, and managed to convince Isaac to have a final ice cream as they sat on a low stone wall looking at the sun get lower and lower on the horizon.

It didn't occur to Stiles quite how lame and romantic it was until it was too late to do anything about it, and he sat going through his phone and kicking grooves into the sand while Isaac stared off into space. Stiles found a picture he'd taken of Isaac earlier that day, on the same wall, and was smiling slightly at it when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He locked his phone and fake groaned as Isaac nuzzled his neck with his hair.

It was weird, Stiles had noticed that when they were alone Isaac was affectionate and unguarded, almost surprisingly so, but 'in public' he maintained a quiet distance, so it was nice to have him be so outwardly tactile, even though there weren't many people around now to see.

Taking a risk, Stiles leaned back so that Isaac would have to look up at him, and leaned in slowly for a kiss when he did. Isaac responded, resting his hand on Stiles' thigh and kneading his muscle slightly as he kissed him, deep and slow. It was awesome, and Stiles didn't even notice how into it they'd gotten until he was aware of Isaac breaking away from him and resting his head on his shoulder again.

He rubbed his lips gently and sighed, shifting slightly so that his head was touching Isaac's, and relaxing as they watched the sunset.

* * *

The Jeep was the only car in the parking lot by the time they wandered slowly back, and Stiles leaned against it with a sigh, feeling super lame but really unwilling to go home where they would be secretive and weird with each other. Isaac was a couple of steps behind him and narrowed his eyes in concern, raising his eyebrows in a questioning way.

"You ok?"

Stiles nodded and held his hand out, seeing Isaac's surreptitious look around for anyone watching before he took it and came to stand in front of him, pressing him into the side of the car, his free hand resting gently on Stiles' hip under his t-shirt.

"Wanna stay here for a bit longer?" Isaac whispered as he kissed Stiles' earlobe, sending shivers down his spine and making him arch his back slightly, pressing their chests together. Stiles breathed out a yeah that was swallowed by Isaac's lips. They kissed lazily, taking the time to tune into their breaths and quiet noises as they inevitably started to move against each other.

It was weird, they'd been touching and kissing all day, but feeling Isaac's dick harden slowly as they rubbed their groins together was still a rush. The physical evidence reminding him of their Skype chat the night before, and the end result. Stiles untangled his hand from Isaac's and slipped it between their bodies, rubbing along Isaac's zipper and smiling into their kiss when he moaned.

"I kind of really want to suck you off again," Stiles breathed into Isaac's mouth, biting his bottom lip playfully when he breathed in sharply. "Can I? In the car? Here? I just need to touch you, I _need_ to."

Isaac nodded, chasing kisses as he let Stiles turn them around so that his back was against the jeep. Stiles took another glance around them to check they were alone, and tilted Isaac's head back, exposing his neck. Stiles had been wanting to try to suck a hickey onto him all day, whether it stayed there or not, and he seized his chance. He kept his left hand in Isaac's hair, not pulling but tugging gently to keep his head still as he kissed and licked at the taut skin. When he'd teased for long enough he went for it, savoring the shocked gasp from Isaac as he nipped and sucked at him.

When he was done he leaned back and ran his fingertips over it, watching the very edges fade but the dark splotch of abused skin in the center stayed raised and angry. Stiles smirked and Isaac saw him, pulling him into a kiss and switching their spots again. He let himself be pushed into an identical position and moaned loudly when Isaac set to work at making some hickeys of his own.

"Nowhere obvious, ok?" Stiles breathed out, shivering when Isaac spoke his "yeah" into his warm and sensitive skin. Their grinding against each other was fast becoming uncomfortable, and Stiles reached in between them to palm Isaac's dick through his jeans, then pushing him back to give him enough room to undo his belt. Isaac sucked down harder on Stiles' neck as he pulled it loose and started on the zipper, finally breaking away to look at Stiles with wide eyes.

"Not here, in the car." Isaac leaned down quickly to give him a chaste kiss and let him go, holding his belt together as he walked around to the passenger side. Stiles gave a final look around them and opened the car, pushing Isaac's chair back slightly just before he climbed in.

That morning, when they'd parked in the corner of the lot that was surrounded by trees and furthest away from the beach, Isaac had grumbled about having to walk too far down to the sand. Stiles had mumbled something about the Jeep not having any AC, when really he'd been wondering if something like this would happen.

With both of the car doors closed, the sound of their breathing seemed absurdly loud and dirty, and Stiles grinned as Isaac held both ends of his belt nervously. Their eyes met and Isaac smirked, letting go of his belt and dropping his hands to his sides. Stiles cocked an eyebrow at him and adjusted his own hard on in his pants before he leaned over.

Isaac breathed in sharply above him when he rubbed the heel of his hands over the bulge in his underwear and leaned in for a kiss. A proper kiss. One that had him shifting uncomfortably as he palmed his own erection for one last time before he tugged Isaac's underwear down and licked along him, making him groan obscenely.

Stiles tried to remember the things he'd done at the movies that had gone down well, but the angle was slightly different, and he was about to ask Isaac to move when he obviously remembered something Stiles had liked, and buried his hand in his hair, squeezing gently. It renewed Stiles' enthusiasm and he let his mouth fill with saliva, finding that he could actually take more of Isaac in from this position.

Their day of teasing touches and kisses had made them both horny, and Isaac was leaking pre-come steadily into Stiles' mouth as he bobbed up and down, popping off a few times to lick and play with the slit while he maintained eye contact with Isaac, whose eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open as he practically panted for breath.

It didn't take as long as it had done at the movies, whether that was because they were both too worked up or that Stiles was better at it, he didn't know, or care, as Isaac bit down hard on his bottom lip and squeezed his hand in Stiles' hair, _just_ on the right side of painful, and came in his mouth.

Stiles swallowed it all, chasing the last drop as it leaked out and rolled over his finger. Isaac was trembling above him and Stiles had to fight with himself not to grin. First things first, he was about to come in his own pants. He clasped Isaac's thigh for leverage to sit back in his own seat, trying to undo his pants and swearing as it increased the friction on his dick.

He was going to ask for help, but when he looked over Isaac had leaned back, dick still out but his eyes closed. Stiles would take the thrill of having done that to him over struggling for a few seconds more. He hissed at the first contact with his hot dick, jerking it with no finesse as he raced towards orgasm. When he felt he was close he leaned back in his seat and used his left hand to roll his t-shirt up and closed his eyes.

He jumped when he felt a hand on him, and opened his eyes to see Isaac batting his hand away and taking over. The shock of it made him cry out and he went still, clutching onto Isaac's strong forearm as he came. Mirroring Isaac, he leaned back and closed his eyes, flinching when he felt what could only be a tongue licking up the splashes of come that had landed on his stomach.

"Fuck," he managed to get out eloquently, opening his eyes and smiling slightly when Isaac grinned wickedly and looked down at his dick. Stiles was about to say something when Isaac surprised him again, dropping down and taking it gently in his mouth. It was still sensitive, and Stiles' hand landed in Isaac's hair, pulling it gently as he moaned. "Isaac, fuck, too good."

Isaac licked a slow line up from Stiles' balls and went to move back to his seat. Stiles let go of his hair and moved his hand down to Isaac's jaw instead, pulling him into a filthy, needy kiss. When they broke apart Isaac was still smiling, and he didn't stop until he was back in his own seat, doing up his belt with a far off expression on his face.

Stiles let his mind wander to the tent in the trunk as he fastened his pants back up, wondering whether Isaac's change in mood was because he too didn't want to go home. When he looked over at Isaac, still staring into space, his mind was made up and he cleared his throat.

"Hey, uh, does Derek need you tonight?"

Isaac narrowed his eyes and shrugged while Stiles palmed his car keys nervously. The sun was nearly down, and the trees around them cast shadows on the steering wheel.

"It's just that, I'm beat, and I have a tent in the back, you know? We could stay? If you want."

Isaac smiled and nodded, fishing his phone out of his pocket and tapping away as Stiles retrieved his own with still shaky hands to call his Dad. He skirted around the truth, saying that he was too tired to drive back safely, and that Isaac couldn't drive stick so couldn't take a shift. Again he was pleasantly surprised by his father's willingness to say yes and genuine happiness that Stiles was having a good day.

It made him feel good, and looking over as the lights of the fast food places off the highway danced across Isaac's face as he leaned back in the cool car, his fingers wiggling in the breeze, Stiles thought that wasn't the only thing making him happy.

* * *

By the time they'd eaten, driven up to the free campsite, and put the aged tent up, it was nearly midnight. They were both genuinely tired from their day in the heat. However as soon as the zipper of the tent went down, a low hum of lust and arousal filled the heated air between them.

They were in a secluded area of the site, and had no lights on in the tent that could show through the fabric to reveal what they were doing, so Stiles seized the moment and pulled his shirt off, shuffling out of his pants too, as Isaac tapped his knees absently. Stiles had unzipped two sleeping bags, one to lay on and one to cover them, and he balled up his clothes and slid under the covers, looking at the side of the tent with no doubt lobster red cheeks.

He heard rustling and movement, and stayed deadly still until a warm hand landed on his chest, tapping lightly. Slowly, he turned round to find Isaac looking down at him, his face solemn.

"Hey, so, you wanna fool around a little?"

Stiles gaped at Isaac's openness, nodding and breathing in sharply when Isaac slid his leg in between his. Bare skin on bare skin felt incredible, and he leaned up, grabbing Isaac's shoulder and pulling him down on top of him.

They kissed and groped at each other for what felt like hours, their heady kisses and quiet moans heating the air in the tent and leading them to discard the sleeping bag covering them. As Stiles sat up to throw the rolled up fabric to one side, Isaac flopped onto his back, sweat shining on his chest and in the dip of his collarbones. Stiles wetted his lips and ducked down, licking a line from his belly button to his neck, drinking in the short breaths and bitten off words that Isaac was letting out.

On his way back down to his belly button, Stiles thumbed over one of Isaac's nipples, chasing the sensation with the flat of his tongue and a small nip of his teeth. Isaac's hands flew into his hair and held on tight, as Stiles got with the program and gave the other nipple the same attention. Looking down at Isaac's underwear he could see that he was leaking through the fabric just as much as Stiles was, and he took a shaky breath and stroked Isaac's face to get his attention.

"Can we, shall I take your underwear off? And mine? Both of us?" Isaac smiled at Stiles words and nodded, but he didn't move, instead he dropped his head down and closed his eyes, letting Stiles take the hint and tuck his fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs before he eased them over his dick and down.

His cock sprung free like they do in porno movies, and Stiles figured he may as well take a cue from them, and once his own underwear had joined the pile of discarded clothes he gave the head of Isaac's dick a little kiss, grinning at Isaac when he thrust his hips up on instinct.

"Uh uh," Stiles whispered, and shuffled his body up, biting his lip when their dicks brushed together, pre-come and sweat making them slide easily. Isaac opened his legs so that Stiles could lay between them, and he settled in, using his hand to bare Isaac's neck to him again, and sucking hickeys onto the flawless skin there.

"They don't stay, it's not fair," He mumbled before he bit down harder, making the hands that Isaac was resting on his butt cheeks squeeze almost painfully. Stiles swore into Isaac's neck and moved his lips up to the shell of his ear. "Again, god, Isaac, do that again."

Isaac did, and Stiles' insides turned to liquid, making him moan into Isaac's ear. They were grinding up on each other, humping like a bad impression of people having actual sex, and Stiles wasn't far off coming from the friction alone. He leaned up on his elbows and kissed lightly down Isaac's chest again, stopping at his nipples to drag his teeth across them gently. He was so turned on he could concentrate on nothing but the feeling of Isaac's hands on him, kneading and rubbing his butt and thighs.

"Stiles, I want to touch you, let me touch you," Isaac breathed out, his hands showing just a fraction of the superior strength that they held when he rolled them so that Stiles was on his back. "Can I try, with my mouth?"

Stiles said nothing, nodding dumbly instead as Isaac grinned and cupped his dick, making him arch his back up into thin air as Isaac moved down his body, licking his lips before he bent down and took just the head of Stiles' dick in his mouth. It felt incredible, even though there was a scrape of teeth as Isaac repositioned himself.

"Does it feel good?" Isaac asked with bright eyes, jacking him slowly as he waited for Stiles' answer. Stiles nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. "Good, I want- Want you to feel good, you make me feel good."

Stiles nodded again, throwing his head back and not caring that he thunked it on the ground through the thin bottom of the tent. Isaac was gripping his hip as he bobbed up and down, the pressure light but intoxicating as he swept his tongue up the slit of his dick. Stiles made a garbled sound, trying to warn him that he was about to come, and then being undone completely when he met Isaac's eyes and he smiled around his dick.

Stiles came with a long, drawn out sigh, moaning when Isaac covered his mouth with his hand, obviously more conscious of the people around them than Stiles was. It was hot, and Stiles licked and kissed his palm, grinning when Isaac collapsed on top of him, moving in jerky thrusts through the mess on Stiles' stomach and their sweaty bodies, before going still and dropping his head onto Stiles' shoulder.

Feeling Isaac's come splashing on to his body was enough to make Stiles groan again, and Isaac reached up, slapping his hand back over his mouth and mumbling filthy words into his overheated skin. Stiles laughed happily and Isaac released him, rolling onto his back and exhaling harshly.

"Holy fucking shit, Stiles."

"I know."

"I mean, seriously, holy shit!"

"I _know_."

* * *

They made a futile attempt to clean up, but fell asleep sticky and entwined. Stiles woke up a few times throughout the night, always relieved when he would check the time and see he had more hours entangled with Isaac, who was out like a light, breathing hotly on to Stiles' back, his arm wrapped loosely around him. Stiles fell back asleep smiling every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _Stiles' picture of Isaac_  
> 


	11. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we thought we'd confuse you and have a Scott chapter! Mostly because it seemed like it would be interesting to have someone else's perspective on their relationship! Enjoy :) ~tmt

Scott stretched languidly, pushing his feet out to the far corners of his bed, enjoying the way the sheet felt cooler against his toes. As the alarm on his cell started to ring, he remembered that it was Sunday and that Sunday meant no work, and more importantly, no summer school.

As he rolled over and punched his pillow a few times to make it more comfortable, he heard his mom calling goodbye up the stairs and shouting that she’d have the car all day. He closed his eyes, relishing the prospect of a lie in. When he jerked away again nearly an hour later, he yawned and propped himself up on his elbows, grabbing his phone and figuring he might as well make the most of his day off and at least get out of bed, if not the house.

To Isaac – 10:43am

wanna hang out today? can see if stiles wants to come too

From Isaac – 10:49am

Cant. roped into doing shit with Derek. Driving up to Redding atm. Muy excitante.

To Isaac – 10:51am

Eso chupa! what stuff with derek?

From Isaac – 10:53am

Que? Not allowed to say :(

Scott checked the time on his cell, trying to remember Stiles’ stupid rule for phone calls during summer vacation and whether nearly eleven am was an acceptable time to call him. He shrugged and sat upright, crossing his legs under the covers and dialling Stiles’ number.

_“Dude. Summer vacation rule.”_

“Yeah, I forgot what the specifics of that were,” Scott laughed, holding the phone away from his ear slightly as on the other end of the line, Stiles yawned hugely. “You want to hang out today?”

 _“And do what?”_ Stiles asked through another yawn.

“Dunno. Could go to the lake or play video games or something? Anything that doesn’t involve school work or cleaning dog cages.”

_“I’m too tired to think of anything. You think of something and we’ll do that.”_

“Movies?”

_“I already went to the movies this week.”_

“With who?” Scott asked, shoving his comforter to one side and getting out of bed.

_“Your mom.”_

“Oh that’s right,” Scott laughed, playing along, “She told me to tell you, don’t call her, she’ll call you. I’m going to take a shower and head over, OK?”

_“Whatever. Wake me up when you get here.”_

Scott shook his head when Stiles hung up without even saying goodbye and threw his phone down on the bed before heading for the bathroom.

*** * ***

“Scott,” John nodded at him as he walked up Stiles’ driveway an hour later. “Haven’t seen you for a while.”

“Summer school, you know, and work.”

“Oh. Stiles didn’t mention you were in summer school,” John replied. “Mind you, I haven’t heard about anything except Isaac for the last week. I was beginning to think the two of you had fallen out.”

“No, just busy,” Scott repeated uncertainly, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at the drive. He wondered if Stiles had said something to his dad to make him think they’d fallen out.

“Well some people aren’t busy; he’s still in bed, go on in and wake him up if you’re feeling brave,” John laughed as he got into his truck, waving to Scott as he backed off the drive and headed off down the street.

Scott pulled a face and let himself into the house, shaking his head when he heard Stiles snoring quietly upstairs. _Must be nice to have nothing to do all summer_ , he thought to himself as he toed off his sneakers and walked up the stairs. He didn’t know why he was trying to be quiet; Stiles could literally sleep through anything and certainly wasn’t about to be disturbed by someone climbing the stairs. In fact, it took several long minutes of him shaking Stiles before he gave any kind of indication that he was awake, rolling onto his back and dragging his pillow over his head with a loud groan.

“What are you doing?” Stiles grumbled from beneath the pillow. “How did you even get in?”

“I bust the door down with my supernatural strength,” Scott replied drily, shaking him again. “And you told me to wake you up when I got here. Wake up!” 

“I make poor decisions,” Stiles muttered, pushing the pillow aside and glaring up at Scott. “You didn’t actually break the door down did you?”

“Your dad let me in, idiot. Get up!” He grabbed a handful of Stiles’ comforter and yanked it away from him, laughing when Stiles made a pathetic noise of complaint and curled up on himself.

“God, I hate you sometimes.”

“Come on dude, it’s after midday! You can’t just wallow in your bed all day.”

“It’s summer, I can do what I want,” Stiles huffed as he sat up. “I can’t believe you stole my comforter. That’s a low blow, dude.”

Scott grinned, balling the comforter up and throwing it into the corner of the room. “Want to go to the school and get some lacrosse practice?”

“That sounds way too much effort on my behalf.”

“Come on! I bet you’ve been skulking in your room every day this week!”

Stiles snorted as he got off his bed, yanking open one of his dressers drawers and pulling out a pair of boxer shorts before grabbing the shorts draped over the back of his desk chair and heading for the bathroom. “I’ve been plenty busy this week, just so you know,” He called over the sound of running water. “I went to the movies the other day.”

Scott laughed, poking at the papers and magazines spread over Stiles’ desk as he waited for him to finish in the shower, grabbing an out of date copy of Alternative Press and flopping down on Stiles’ bed to read.

“I’ve got other friends than you, you know,” Stiles muttered a few minutes later when he reappeared in the doorway, a towel draped around his neck as he rubbed viciously at his hair with one end of it.

“I never said you didn’t,” Scott replied in confusion as he dropped the magazine down on the floor. “I just meant it kind of smells like you’ve done nothing but hang out in your room all week. Sorry.”

Stiles shrugged and gave his hair one last rub with the towel before throwing it in the direction of his laundry hamper and searching through his drawers for a shirt. “Whatever. I’m still kind of half asleep, sorry. I was up ‘til four this morning.”

“What were you doing until four in the morning?”

“Talking to Isaac on skype,” Stiles replied as he pulled on his shirt. “So, lacrosse practice?”

“Yeah, unless you can think of anything better to do.”

“Lacrosse is fine.”

Scott shrugged, watching Stiles as he finished getting dressed and grabbed his lacrosse stuff from his closet, keeping unusually quiet the whole time. Stiles’ weird mood followed them from his house to the car and persisted all the way to the school; Scott kept trying to think of ways to break the uneasy silence that had descended on them but as he ran every sentence through his head, he could hear the inevitable snarky retort Stiles would make and in the end, just stayed quiet.   

“Hey, you know how you’ve been hanging out with Isaac more?” Scott asked when they finally pulled up outside the school.

“Yeah?” Stiles replied after a beat, staring out of the window; Scott frowned as he heard his heart beat shift slightly before returning to normal.

“Has he mentioned anything about having a girlfriend?”

“What?”

“A girlfriend,” Scott clarified, hopping out of the Jeep and waiting impatiently for Stiles to do the same. When Stiles didn’t move, he leant into the back of the Jeep and grabbed his backpack, making a hurry it up gesture at Stiles.

“If he has, he hasn’t told me,” Stiles snapped, finally getting out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him, his cheeks flushing angrily as they headed for the pitch. “Why do you think he’s got a girlfriend? Has he said something to you?”

“Huh?” Scott looked up from where he was digging through Stiles’ bag for the lacrosse balls.

“Isaac. Girlfriend.”

“Oh! No, just every time I ask him to hang out he blows me off.”

“Like when?”

“The other day. Asked him if he wanted to come over and play Rage but he was too busy.”

“You didn’t ask me to hang out,” Stiles muttered, spinning his stick around in his hands and staring down at the floor.

“I –“ Scott started, opening and closing his mouth a few times when he realised that he hadn’t and that he didn’t have any good reasons for why he hadn’t asked Stiles if he wanted to do something.

“Haven’t got an excuse?”

“I guess not,” Scott sighed. “You’re always with Isaac these days though. I guess I thought if he came over, you’d come with him.”

“You still called him first though,” Stiles pointed out as he spun his stick a few more times before using it to poke at the yellowing grass.

“Sorry.”

“Whatever,” Stiles sighed, flicking a ball into the air with the end of his stick and catching it deftly. “Let’s just do this, yeah?”

Scott shrugged and shouldered his own stick, walking slowly towards the goal as he tried to tune out the sound of Stiles muttering under his breath. After thirty minutes of half heartedly throwing the ball back and forth, it became obvious to Scott that Stiles really wasn’t interested in practicing lacrosse and he wasn’t surprised when Stiles finally tossed his stick to one side and flopped down on the grass.

“I’m bored of this,” He muttered as Scott jogged over to where he was lying, dropping his own stick to the ground and prodding Stiles with the toe of his sneaker.

“You’re boring you mean!”

“Obviously.”

Scott ignored him and pulled out his cell phone, pretending he didn’t hear the little scoff of disgust from Stiles when he caught a glimpse of the photo he was using as his wallpaper.

“Seriously? It’s been like two months. Get over her already.”

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s just that easy,” Scott replied in frustration, “Bet you’re still not over Lydia.”

“Uh, I’ve been over Lydia for weeks. I’ve been over her since the douchiest little werewolf that could came back from the dead because she loves him,” Stiles sneered as he uttered the last few words and sat up, pulling angrily at tufts of grass and throwing them away across the field.

“Dude, you’ll never be over Lydia! She’s like your one true love.”

“That’s not a thing.”

“Sure it is. Kind of like how Allison is mine, except different, I guess. ‘Cause yeah, you and Lydia probably isn’t going to happen any time soon!”

“Oh well if you and Allison were the model for true love, sign me the fuck up,” Stiles replied sarcastically, getting to his feet and brushing grass and dirt from his hands. “You two were like the dictionary definition of tragic, doomed romance.”

“We were not!”

“Sure you were. You were kind of like Romeo and Juliet, only without the suicide pact and dubious underage issues.”

Scott was on his feet quickly, laughing as he grabbed hold of Stiles and pulled him into a headlock.

“Say you’re sorry!”

“Let go.”

“Say you’re sorry and I will!”

“Get off me!” Stiles snapped, trying to wriggle out from Scott’s grasp. Scott grinned and tightened his grip slightly, using his free hand to ruffle Stiles’ hair.

“I’m fucking serious. Let go of me right now.”

“Say sorry first.”

“Fuck off. Let go of me or I’ll bite you,” Stiles hissed; Scott released him, surprised to see that he looked genuinely angry, red blotches appearing on his cheeks as he glared at him.

“Sorry –“

“Shut up. When someone tells you to let go of them, you let the fuck go,” Stiles told him heatedly. “What the hell is your problem?”

Scott tried to count to ten before answering, but found himself becoming angry as Stiles scowled at him. “What’s my problem? What’s your problem. You’ve been acting like a dick all day!”

“You know what? Fuck this. I’m going home.”

“No you’re not,” Scott snapped, lunging forward and grabbing hold of the sleeve of Stiles’ t shirt. “Why are you being like this? Tell me!”

“What do you care? You only called me up because you had nothing better to do!” Stiles yelled as he tried to pull away from Scott. “Silver medal, that’s me.”

“You’re being stupid.”

“Get off me.”

“No! Not until you talk to me. Why are you being so pissy with me?”

“Because! I’m always everyone’s second choice! You said so much yourself, calling Isaac first, worrying if Isaac’s got a girlfriend when he’s been hanging out with me, acting all fucking surprised when I said I’d been to the movies. You still think I’m just some spastic loser with no friends besides you and I’m fucking sick of it!” He put his free hand on Scott’s chest and pushed him roughly, taking advantage of Scott’s moment of distraction to pull his arm free from his grip. “I’m sick of you.”

Scott could feel himself getting angrier, and had to force himself not to shift and growl in Stiles’ face. Before he knew what was happening, Stiles was pushing him again, both hands flat on his chest as he shoved him, hard.

“What the fuck, Stiles?!”

“Admit it!”

“Admit what? What am I supposed to have done?!” Scott backed away slightly as Stiles lunged towards him again, determined not to end up in an actual physical fight with him. Stiles obviously had other ideas and came at him again, shoving him harshly and forcing him back a few paces. Scott stumbled and felt his stick roll under his foot, sending him off balance; he reached out instinctively and grabbed at Stiles, managing to drag him down on top of him. Before he really knew what was happening, Stiles trying to swing for him again and they ended up rolling around in the dusty grass, Scott grabbing hold of Stiles’ fists or shoving his knee out of the way every time he tried to land a blow. It was taking every ounce of Scott’s self control not to just pin Stiles to the floor and retaliate; at the back of his mind he could hear a little voice reminding him that if he tried, he’d seriously hurt Stiles and that this was _Stiles_ he was fighting with, his best friend since third grade.

He managed to pull away from Stiles, and knelt up, grabbing hold of the front of Stiles’ shirt when he came at him again and giving him a small shake.

“Stiles! Knock it off!”

“No!”

“What’s that?” Scott asked suddenly, forgetting that just seconds ago they were fighting as he looked down at where he’d pulled Stiles’ shirt collar to one side.

“Nothing, get off me.”

“Dude, it looks like hickeys!” Scott used his grip on Stiles’ shirt to pull him closer, staring down at the faint bruises that covered his collar bones. “Have _you_ got a girlfriend? Do I know her?”

“What? No! And they’re not hickeys, they’re just bruises! Let go of me.”

“Uh huh, sure. Just bruises. All over your chest. How’d you get bruises all over your chest like that?”

“They’re not hickeys,” Stiles repeated defensively, grabbing hold of Scott’s hand and trying to pry his fingers open.

Scott looked at Stiles for a long minute, taking in the panicky look on his face and the way his heart rate was rapidly climbing and relented, letting go of him and making a feeble attempt to smooth out the creases he left in his shirt. “OK. You don’t have to tell me, it’s OK.”

“Whatever,” Stiles mumbled as he sat back on his heels and stared down at the ground.

“Just, dude, what was that? Are you really that mad at me?”

“Don’t know. Maybe.”

“Because I called Isaac before you?”

“Because I’m fed up with always being overlooked and left out of the loop. You’ve been doing it for months, Scott. I’m supposed to be your best friend. You’re supposed to talk to me about shit.”

“I do!”

“Only when it suits you. I’m just – just stop leaving me out and forgetting about me dude, it fucking hurts,” Stiles mumbled, rubbing roughly at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry I tried to punch you in the face.”

“Like you even would have been able to,” Scott grinned, letting his eyes flash yellow for a moment. “Werewolf, remember?”

Stiles made a snorting noise in response and got to his feet, slapping at his shorts to get rid of some of the dirt that covered them. “That’s the sort of shit Derek would pull. Knock it off.”

Scott rolled his eyes and pushed Stiles playfully. “I’m nothing like Derek, asshole!”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong there,” Stiles replied, looking Scott up and down and smirking. “Want to give up on this whole lacrosse thing? I’m really not feeling it right now.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want.”

By the time they’d packed everything up and wandered back to the Jeep, Stiles was laughing and smiling again, their fight apparently forgotten. .

“Want to come hang out at mine when I get out of school tomorrow?” Scott asked as they clambered back into the car.

Stiles shrugged, jamming the keys in the ignition. “That depends. Are you asking me to come over because you actually want to hang out or because you feel guilty after this afternoon? ‘Cause if it’s the second, no thanks.”

“Dude, I want to hang out with you! We’ve been through this already!”

“Sure you don’t want to ask Isaac first?” Stiles grumbled, pulling his phone out of his pocket and waggling it at Scott.

“What do you care if I ask Isaac? You already said you spend more time with him than you do with me!” Scott replied, batting Stiles phone away and trying to hide a smirk when he dropped it.

“Seriously?” Stiles huffed, as he scowled at Scott before looking down at his phone. “Pick it up.”

Scott did as he was asked, not want to rock the boat further when they’d only just got over their fight. “So shall I call Isaac? Ask him to hang?” He asked, unlocking Stiles’ phone and looking at his most recent calls.

“Give that here!” Stiles demanded suddenly, holding his hand out to Scott and nodding urgently at his phone. Scott passed it back over, raising an eyebrow at how quickly Stiles snatched it back and turned in his seat slightly, keeping the screen angled away from Scott.

“What do you care if I use your phone?” Scott asked as he leant forward and grabbed the wallet of CDs Stiles kept in his glove box, flipping through them until he found something interesting. “It’s not like you’ve called anyone besides Isaac in a week.”

“I don’t go through your calls.”

“You go through my phone all the time!” Scott replied in mock outrage. “You went through it last week when you didn’t believe me that I hadn’t texted Allison.”

“That’s different,” Stiles muttered as he dialled Isaac’s number. “I’m not the one that needs some kind of intervent – Hey Isaac,” He turned further in his seat, staring out the window with his back to Scott.  Scott rolled his eyes and pulled a CD out of the wallet that had ‘blink 182 n shit’ scrawled across it in Stiles’ untidy writing.

“Yeah, Scott wants to know if we want to hang out at his place tomorrow,” Stiles was saying, picking at the aging rubber seal around the window. _We_ , Scott thought to himself as he leant forward and started flicking through the tracks on the CD, skipping anything that didn’t catch his interest; since when were Stiles and Isaac _we_? He was so busy wondering to himself that he missed whatever it was Isaac said on the other end of the line.

“No, with him now,” Stiles muttered, “Can’t talk about that right now. I thought you were with Derek?”

“ _He’s gone off somewhere,_ ” Scott heard Isaac reply. “ _But yeah, we can do that. If you want._ ”

“Sure. I’ll call you later, OK?”

“We can do that if you want?” Scott repeated with a frown as Stiles ended the call. “Am I ruining some epic plans the two of you had?”

“Yeah, he was going to help me come up with a grand plan to seduce your mom,” Stiles replied with a grin as he leant forward and skipped the track Scott had just settled on. “But I guess we can still do that at your place. Might make it even easier!”

He flashed Scott another grin as he started the Jeep, turning the stereo up loud enough to drown out Scott’s complaints as he sped out of the school parking lot.

*** * ***

Scott didn’t immediately regret asking both Stiles and Isaac over, but started to the longer they sat in awkward silence taking it in turns on Marvel vs. Capcom. Stiles seemed to becoming gradually more withdrawn from the conversation until he was sat silently glaring at the screen and Scott had to stop himself breathing a sigh of relief when Isaac announced he was going to get a drink.

“We’re OK, right?” Scott asked quietly when Isaac left the room. When Stiles didn’t reply, he leant over and poked him in the knee, making him jump. “Stiles?”

“Huh?”

“I asked if we’re still OK.”

“Yeah, sure. Of course we are.”

“Only you seem kind of...I dunno, weird.”

“I’m fine,” Stiles shrugged, flopping backwards on Scott’s bed and staring up at the ceiling.

“You’re not feeling weird about Isaac being here, are you? Like the three of us hanging out?”

“Dude, I see more of Isaac than you these days,” Stiles reminded him heatedly. “Why would I be weird about Isaac?”

Scott shrugged and bit his lip, wishing that Isaac would hurry up and come back. As much as he loved Stiles like a brother, he hated dealing with him when he was in one of these moods. He went quiet, messing around with his Xbox Live avatar while he left Stiles to stew in silence.

When Isaac reappeared a few minutes later, Scott perked up, hoping that he’d at least be able to talk to him until Stiles pulled his head out of his ass and joined in. It soon became clear though that Isaac was still in just as weird a mood as Stiles and the two of them settled into some strange, silent non-argument, that seemed to involve a lot of strained faces on Isaac’s behalf and muttered ‘I’m fine’s from Stiles.

As Stiles and Isaac started another hissed discussion, seemingly about why Stiles couldn’t play as Deadpool every time, Scott got up and wandered over to his desk, sitting down in the chair and swivelling it as he watched them. Catching the small smile Stiles flashed Isaac, he wondered if it was his fault they were being weird, if they had actually had other plans for the day that Stiles had felt he had to cancel after the stupid fight they’d had at the school. He stifled a sigh and turned towards his desk, picking up one of the books he was supposed to be reading for summer school and grabbing a pencil as he tuned out the sounds of the game.

It was only half an hour later that Stiles’ laugh disturbed him and he looked up to see him holding one of the controllers up out of Isaac’s reach while he complained about Deadpool again.

“Scott, tell him I’m allowed to play as Deadpool!” Stiles laughed, leaning back and kicking Isaac in the ribs as he made another attempt to snatch the controller away from him.

“He’s always Deadpool,” Scott laughed, turning his chair around to face them. “You’ll never convince him to play as anyone else.”

“See,” Stiles grinned, pushing at Isaac with his foot again, “just suck it up and let me be lovely, wonderful Wade.”

To Scott’s surprise, Isaac relented, flopping back against the side of the bed and holding his hand out for the controller as Stiles smirked.

“Get Scott to tell you the moves if you think you’re going to be that bad,” Stiles added cheerfully, leaning against Isaac’s shoulder and winking over at Scott. “Or you know, just admit that I’m the most awesomest person ever.”

As Scott moved to sit on the bed behind them, Isaac shot Stiles an oddly fond smile, looking away quickly when he realised Scott was watching them; Scott said nothing, just made himself comfortable on the bed. He wanted to reassure Isaac that he was pleased the three of them were friends, but at the same time didn’t want to say anything in front of Stiles and settled for leaning over Isaac’s shoulder and pressing buttons at random in a bid to help him finally win a round against Stiles.

*** * ***

“Stiles is OK, right?” Scott asked when he cornered Isaac in the kitchen later that evening.

“I guess so,” Isaac shrugged as his grip on the fridge door tightened momentarily. “Why?”

“I kind of got the feeling that maybe he’s not, I mean he’s been weird with me the last couple of days and when we were at the school the other day I sort of noticed all these bruises on his chest and he got even weirder with me when I asked him about them. Has he told you if he’s like seeing anyone?”

“No.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Scott pressed, sitting on the kitchen table as Isaac opened his soda can and watching him intently. “He’s all covered in bruises but won’t say where they’re from? I don’t know,” He continued, pausing for a moment and frowning, “I don’t think he’s lying about not having a girlfriend, ‘cause he only smells of himself and kind of of you.”

“The, um, bruises? Are they like on his collarbones?” Isaac asked, gesturing to his own collarbone for emphasis. Scott chewed on his bottom lip as he nodded. “Um. I did that to him.”

“You gave Stiles hickeys?”

“No!” Isaac replied hurriedly, looking down at the floor as he rolled and squashed his can between his hands. “We were messing about the other day. I kind of forgot how easily he bruises.”

“What the hell did you do to give him bruises there?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. “Did you have him in a headlock or something?”

“Pretty much,” Isaac shrugged. “He was showing off about beating me at whatever the hell dumb game he was making me play.”

Scott laughed as he climbed off the table. “I’m surprised he didn’t bite you or something! He really over reacted when I did that to him the other day!”

Isaac pulled a face; Scott was fairly certain that Stiles would have told him about their fight, although he wasn’t willing to put money on Stiles have admitted that he started it and Isaac looked distinctly uncomfortable at the prospect of discussing it. Scott wondered to himself if that was because Isaac had personally sided with Stiles and thought that he was neglecting him as well.

“I think I’m gonna have to leave soon,” Isaac sighed, moving away from the counter and dropping his empty can into the bin. “Derek was kind of being, uh, Derek about giving me a ride home. I’m going to have to run it.”

“You can just crash here if you want,” Scott shrugged. “If Derek won’t come get you.”

“Um, OK. If that’s OK with your mom,” Isaac murmured, pushing himself away from the counter.

“Course it is,” Scott grinned, cocking his head to one side of a moment and listening to the sound to mattress springs groaning upstairs followed shortly by Stiles starting to snore quietly before turning his attention back to Isaac “Anyway, sounds like Stiles has already decided he’s staying over. So, you know. The more the merrier and all that.”

“You don’t mind, right?”

“Mind what?” Scott asked with a frown.

“Me and Stiles hanging out.”

“Why would I mind about that? You’re both my friends!”

Isaac shrugged and wedged his hands in his pockets as he moved towards the doorway. “Some people get possessive of their friends, that’s all.”

“Not me! I like hanging out with both of you at the same time,” Scott replied. “It’s Stiles that’s been weird about it.”

He led Isaac from the room and back up the stairs to his bedroom, raising an eyebrow in surprise when he saw Stiles passed out on the old mattress his mom always insisted they use when Stiles stayed over. Not that Stiles ever bothered, usually passing out in Scott’s bed with him instead. He glanced over at Isaac and saw that same strangely fond smile from earlier as his gaze flickered in Stiles’ direction, which seems kind of weird, considering Stiles is sprawled across the mattress with his ass in the air and his thumb in his mouth.

“You can, uh, take my bed if you want,” Scott suggested, nodding down at Stiles. “I’ll share with him.”

“It’s OK,” Isaac shrugged as he wedged his hands in his pockets. “I’m not all that tired right now. Mind if I play on your Xbox some more? I’ll probably just crash in your chair later.”

“You don’t have to –” Scott started as he pulled off his jeans and sat down on the bed. Isaac cut him off with a look and busied himself turning on the Xbox. “Hey,” Scott muttered, leaning over to check that Stiles was still asleep, “Thanks, you know, for being cool with him.”

“Huh?”

“You know, hanging out with Stiles and stuff. I’m glad someone else gets him like I do.”

“I like him,” Isaac shrugged, keeping his back to Scott. “He’s cool. You know, once you get passed the being a bit of a dick and all that.”

Scott laughed and got off the bed, crossing the room and flicking off the light. “I’ll be sure to pass that amazing compliment on to him. Once he gets back to the land of the living, that is.”

Isaac gave a quiet snort of laughter and shuffled around, making himself more comfortable as Scott climbed back into bed. It wasn’t long before the quiet noises from Isaac’s game and the soft sounding of Stiles’ breathing began to lull him to sleep and he shifted around in bed, trying to forget about how unlike Stiles and Isaac, he didn’t have the luxury of having nothing to do all day tomorrow.

*** * ***

When Scott woke up several hours later, just as the light outside his bedroom window was starting to turn the dirty grey of dawn, he was momentarily confused about the lack of Isaac in his field of vision. He propped himself up on his elbows and glanced around the room, frowning slightly when he caught sight of Isaac stretched out beside Stiles on the mattress on the floor and shook his head, hoping Stiles wouldn’t freak out when he woke up and found Isaac so close to him. They were that close together that for a minute Scott thought they looked as though they’d been kissing and just had broken apart; he shook his head and laughed at the thought of it before rolling over and punching his pillow a few times to make it more comfortable. He was looking forward to getting another few hours sleep before he had to get up for school.


	12. Isaac

Isaac woke slowly, confused about where he was and why his hand seemed to be tangled up with something. When he tried to pull it away, there was a soft groaning noise and it was only then he remembered how he’d woken Stiles up last night trying to crawl onto the mattress beside him. He refused to let Stiles kiss him, worried that Scott could turn over at any minute and see them but had slid his hand up and under the pillow when Stiles started huffing and complaining, lacing their fingers together before falling into a deep sleep.

“Where’s Scott?” Stiles mouthed, rubbing sleep from his eyes with his free hand. Isaac listened for a minute before locating Scott’s heartbeat downstairs and gave Stiles’ hand a little squeeze.

“Kitchen.”

“Good,” Stiles murmured, darting forward and giving him a brief kiss; Isaac had to force himself not to recoil in surprise at Stiles’ boldness. He shot Stiles an embarrassed grin when he moved back to his own side of the mattress, his cheeks flushed brilliant red. Isaac lifted his head off the pillow slightly, listening to the noises downstairs; judging by the sound of water sloshing around and plates clacking together, Scott was doing the dishes and probably wouldn’t be paying them the slightest bit of attention. He reached over and wound his hand into Stiles’ hair, tugging on it lightly before pulling him closer and kissing him roughly.

Stiles whimpered into his mouth, grabbing hold of his hip when Isaac bit down on his bottom lip. He knew they were being careless, that Scott could come back upstairs at any moment and catch them, or even hear what they were doing from downstairs. Rather than making him stop, the risk of being caught excited him and he felt an excited little fluttering sensation in his stomach as Stiles dug his fingernails into his hip and swore into his mouth.

All too soon for Isaac’s liking, the noises downstairs stopped and he groaned as he heard Scott stepping out into the hallway below.

“Scott,” He hissed into Stiles’ ear as he untangled his hand from his hair and pulled away from him. “Pretend you’re asleep.”

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically but did as he was told, turning over and closing his eyes. It wasn’t the most impressive attempt at pretending to be asleep Isaac had ever seen but he figured he could distract Scott enough that he wouldn’t notice. He sat upright on the mattress, crossing his legs Indian style and pressing one knee against the back of Stiles’ thigh.

“Morning,” Scott grinned as he came back into the room, crossing to his desk and grabbing a textbook and yellow legal pad. “Um, I kind of overslept. Need to go now or I’ll be late for school.”

“Shit, sorry man,” Isaac muttered, trying to shove the blankets to one side. “Give me a minute and I’ll go.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Scott replied with a dismissive wave, shoving his book and pad into his backpack and slinging it over one shoulder. “Stiles has a key, just tell him to make sure he locks up when you guys go.”

Isaac nodded dumbly, muttering a goodbye as Scott left the room, waiting before he heard Scott’s footsteps disappearing down the sidewalk before turning to Stiles and poking him hard in the ribs.

“Why do you have a key?”

“Got it made,” Stiles replied with a shrug as he struggled into a sitting position.

“Creepy fucker.”

“Bit rich, coming from the guy who used to dig graves,” Stiles grinned hugely at him, putting one hand on his shoulder and pulling him close.

“We’re not going to spend the day making out in Scott’s bedroom,” Isaac huffed, pulling away from him. “That’s really creepy.”

“So’s your face.”

Isaac laughed, despite how lame the joke was and playfully pushed Stiles away before getting to his feet and stooping to pick up his jeans. He wasn’t even slightly surprised when Stiles leant forward and pinched his ass, shooting him a filthy grin when he glared at him.

“Come on,” He muttered, grabbing Stiles pants and hoodie from the floor and throwing them at him. He sat down on the end of Scott’s bed, watching Stiles as he huffed and grumbled his way off the mattress and into his clothes. In no time at all, they were stepping out into the bright early morning sunshine and Isaac found himself not wanting to go home,

“Need a ride?” Stiles asked through a yawn, nodding towards the Jeep; Isaac shrugged, trailing after him and climbing silently into the Jeep.

“Can I come back to yours?” Isaac asked the minute they were in the car.

“Aww, want to hold my hand some more, do you?” Stiles smirked as he pulled away carelessly from the curb, nearly colliding with another car in the process.

“ _You_ were holding _my_ hand,” Isaac huffed, propping his elbow up on the back of the seat and resting his head on his hand as he watched Stiles trying to hide the smile that was playing across his face. “And no, not so I can hold your hand. I can think of much better things to get my hands on.”

“Wow, how are you still a virgin with lines like that?”

“Because I hang around with you, loser. Who’s going to offer to have sex with me when dorks like you and Scott are my friends?”

Stiles laughed at him and sped up, completely ignoring a stop sign as he fiddled with the Jeep’s radio.

“You know, for someone with a police officer for a father you drive really badly,” Isaac pointed out, prodding Stiles in the thigh with his finger.

“Well maybe I want to get home quickly. Ever think of that?”

“Yeah? Why’s that?”

“Oh I don’t know, some promise about someone getting his hands on things,” Stiles grinned, glancing down at his crotch as though he was worried Isaac wouldn’t know what he was talking about. Isaac rolled his eyes and pinched Stiles’ side playfully, hiding his smile with his hand when Stiles grinned at him.

Stiles used the last minutes of their journey to sing loudly and tunelessly to the radio, flushing slightly whenever he got the words wrong.

“Your dad won’t be home, will he?”

Stiles glanced down at his watch and shook his head. “You don’t like my dad?”

“Your dad is cool,” Isaac replied as they turned onto Stiles’ block. “It’s just we don’t have as much, um, fun, you know, when he’s home.”

“Yeah well, he might be cool but he’s also incapable knocking before he comes in my room. The ‘why is Isaac giving you a hand job’ conversation isn’t one I really want to have with him just yet.”

“Huh.”

“Don’t huh me, dude. I mean telling him that I’m, you know...That I like guys.”

Isaac shrugged and shifted in his seat until he was looking through the front windscreen again, running his hand through his hair a few times.

“Whatever,” Stiles continued. “This is a depressing conversation. We should probably talk about what you’re going to do to my dick when we get inside.”

Isaac smirked, putting his hand on the door to steady himself when Stiles cut across the corner of the sidewalk and came to an abrupt halt on his driveway.

“Why am I doing things to your dick? Why aren’t you doing things to me?”

“Oh I’ll totally do things to you,” Stiles grinned, “but that other night at the beach? Dude, your blow job skills are kind of sloppy. You should probably practice.”

“Fuck you!”

“If you want,” Stiles replied, blushing furiously as he jumped out of the car and headed towards the house.

“Did you –” Isaac started, staring at Stiles’ back for a moment before following him. “Is that something you want to do?”

“I don’t know! Maybe?” Stiles ducked his head to avoid eye contact as he locked the door behind them. Isaac took advantage of his moment of distraction to gently push Stiles back against the door, resting one hand on his hip.

“You want to have sex? With me?”

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” Stiles shrugged, not looking at Isaac. “That’s what friends with benefits are meant to do, right? Sleep together.”

“Only if they want to.”

“You don’t want to?”

Isaac shrugged one shoulder, pressing up against Stiles and grinning when he realised Stiles was already getting hard. “Maybe.”

“Only maybe, huh? Color me flattered,” Stiles laughed quietly, tilting his head to one side and exposing his neck to Isaac. He obliging pressed a kiss against the thin skin, enjoying the feeling of Stiles’ pulse against his lips before sucking gently just below his ear.

“Scott asked me about, you know, your chest,” Isaac murmured as he rested his hand over Stiles’ heart and followed the line of his collarbone with his thumb, “about those hickeys.”

“Same,” Stiles replied with a sigh, “when we went to the school on Sunday.”

“I told him I did it.”

“Excuse me? What? You told him you gave me hickeys? What the hell were you thinking dude?!”

“No, you tool,” Isaac replied angrily, “I told him we’d been messing around and that I accidentally bruised you.”

“And he didn’t see through that brilliant lie?”

“I guess he wasn’t listening out for a lie. He’s not exactly going to expect me to be giving you hickeys.”

“So stop doing it all the time.”

“You don’t want me to stop doing it,” Isaac pointed out, winding one hand up into Stiles’ hair and gently tugging until he bared his neck again. “You like it.”

“True,” Stiles replied, “Very true...” He trailed off, his words turning to a soft moan as Isaac nipped at his throat. “Know what else I like?” He murmured, sliding his hands underneath Isaac’s shirt, “Less clothes. Less clothes is definitely better.” He pushed at Isaac’s shirt again. Isaac took the hint and broke their kiss briefly, pulling his shirt up and off in one fluid movement and dropping it behind them. If chaste kisses in Scott’s room had got him going from the risk of getting caught, it was nothing compared to how much he was enjoying being shirtless in Stiles’ hallway and pressing him up against the door. Stiles was obviously enjoying it too and dug his fingers into his hips, pulling him as close as he could, close enough that it almost hurt as they ground against each other.

“Upstairs?” Isaac asked breathily, nipping at Stiles’ earlobe. “Please?”

“Yeah, OK,” Stiles whispered, slipping his hand around the back of Isaac’s neck and pulling him down an intensely passionate kiss. Isaac took a step back, determined not to let go of Stiles, but also determined to make it up to his bedroom at some point today. Stiles took the hint, and to Isaac’s surprise, didn’t stumble as they moved towards the stairs, but kept a tight hold on him, his tongue slick against Isaac’s own.

“Shirt,” Stiles gasped as Isaac’s foot bumped against the bottom step, gesturing to where he’d abandoned it a few minutes earlier. Isaac groaned loudly, letting go of Stiles and retrieving his shirt, not caring that his jeans were doing absolutely nothing to hide his erection. Whatever.

“Come on,” He gave Stiles a gentle shove towards the stairs, nodding at them to emphasise his point. The smile Stiles shot him sent a tingle of anticipation straight to his dick and he bit down on his bottom lip as he followed Stiles up to his bedroom, feeling pleased they’d both lost any hint of nervousness around each other. Or at least mostly had, he thought to himself as he remembered Stiles’ remark about having sex. He definitely hadn’t heard a lie there, and while Stiles might have been aiming for glib and cocky with his comment, he’d missed the mark and Isaac was under no illusions that he was joking around.

The thought gave him a weird fluttering sensation low in his stomach and he couldn’t help staring at Stiles’ ass as he followed him into his bedroom. He wasn’t sure himself if that, _sex_ , was something he was even ready for or wanted just yet. He figured it was something they could talk about later though and wasted no time pushing Stiles up against his bedroom door the minute they were in the room, one hand still clutching his t-shirt, the other fisted in the front of Stiles’ hoodie.

To his surprise, Stiles stifled a laugh and ducked his head, his forehead warm against Isaac’s bare shoulder.

“What’s so funny? Why are you laughing?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Just remembering –” Stiles started, lifting his head again and giving Isaac a shy smile. “You know what? Doesn’t matter. Sorry.”

“OK...”

“Seriously, forget about it,” Stiles grinned awkwardly, wrapping one hand around Isaac’s wrist and skimming his thumb over the thin skin. “It was just something stupid. Um, bed?” He added, his gaze flicking from Isaac’s face to his unmade bed.

Isaac narrowed his eyes, regarding him for a moment longer before nodding and taking a step back. He dropped his own t-shirt onto the floor and flopped down on Stiles’ bed, watching him as he stripped off his hoodie and t-shirt, folding his arms awkwardly across his chest before sitting down. Isaac stretched his arm out, trailing his fingers lightly over Stiles’ lower back until he turned to look at him,

“You alright?”

“Peachy keen,” Stiles replied, grinning mischievously as he swung his legs up onto the bed and scooted up to lie beside Isaac. “Felt kind of weird though, you know. This morning?”

“How come?” Isaac rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, watching Stiles with interest as he scratched at his stomach.

“I don’t know. Waking up in bed with you, I guess.”

“I’ve stayed over here a bunch of times since, we, um,” Isaac muttered, looking down at the bedspread, “and we stayed in your tent that night at the beach. Why was it weird all of a sudden?”

“You crash on the floor when you’re here though,” Stiles replied, moving his leg until his toes were brushing against Isaac’s own. “Look, it’s no big deal and I’m not saying I didn’t like it, it just felt kind of weird. Plus I kept waking up in the night worrying about how I was going to be able to hide my inevitable morning boner from Scott in case he thought it was your fault I had one.”

“Amazing logic,” Isaac grinned, shuffling closer so that he could just feel the warmth of Stiles’ skin. “Would it have been?”

“Almost definitely,” Stiles murmured, looking up at Isaac through half lidded eyes and absent mindedly licking his lips. Isaac smiled again, more intimate and shy than a moment ago and lowered his head to press a soft kiss against Stiles’ lips. The kiss didn’t stay chaste for long, and in no time at all they were both stripping off their pants and underwear, relishing the increasingly familiar sensation of bare skin on skin as Stiles moved, straddling Isaac’s hips and rocking against him.

Isaac moaned softly, grabbing hold of Stiles’ hips to stop him from wriggling away again. He loved the way Stiles hooked his ankles under his legs, keeping them close and their achingly hard dicks rubbing against each other. They kissed for a long while, Isaac tugging at Stiles’ hair as their tongues slid lazily together. Isaac made a few futile attempts at snaking his hand down between the two of them, wanting to curl his fingers around their dicks and increase the friction, because as great as Stiles’ dick felt rubbing against his own, it wasn’t enough.

Stiles was clearly wise to his plan though, and moved just enough to thwart his efforts every time, giggling into Isaac’s mouth as he bit down on his bottom lip.

“I hate you,” Isaac groaned, twisting his hand into Stiles’ hair and yanking his head to one side so he could mouth at his neck. Stiles just laughs again, rolling his hips as Isaac bit his shoulder gently.

“You’re enjoying it really,” Stiles grinned, pulling out of Isaac’s grip and settling himself between his thighs. “Don’t pretend that you’re not.”

“I’d enjoy it more if you’d actually touch my dick,” Isaac growled, arching his back as Stiles ran his hands up his thighs and over his hips.

“Not stopping you from touching yourself, am I?”

“It’s better when you do it,” Isaac blurted out, feeling his cheeks growing hot as he blushed.

“Is that right?” Stiles’ grin widened and he slowly and deliberately dragged his finger nails down Isaac’s stomach. Chewed down as they were, it still felt amazing and Isaac groaned loudly and unabashedly, moving swiftly and grabbing hold of Stiles’ wrist.

“Stiles, if you don’t touch me within the next thirty seconds, I’ll bite you.”

“Mmm, bitey,” Stiles replied stupidly, gnashing his teeth at Isaac and pinching his side with his free hand. “Can’t touch you if you’ve got hold of my hand, can I?”

Isaac narrowed his eyes and glared at him for a moment before releasing his grip on Stiles. He folded his arms behind his head and nodded down at his cock, waiting for Stiles to take the hint. Stiles watched him for another minute or so, trailing his fingers lightly over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs before leaning forward and wrapping his hand around Isaac’s leaking cock, twisting his hand slightly as he dragged his thumb over the slit, making Isaac inhale sharply. Isaac dropped his head back against the pillows, enjoying Stiles’ familiar moves. They’d been doing this long enough now that he was pretty sure he knew all of Stiles’ moves, enjoyed the way Stiles’ hand would feel just shy of too dry and rough until he dragged his hand over the head of his cock, smearing pre-come over his palm in lieu of lube.

“Can I try something?” Stiles asked suddenly as he sat back on his heels and continued to stroke Isaac’s dick lazily.

“What something?”

Stiles leant forward, giving him a quick kiss as he pulled open the drawer in the bedside table and scrabbled around in it. “Gimme a minute.”

“Lube?” Isaac asked with a frown when Stiles gave a little “ah ha!” of victory and returned to his original position between his legs, and waggling his fingers, his grin widening as he did so. “I don’t know –”

“Stop looking freaked out, I’m not suggesting we do it!” Stiles grinned, fiddling with the tube’s cap. “You ever try – you know?” He waggled his fingers again and nodded towards Isaac’s ass.

“Um, no. Why? Do you do that?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Doesn’t it kind of hurt?” Isaac asked hesitantly, feeling a blush spreading hot across his cheeks again. 

“I’m not about to jam my whole hand up there,” Stiles replied with a grin, clicking the cap open and closed as he watched Isaac. “Look, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. And if you do and it turns out you don’t like it, then I’ll stop. OK?”

“OK,” Isaac replied after a moment’s hesitation. It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about what Stiles was suggesting; he thought about it a lot of the last few weeks, especially late at night when he was alone and jerking off. It was just that the idea of letting Stiles actually finger him was making him kind of nervous. It felt like they were about to cross some kind of line that they might not be able to come back from.

“You look freaked out,” Stiles murmured, dropping the lube down on the bedcovers and lying down beside Isaac. “Don’t say OK if you don’t want to do it.”

“I do,” Isaac replied, rolling onto his side and ducking his head so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with Stiles, “want you to do it. I just – I’ve never done it before.”

“S’cool,” Stiles said softly, draping one arm around Isaac’s waist and moving closer to him, nuzzling the tip of his nose into Isaac’s hair. “It feels good, OK? When I do it to myself. Want to make you feel good too.”

Isaac nodded, lifting his head until he could  pull Stiles into a lazy kiss, curling his fingers around the back of Stiles’ neck and relishing the way he could just feel his pulse racing beneath his fingertips.

“Turn on your side,” Stiles whispered when Isaac finally pulled away and nodded his head for him to go on. Isaac did as he was asked, feeling suddenly vulnerable with his back to Stiles and took several deep breaths, trying to make himself relax as he listened to Stiles fiddling with the lube, all the little sounds of the cap clicking open and the sound of the thick, viscous liquid being dispensed suddenly amplified in the quiet of Stiles’ bedroom. He was surprised when Stiles slid his free arm under his neck, splaying his hand across his chest and pulling him close and he reached up, trailing his fingers along Stiles’ forearm.

He inhaled sharply as Stiles’ other hand moved, nudging between his ass cheeks, his fingers ghosting across sensitive skin and Isaac had to force himself not to flinch at the contact. He heard Stiles give a soft snort of laughter and was about to turn around and bitch at him when Stiles pressed a gentle kiss against the back of his neck. Isaac moaned, forcing himself to focus on the feeling of Stiles dragging his fingers in slow circles rather than thinking about what that was about to lead to. For all he was nervous, what Stiles was doing right now felt pretty great and he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly as Stiles bit down on his shoulder.

“Ready?” Stiles murmured, his lips tickling Isaac’s neck as he applied a gentle pressure to his hole with the pad of his thumb. Isaac heard himself breathing out a slightly shaky ‘yeah’, screwing his eyes up tightly as Stiles tentatively began to push one finger inside of him, his movements far slower and gentler than Isaac imagined he’d do by himself.

He took a few deep breaths, trying to enjoy the feeling of Stiles’ finger moving in and out. It wasn’t horrible, but at the same time, not really pleasurable and he found himself starting to wonder why people enjoyed this.

After several long minutes, Isaac started to shift uncomfortably; not matter how much Stiles was mouthing at his neck and telling him to relax, he just couldn’t, couldn’t get used to the feeling of Stiles’ finger _there_. Without warning, he suddenly felt a second finger starting to nudge at his hole, and let go of his cock, reaching behind himself and grabbing hold of Stiles’ wrist, forcing him to stop what he was doing.

“You OK?” Stiles asked; Isaac could feel him tensing up from where he still had his hand on Stiles’ wrist and shook his head.

“It feels weird,” He admitted quietly, turning his head until his face was hidden against Stiles’ pillow.

“Want me to stop?”

Isaac nodded, annoyed when he realised he was blushing again. He felt a little hot flush of anger, feeling like Stiles had no right to make him feel so awkward about sex stuff.

“You just had to say,” Stiles continued, sounding a little hurt as he gently withdrew his finger.

“It didn’t feel bad weird,” Isaac told him as he turned over, watching Stiles as he surreptitiously wiped his finger clean on the sheets. “Just – just not great, OK?”

“So what would feel great?” Stiles asked, an impish grin plaster across his face as his gaze flicked from Isaac’s face to his dick. He ran his hand down Isaac’s chest and stomach, toying with the line of hair that led from his belly button to his crotch as he watched him.

“Blow job,” Isaac mumbled, covering Stiles’ hand with his own and forcing it towards his cock. “You’re good at that.”

“I’m good at the other stuff too,” Stiles grumbled as he knelt up and started to kiss and nip his way down Isaac’s chest. “You not liking it isn’t the same as me not being good at it.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Isaac laughed, putting his hand on top of Stiles’ head and playfully pushing him in an attempt to hurry him up.

* * *

Several hours later, they were still lazing around Stiles’ house, idly watching movies in the den. Isaac stretched out on the battered leather couch, watching Stiles out of the corner of his eye and thinking that he was pleased that they were still able to maintain the friends part of their friends with benefits arrangement.

“So have you finished reading it yet?” Stiles asked suddenly, lifting his head and glancing over at Isaac.  He was curled up in the recliner, and Isaac had to look away to stop himself from smiling in response to the sleepy expression on Stiles’ face.

“Finished reading what?”

“That book I gave you.”

“Oh yeah,” Isaac replied with a yawn. “No. Derek took it.”

“Why is he taking my stuff?” Stiles complained as he sat upright, an affronted expression on his face. “Get it back from him.”

“He’s just reading it,” Isaac shrugged, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the TV and trying to keep any hint of jealousy out of his voice. “It’s not like he threw it out or anything. What do you care if he reads your book?”

“Because I loaned it to you, not him,” Stiles huffed, turning around in the recliner until his legs were dangling over the edge. “If I wanted to loan _him_ my stuff, I’d call him up and offer it to him.”

“If you say so,” Isaac muttered testily. They both fell silent for a spell; Isaac kept watching the TV, trying to pretend that he couldn’t feel Stiles’ gaze boring into him.

“What’s he like to live with?”

Isaac shrugged, fidgeting uncomfortably on the couch, wishing that Stiles would talk about something, anything, other than Derek. When he didn’t answer, Stiles stretched his leg out and prodded him in the shoulder with his toe.

“Come on, what’s it like at his loft?”

“It’s Derek,” Isaac sighed, “What do you think he’s like to live with?”

“Nightmare?” Stiles asked with a grin.

“Not all the time.”

“Just most of the time, huh?”  Stiles continued, poking him in the shoulder again. “Does he know? About us? You know, the whole friends with benefits thing?”

“If he does, he hasn’t said anything,” Isaac replied with a sigh. “We don’t really talk all that much. About anything. Especially not about you. It always gets weird if we do.”

“You could live by yourself though,” Stiles asked, wedging his toes under Isaac’s shoulder, “Isn’t that the point of being emancipated?”

“Derek doesn’t charge me rent,” Isaac shrugged, grabbing hold of Stiles’ ankle and pulling his foot out from under this shoulder. He was about to let go when he heard Stiles’ heart rate speed up slightly and felt him try to yank his foot back. Rolling quickly onto his side, he pulled harder on Stiles’ ankle and tickling the arch of his foot. He laughed when Stiles swore loudly.

“I fucking hate you,” Stiles gasped, kicking at Isaac’s arm with his other foot. “No more blow jobs for you ever.”

“Lie,” Isaac grinned, digging his fingers into Stiles’ foot again.

“Please?” Stiles gasped, his voice taking on a desperate edge. “Stop it!”

“Oh my god,” Isaac laughed, stopping what he was doing but keeping a tight hold on Stiles’ ankle, “are you actually crying?”

“I don’t like being tickled,” Stiles grumbled, kicking at Isaac’s arm until he grudgingly let go of his ankle. “I told you to let go.”

“I can’t believe you just cried!”

“I can’t fucking wait ‘til I get to drive your stupid ass home. In fact go get in my car right now,” Stiles huffed, pointing towards the door. Isaac pouted at him, and when that didn’t work, made an obscene blow job gesture at him, grinning when Stiles flushed and flopped back in his chair.

* * *

Isaac was in the middle of an incredibly stressful game of Candy Crush when the familiar chime from Skype distracted him. He tried, and failed, to stop the stupid smile that played across his face when he saw it was Stiles that had come online.

21:53

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

sup fuckface!  
  
---|---|---  
  
21:55

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

you just cost me my game. I hate you.  
  
21:55

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

What game? Thought you had nothing fun in the loft of misery and disappointment....?  
  
21:56

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

I'll tell derek you call it that.  
  
21:57

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Oooh yeah, i’m mega scared of derek. get a better threat loser!

Srsly, what game?  
  
21:57

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Candy crush  
  
21:57

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

oh my god. you officially suck. I’m done. don’t want to be your friend anymore.  
  
21:59

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

no more hand jobs for you then. or blow jobs..  
  
22:00

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Whatever. ive still got those pics you sent. I can just jerk off to them.  
  
22:01

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Make the most of it then ;)  
  
22:02

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Might even print them off, jerk off on them. then it’ll be like ive cum on u

wouldnt be the 1st time ive done that!!!

um

on you i mean. not on pictures  >.<  
  
22:02

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

You no your srsly weird, right? that isn’t a thing normal people do.  
  
22:04

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

never said i was nromal

*normal

you'd be bored if i was normal.  
  
22:04

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

probably ;)

you done crying about being tickled?  
  
22:04

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

that depends. Are you done being a dick?  
  
22:05

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

nope  
  
22:05

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

hate you. >:/

you wanna come over tomoro?  
  
22:07

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

can i make you cry again? >:D  
  
22:07

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

i dunno. can i shove my fingers up your ass and make you pout again?

2 can play your game lahey.  
  
22:10

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

aww, don’t sulk!  
  
22:11

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

that was kind of a low blow. not my fault i didn’t like it. you don’t need to be a jerk about it.  
  
22:11

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

sorry  
  
22:14

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Srsly dude, i’m sorry. stop doing that typing and deleting shit thing ur doing.

maybe I was doing it wrong or somthing

*something

you know, wrong angle or something....it always feels pretty good when i do it to myself.

sorry i couldn’t make it feel good for you :(  
  
22:17

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

It was prbly my fault too

couldn't relax properly, i kept thinking ur dad was going to bust in any minute!

ive thought about it b4 tho, bout that.  
  
22:17

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

what, in an oh god what if stiles makes me do that capacity?  
  
22:18

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

No dickface, in a i’m jerking off and my mind is wandering cause i’m watching shitty porn w ay.  
  
22:19

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Your grinning at your laptop like a dick now aren’t you?  
  
22:20

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

you just admitted you think about me when you’re jerking off.

you're fucking adorable ;)  
  
22:20

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

shut up.  
  
22:21

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

aww.  
  
22:21

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

So....  
  
22:22

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

so?  
  
22:23

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

You wanna try it again some time?

& i’ll try not to make jokes about it after  
  
22:25

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

dunno....

maybe i guess. but you should probably get better lube instead of that crappy ky you’ve got.  
  
22:25

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Works fine for me, but ok, if thats what you want.

maybe you could...um...returning the favor sometime....  
  
22:26

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

maybe..... ;)  
  
22:26

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Ugh. rocking a pretty impressive hard on at the thought of that. thanx alot man.  
  
22:27

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

your welcome :D  
  
22:31

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

your jerking off, arent you?  
  
22:33

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

jesus christ stiles

do you ever leave your dick alone?  
  
22:36

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Your fault.  
  
22:37

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

if you say so.

just tell me when your done so we can talk like normal people  
  
22:38

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

dont u evr do that wehn were talking/  
  
22:40

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

sometimes....  
  
22:40

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Likr when?  
  
22:41

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

like when you’ve sent me pictures  
  
22:41

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

want one now?  
  
22:42

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

yes please :)  
  
 

Isaac worried at his bottom lip with his teeth, waiting for Stiles to send him something. To his surprise, his computer chimed again and a request for a video call popped up on screen. Another IM from Stiles pinged up, telling him to turn the sound off on his laptop, and he did so hurriedly, before accepting Stiles’ video call and sitting upright so he had a better view of the screen. He glanced towards the spiral staircase, listening out to check that Derek still wasn’t home before slipping his boxers off his hips and rubbing at his dick with the heel of his hand.

On screen, Stiles had angled his webcam so his face couldn’t be seen, meaning that Isaac got a great view of his hand wrapped around his cock as he slowly jacked himself. He bit back a moan, curling his fingers around his own dick and giving himself a few lazy tugs before setting the laptop down beside him on the bed and rolling onto his side, making himself more comfortable.

22:50

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

kinda need both hands now

if you don’t mind just watchin htat is???  
  
---|---|---  
  
22:50

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

fuck no  
  
22:51

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

awesom  
  
 

As he watched, Stiles scooted forward in his desk chair and reached out to adjust the screen slightly, making sure his dick was still in shot before reaching round behind himself with one hand. Isaac inhaled sharply when he realised exactly what Stiles was doing. While he couldn’t actually see the fingers of Stiles’ other hand disappearing into his ass, he could see the way he was lifting his hips and ass off the chair, fucking into the tight curl of his fist. He stopped what he was doing and hastily turned the volume back up on his laptop, not caring that Stiles had asked him to turn it down. It wasn’t like there was anyone else in the loft to hear, after all, and he was pretty sure he’d die if he didn’t get to hear the noises Stiles was probably making.

The quiet moaning noises that spilled out of his speakers made his stomach clench and his dick twitch in anticipation and he grabbed hold of his cock again, not caring how dry his palm felt as he started to move his hand faster and faster, pre-come leaking over his thumb as he did so.

As he watched Stiles, and heard his moans growing steadily more wrecked and desperate , he thought back to that first night he’d properly hung out with Stiles and to waking up to hear him masturbating in the bathroom. Or, more correctly, thought about he’d got home and promptly come all over himself thinking about the noises Stiles had made. Not that they even slightly compared to the noises Stiles was currently making and he could feel his orgasm starting to build low in his stomach, and slowed his hand slightly, not wanting to come so soon.

Stiles clearly didn’t have the same concerns, and Isaac watched in amazement as Stiles suddenly came with a strangled cry, come covering his fingers, dripping down over his knuckles and onto his balls. Isaac bit hard on the inside of his cheek, closing his eyes tight and replaying the image of Stiles coming on himself over and over again, surprised by how close he suddenly was. He rolled onto his back just in time, warm streaks of come landing on his stomach. He took a deep breath, trying to get his heart rate back to something approaching normal as he wondered why watching Stiles had affected him so much more than any porn video ever had.

23:05

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

that was really hot  
  
---|---|---  
  
23:06

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

thanks, i guess! :)

were you....  
  
23:06

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

was i what?  
  
23:07

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

jerking off too  
  
23:08

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Wat do you think?  
  
23:08

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

cos of me?

:o  
  
23:09

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

yes loser, because of you.

you sounded fucking amazing.  
  
23:11

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

What?!

Told you to turn your sound off!!!!

plz tell me derek didn’t hear that....  
  
23:12

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

wtf

i’m not fucking stupid. would't turn the sound up if he was home.   
  
23:12

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

sorry.  
  
23:12

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

still wanna hang tomorrow?  
  
23:13

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

sure, i guess  
  
23:14

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

you ok?  
  
23:16

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

fine.why?  
  
23:16

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Seem kind of weird all of a sudden.  
  
23:17

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Im fine. you no thats the first time ive jerked off in a week?  
  
23:17

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

srsly?

why?  
  
23:17

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

dunno. not like i need to now. get off enough with you.

its a pretty good arrangement

we shud have thought of it sooner  
  
23:18

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Yeah...  
  
23:18

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

you don’t think so? handjobs/blowjobs n xbox. what's not to like?? :)  
  
23:19

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

hehe :)  
  
23:19

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

So....tomorrow?  
  
23:20

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

handjobs & video games doesn’t sound like the worst pln ever....  
  
23:21

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

can you pick me up? hate asking derek for a ride these days.  
  
23:22

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Why? Does he pout like the bitch faced bitch he is?  
  
23:22

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Haha.

no. He’ll prbly be looking for boyd n erica again.  
  
23:23

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Oh yeah. the super secret searchy search me and scott aren’t supposed to know about :P

you should get a car, then i wouldn’t have to keep picking your ass up whenever we want to do something  
  
23:25

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Can’t drive.  
  
23:25

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

For real???  
  
23:26

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

No. It’s all a massive lie to trick you into wasting gas.

Yes srsly.  
  
23:36

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

I could teach you... :D  
  
23:36

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

nah, don’t think i want to die in a burning car wreck....  
  
23:37

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Think you wanna walk over to mine 2morrow?? :))  
  
23:28

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Nooo :(  
  
23:28

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Thought so!

I could show you. If you wanted...  
  
23:29

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

maybe

you could show me other stuff too if you wanted ;)  
  
23:30

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

????  
  
23:30

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

what you were doing before.... ;)  
  
23:31

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Oh!

(blush)

really?  
  
23:32

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

wouldn’t say o to a live action replay :P  
  
23:33

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

weirdo ;)  
  
23:33

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

whatev. u love it!  
  
23:34

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

You’re the one that got off to it :P  
  
23:35

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

damn straight  
  
23:35

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

lol   xD  
  
23:36

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

your such a fucking loser sometimes.

That was the lamest attempt at a pun ever/

I don’t want you going near my dick again...what if that shit’s contagious?!?!?!?  
  
23:37

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

imma punch you in the dick if you don’t shut up :))  
  
23:38

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

:(  
  
23:38

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

might kiss it better after though ;)

i’m kind of beat after....you know (blush)

think i’m gonna crash now.  
  
23:39

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Kk  
  
23:39

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

text me when you want me to come get you tomorrow  
  
23:40

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Ok  
  
23:41

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

nn :) xx  
  
23:41

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

night  
  
23:43

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

X  
  
 

Isaac stared down at his monitor, wondering why he’d signed off with a kiss. That was more Stiles’ style than his. He scratched absent mindedly at his stomach, wrinkling his nose at the tacky feel of the come drying on his skin before shrugging his shoulders and tugging his shirt back down, deciding against showering tonight when all he wanted to do was collapse onto the bed in post-orgasmic bliss. Closing his laptop with a snap, he shimmied down under the covers and quickly drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 


	13. Stiles

So, lube shopping. Yeah, that was pretty fun.

But mostly awkward, _super awkward_.

The awkwardness between them lasted all the way on the drive to the store, got higher as they walked through the aisles, right up until they were standing in front of the very impressive selection of lube and condoms that the CVS twenty minutes away from anyone who knew them had in stock, before Stiles couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, making the elderly guy restocking a few shelves down look at them with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles giggled nervously and Isaac hit him on the arm, starting to laugh himself when Stiles stepped forward exaggeratedly and kicked the bottom of the shelves, making the bottles rattle. He clapped his hand over his mouth and Stiles snorted, elbowing him and shushing him as he felt himself blushing.

They giggled and shoved at eachother for a few seconds, before Stiles bent down and picked up some KY and pointed at it with his free hand, nodding.

"This has always been fine for me." He whispered, leaning into Isaac's body and catching the clerk's eye before he stepped away and picked up another kind, studying the writing. "Intimacy gel. Seriously? _intimacy gel_? Jesus, Isaac, it's flavored! See?"

Stiles held it up, frowning when Isaac pushed his arm down and picked up a different bottle, ducking his head and lowering his voice.

"Astroglide. It's much better. It's, uh, wetter, less, you know, sticky."

Stiles looked down at the price tag and nodded, dropping the 'intimacy gel' back in its place and reaching into his pocket. Isaac stopped him again and shook his head.

"I'll get it," He said quietly, taking $10 out of his pocket and putting it in Stiles' hand, dropping the lube bottle on top of it and nodding. "I'm gonna go wait in the car."

"Hey, wait, why am I buying it?" Stiles realized belatedly that he'd raised his voice and stepped closer to Isaac again, grabbing his wrist and bringing his hand up to drop the lube and the money into it. "You look older than me, you get it."

Isaac blanched and pushed it into Stiles' chest, leaning in so that his lips were skimming the shell of his ear.

"It's for _your_ ass."

Stiles huffed and stepped back, snatching the lube and the money and stalking away, looking back as Isaac smirked at him until the elderly clerk grinned creepily and freaked them both out.

 

* * *

 

"So, uh, this is where the magic happens?"

Stiles was pretty impressed with his joke, but Isaac just rolled his eyes and carried on clicking through his iPod, plugging it into some speakers and turning around, before he smiled awkwardly and stuck his hands in his pockets as quiet music started. Stiles didn't know what to do with himself and looked around Isaac's room again, taking in the haphazard piles of belongings and clutter and trying to relax in the hope that it would calm them both down.

Stiles was happy that Isaac had still wanted to go ahead with their plan. He would be content to just rub up against eachother like they had been doing. It was great, obviously, and Stiles would take it over nothing, sure, but now he knew how it felt to go even further felt had made him itch for more. Even if it all went wrong, it would be nice to have some time together not in Stiles' jeep, or snatched touches on the couch in his den.

Whatever. Stiles was desperate to stop over analysing it as much as he had been, going to sleep with a dorky smile on his face as he remembered hushed convesations in between soft playful kisses. He had to keep his head firmly in the 'Friends with benefits' mindset. It was what it was. And what it was, he was reminded as Isaac scratched his neck and revealed a sliver of toned stomach, was _awesome_.

There was nowhere to sit and Stiles knew that if he carried on standing he'd start rifling through Isaac's personal stuff just to give himself something to do, so he sat stiffly on the edge of Isaac's bed, and started to drum his fingers on his knees. Isaac smiled and turned around, fiddling with the iPod again and laughing when a Coldplay song started.  
Stiles grinned and relaxed his shoulders, nodding at Isaac and pointing at the plastic bag he'd brought up with them that had been discarded in the doorway. The trace of the smile on Isaac's face disappeared and he nodded soberly, picking it up and throwing it at Stiles, who caught it and swallowed nervously. Isaac paused for a second and silenced the music, nodding at Stiles soberly when he turned back around.

Stiles gulped. Fine, he could do this. This part had been his idea.

He patted the bed next to him and opened the bag, dropping the contents into his lap and screwing the bag up just as Isaac sat down next to him, their thighs touching gently. He handed it to Isaac and smirked when he dropped it on the floor with an exaggerated flourish.

Stiles held up the bottle and shook it gently, catching Isaac's eye and smiling nervously before he put it next to him on the bed and started to pull his shirt off. Isaac stopped him, gripping his wrists and pulling them down.

"We don't- I mean, if you don't want to, I get it." 

He looked so earnest and caring that Stiles kissed him impulsively, smiling when Isaac's lips stayed in a kissy face in confusion when he pulled away. He kissed him again, nudging his mouth open with his tongue and using his free hand to run his fingers through the curls by Isaac's ear. He pulled back after a while and smiled, trying to soothe Isaac's nerves.

"It's cool, I want to. Besides, I like it, that's the point in showing you, so you can see how good it feels."

Isaac nodded and Stiles gave him another smile, trying to spur himself on now more than anything. He was nervous enough without Isaac making it even more awkward than it already was. Isaac looked down in his lap and fiddled with the bottom button on his short sleeved shirt, and Stiles got an idea. He reached over and put his hand flat on his chest, pressing down firmly until Isaac nodded and let himself be pushed gently down.

Stiles indicated for Isaac to shuffle up the bed, and waited for him to get comfortable before he arranged himself between his legs. He took a deep breath and undid the bottom button of Isaac's shirt, meeting his eyes nervously.

"Can we, uh, make out? Just for a while?" Stiles stayed looking at his hands as he started to unfasten the rest of the buttons, flicking his eyes up to meet Isaac's eyes as he nodded. "Cool, it's just, when I do it, I kind of build up to it, you know?"

Isaac nodded again and Stiles bent down to kiss him, trying to chase the nerves that were fluttering through his stomach away. Isaac brought his hands up to run through Stiles' growing hair, biting his bottom lip and intensifying the kiss. Stiles broke away grudgingly for a second, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere behind him. Isaac was smiling, playing with the buttons of his own shirt and grinning when Stiles yanked them away and took over.

It took a few minutes, but Stiles finally felt himself relaxing, letting himself be flipped onto his back as Isaac got to work on sucking some fresh hickeys on to his chest. He managed to still get Isaac's shirt off his shoulders even through his squirming and moaning, relishing the little demonstration of strength that Isaac was showing him by holding his waist, his fingers occasionally skimming the waistband of his khakis and making his back arch.

The room was still and quiet, the whole weird loft, actually, and Stiles focused on the bare ceiling as Isaac made a start on a lovebite below his collarbone, moving his hand up to alternate between flicking and rubbing along his right nipple. Stiles buried his fingers in Isaac's hair, trying harder to move underneath the solid slab that was Isaac's body, feeling his erection rubbing his zipper through the denim of his jeans. Stiles was hard too, and he was reminded of what his aim was actually for. 

"Take my pants off," Stiles tugged on Isaac's hair until he looked up at him, pupils wide and lips red and full. "Come on, let's get this show on the road."

Isaac grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows, leaning up to support himself on one arm as he undid Stiles' button and zipper, tapping his hard dick and laughing when Stiles swore at him. He raised his hips and let Isaac pull his pants down, yanking his shoes and socks off too and adding them to the disarray of the room. Stiles palmed himself gently through his underwear as he watched Isaac pull his own jeans and sneakers off, catching his eye and nodding at the lube next to them on the bed.

"You want to or shall I?" Stiles asked as Isaac settled back down next to him, rubbing the top of the bottle along Stiles' sternum as he bit his lip thoughtfully. The warmth of his body along Stiles' side was turning him on even more than he was already, and Stiles knew if he wanted to last any time at all he needed to be more proactive, to take control.

"Isaac, put it on my fingers and take my underwear off."

Isaac's eyes flicked up at him and he licked his lips, nodding as he flicked the cap of the bottle open and wetted his lips again. Despite the nerves curently taking root in his own body, that no doubt Isaac saw straight through, Stiles forced himself to take a slow breath and wiggled his fingers until Isaac poured some of the cool liquid onto them.

As Stiles got used to the slightly different feeling lube, he raised his hips absently as Isaac removed his underwear and then his own, returning to Stiles' side and watching him rub his fingers together. Stiles' heart was hammering away, and he tried to relax and think about how he would do this if he were alone.

Isaac trailed a finger down Stiles' hip and turned him onto his side so that they were facing eachother, leaning in to kiss him slowly as he covered Stiles' hand with his own and rested it on his butt cheek. As they kissed Stiles steeled his nerve and let his hand drift closer to the cleft of his ass, gasping into Isaac's mouth as his dick rubbed up against Isaac's own, sticky from lube and the thin layer of sweat that was blossoming on both of them.

He broke away from Isaac and ducked his head, parting his cheeks and rubbing gently between them, teasing himself but not actually touching anywhere yet. To distract Isaac from the actual moment that he dipped inside himself he pushed him over on to his back with his left arm and drew his knees up, closing his eyes as his nudged his pointer finger inside his hole, sucking in a breath as he did. 

It wasn't that it didn't feel good, experience meant Stiles knew that it would end up feeling awesome, but the pressure of _acting_ like it felt wonderful was throwing him off, and he leaned down to kiss Isaac, nudging his finger in deeper and rotating it slowly. Isaac was breathing heavily in between kisses and Stiles could feel his fingernails digging into his back as he brought a hand up to rest on his ass. 

Stiles was starting to get bolder, pushing harder and dropping his head onto Isaac's sweaty chest as he nudged against his prostate with his fingertip and swore. Isaac's hand squeezed his ass again and it gave Stiles an idea. Raising his head and forcing himself to make eye contact despite knowing he was blushing furiously, Stiles bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"It feels good, just, um, going slow, you know, you can too, if you want," Isaac narrowed his eyes and then breathed out harshly, looking away as he realised what Stiles meant. Stiles nodded and ducked his head, kissing Isaac's nipple and rolling his hips so that their dicks brushed against eachother torturously slowly, "Yeah, you can, put one in."

Isaac dropped his head back and thrust his hips up in an aborted roll as Stiles angled his body away and slipped his finger out, already feeling that strange loss and need to be filled. He teased himself around the rim and flexed his long middle finger before plunging it in, rolling his hips again and seeking out contact from Isaac's body as the low sparks of pleasure started to spread through his body.

Isaac propped himself up on his side and kissed Stiles hungrily, using it as a distraction as he trailed his hand softly down Stiles' side, squeezing his ass again. The air between them was heavy and thick, loaded with arousal, and now, hesitation. Just as Stiles was about to break the kiss and tell Isaac to get on with it and shove his finger up his ass, he felt it, a gentle pressure at first and then a rush of adrenalin as Isaac synchronised his tongue with his finger and took him apart, dipping in and out and covering Stiles' hand with his own so that they were entering him together. 

"Fuck," Isaac breathed, actually pushing deeper than Stiles had initially gone and making him moan as his prostate was hit dead on by their fingers. "Is that good? Does it feel good?"

Biting back a sarcastic retort, Stiles nodded and moved their fingers out, rubbing along his rim with them and smirking when Isaac's head dropped down and he moved against him, pre-come connecting their dicks as they got increasingly desperate for contact. Stiles wrenched his hand away from Isaac's and choked out a laugh at his wounded expression.

"Can't show you how good it can feel if it's _you_ who's making it feel good, dummy."

Isaac pouted and then grinned, moving his hand up to grip Stiles' hip tightly, watching as Stiles crossed his fingers and nudged them back in slowly. He knew it sounded fake but had to groan when he hit the right spot, and his breath left him in a whoosh as Isaac rutted up against him.

The whole thing was intense, and Stiles knew he wasnt far off coming already purely from the friction of their bodies rubbing together. Isaac was nuzzling and kissing at his neck, presumably so he could still watch what Stiles was doing to himself. The thought made Stiles feel oddly powerful, and he withdrew his figers and rolled onto his back, laughing as Isaac straddled him, his long legs bracing him and keeping him still as he bent down and sucked even more lovebites onto his abused chest.

"Hey, bitey," Stiles' voice was hoarse and dry, and he tried to clear his throat but was stopped by Isaac's tongue in his mouth. He loved kissing him, being kissed, being _needed_ , it was intoxicating. He threaded his left hand through Isaac's hair and tugged lightly, licking his lips when he saw how glazed over Isaac's eyes were. "What do you want to do?"

"You said you'd show me," Isaac grinned and it was infectious, how much fun they were having exploring eachother. Stiles put an innocent look on his face and squirmed underneath Isaac's heavy body. Instead of moving against him like he had been doing, Isaac stroked his hand up and down Stiles' hip, before trailing it over his ass and teasing him gently with the pad of his thumb grazing and dipping slightly into his hole. He looked up at Stiles, his eyes clear and focused, focused on _me_ , Stiles thought. "So, show me, get yourself off, let me see. I want to watch."

Stiles whimpered as Isaac climbed off him and brazenly let his eyes travel the length of Stiles' body. Staying on his back and trying to focus on himself and not the slow slapping of Isaac's hand as he jacked himself slowly, Stiles pulled his legs up and let them drop open, blushing when Isaac grunted and swore under his breath. Time waits for no lady, or fair maiden or whatever, Stiles thought, and gave himself a few short tugs before he let his fingers slip back to his hole, thrusting his middle one in to the knuckle and breathing in harshly from the sensation.

He closed his eyes and let his pointer finger join the party, twisting and angling them inside himself to hit the right spot. He stopped clutching the bed beneath him with his left hand and started to strip his dick, gently at first and then harder as the sensation built low in his balls and started to consume him. 

The bitten off moans and grunts from Isaac as the sounds of his stroking continued and sped up along with Stiles' own served as encouragement for his own actions, and Stiles slipped a third finger inside, arching his back and opening his eyes in surprise when Isaac clutched his forearm with his free hand, catching Stiles' eye and breathing heavily as he opened his mouth soundlessly and started to come, splashing Stiles' hip and belly button with thick stripes.

Isaac collapsed back, spent, and Stiles closed his eyes again, increasing his speed through a dull ache in his wrist and tuning into Isaac's exhausted pants as he clenched around his fingers and nearly blacked out.

"Fuck, _oh_ , fuck me. Isaac! Jesus Chr- Oh, _fuck_ , dude." 

Stiles came almost violently, his hips raising and shooting long stripes of come up his chest, mingling with Isaac's and rolling slowly down his ribs. He flopped his legs down and rested his aching right hand on his hip, taking deep lungfuls of air as he came back down to earth.

After a beat of silence, Stiles turned his head to the side and looked at Isaac, who was looking at him. They didn't smile, or blush, just let their eyes roam eachother's faces, taking in what they'd done and staying in the moment for as long as possible. Stiles felt like he should break the silence before it got too intense, and grimaced as he rolled onto his side, running his hand through the come on his chest. Isaac was still watching him quietly, and it gave Stiles an idea.

"Hey, you feeling good?" The question seemed stupid but Isaac nodded, his eyes still following Stiles' fingers as they trailed through the mess on his body. Stiles stilled his hand and smiled when Isaac's attention snapped to his face instead. Stiles tried to project confidence even though it was undermined by his hand shaking as he reached out to tap his sticky finger on isaac's hip bone. "Can I? Do you want to try again?"

Isaac looked confused for a beat and bit his lip, before he closed his fingers loosely around Stiles' wrist and guided his hand to his butt. The bottle of lube had ended up on the pillow, and Stiles leaned over Isaac's body and grabbed it with a sweaty hand, pouring out a small amount onto his already sticky fingers.

Isaac stayed deathly still, although his breaths were loud and harsh in the stillness of the room. Impulsively Stiles kissed his shoulder on his way back down his lightly sculpted torso and back to his ass. Wanting to touch him while he was still in his afterglow, Stiles wasted no time, parting his cheeks with his left hand and letting some of the lube drip from his fingers. Isaac jumped but stayed silent, and Stiles took it as a signal to go ahead.

He was just about to when he was made to jump himself by fingers skimming across the sticky come on his chest, and he looked down at Isaac's hand with his eyes narrowed. Isaac flicked his eyes away and entwined their fingers briefly, covering Stiles' already sticky fingers with both of their releases.

Stiles gasped like the super cool guy he was and nodded rapidly, smiling as Isaac blushed and looked away. Taking a deep breath, Stiles settled down next to him, tucking himself into Isaac's body and wrapping his arm around his waist. He positioned his hand back near Isaac's ass and dipped his finger along the crack, rubbing gently over the tight hole. He tried to keep his own breathing steady as he watched Isaac's face for signs of discomfort. Seeing none, he rubbed his fingers together again and nudged his middle finger inside, moving it in small circles, enraptured by the feeling of tight heat.

He wasn't ready to come again and neither was Isaac, but he wanted him to see how good it can feel. Withdrawing his finger slowly he flicked his eyes over to Isaac's again, seeking permission. Isaac smiled quickly, looking away again to where his hand was resting by Stiles' waist, stroking softly. Stiles teased his rim again and put his middle finger in up to the knuckle, moving more than he had done before. Isaac breathed out shakily and Stiles grinned unashamedly, pleased that it was working. To keep the momentum going he pushed the tip of his pointer finger in too, savoring the low groan from Isaac as he bumped his prostate.

Happy that he'd proved his point and not wanting to push it too far while they were sticky and sweaty, Stiles twisted his fingers one more time and pulled them out, resting them gently on Isaac's hip and shuffling forward so that their noses were inches apart. Isaac smiled at him and raised his eyebrows suggestively, making him laugh. Stiles poked his side with his sticky fingers and giggled.

"Stop it."

Isaac poked his tongue out at him and rolled onto his back, looking down at the mess they'd made of eachother and shrugging before he covered his eyes with his arm. Stiles looked around for something to wipe himself off with and saw only his t-shirt within reach. He figured he could borrow a shirt and wiped them both off as best he could, before he flopped down next to Isaac and tweaked his nipple. 

Isaac jumped and moved his arm, uncovering his eyes and pulling a face as he did it back to Stiles, rolling him onto his back and poking him on one of the impressive hickeys that were covering his collarbones and chest until Stiles was squirming to be released. Isaac laughed and let him go, collapsing back down next to him and looking over earnestly. Stiles braced himself for a deep and meaningful and closed his eyes, waiting.

"Stiles," Isaac whispered, a trace of laughter in his voice that made Stiles open his eyes and look over at him curiously. Isaac full on giggled and wrapped his arm around him, snuggling into his side for a second. "I can't believe you called me _'dude'_ when you came."

 


	14. Isaac

“Derek’s being such a colossal dickbag,” Isaac complained, throwing himself face down on Stiles’ bed and kicking off his sneakers.

“Derek’s always a colossal dickbag,” Stiles replied, not looking up from whatever he was doing on his laptop. “It’s what makes him Derek. What dickbag thing in particular was he doing?”

“Freaked out about the fact that you’ve been in the loft. Apparently it was bad enough that I even told you where it is and inviting you in there was like, the worst thing I could ever do.”

“Why has he got such a problem with me?” Stiles huffed, swivelling his desk chair around and scooting closer to the bed.

“Because he’s a dickbag,” Isaac mumbled.

“True, very, very true. I just wish he wasn’t a dickbag that interfered with my sex life so much.”

Isaac snorted into the pillow; he didn’t really want to think about Derek and the idea of him ‘interfering with Stiles’ sex life’ in the same sentence. “What are we doing today?”

“Same thing we do every day, Pinky,” Stiles replied, prodding Isaac in the hip with his toe.

“Try to take over the world?” Isaac asked, turning onto his side so he could look at Stiles, rolling his eyes when he saw the stupidly pleased grin on his face.

“Sure, I guess we can do that, but I was uh, more thinking you could give me a hand job.”

Isaac laughed, amused by Stiles’ boldness and shuffled as far across the bed as he could, nodding down at the empty space beside him. As he watched, Stiles pulled off his shirt in one easy motion, dropping it onto his chair as he stood up before crossing to the bed and lying down beside Isaac, just a few inches between them as he rested his head on the pillow.

Even after the last few weeks, it still surprised Isaac how Stiles seemed to swing between wildly confident or worryingly insecure whenever they ended up fooling around in bed together, and he wasn’t entirely sure in his own mind which ‘version’ of Stiles he preferred. The feeling of Stiles tugging at his zipper as he leaned close and kissed him quickly put the thoughts out of his head and he responded by sliding his hand down the front of Stiles’ pajama pants and curling his hand around his rapidly hardening dick.

“You really need to get naked,” Stiles told him breathily, trying to get his hand into Isaac’s slightly too tight jeans. “Yep. Naked. Like, yesterday.”

Isaac gave a huff of laughter in response, pulling his hand free from Stiles’ pants and grinning at the bereft little whimpering noise he made before rolling off the bed and quickly stripping out of his clothes.

“Your turn,” He grinned, grabbing hold of the comforter and throwing it to one side. Stiles propped himself up on his elbows and shook his head, looking down at his pajama pants.

“You want them off, you can do it for me.”

He smiled coyly up at Isaac, making no attempt to move, but nodding down at his pants, as though he was worried Isaac might not know what he meant. Isaac scrambled back onto the bed, kneeling up by Stiles’ feet and leant forward, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his pants. He tugged it down slightly, letting the elastic slap back against Stiles’ skin when he lifted his hips and demanded that Isaac hurry up.

“Hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Isaac replied confidently, grabbing hold of the waistband again and yanking Stiles’ pants down and over his hips, grinning when his cock sprang free and bobbed against his stomach.

“I’ll hate you if you don’t get my pants off in the next thirty seconds,” Stiles muttered, kicking him in the side.

“If you kick me again, I’ll tickle your foot,” Isaac replied nonchalantly, grabbing hold of Stiles’ ankle and pulling his foot close.

“Tickle my foot and you might find your cock never getting sucked again,” Stiles grumbled, trying to yank his ankle out of Isaac’s grasp. Isaac grinned as he pulled Stiles’ pajamas the rest of the way off and dropped them to the floor beside the bed before straddling Stiles’ hips, letting their cocks brush together a few times as he leant down to kiss him and there was that familiar little intake of breath from Stiles that he found so appealing, the one he seemed to make every time his dick came into contact with Isaac’s own.

“Why are you moving?” Stiles complained when Isaac lay down beside him, turning onto his side and quickly working his hand up into Isaac’s hair and pulling him into a sloppy kiss.

“You move then,” Isaac murmured, breathing the words into Stiles’ mouth as he rolled onto his back, grabbing hold of Stiles’ shoulder and dragging him with him until he was lying half on his chest. He loved the way Stiles’ pulse would start racing whenever he manhandled him like that, whenever there was any option to show off his superior strength. It wasn’t something they’d ever actually discussed out loud, but it seemed pretty obvious that Stiles enjoyed being pushed around and pinned down, to an extent, at least; he wondered idly just how far he could go with being dominating with Stiles, grunting when Stiles swung his leg of his hips and started to rock against him.

“Sit up,” He muttered, gripping Stiles’ hips tightly and pushed at him until he got the message, sitting upright and wrapping one hand around his cock.

“Bossy.”

“Don’t even try and pretend you don’t like it,” Isaac grinned, sliding his hands up Stiles’ thighs as he nodded at his rock hard cock.

Stiles smirked at him, shifting until he could line their cocks up together, encircling them with his fingers and starting to stroke them unhurriedly.

“Lube,” He moaned, continuing to move his hand slowly. Isaac scrabbled in the drawer of Stiles’ bedside table, pulling out his lube and waiting for Stiles to hold out his hand before squeezing out healthy amount of lube into his palm, groaning loudly when Stiles wrapped his hand around their dicks once more.

He closed his eyes and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down as Stiles started moving his hand faster, lifting his hips to better fuck into Stiles’ fist. He fisted his own hands in the sheets, realising he still had the lube held tight in one hand and sat up as much as he could with Stiles’ weight in his lap, hurriedly squirting out a blob of lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together. He caught the glint in Stiles’ eye and shot him a quick smile, that was closer to a smirk than he really meant it to be, and leaning forward, he grabbed hold of Stiles’ hip with one hand, reaching behind him with the other, using his lube covered fingers to trace circles around Stiles’ hole.

“Tease,” Stiles muttered, leaning his forehead against Isaac’s as he gripped hold of his shoulder, his blunt fingernails digging into Isaac’s bare shoulders. Isaac looked up at him and laughed quietly, applying a gentle pressure but not quiet pushing his fingers into Stiles. “Seriously, you’re a fucking tease,” Stiles hissed, slamming back against Isaac’s hand and forcing his fingers inside of him.

“Or you’re just seriously fucking impatient,” Isaac countered haltingly, leaning forward to mouth at Stiles’ collarbone, sucking and nipping another love bite onto his pale skin as he started to slowly fuck his fingers into Stiles.

“Fu – uck!” Stiles dropped his head onto Isaac’s shoulder, breathing out harshly. Isaac stilled his hand for a moment, feeling suddenly panicky that he might have hurt Stiles. Apparently not though, as the next words out of Stiles’ mouth were demands to ‘move your fucking fingers or I’ll punch you’.

Isaac grinned and tightened his hold on Stiles’ hips when he heard his moans start to become muttered curses, watching as the flush from his cheeks started to spread down his neck and chest as he came hard, his strokes faltering as his muscles clenched almost painfully around Isaac’s fingers.

“That was –” Stiles started, letting go of his own cock and staring down at his come covered fingers for a moment before reaching for Isaac again. “Holy fuck.”

Isaac nodded dumbly, withdrawing his fingers as gently as possible, hiding a grin against Stiles’ neck when he winced. He gave his hand a cursory wipe on Stiles’ comforter before reaching up and curling it around the back of Stiles’ neck and pulling him into a hungry kiss. He could feel his orgasm building, the smell of Stiles’ come and the feel of his tongue in his mouth pushing him closer and closer by the second. To his surprise, Stiles broke their kiss suddenly, lowering his head and mouthing at his neck and shoulder before biting down on where they met; not quite hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to hurt. That did it for Isaac, and before he knew what was happening, he was coming, back arching as Stiles continued to stroke him through the aftershocks, only letting go when Isaac hissed in discomfort.

“Your cell is about to ring,” He blurted out, letting go of Stiles and flopping back down on the bed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Stiles gave him a look of utmost confusion, pausing from where he was, ostensibly, cleaning his hand on Isaac’s stomach before leaning over to snatch up his cell phone, raising an eyebrow when it began to ring as his fingers closed around it.

“Told you,” Isaac muttered, pushing at Stiles’ hips when he answered the call. He felt suddenly uncomfortable when he heard Scott’s voice on the other end of the line and pushed at Stiles again. All he received in return was a sharp glare from Stiles, who shook his head as he continued chatting with Scott, wriggling in Isaac’s lap slightly, as though he was making himself more comfortable.

“Yeah, he’s here,” Stiles was saying as he started dragging one fingertip through the patch of drying come on Isaac’s stomach,; Isaac swatted his hand away, frowning and gritting his teeth when Stiles moved his hand further up his torso and pinched his nipple. “Gimme a minute, I’ll ask him.” He turned his attention back to the sticky mess on Isaac’s stomach, raising his eyebrows in a way that Isaac took to mean ‘are we going to Scott’s place or what’.

Isaac shrugged, his frown deepening as Stiles started to draw patterns on his belly. It wasn’t so much the fact that Stiles seemed to be tracing either stars or hearts, he wasn’t quite sure, on his skin that was bothering him, more the fact that the more Stiles rubbed the mixture of both their come into his skin, the more obvious it was going to be to Scott that something was going on between them and he reached out and grabbed hold of Stiles’ wrist, halting his progress.

“He said yes,” Stiles muttered into the phone, scowling down at Isaac. “Four? Yeah, sure, fine. Later man.” He hung up the call and threw his cell in the direction of his bedside table, huffing when he missed and it clattered to the floor. “What’s your problem?”

“You’re sitting there rubbing jizzinto my skin,” Isaac grumbled. “Scott’ll notice I turn up at his place smelling like your sheets.”

“So take a shower,” Stiles huffed, swinging his leg over Isaac’s legs and sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Isaac.

“You want him to know?”

“What? No! I don’t know,” Stiles replied hurriedly, fiddling with the edge of his comforter. Isaac watched him for a moment, wondering if _he_ wanted Scott to know about them. It wasn’t like nobody knew what was going on between them, after all. Derek and Peter were definitely aware, although if he heard Derek tut and huff one more time when he mentioned Stiles’ name, he might scream. Sitting upright, he reached out to grab hold of Stiles’ shoulder, frowning when Stiles flinched and twisted away from him and had to make a serious effort not to lose his temper and call Stiles out on the way he was behaving. He wasn’t exactly eager to find out exactly what Scott’s response to them would be either, but at least he was honest about that. Stiles, on the other hand, seemed to flip from one extreme to the other on a regular basis.

“I’m going to shower,” Stiles muttered suddenly, getting to his feet and stalking from the room. Isaac sighed loudly, not caring if Stiles heard him or not and moved around until he was sat on the edge of the bed and listened to the clunking sound of the shower starting up. He gave it nearly two minutes before he got hurriedly to his feet and padded down the hall to the bathroom, smiling to himself when he saw the door ajar and unlocked.

“Sorry,” He muttered, as he stepped into the bathtub behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around his waist and mouthing at the back of his neck. Stiles stayed stiff and awkward for a beat before dropping his head and moaning as Isaac continued to kiss him. In what felt like no time at all, he had one hand around Stiles’ cock while he buried the first two fingers of his other hand in his ass, jerking Stiles roughly as he leant his forehead against the wet tiles and gasped his way through his second orgasm of the morning.

* * *

Scott let them in the house with a huge grin on his face, sprinting up to his bedroom as soon as Isaac closed the front door behind him, leaving him and Stiles standing in the lounge sharing confused looks.

“What’s he doing?” Stiles muttered, stepping closer to Isaac and leaning against him slightly.

“Going through his drawers,” Isaac replied with a shrug. He gave Stiles’ fingers a quick squeeze before stepping away from him when he heard Scott heading back towards the stairs. Stiles thankfully took the hint and threw himself down on the couch, his feet dangling over the arm.

“Dude, get up!” Scott demanded, grabbing the back of the couch and tilting it, unbalancing Stiles. “We can’t hang out in here!”

“Here is where the big TV is though,” Stiles whined as he got to his feet; “And no offence dude, but the TV you’ve got in your room is kind of crappy.”

Scott rolled his eyes in response, pushing and shoving at Stiles until he started to walk in the direction of the kitchen. “We’re hanging out in the backyard today. Come on.”

They followed Scott out onto the back porch; Stiles automatically claiming the comfiest chair i the motley group as he grinned smugly at Isaac and Scott. Isaac opted for the wide railing around the porch, feeling a little left out as Scott and Stiles started their usual friendly banter.

“So why do we have to hang out out here,” Stiles was asking, glaring out at the sunny backyard as though it had done him a personal injustice.

“Can’t smoke inside,” Scott grinned mischievously, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small plastic baggie which he tossed into Stiles’ lap. Isaac wasn’t stupid; he might not have smoked pot before but he recognised it when he saw it and raised a questioning eyebrow at Scott; it wasn’t something he would have pictured of Scott and Stiles doing. Well, Scott at least, anyway.

“Papers?” Stiles asked as he opened the bag and sniffed at the contents, grinning hugely as he did so. The heady, pungent smell was even stronger now, filling Isaac’s nostrils and drowning  out all the other smells in the backyard. That was good. That might mean that Scott might not notice the tell tale combination of Stiles’ shower gel on him, and the faint, but still noticeable smell of come from where Stiles had so helpfully rubbed it into his stomach. Scott hit himself in the forehead and got to his feet, heading back into the house, presumably to look for rolling papers, Isaac thought. When he turned his attention away from the back door, Stiles was watching him closely, and shot him a cheeky smile before licking his lips. To Isaac’s surprise, he got up as well, coming to leaning on the porch railing, his elbow brushing against Isaac’s own.

“I feel weird,” Isaac muttered, grabbing Stiles’ wrist and pulling him closer as soon as Scott seemed to be out of hearing range. “I’ve got this weird feeling that he’s going to work out what we’re doing.”

“So what if he does?” Stiles asked as he pulled his wrist free from Isaac’s grip. “We’re not doing anything wrong.”

“Never said we were,” Isaac sighed. “You don’t want him to know though, do you?”

“I –” Stiles started, scuffing his toe against the weathered boards of the porch deck as he frowned. “He doesn’t know about, you know, me. That I’m –” He trailed off and folded his arms across his chest defensively and looking away from Isaac.

“Bi?” Isaac asked quietly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Stiles pursed his lips and nodded shortly. When Stiles didn’t say anything more, Isaac took a step closer to him, nudging him with his elbow. “Are you worried how he’ll react when he finds out you are?”

“Aren’t you?”

“We’re talking about you, not me.”

“We’re talking about both of us,” Stiles pointed out heatedly. “If he finds out about us, he’s going to realise we both are.”

“You honestly think he doesn’t know?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That he might have already worked it out. He’s not an idiot.”

“Has he said something to you?” Stiles asked nervously; Isaac relented a little when he heard Stiles’ heart rate speed up and reached for his arm, rubbing his hand up and down his bicep a few times. “He has, hasn’t he?” Stiles demanded.

“Not exactly. He just kind of made this comment one time about how you had a thing for that dude from Jackass and, uh...”

“Uh? What’s uh supposed to mean? What else did he say?”

“Derek,” Isaac sighed, “He said he thought for a while that you had kind of a crush on Derek.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Stiles snapped, pulling away from Isaac and shoving his hands through his hair. “Why do people think I like Derek?”

Isaac shrugged; why people thought Stiles liked Derek definitely wasn’t high on his list of things he wanted to think about. It was definitely something that had been playing on his mind over the last few weeks. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was just a way for Stiles to pass the time and that if Derek were to turn up on his door step tomorrow telling him he wanted to be with him, Isaac wouldn’t see him for dust.

“Ugh, I hate both of you,” Stiles complained, pushing away from the railing and jumping down the steps, heading for the trampoline. Isaac sighed and moved over to Stiles’ recently vacated chair, pulling one knee up to his chest and hugging it as he watched Stiles bouncing around on trampoline, clearly trying to work off some anger.

“What’s his deal?” Scott asked when he reappeared in the back doorway, a frown on his face as he nodded towards Stiles.

“He’s Stiles?” Isaac suggested in an undertone, taking one of the sodas Scott was holding out to him, Scott laughed and set his drink down on the railing before heading over to join Stiles, quickly showing him up by performing a pretty impressive back flip. Stiles responded by shoving him, laughing loudly and exuberantly when Scott lost his balance and stumbled; Isaac watched as they quickly descended into a play fight, grabbing and shoving at each other as they bounced around the trampoline and felt a little flicker of jealousy at the reminder of the easy friendship the two of them shared. He took another swig from his drink as he stared down at his feet; had he and Stiles made a mistake with the whole friends with benefits thing?

* * *

It didn’t take long before the three of them were sprawled across the trampoline, having grown bored of bouncing around in the late afternoon heat. Isaac lay on his front, watching with interest as Scott rolled a joint, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. When it soon became clear that he had the paper the wrong way round and that it wouldn’t stick, he huffed in frustration and passed everything over to Stiles to deal with.

“I’ve never smoked before,” Isaac heard himself mumbling suddenly, feeling a little embarrassed for a moment and then annoyed for feeling embarrassed in the first place. So what if he’d never tried smoking before? It didn’t exactly make Stiles and Scott cool just because they had. He felt as though making a concerted effort not to stare at Stiles as he extended his tongue slightly and ran it down the edge of the paper. He was trying not to think about how just last night, Stiles had been slowly dragging his tongue over the head of his cock before swallowing him down for another one of his worryingly good blow jobs.

“It’s all good,” Scott said as he stifled a yawn. “Stiles’ll shotgun it with you!”

“He’ll what?”

“Help me demonstrate, Scott,” Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out at Isaac.  

As Isaac watched, Stiles pushed himself up onto his knees, crawling over to where Scott was sitting and lit the joint he had between his lips, sucking on it a few times to get it going. Isaac tried to keep his attention focused on whatever it was Stiles was about to do with Scott but found himself getting distracted by the way Stiles’ t shirt was riding up and exposing an inch or so of skin. All Isaac could think about was the fingertip bruises that were hidden just below Stiles’ waistband, about less than five hours ago he’d left them there, holding too tightly to Stiles’ hips as he straddled him.

Scott knelt up too, putting one hand on Stiles’ shoulder to steady himself and grinning lazily when Stiles passed him the joint. As Isaac watched, Stiles leant in towards Scott and closed his lips around the lit end of the joint, exhaling slowly and surely. Isaac was vaguely aware he was supposed to be watching what they were doing but found himself overwhelmed by a sudden pang of jealousy; Stiles and Scott’s pose looked far to intimate, as though they were about to kiss and he had to fight down the urge to shove Scott away from Stiles as he closed his eyes happily.

“See,” Scott grinned as he exhaled. “Easy!”

“Yeah,” Isaac mumbled, “Easy.”

Stiles turned quickly to look at him, a quizzical expression on his face; something in his voice must have given away his discomfort and he looked away, scowling up at the house as he felt his cheeks grow red.

“Want to try?” Stiles asked, holding the joint up to him and waving his hand about. Isaac regarded him for a minute before shrugging in what he hoped was a confident manner.

“Does that even work for us?”

“Yep,” Scott chimed in as he moved to the edge of the trampoline, dangling his legs over the side and lying back on the sun bleached fabric. Isaac shrugged and nodded to Stiles, trying not to openly stare at him as he moved closer. Annoyingly, Stiles seemed to pick up on that straight away, licking his lips slowly before poking his tongue into his cheek, his hand held near his mouth as he waggled his eyebrows. Isaac glared at him, punching him lightly in the arm when he was close enough and got a gleeful laugh in response.

If watching Scott and Stiles shotgun the joint had been hard, it was nothing compared to how difficult it was not to react to Stiles as he leaned in towards him. He’d become so familiar with kissing Stiles, with leaning in whenever they were alone and pulling him near that he felt his eyes starting to close involuntarily as the distance between them narrowed. Stiles definitely noticed that and he shot Isaac a shy smile, looking up at him through his lashes and mouthing the word ‘later’ before, finally, taking the joint’s glowing tip into his mouth like he’d done with Scott and exhaling, forcing the hot, sweet smoke into Isaac’s mouth. Inhaling the smoke and trying to hold it in his lungs was proving a little more difficult, definitely not helped by the way Stiles’ hand seemed to have wandered from his shoulder to the back of his neck, one finger straying beneath the collar of his t-shirt as Stiles traced tiny circles on his skin. He was suddenly incredibly aware that Scott was just feet away from them and might notice what Stiles was doing at any moment. To his surprise, the thought didn’t freak him out, but instead sent a little shiver of pleasure through him and he had to force himself to focus on anything but the feel of Stiles’ fingertip on his neck before his dick decided to get interested in the proceedings and give them away.

“Good boy,” Stiles grinned playfully, plucking the joint from between his lips and letting go of his grip on Isaac’s neck as he sat back on his heels. Isaac gave him the finger as he exhaled, coughing slightly and flushing again when Scott laughed at him.

“Don’t you have to drive home later?” He asked grumpily as Stiles took a huge drag, his eyes closing in contentment as he did so.

“You can crash here,” Scott told him before Stiles could say anything. “My mom won’t be back from my aunt’s ‘til tomorrow at least. Maybe not even ‘til Monday.”

“Works for me,” Stiles grinned as he passed the joint over to Scott.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon out in the backyard, mostly lolling around on the trampoline, smoking Scott’s weed whenever the mood struck them and laughing. Half the time Isaac wasn’t really sure what they were laughing about, but didn’t particularly care as he was feeling lighter and happier than he had in a while. True, the way Stiles was happily flopping about and grabbing at Scott every time he said something that made him laugh was kind of putting a dampener on things, but Stiles was at least being equal opportunity grabby handed and Isaac had also been on the receiving end several over enthusiastic hugs.

As the sky started to darken, the phone in house started ringing and Isaac couldn’t hold back his laughter when Stiles sat bolt upright, peering around the garden as he tried to work out what it was Isaac and Scott could hear and he couldn’t. Scott patted him on the head and ruffled his hair as he headed towards the house, leaving them alone.

“What’s he doing?” Stiles asked quietly, rolling onto his front and making the trampoline’s springs groan.

“Still talking on the phone,” Isaac replied, inching closer to Stiles and moving until he could wriggle his toes against Stiles’ leg; he’d got rid of his sneakers and socks hours ago and was enjoying the feel of Stiles’ warm skin against his foot.. “Can I have another go on that?” He added, nodding to the joint that Stiles was twirling between his fingers.

“Let me try something.”

Isaac watched as Stiles took a long drag, his eyes closing sleepily as the end of the joint glowed a bright orangey red. Stiles didn’t exhale but leant over and hooked two fingers beneath the neck of his t-shirt, pulling him close.

“What are you –“ Isaac started, only to be cut off when Stiles closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Isaac’s and opening his mouth slightly, encouraging him to do the same. Isaac did so, more out of shock than anything else and was surprised when Stiles slowly exhaled the sweet, thick smoke directly into his mouth. He inhaled hurriedly, holding his breath for a moment as Stiles pulled away minutely and watched him. He turned his head to one side so he wouldn’t be blowing smoke straight into Stiles’ face and flushed when he turned back and saw that Stiles hadn’t moved away and was watching him with interest.

“Is Scott still on the phone?”

Isaac listened again; he could hear Scott pacing around inside the house, talking stiltedly to someone on the phone.

“He keeps saying something about ‘abuela’,” Isaac murmured, trying to fight back the urge to close the tiny distance between them so he could kiss Stiles, finding it more and more difficult as Stiles stared down at him, his gaze repeatedly flicking from his eyes to his lips

“His grandmom,” Stiles replied, his breath tickling Isaac’s cheek. “That’s good.”

“Why’s that?”

“He’ll be a while.”

 “And?” Isaac put one arm behind his head, bringing him closer to Stiles. He smirked when Stiles raised an eyebrow, putting his weight on one elbow and tracing the design on the front of Isaac’s t-shirt with a fingertip.

“You’ll listen out for him, right? If I –”

“If you what?”

“This,” Stiles whispered, fisting his hand in his shirt and lowering his head to kiss him. Isaac willingly opened his mouth, moaning softly as Stiles’ licked into his mouth and kissed him, slow and sweet and lazy. Almost without realising he reached up and tangled his hand in Stiles’ hair, pulling gently on it as Stiles bit down on his lower lip. They kissed for what felt like a very long time, and Isaac became suddenly aware that he had stopped listening out for the sound of Scott’s voice; he abruptly pulled away from Stiles, lifting his head and staring in the direction of the house, desperately trying to locate him, catching the sound of his footsteps on the tiled kitchen floor.

“He’s coming back,” He hissed, pushing Stiles away from him and sitting upright. Stiles groaned loudly, rolling over onto his back, a scowl fixed firmly on his face. Isaac grinned at him, leaning over and pinching his hip playfully as he felt a little rush of affection for Stiles surge through him.

Scott climbed back up onto the trampoline; he had a strawberry Fruit Roll Up twisted around his pointer finger and was taking bites of it as he sat down again. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, a small frown playing across his face.

“So,” Scott started, taking another bite of his candy and chewing thoughtfully. “You two are like, a thing now?”

“What?! No!” Stiles yelped, sitting up and looking panic stricken. Isaac cringed as he listened to his heart rate rocketing; even if Scott hadn’t been able to hear that too, Stiles’ reaction had just one hundred percent confirmed Scott’s suspicions.

“Stiles, I saw you,” Scott said gently, glancing from Stiles to Isaac and back again. The tone of his voice surprised Isaac; he didn’t sound particularly angry or upset, but more as though he were trying to pacify Stiles.

“Saw what?”

“Saw the two of you making out. What do you think I saw?”

“It’s not what you think!” Stiles blurted out, his cheeks flushing bright red.

“It kind of is,” Isaac mumbled, rolling his eyes when Stiles turned to him and hissed for him to shut up. “Stiles, he saw us. He’s not lying about that.” He couldn’t believe how calm he felt about Scott catching them out; for weeks he’d been worrying about what would happen when someone besides Derek and Peter found out there was something going on between them, and wondered if Scott was just being calm for Stiles’ sake.

“So are you, uh, boyfriends?” Scott asked slowly.

Isaac looked at Stiles, waiting for him to answer, feeling guilty when he saw Stiles fiddling with the drawstring on his shorts, looking as though he was about to cry. He resisted the urge to reach out and squeeze his shoulder, turning his attention to Scott and shaking his head.

“No, no we’re not. Kind of a friends with benefits thing,” He murmured, feeing his cheeks growing hot as Scott stared at him.

“Friends with benefits?” Scott repeated, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Stiles. “What does that mean? You’re sleeping together but you don’t go out on dates?”

“We’re not having sex!” Stiles blurted out suddenly, his eyes darting from Isaac to the garden gate several times: he looked as though he was about to run out of the backyard at any minute.

“Ok.”

“We’re not!”

“I believe you Stiles, jeez.”

“I can go if you want,” Isaac murmured, scooting towards the edge of the trampoline. To his surprise, Scott grabbed hold of the back of his shirt, halting him in his tracks.

“Dude, I don’t want either of you to go!”

“But –” Stiles started, his gaze flicking from Isaac to Scott and back again.

“You think I’m mad?” Scott asked slowly as he let go of Isaac’s shirt and moved closer to Stiles. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because we didn’t tell you?” Stiles mumbled pathetically, his words slightly muffled as he chewed on his thumbnail. Isaac caught the little change in his heart rate as he said it, as did Scott, judging by the look on his face and he felt slightly sick when it dawned on him that Stiles was probably scared of Scott’s reaction. It wasn’t something they’d ever talked about properly, about what might happen if more people found out about them and their arrangement, but for all of Stiles generally appeared unfazed, or occasionally annoyed about people being aware of their, arrangement, or relationship or whatever it was, it seemed pretty clear that Stiles was terrified his newly explored sexuality might be a deal breaker for Scott when it came to their friendship.

“Stiles,” Scott said gently, moving close enough that he could lean against Stiles, “You’re my best friend in like, the whole world. I mean seriously man, we’ve been friends since you first moved out here. Do you really think I’m going to stop being your friend because you’re into guys as well as girls?”

Stiles shrugged awkwardly, his posture stiff and tense as Scott punched him lightly in the upper arm before throwing his arms around him and pushing him over on the trampoline, hugging him tightly.

“You too, Lahey,” Scott called, holding one arm out and beckoning Isaac closer. “Hug it out!”

Within seconds, their bro hug had turned into a play fight, made extra ridiculous by the trampoline on which they were all still bouncing around.

* * *

“We should do this again,” Stiles said, gesturing towards the screen. It was the first thing he’d said since Scott had started up the DVD and Isaac wanted to breathe a sigh of relief; Stiles being silent was just too weird. At Scott’s insistence, they were sprawled around the lounge watching Scott’s Jackass DVDs. Isaac had promptly taken the armchair, leaving Stiles on the couch with Scott, worried that he might have made things weird between the three of them if he’d sat next to Stiles.

“Hell no!” Scott scoffed, ”Remember what happened last time? When I broke my wrist? And we both got grounded for like a month?”

“So? You could heal a broken wrist now easy,” Stiles grinned, leaning sideways to snatch the bag of chips out of Scott’s hand. “We’re totally doing that tomorrow.”

“Yeah and what happens if _you_ break _your_ wrist?”

“You’ll have to help me jerk off,” Stiles retorted immediately, his eyes going wide and his  cheeks flushing when he looked over at Isaac.

“Pretty sure that’s what you’ve got Isaac for,” Scott replied with a laugh, snatching the chips back from Stiles, crushing the last few up and tipping them into his mouth. He glanced at them both, grinning hugely when he made eye contact with Isaac. “Anyway, there’s nothing you can say that’ll convince me to get back in a shopping cart again.”

“I’ll put money on me getting your ass in a shopping cart before the end of the summer,” Stiles grumbled, twisting sideways and kicking Scott in the leg. Isaac felt a wave of jealousy wash over him as he watched Scott launch himself at Stiles, pulling him into a headlock and grabbing at a handful of his hair. He still couldn’t quite put his finger on why exactly he was envious of Scott right now, if it was just the simple factor that his friendship with Stiles was so much deeper, that they shared so many stupid memories that he didn’t have any idea about or if it was the slightly more concerning jealousy at the fact Scott was touching Stiles and he wasn’t. He settled for ignoring them both, resting his chin on his hand as he glared at the screen.

It didn’t take the pair of them long to settle down again, although Isaac was still feeling irritated by how close they were sitting to each other and had completely lost track of what was taking place on screen; he only realised that the end credits were rolling when Stiles turned to Scott and asked if they were going to watch the next movie.

“You guys can,” Scott replied through a yawn, which looked as though it was bordering on fake. “I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“You want to?” Stiles asked Isaac, nodding towards the DVDs strewn across the floor in front of the TV. Isaac shrugged; he didn’t really want to watch another DVD, but figured that he could probably stand to sit through another one if it meant not having to watch Stiles and Scott pawing at each other anymore.

“You mind if we watch one more?” Stiles continued, watching Isaac for a long moment before glancing at Scott.

“Nope.”

He gave Stiles a quick one armed hug, closely followed by the needlessly complicated secret handshake thing Isaac had seen them do a few times before getting off the couch and heading towards the hall.

“Um,” Scott paused at the bottom of the stairs, circling his finger around the newel post as he looked down at the floor. “You guys can crash in the guest room instead, you know, if you don’t want to sleep in my room.”

“You don’t want us to stay in your room?” Stiles asked, leaning back on the couch so he could see Scott properly. “Dude, I always sleep in your room!”

“Yeah, I know,” Scott replied. “You still can if you want. I just thought you two might want to...you know, do stuff.”

Isaac smirked as Stiles flushed a bright, brilliant red; he knew he was probably blushing too but figured there was no way he could look as embarrassed as Stiles did right now.

“We’re not –” Stiles started, trailing off and glaring at Isaac when he sniggered. “We wouldn’t do –”

“Thanks Scott,” Isaac cut Stiles off with a frown, deciding that Scott didn’t need an awkward run down of what they may or may not get up to; he knew that given even a tiny fraction of a chance, Stiles would just keep blurting out embarrassing information until someone physically stopped him. Scott flashed him a relieved smile before bidding them both good night and running up the stairs, leaving them alone in the lounge.

“What did you say that for?”

“Say what?”

“‘Thanks Scott’,” Stiles mimicked with a frown. “Now he probably thinks we’re going to hook up in his guest room!” 

“Better than you giving him a rundown of exactly what _stuff_ we might have done. You never know when to shut up.”

Stiles gave him the finger and got off the couch, crossing to the TV and changing out the DVD. To Isaac’s disappointment, the atmosphere between them started to grow tense and uncomfortable and they were barely half way through the movie when Stiles suddenly announced that he was going to bed and rushed out of the room and up the stairs without even so much as a good night.

Isaac sighed loudly to himself, turning off the DVD player and TV before shutting off all the lights and heading upstairs. He paused when he got to the top, listening out for Stiles and Scott’s heartbeats; Scott was in his room, where he said he would be. Stiles’ heartbeat, on the other hand, was coming from the guest room down the hall and if he was being honest, Isaac wasn’t entirely surprised by that. He’d been hoping that Stiles had headed for the guest room instead of disappearing into Scott’s room to sulk.  

“He said we could sleep in here,” Stiles muttered as Isaac pushed the door open. He was sitting cross legged on top of the covers, scrolling through his phone. When Isaac didn’t reply, he glanced up and sighed. “You don’t have to though. If you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” Isaac murmured, crossing to the end of the bed and running his fingers across the blanket. It was true, but he still felt uncomfortable admitting it aloud. Stiles clearly wanted him to stay as well, and there was no mistaking the sudden exhalation of breath or the way his shoulders sagged with relief at Isaac’s words.

“This has been a really weird day,” Stiles sighed as he dropped his cell phone onto the floor and looked up at Isaac, patting the bedspread beside him.

“Ugh, you can say that again!”  Isaac hesitated for a moment before stripping out his jeans. He ducked his head to hide his smile when he heard Stiles’ little ‘mm’ of appreciation. When he looked up again, Stiles was sliding off the bed, untying the drawstring on his shorts and pushing them off his hips. They stared at each other across the bed for a minute before Stiles hurriedly threw the comforter back, maintaining eye contact with Isaac as he nodded down at the bed.

“I’ll just go –” Isaac murmured, gesturing towards the light switch. Stiles nodded at him and climbed back into the bed, lying down on his back and pulling the covers up to his chin.

“This feel weird to you too?” He asked in a whisper when Isaac slid in beside him, flinching when their legs touched. Isaac just shrugged in response, a movement that Stiles must have picked up on as he fell silent again; silent, but not still, Isaac noted, feeling Stiles’ toes twitch against his leg every few minutes.

“You never told me you didn’t always live in Beacon Hills,” Isaac murmured to Stiles in the quiet darkness of the guest room. Sharing a mattress in Scott’s bedroom the last time they’d stayed over had felt weird enough and being given permission by Scott to sleep in the guest room together was unnerving him. He couldn’t help but wonder if Scott was expecting them to have sex or something.

“Jersey, baby,” Stiles replied sleepily, affecting an over the top New Jersey accent as he shuffled around, trying to get comfortable.

“Jersey? For real?”

“Yep. We moved out here when I was in kindergartern. That was when – when my mom first started getting sick and my mom and dad wanted to be closer to my Babka.”

“Huh,” Isaac caught the little hitch in Stiles voice and quickly turned onto his side, unable to stop the smile that flickered across his face when he saw Stiles watching him closely. “Hey, does that mean you could introduce me to Jwoww? I bet I could tap that ass!”

Stiles gawped at him for a moment, looking like he was considering lashing out at him. To Isaac’s relief, he closed the gap between them and kissed him instead, tentative at first, like they hadn’t spent the last few weeks getting increasingly more adventurous with each other. Like most of his kisses with Stiles, it didn’t take long before the kiss turned filthy, both of them gasping for breath as Isaac nipped at Stiles’ neck.

“Just for the record though,” Stiles whispered as he tugged gently on Isaac’s hair, “You always struck me as more of a Snooki fan.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, we share a headcanon that Stiles isn't originally from Beacon Hills when he was little because there's nothing better than Dylan's Joisey accent making a little sneaky apperance when he's getting his threaten on! If you don't like that headcanon, well, tough titties. Go write your own fic where Stiles is 100% Californian style Sunny D.


	15. Scott

Scott heard Isaac before he saw him, the sound of his voice carrying from down the street. He grabbed his sandwich from the girl behind the counter, and thrust a ten dollar bill at her before rushing from the shop without his change. Isaac was loitering outside the drug store a few buildings down, talking on his cell. Catching the familiar sound of Stiles’ voice on the other end of the line, Scott purposefully focused his hearing on something else, not wanting to know what they might be talking about. Whatever it was, it was obviously distracting Isaac and Scott was easily able to sneak up on him and drop his hand on his shoulder, making Isaac jump, his eyes wide as he spun around to look at him.

“So how come you and Stiles disappeared so quickly yesterday?” He asked as Isaac ended his call.

“Ask Stiles,” Isaac muttered, sliding his cell back into his pocket.

“I would, but he’s not answering his cell. Not to me, anyway.”

“Oh.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the atmosphere between them feeling suddenly awkward and tense; Scott couldn’t put his finger on why. After all, everything had seemed fine the night Stiles and Isaac had stayed over at his place on Saturday night. Isaac shifted uncomfortably, wedging his hands in his pockets and staring down at a crack in the sidewalk; as he watched him, Scott found himself getting annoyed, annoyed with Stiles for not answering his cell, with Isaac for behaving like he was the one who’d been keeping a secret from his friend for over a month.

“Are you in school today?” Isaac asked, sounding disinterested.

“Nope. Working,” Scott replied, nodding down the street in the direction of Deaton’s clinic and waving his sandwich in the air. “Lunch.”

“Oh. Right.”

“You seeing Stiles today?”

“No,” Isaac replied with a small sigh. “I’ve got stuff to do with Derek.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Yeah. Look, I need to go,” Isaac muttered, waving his hand around vaguely. “Sorry, OK?”

“That you have to leave? It’s no big deal.”

Isaac shook his head, shoving his hand through his hair. “I meant Saturday. You finding out about – you know. Finding out about stuff.”

“You and Stiles?” Scott prompted, turning his head to hide his smile when Isaac blushed. “I’m happy for you guys. I guess.”

“What do you mean ‘you guess’?”

“Um, I guess Stiles has never seemed like he’d be into this sort of no strings sort of thing.”

“And I do?” Isaac asked heatedly, scowling at Scott and drawing himself up to his full height.

“That’s not what I meant,” Scott sighed. “Come on, you know what Stiles is like. He’s been into Lydia pretty much the entire time I’ve known him. He’s always been kind, I don’t know, romantic I guess?”

Isaac shrugged, reaching up to fiddle with his hair for a moment before tugging the bottom his shirt down. “It was his suggestion. I’m not making him do anything he doesn’t want to do.”

“I never said you were?”

They were saved from any more awkwardness by Derek, pulling up sharply beside them, the front wheel of his hideous new car mounting the sidewalk.

“You were supposed to meet me a half hour ago,” Derek snapped at Isaac as he lowered the window, nodding a terse hello to Scott.

“Lost track of time.”

“Yeah? With Stiles again were you?”

“Do you see him here?” Isaac asked angrily as he yanked the door open while Scott raised an eyebrow. He glanced back over his shoulder at Scott, shrugging as he flashed him an apologetic half smile. “I’ll, um, call you, yeah?”

“Sure. OK.”

Scott watched them for a moment as they drove away, pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling Stiles again. He wasn’t expecting him to pick up and didn’t bother leaving a voicemail, figuring that if Stiles wanted to talk to him, he’d get in touch. Unwrapping the top half of his sandwich, he started picking out strips of pastrami, chewing on them as he walked slowly back towards Deaton’s clinic, wondering if he should call round at Stiles’ house later to make sure he was ok.

*** * ***

The novelty of being allowed the car for the day quickly wore off when it stalled for the second time as he drove over to Stiles’ house. He cut the engine happily as he pulled up outside, parking half on the sidewalk as there was no space on the drive; he figured it was a good sign that both the Jeep and the sheriff’s truck were parked up outside the house as it meant it was less likely he was about to barge in on Stiles and Isaac doing whatever it was they’d been doing. As much as he loved Stiles, he definitely didn’t want to walk in on him naked and up to something with Isaac.

He knocked on the door, rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited for someone to answer; from inside the house, he could hear two sets of footsteps approaching the door, accompanied by Stiles shouting to his Dad that he’d get it.

“Hey Scott,” John smiled as he opened the door, turning and yelling up the stairs to Stiles that it was for him. He nodded to Scott before heading back into the house, leaving the door open for him; Scott hesitated as he went to step over the threshold, wondering if Stiles would be mad that he hadn’t called first to say he was coming over. Before he could make a decision about whether to wait outside or just go on in, Stiles made the decision for him, appearing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face; a grin that quickly faltered.

“Oh. Hey.”

“Expecting someone else?” Scott asked, raising an eyebrow at Stiles’ apparent disappointment at finding him on the doorstep.

“Isaac,” Stiles shrugged, his cheeks flushing slightly.

“Figured as much. How come you haven’t been answering your cell?” Scott asked, peering at Stiles as he stood back to let him in the house. “Are you sick?”

“No. Just kind of, I don’t know. Guess I wanted some time to think about stuff, you know?”

“Isaac stuff?”

Stiles nodded, glancing towards the kitchen and tilting his head in the direction of the stairs. Scott shrugged and followed him up to his bedroom, snagging Stiles’ desk chair the minute they were in the room.

“Go on then,” Stiles grumbled, lying face down on his bed, his feet propped up on the pillows. He picked at a hangnail for a minute or two before glaring at Scott.

“Go on what?”

“Ask whatever it is you want to ask me.”

“I came to see if you were alright,” Scott replied idly leafing through the mess of papers on Stiles’ desk. “We haven’t talked since the night you guys stayed at my place.”

“I know.”

“Have I pissed you off or something?”

“Huh? No! I just –” Stiles paused and stared down at his hands, a small frown creasing his brow as he bit at his bottom lip. “Could you just say whatever it is you need to say and get over being mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you?” Scott replied in confusion. “I told you the other day that I’m not mad. That hasn’t changed. Why do you think I’d be mad at you?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles sighed. “Because I didn’t tell you? Because we’ve been keeping it a secret for ages. Because it’s Isaac.”

“Stiles, I don’t care that you’re uh, doing whatever it is you’re doing with Isaac. I don’t care who you do what with, s’long as your happy that’s what matters, right?”

Stiles shrugged again and dropped his head onto his arms, hiding his face from Scott. “Did you already know? That I’m – you know, not solely about the ladies?”

“I kind of had an idea,” Scott smiled, glancing down at a scrap of paper and quickly turning it over when he realised it was mainly covered in Isaac’s name and other things he didn't want to pay too much attention to, all written in Stiles’ messy scrawl. “Doesn’t change anything though dude. You’ll always be my best friend; doesn’t matter who you like.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Did you tell Isaac I have a crush on Derek?”

Scott opened his mouth to deny it, pausing for a moment and then closing his mouth again. He couldn’t honestly, hand on heart say that he hadn’t said something of the sort to Isaac, that he might have mentioned weeks ago that he thought Stiles spent a little too much time talking about Derek. He was pretty sure, however, that the exact words “Stiles has a crush on Derek” had never actually left his mouth and figured Isaac must have drawn that conclusion himself.

“Not in so many words,” He hazarded uncomfortably. Stiles made a loud groaning noise, muffled slightly by his arms.

“Why the hell would you say something like that to him? He’s obsessed with the idea now.”

“In my defence,” Scott started as he swivelled the chair from side to side, “It was weeks ago and I didn’t know you two were going to end up being whatever it is that you are. Plus I did kind of think you had a crush on Derek for a while.”

Stiles looked up at him and pulled a face, still worrying at his lower lip. “Don’t tell Isaac, but I did. Do still a little bit maybe. Or did. I don’t know. It’s confusing.”

“Kind of like Derek,” Scott grinned.

“You’re not wrong there.”

“So...”

“What now?”

“Friends with benefits, huh? What’s that even mean really?”

“It means we’re friends. With benefits.”

“Yeah, genius, I got that part,” Scott told him, rolling the chair closer to the bed and propping his feet up. “What have you, you know, done with him.”

“We’re not discussing this,” Stiles grumbled as he pushed at Scott’s foot. “It’s weird.”

“It is not. We talked about stuff me and Allison did.”

“No,” Stiles corrected, rolling onto his side and glaring at Scott. “You talked _at_ me about things you and Allison did while I tried not to listen to you.”

“I was just trying to make conversation! You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to,” Scott replied. “Thought you might want to talk about it, that’s all. What with you being kind of new to, um, stuff.”

“Yep, big ol’ gigantic virginous virgin,” Stiles grimaced. “That’s me.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Can I ask you something without you getting mad?”

“Can’t stop you, can I?”

“How come Derek knew about you and Isaac before I did?”

“Oh come on,” Stiles sighed loudly. “Why is everything about Derek all the time? And it’s not like we told him. He kind of worked it out.”

“Does anyone else know?”

Stiles pulled a face, looking away from Scott and covering his mouth with his hand. “Peter,” he admitted quietly.

“Jesus, Stiles. Peter knew before I did? Peter?! Seriously? Peter?!”

“Not because we told him,” Stiles snapped turning his attention back to Scott. “Maybe he worked it out himself or Derek told him or something. It’s not like we were sitting around having a fucking discussion with either of them about it. What do you care if Peter and Derek knew?”

“Because,” Scott huffed, swivelling the chair as he tapped his fingers on the edge of Stiles’ desk. “You’re supposed to tell me stuff. We’re friends. Peter and Derek are not your friends.”

“Are we still talking about this?” Stiles groused as he picked at imaginary lint on his bedspread. “’Cause I don’t really know what else I’m supposed to say, OK? I’m sorry we didn’t tell you and that the Hale Horrors knew before you did, but it’s not like I can change that now. So you know. Stop being mad.”

“I’m not mad. Not about you and Isaac. Mad you’ve been ignoring me for two days, sure, but not mad about the other stuff.”

“I wasn’t _ignoring_ you. I was giving you time to get used to the situation.”

“The Isaac situation or the being into guys in general situation?”

“Both, maybe, I guess? More the second one. I don’t want it to get in the way of us being friends,” Stiles mumbled, fussing at the bedspread again. “I thought you might feel weird about it, you know.”

“Dude, I already said, who you like has nothing to do with us being friends. You really think I’d stop being your friend just because you happen to like guys as well as girls?”

Stiles shrugged awkwardly and looked away.

“I’ve known for a while, you know.”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard. Isaac said you told about me having a _thing_ for Bam.”

Scott flashed him a guilty grin. “You did have a thing for Bam.”

“No,” Stiles corrected as he rolled onto his back, “I wanted to be Bam. I had a _thing_ for Johnny Knoxville.”

“Like how you’ve got a _thing_ for Derek?”

“No. Not like that at all. And I don’t,” He turned his head to the side to look at Scott, frowning when he saw the expression on his face. “Stop looking at me like that. I do not have a thing for Derek. Not a proper thing; not like I did have. I just think he’s hot.”

“Have you seen Derek’s new car?” Scott asked, keen to put a stop to the discussion when he noticed the faraway look on Stiles’ face, like he might start waxing lyrical about Derek at any moment.

“The Soccer Mom Mobile you mean?” Stiles grinned. “Why would anyone in their right mind trade a Camaro for that thing?”

“Derek’s not in his right mind?” Scott suggested with a shrug.

“Ugh. Tell me about it.”

Scott laughed, falling quiet as Stiles stared up at his bedroom ceiling, apparently lost in thought. He was willing to put money on them being Derek related thoughts and wondered if Stiles’ crush on Derek was as in the past as he was making out it was.

“Want some food?” Stiles asked suddenly, sitting upright and looking over at Scott.

“Sure,” He shrugged, watching as Stiles head for the door, quietly humming some cheesy pop song as he went. Scott frowned, thinking that it sounded familiar, as though he’d heard it somewhere recently. As he listened to Stiles opening and closing cupboards down in the kitchen, Stiles’ cell started to buzz from somewhere under the papers covering the desk.

Scott moved a pile of papers to one side, being careful not to pay too much attention to what was written on them and extracted Stiles’ cell from the mess, shaking his head and smiling at the pale blue case. Stiles could deny it all he wanted; Scott knew he’d bought the phone in blue purposefully because it matched his Jeep. He silenced the alarm that was ringing and was about the throw the phone back down on the desk when he heard the sound of Sties’ laughter carrying up through the floor. By the sounds of it, Stiles had gotten distracted talking to his Dad and Scott figured he might as well attempt to beat Stiles’ score on Fruit Ninja in return for being ignored. He unlocked the phone, punching in the code that Stiles still seemed to think he didn’t know. It was the date of the day after he got bitten, the day they’d first met Derek out in the woods.

To his surprise the gallery on Stiles’ phone was already open and he couldn’t seem to stop himself as he thumbed through the pictures, raising an eyebrow at the numerous pictures of Isaac at the beach. They didn’t look like the kind of pictures you’d take of a friend; they looked more like the pictures he still had of Allison on his own phone and he locked the phone again, pushing it back under the pile of papers and trying to pretend he hadn’t seen the photos.

“There’s no good food in the house,” Stiles announced as he burst back through his bedroom door, a confused frown flickering across his face as he looked at Scott. “Are you OK? You look weird.”

“No, yeah, I’m fine,” Scott replied hurriedly. “So, no food huh?”

“No. I think my Dad found the stash of good snacks. Want to drive out to that ten cent wing place you like?”

“Uh, yes! I always want to go to the ten cent wing place! We’ll have to take your car though. Mine tried to die twice on the way over here.”

“You’re buying my wings then.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Scott was lolling around on the couch, chatting with his Mom about her day at work when he heard the familiar sound of someone messaging him on Skype. Mumbling an apology to his Mom, he rushed upstairs and leant closer to his laptop to see who was messaging him; he wasn’t at all surprised to see if was Stiles and felt a tiny flare of disappointment that it wasn’t Allison messaging him.

21:32

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

hey man

you around?  
  
---|---|---  
  
21:40

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

am now. u there?  
  
21:40

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

yeah  
  
21:41

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

you ok?  
  
21:43

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

um. yeah.

feeling kind of weird about what we talked about before.  
  
21:44

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

about Isaac?  
  
21:46

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

yeah.  
  
21:47

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

wanna talk abot it?  
  
21:48

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

dunno  
  
21:48

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

i'm here if u do. tryin to do this stupid chemistry assignment for school :(  
  
21:50

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

need any help?  
  
21:51

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

nah man, i’m good. thanks tho.  
  
 

Scott turned his attention back to his chemistry text book, glancing at the screen every so often and watching as the pencil icon danced backwards and forwards several times as Stiles evidently typed and deleted things. Checking his contacts list, he realised Isaac was online as well and figured Stiles was probably busy chatting to him and went back to his homework.

He was so absorbed in reading the same paragraph over and over again, hoping that it would finally make sense, that he didn’t realise he’d bitten clean through his ballpoint pen until the unpleasant taste of ink filled his mouth and he finally gave up on his homework, closing the book and tossing it on to his desk as he headed towards the bath room to wash his mouth out.

22:08

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

you there

???  
  
---|---|---  
  
22:14

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

yep. sorry i was haveing an ink in mouth emergency.

It made me look like gerard :(  
  
22:14

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

thats disturbing on so many levels i don’t even know where to begin.

Has he raised his creepy evil head?  
  
22:15

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

dont  think so. Guess derek would tell us if he did.  
  
22:17

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

can i ask your advice?

on something Isaac related....

You can say no if you want btw  
  
22:17

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

sure.  
  
22:18

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

can't believe i’m asking you this but, ummm....

You know when you were with allison? when you first started doing it?  
  
22:19

| 

**_scotty_182  
_**

| 

Yeah?  
  
22:25

| 

**_scotty_182  
_**

| 

What about me and Allison?  
  
22:27

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

did you just sort of say to her, oh hey, btw, i’d quite like to do the sex with you please  
  
22:28

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

Not quite like that, but yeah, i guess.

Why?  
  
22:29

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

becuase ......

i don’t think isaac believes me when i say that to him.......

:(  
  
22:34

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

still there?  
  
22:35

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

Sorry...my mom was asking me questions!

why wouldnt he beleive you? he can tell if ur lying  
  
22:35

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

the fuck should i know! thats why i’m asking you for advice!!!  
  
22:36

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

sorry :P

i dunno. just tell him? n don’t make stupid jokes bout it n call it `the sex` n stuff!!!

then he mite take you seriously!  
  
22:37

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

yeah, I didn’t actually use those actual words.

not completely dumb

btw why is he talking about a party to me ?????  
  
22:40

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

saw lydia + jackson at the store today. lydias having a party, asked if we wnt to go.  
  
22:41

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Why’d you ask isaac before me?? :((  
  
22:42

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

cos you were talking about sex and asking advice! didn't get a chance to ask you!!!

add him to the conversation if you want  
  
22:44

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

fyi – giving u advice = fine

but if you start makin me watch ur sex life on skype ill break ur neck!!!!  
  
22:46

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

fuck off :P  
  
 

Scott turned away from the computer, hurrying down the stairs and into the kitchen, figuring he’d have time to get himself something to eat before Stiles and Isaac realised he had gone. It took him no time at all to find the cinnamon roll Pop-Tarts his Mom had hidden on the bottom shelf of the pantry, and he quickly shoved four pastries into the toaster, tidying away the dishes from the draining rack while he waited.  

He took a huge bite of his late night snack as he started back up the stairs, cursing and spraying crumbs over the carpet as the filling burned his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Knowing that it would heal within a matter of seconds didn’t make it any less painful and he prodded at the small blister that had formed in his mouth as he sat back down in front of his laptop, pushing his Pop-Tarts to one side and glancing back at Skype while he waited for them to cool.

22:57

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

man, he invites us to a three way and then disappears ;)  
  
---|---|---  
  
22:57

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Rude,

very very rude scott.  
  
22:58

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

yeah, come back n talk to us!  
  
22:59

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Scott!  
  
23:00

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

scoot

scooter

scooty puff  
  
23:02

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

omg, im here! stop calling me stupid things! went to get food  
  
23:03

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Anything good?  
  
23:03

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

poptarts baby! nomnomnom  
  
23:04

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

this is what you two talk about online? booooring  
  
23:04

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

go watch your porn and be quiet ;)  
  
23:04

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

Tmi  
  
23:05

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

shut up stiles.  
  
23:05

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

and for the record, not watching porn.  
  
23:06

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

yeah? so if i look at you laptop tomorrow there won’t be a bunch of stoya videos in your history?  
  
23:06

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

mmm....stoya  
  
23:06

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

i like her!! :D

stiles likes her too.

ask him why  
  
23:07

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

cause red hair makes him think of lydia? :P  
  
23:07

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

hate you both.

talking of lydia...  
  
23:07

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

yeah?  
  
23:08

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

party?  
  
23:08

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

Farewell party for jackson. we're invited.  
  
23:09

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

lizardboy is leaving? :o  
  
23:09

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

i didn’t tell you bout that?  
  
23:10

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

apparently not.

why doesnt anyone tell me anything??????  
  
23:10

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

derek told me ages ago *shrug*  
  
23:11

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

And you didn’t think that lizardboy leaving town was something you had to share?

which unfortunate city is he going to inflict his personality on?  
  
23:12

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

London apparently  
  
23:12

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

London as in London, England?  
  
23:13

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

is there another london?  
  
23:13

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

London, Ontario.

duh.  
  
23:14

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

thats where justin bieber is from.  
  
23:14

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

eww.  
  
23:15

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

theres a kelloggs factory in London, Ontario.  
  
23:16

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

get off wikipeida  
  
23:16

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

Eat a dick. its my favorite website.

never getting off it.  
  
23:17

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

are you 2 done?  
  
23:17

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

I am  
  
23:17

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

they used to have a baseball team called the London werewolves.

hehe

we should get finstock to rename the lacrosse team as beacon hills werewolves  
  
23:18

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

loser.

whens the party?  
  
23:18

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

friday nite

u 2 up for it?  
  
23:19

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

London, Ontario is twinned with Nanjing in China. just so you know.

do we have to be nice to lizard face?  
  
23:20

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

probably :(

you can say sorry for driving ur car into him  
  
23:21

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

i will.

when he apologizes for continuing to exist  
  
23:22

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

dude, hes not that bad  
  
23:22

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

umm....yea he is

hes at our place sometimes talking to derek

n by talking to derek i mean playing whos a bigger douchebag  
  
23:23

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

lizardboy wins by a mile  
  
23:23

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

you would say that :/  
  
23:23

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

get over it.  
  
23:24

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

 are you coming or not?  
  
23:24

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

thats what she said :)  
  
23:24

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

stiles....  
  
23:25

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

yes. jesus. i'll come to the stupid party.  
  
23:25

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

you gonna come isaac?  
  
23:26

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

i guess.

if i “accidentally” punch jackson in the face tho its not my fault

im giving u fair warning  
  
23:26

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

punch him in the dick. more entertaining for us + more painful for lizardboy  
  
23:27

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

i don’t want to be anywhere near jacksons dick, thanx. mite catch something  
  
23:27

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

who's dick do you want to be near? ;)  
  
23:28

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

STILES.  
  
23:28

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

what?!  
  
23:29

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

not cool.  
  
23:30

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

:/  
  
23:30

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

losers  
  
23:31

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

plz stop talking.  
  
23:31

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

you can’t see, but i’m giving you both the finger.  
  
23:32

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

Yeeaahhhhh

on that brilliant note, im going to bed. you 2 can carry on flirting without me getting in ur way ;)  
  
23:33

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

were not flirting :/  
  
23:34

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

you migth not be. stiles is. trust me.  
  
23:34

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

shhh  
  
23:35

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

Whatever. speak too you tommorrow  
  
23:36

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

me flirting = me asking isaac if he wants me to suck his dick.

8==D  
  
23:36

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

STILES. STOP IT.  
  
23:36

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Shut up!!! >:/  
  
23:37

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

whatever. you liked it.  
  
23:38

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

nite scott.  
  
23:39

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

you made him go offline :(((  
  
23:40

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

uhh, pretty sure that was all you dude  
  
23:41

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

:(  
  
23:41

| 

**_scotty_182_**

| 

Nite dude  
  
23:42

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

night xx  
  
 

Scott shut down his laptop, pushing it to the back of his desk before moving to his bed. He couldn’t help wondering, as he got under the covers, if Stiles was aware of how into Isaac he seemed to be and found himself worrying that Stiles was somehow going to end up getting hurt by their whole friends with benefits thing.

*** * ***

_**  
** Note Scott found on Stiles' desk: _

 

 


	16. Stiles

 

Stiles' father didn't have many weapons in his arsenal that worked against his son, but he did have one advantage that nobody else had - knowledge of the one place on his body that had made him jump ever since he was a baby. He didn't have to use it often, but when he did, like when Stiles had ignored requests to get out of bed more than five times, it was as effective as a taser.

As soon as Stiles felt the pressure of a fingertip on the patch of skin between his big toe and the one next to it, he was sitting up and thrashing wildly to get his dad to stop. His father was laughing and easily catching his wrists, stilling his hands immediately, when Stiles noticed the figure leaning against his door frame, a smirk in place.

Isaac.

Stiles stopped struggling and his dad released him, ruffling his hair as if the humiliation wasn't quite complete. On his way out of the room, as Stiles pouted and checked that his t-shirt was still hiding the impressive array of hickeys that now constantly decorated his skin, He watched his father clap Isaac on the shoulder and pause for a second.

"If you ever want him to do anything-"

"Dad!" Stiles yelled, watching with increasing embarrassment as Isaac's cheeks colored and his father strolled away, chuckling to himself. Stiles rubbed his hands across his face and waved half heartedly at Isaac, spotting his phone peeking out from under his pillow and raising his eyebrows at the time.

"Shit, sorry," He mumbled as he saw the missed texts and calls from Isaac, who shrugged and flopped down at his desk. "Did you want to do something?"

Isaac shrugged again and fiddled with a pen, tapping it against an ancient tennis ball that Stiles used to squeeze to relieve stress. It had had a lot of use. He was biting his bottom lip and Stiles was mesmerised, thinking that he was allowed to kiss him, that those lips had marked his body,  had sucked his dick.

Before Isaac realized what a huge creep he was, Stiles threw back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, finally meeting Isaac's eyes when they swept up his body. Stiles blushed, and tried to think of a sexy way he could get his boxer briefs out of the crack of his ass. They were a particularly embarrassing pair sent from his grandmother, covered in lurid bananas.

Isaac raised his eyebrows and Stiles laughed, stopping when his dad walked past his open door and tapped on the frame. He looked between the two of them and smiled quickly, grabbing his jacket and giving them a little wave before he jogged downstairs.

Stiles used the distraction to readjust his boxers, grateful that he had changed them after he and Isaac had jerked off together on Skype the night before. As if he had the thought at the same time, Isaac stood up and came to stand in front of him. Without shoes on Stiles felt shorter than he actually was, and he ducked away and went to leave the room, miming brushing his teeth. Isaac nodded and flopped down on top of Stiles' discarded covers, kicking his sneakers off and stretching his arms.

Stiles used the bathroom and brushed his teeth, checked his face for any hideous zits sprouting anywhere, and took his time to wander slowly back to his room, enjoying the low hum of contentment at having somebody waiting for him. He wasn't disappointed, as Isaac had shuffled further up the bed and was under the covers. Shirtless.

Stiles grinned and Isaac pulled a serious face, gesturing at Stiles' boxers and pouting.

"I have heightened senses, you know. Those _bananas_ are hurting my eyes."

Stiles frowned and pretended to think, stepping closer to his bed and lifting the covers to see Isaac wearing a pair of plain black boxer briefs, doing a good job of hiding his thickening dick. Stiles smirked and palmed his own dick through the boxers, before he leaned down and ran the back of his hand along Isaac's firm thigh.

"Hmm, I dunno, seems like you like them really?"

Isaac faked disinterest again and hooked his thumbs in his briefs, shaking his head sadly and looking at Stiles' funky boxers.

"Nope. You should definitely take them off."

"Oh really?" Stiles laughed, kneeling on the bed and pulling his t-shirt off in one fluid movement, not missing and loving the intake of breath from Isaac when his necklace of lovebites was revealed. It was becoming a huge kink of his, to be marked, and the thought of more made him rub his dick again before he nodded at Isaac's hands, still teasing at the waistband of his underwear. "Off."

Isaac grinned and wriggled out of them, throwing them at Stiles' face and laughing when Stiles let them stay there for a second, before he threw them on the floor and stepped out of his own, getting on to the bed quickly and shuffling under the covers. Isaac laid flush to his back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Stiles lay still as Isaac snuggled into him, feeling the hardness of his dick rubbing against his ass but more overwhelmed by the affection in the embrace. It wasn't like Isaac to initiate such tender contact, and it made Stiles' stomach feel weird. Pushing it aside he covered Isaac's arm with his own and entwined their fingers, squeezing gently.

"Better?" He whispered, pushing his ass back slowly and tightening his hold on Isaac's hand when he rolled his hips a few times. Isaac's breaths were warm on the back of his neck and he angled his head to give him more space to really nuzzle up close. "S'nice."

Isaac hummed in assent and Stiles felt a dry kiss on the side of his neck. His heart was hammering away, not out of arousal, although, sure, he was rock hard now, but something else. It reminded him of the beach, how they'd touched eachother before things had become sexual between them.

"Your bed is comfortable," Isaac mumbled into Stiles' neck, moving his leg so that it slotted in between Stiles'. "Like it, smells good."

Stiles hummed and closed his eyes, savoring every point of contact that his body had with Isaac's. He was about to say something, maybe do something that would snap them out of the cuddling before Isaac realised they were cuddling, when Isaac yawned, tightening his hold on Stiles' arm and kissing the back of his neck again.

"So sleepy. Seriously, this tiny bed shouldn't be this comfortable."

Stiles couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't stupid so stayed silent, trying to force his posture to stay relaxed in the hope that it would bleed through to Isaac. It seemed to be working, as Isaac yawned again and laughed.

"Can't believe i'm falling asleep,"

Isaac dragged their entwined hands down to Stiles' dick, hard but not painfully so. Stiles again said nothing, floating away in his head at how nice it felt. The only comparison he could think of was of being held by his father in the days after his mother had died, a full body hug the only thing to quiet the noise in his head. Thinking about his dad while he was hard pretty much killed any ideas of sexy time, and Stiles moved slightly to give Isaac more room.

"You should sleep, it's ok," Stiles whispered, smiling when another yawn was breathed out and then finished with a kiss to the sensitive skin behind his ear, making him shiver. "I can always sleep on vacation, it's what they're for."

That wasn't strictly true, as Stiles rarely slept in long enough stretches to enjoy the feeling of decent rest, his nights interrupted by dreams of Gerard hitting him, and of Boyd and Erica strung up only feet away. It was why he found it easier to sleep during the day.

"I'll set an alarm if you want, on my cell? Hey, where is my phone?"

"Isaac?"

"Hilarious. Isaac?"

Stiles craned his neck, ready to roll his eyes at Isaac's fake sleeping, only to find his lips slightly parted and the mask of sleep all too obvious.

"Oh, ok."

"Cool."

 

 * * *

 

Stiles woke up first, around an hour later. Isaac's arm was still wrapped loosely around his stomach, and his breaths were deep and even on the back of his neck. They'd both rolled slightly over in sleep, and Stiles could feel his left arm cramping as it fully woke up. He tried to resist the urge to move, wanting to keep his heart steady so that Isaac would stay a warm, heavy weight on his back.

Eventually he couldn't stay still any longer and moved back, nudging Isaac's body further into him and making his dick brush against the cleft of his ass.

"Fuck," He breathed out, resisting the urge to shuffle back into it, as Isaac stirred and tightened his grip around Stiles waist. "Hey, wakey wakey."

Isaac grunted into the back of his neck and moved against him, his dick obviously soft but still you know, his dick. Stiles felt every nerve ending burst to life along every point of contact that their bodies had. Isaac yawned and then Stiles assumed the brief wet feeling was a kiss.

"Time s'it?" Isaac whispered into Stiles' skin as he drummed his fingers along his ribs and chest. Stiles didn't want to move but had no choice, and felt around for his phone. Behind him Isaac hummed and lowered his hand to Stiles's happy trail, scratching gently and pressing into him sleepily. "Feels good."

Stiles hummed, agreeing with him but aware that he wasn't fully awake yet. They hadn't really done this, cuddled for the sake of cuddling, and he didn't know whether he should go with it or get out of bed. His decision was made for him by another sleepy kiss being placed on his neck, and a warm hand trailing over his stomach and on to his hip.

"Feels _really_ good," Isaac said quietly, his voice clearer and more alert. Stiles couldn't help himself and shuffled backwards, his ass meeting Isaac's half hard dick and making both of them breathe in at the same time. Isaac lifted himself up slightly and found a spot on the side of Stiles' neck that had so far avoided his ministrations, latching on and sucking a bruise onto it. Stiles' breath caught in his throat and Isaac laughed, bringing his lips to Stiles' ear. "Yeah, feels good, right?"

Stiles nodded, reaching down to cover Isaac's hand with his own and putting it back on his stomach, applying light pressure so that Isaac would take the hint and push him into him. He did, and Isaac leaned over and pulled Stiles into a passionate kiss, slowly rolling his hips, his dick nudging the cleft of Stiles' ass with every movement. It was all the encouragement Stiles needed, and he pushed back against it, loving the feeling of Isaac hard so close to his ass.

They both breathed heavily, the sound joining the soundtrack of their skin connecting with slaps and stuttered out moans. Isaac moved his hand down to slowly jack Stiles off and Stiles gasped, pushing back unconsciously and shuddering when Isaac bit down on his sensitive neck, his whispered apologies turning Stiles on more.

Stiles would have been content to carry on what they were doing, thinking he could maybe try his fingers again, when Isaac's hand moved from his dick and to his hip and down, squeezing his thigh as he kissed his way back up Stiles' neck, stopping at his ear.

"Push your legs together," He whispered, his lips brushing Stiles' earlobe and making him bite his lip in the effort not to moan. He'd seen guys do this in porn, intercrural or whatever, it seemed weird but if it meant having Isaac's dick closer to him than it was right now, he was all for it. He complied, and Isaac's hand tightened its grip on his leg. "Good boy."

Stiles was about to make a crack about how he'd be the one with the dog jokes, thank you very much, when Isaac shifted away from him and put his warm hand in between his legs, skimming the cleft of his ass and brushing his balls with his fingertips. It felt awesome, and Stiles moaned and swore, laughing when Isaac took his hand away from between his legs and covered his mouth.

"You're so _loud_." He breathed into Stiles' ear, releasing his hold on his mouth and returning it to his hip, holding Stiles still while he arranged the logistics of what they were doing. Stiles felt brave and dirty, obscene almost. He resisted Isaac's hold on him and turned his head, catching Isaac's eye.

"Imagine how loud i'd be if we actually fucked, right?"

Stiles smirked when Isaac stopped moving entirely, opening his mouth to speak and then licking his lips and closing it. Stiles lost his nerve and turned around again, breathing in sharply when the wet head of Isaac's dick nudged its way between his thighs and jabbed his balls. It sent sparks up his whole body and he moaned, not caring about how wanton he was being.

Isaac trailed his hands up and down Stiles' thigh, squeezing and stroking as he set up a gentle rhythm, his dick sliding between Stiles' legs like it was made for it. The small amount of friction was enough, adding to that the thrill Stiles got from the pressure of Isaac's fingers keeping his legs still as they moved against eachother. It was all too much, and he tried to wriggle out of Isaac's hold to make sure he didn't come already.

Isaac was wise to what he was doing, and held him tighter, moving his hand down and across his stomach to grip his dick, covering Stiles' pumping fingers with his own, squeezing gently at the tip and breathing out a laugh when Stiles moaned again.

"I'd really like to do that, you know?" Isaac mumbled into his ear. "Sex with you, you inside me, or, fuck, me inside you-"

Stiles shivered and stopped, his eyes closing and all of the sound disappearing save from his and Isaac's heavy breathing as they came together, come hitting Stiles' balls and landing in stripes on the inside of his thighs. They shuddered to a halt and lay stuck together, their chests synchronising as they came down together.

A few minutes passed in total silence, until Isaac went to move his hand from where it rested, his sticky fingers entwined with Stiles', and it made a squelchy sound that made both of them laugh. It stopped the mood from getting awkward, and they both groaned when Isaac rolled away, pulling a face at the mess they'd made on eachother.

Stiles reached up to grab the wipes that he had above his bed, and offered them to Isaac as he wiped himself down and flopped onto his back, his body humming with satisfaction and the tingling anticipation of more. When Isaac was clean he yawned and pulled the covers up to their waists, scratching his thumb through Stiles' happy trail before he lay back on his side, his head propped up on his elbow.

"So?" He asked, his tone light but Stiles could fel his eyes on him. He met them and smiled quickly, trying to fake a confidence he didn't feel. Isaac returned his smile and nodded. "Is, uh, is that something we're gonna do? Like, the whole way?"

"I guess? If you want to?" Stiles shrugged and looked away after Isaac nodded. "I do too. But, uh, like, which way? You know, 'cause, I was gonna say it should be you because of the whole healing thing, and in case we're awful at it, but you don't really like the whole finger thing, and I do, so I guess it would be- Why are you smiling?"

Isaac dropped his head on to Stiles chest and looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"Thought about it before?" He grinned and Stiles swatted him on the forehead, pouting. Isaac leaned up and kissed him sweetly, moving back to lay next to him and stroking his fingertips through his happy trail again and keeping his eyes trained there. "I have too. I guess i'd like to do it, uh, you. I mean, fuck, the thought of it made me come just now."

Isaac blushed and Stiles' stomach filled with butterflies at the memory of minutes before. Their eyes met again and Stiles nodded, licking his lips and trying to act like he wasn't freaked out.

"I want to. Like, _really_ want to. Maybe we could try both ways?"

Isaac looked surprised but nodded, tapping Stiles' stomach as he looked away in thought, smirking quickly and returning his fingertip to draw patterns on Stiles' skin. Stiles wriggled and grabbed his wrist, entwining their fingers for a second and squeezing gently to get Isaac's attention.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that. So, uh, you first? On the, uh, top?" Isaac bit his bottom lip and nodded, smirking when Stiles smiled at him. To end the conversation and get back to their regularly scheduled programming, Stiles leaned in and kissed the smirk away, swallowing a muffled groan from Isaac as he pulled his hair gently.

"Hey, I have an idea," Isaac said into the air between their lips after he pulled back for a second. "Lets flip for it."

Stiles smiled and raised his eyebrows, untangling himself from Isaac's body and stretching over to his nightstand where he'd seen a quarter. Isaac covered his ribs with gentle kisses as he scrabbled around for it, distracting him. He swatted at him half heartedly as he settled back down next to him, hands poised to flip the coin.

"Heads," he whispered, dipping in for a quick kiss and smiling when Isaac chased his mouth. "Or tails?"

"Tails."

Stiles flipped it, covering it when it landed with his hand. They realised at the same time that they hadn't clarified what they actually meant, and they both laughed. Isaac's hair tickled Stiles' side as he leaned on his chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"Tails, I'm first. On the uh, you know. _You're_ first, in me."

Stiles blushed and uncovered the quarter, letting Isaac see it was tails. He nodded and Stiles smiled nervously, tossing the coin away and bending down to entangle himself in Isaac's limbs for a while as a distraction from his sinking stomach.

They kissed lazily for a while, until Stiles was aware of Isaac's attention not being 100% on him, and he rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling and really wanting to cover himself up. Isaac leaned back too, making the bed a tight fit for both of them. He was watching Stiles' face and it was making him itch.

"What?" Stiles asked, sitting up and quickly bending down to retrieve his banana boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed to pull them on and jumped when Isaac dragged his finger down the knobs of his spine. Keeping his focus on a shadow crossing his foot, Stiles didn't move. "What, Isaac? Have you changed your mind?"

"No! No, I was just thinking about it, you know. It's a big deal. Calm down."

Stiles huffed and played with the waistband of his boxers, tracing a particularly cheerful banana. Isaac's finger carried on it's exploration of his spine, and he found himself relaxing again. He leaned forward to put his legs in his boxers and Isaac sighed behind him.

Before Stiles could freak out again Isaac sat up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, taking the boxers out of his hand and dropping them on the floor. Stiles protested, but let himself be pulled back down and arranged in Isaac's arms again. Scott's words from the day before popped up again in his head and he buried them.

It was just cuddling. Isaac liked the warmth of his body, that was all.

Right?

 

* * *

 

Things stayed above the waist for the rest of the day, weirdly so. They played Call Of Duty and watched the first two Pirates of the caribbean movies when they came on to the TV, sitting at opposite ends of the couch, barely speaking.

Stiles' father came home at 6.30 and Isaac made a hasty retreat, awkwardly waving at Stiles from the front door and not giving him enough time to even return it before the door was closed.

For as much as Scott had said he wanted Stiles to talk to him about Isaac if he needed to, Stiles felt pathetic takng him up on it practically straight away. So he took his mood out on his father, snarking at him and generally being a little shit. His reign of terror ended when he was sent to bed at 9.15 and told not to come downstairs again until he could act like 'a nice boy', and not an asshole.

Suitably chastised and feeling thoroughly sorry for himself, he zoned out playing World of Warcraft for four hours, only noticing his phone going off as he took his earphones out. He drained the hours old milk that his father had given him before he went to bed, and pulled a face.

Isaac had text him throughout the night, first asking him to come on skype, and then increasingly snappy requests to at least reply to his text messages if he didn't want to talk to him. Taking a gamble, Stiles closed WoW and opened up their conversation window. Isaac was allegedly online and Stiles took a gamble.

 

01:42

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

sorry dude, zoned out. you up?  
  
---|---|---  
  
01.48

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

yeah. Its ok.  
  
01.49

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

thought you were mad about before

the way i left  
  
01.51

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

it was a weird day. Been a weird week. it's ok.

:)  
  
01.52

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

can i tell you the truth?  
  
01.53

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

???? sure  
  
01.54

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

couldn't stop thinking about having sex with you. freaked me out.  
  
01.55

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

A terrifying and horrific prospect.

:(  
  
01.56

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

no

that's not what i meant.

don't be a dick  
  
01.59

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

sorry. i'm beat.

talk to you tomorrow?  
  
02.10

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

ok

   
  
 

Stiles knew he'd been rude but he was too tired to care. He shuffled over to his bed and didn't even pull the comforter back before he flopped on it face down, trying hard not to let his brain go off on a tangent and imagine he could smell Isaac on his pillow.

 

* * *

 

Stiles never did calm down enough to get a decent night's sleep, and when he couldn't physically lay down _not_ sleeping for any longer, he got up and went to sit with his dad while he ate his breakfast. It served as an apology for his asshole-ish behavior the night before, and he felt a little better by the time his dad was out of the door with a smile on his face and a flask.

He decided that his father wasn't the only one he'd been an asshole to, and showered quickly, thinking up opening lines for his apology to Isaac. He was out of the door and in the car before 7.30, and it wasn't until he was pulling up outside the loft of doom that it occurred to him that it was a little early to go risk the wrath of Derek by knocking on their door.

He needn't have worried, as just as he was about to compose a text saying he was downstairs, Derek himself appeared, strolling towards the car with a stony look on his face. Stiles sighed and wound the window down, only objectively thinking that Derek looked as awesome as usual, and not daydreaming about cuddles and hot leathery sex between the two of them.

He was lost in thought about how much his feelings had changed when Derek cleared his throat quietly, snapping his attention back to the present. He met Derek's eyes, and again felt nothing but 'hey, Derek has nice eyes'.

"Stiles," Derek spoke quietly and without inflection as usual, and Stiles nodded in reply. "Isaac's sleeping. We're going- We're busy- He's busy today, ok?"

Stiles nodded and reached for his keys, ready to start the engine and get out of the awkwardness bubble that surrounded his interaction with the previous object of his secret desires. Derek shook his head and looked away, across the lot towards that stupid new Mom-mobile that he was driving now.

"I'm going to get-" Derek drew his mouth into a thin line and he nodded at nothing, turning back to meet Stiles' eyes quickly. "I'll be back in an hour, you could go say hi."

And with the time it took for Stiles to take the keys out of the ignition and look up, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

If Isaac was annoyed at Stiles flopping into bed next to him without so much as a word, his shit eating grin hid it well. Stiles returned the smile, all animosity and the weird vibe from the previous day forgotten, as he toed off his sneakers and burrowed under the thin sheet.

Isaac was covering his mouth with the back of his hand and Stiles batted it away playfully, giving him chaste and increasingly lingering kisses until Isaac laughed, giving Stiles the opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth.

When they broke for air Stiles folded his arms on Isaac's chest and rested his head on them, trying desperately to resist the urge to ruffle those stupid, and ridiculously cute curls. Isaac had been complaining about his hair getting too long and Stiles didn't want to look lame by saying how much he liked it that way.

"Hi," he whispered, and realising how long he'd been staring at Isaac, blushed and hid his face. "So, um, I ran into Derek. He says you can't play today?"

Isaac ran his hands through Stiles' hair and yanked his head up by his ears, booping Stiles on the nose when he scowled at him. Stiles rolled over onto his side and tried not to eye Isaac up too boldly when he reached above him for his phone, making his shirt ride up and displaying inch after inch of firm skin.

He must have been as good at hiding it as he'd imagined, as when Isaac checked the time and locked the phone, throwing it behind him again haphazardly, he was blushing and licking his lips.

"No I can't today. But, uh, tomorrow? For, you know what we were talking about?"

Stiles felt his face flush and ducked his head down again, pulling on the drawstring of Isaac's sweatpants to distract him from his no doubt beet red face. He nodded and pretended to be interested in wrapping the string around his pinky finger until the end went purple, frowning when Isaac grabbed his wrist and pulled him close into a blatant snuggle.

Stiles sighed happily and acted like he didn't notice when Isaac smiled and let out a contented little sigh of his own. Stiles wormed his hand under Isaac's shirt and started spelling out 's.e.x' on his chest, surprised when the next voice he heard was his own.

"So, uh, yeah. Tomorrow. Ok."


	17. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has been such a long time coming! (blame me - TMT!) Real life and a Sterek fic got in the way! Hope it was worth the wait, and if it wasn't, well trust me, decastde next Stiles chapter definitely is! :D

“You know we have a couch?” Isaac asked, coming to an abrupt halt on the stairs and glaring down at Peter.

“Go and sit on it then,” Peter replied without looking round.

“You know, I’m not entirely comfortable with you sitting there when I’m sleeping,” Isaac grumbled as he pushed past Peter, fighting back the urge to kick him in the ribs.

“We’re going to Reno,” Derek told him without looking up from the map he had spread out across the desk, occasionally making notes in a composition book that Isaac was certain was the same one that had gone missing from his room a couple of weeks ago.

“Great. Good for you. Put a bet on for me or something,” He mumbled as he walked towards the kitchen, rubbing sleep out of the corners of his eyes.

“Not me and Peter,” Derek said sharply. “You and me. You’re coming with me.”

“But I’ve got stuff to do today!”

“Stuff or Stiles?” Peter asked with a smirk, getting to his feet and sauntering down the spiral staircase. Isaac spun around to yell at him but was beaten to it by Derek, who was letting the red bleed into his eyes as he glared at his uncle.

“Fuck off,” Isaac muttered under his breath, figuring he’d have time to get some breakfast while Derek and Peter started bickering, or staring at each other, or whatever this morning’s ridiculous argument would turn out to be. By the time he’d made himself a coffee and toasted an English muffin, Derek and Peter were still snarking at each other, Derek jamming at the map with his pointer finger while Peter smirked at him.

“What’s stopping you from coming, anyway?” Isaac asked Peter, sitting down on the arm of the couch and glaring at him. “More of this bullshit about how you’re too weak to fight?”

“No,” Peter snapped, turning his attention from Derek to Isaac. “I can’t.”

“Bullshit. What are you not telling us?”

“You’re just like Scott,” Peter smirked, looking down at his finger nails. “Always assuming people are lying to you.” They both ignored Derek’s snort of derision before Peter continued. “There was a woman. Years ago. Let’s just say it wouldn’t be advisable for me to be in Reno.”

“You married a stripper?!” Isaac asked incredulously.

“Well in my defense, I didn’t know she was a stripper at the time,” Peter replied, staring down at his fingernails.

“You seriously expect us to believe you _married a stripper_? Really? That’s your excuse?”

“Just go and get dressed,” Derek sighed, raising his eyebrows at Isaac. “We haven’t got time to waste listening to him.”

Isaac nodded in agreement, shoving the last of his muffin into his mouth and scowling at Peter as he headed back up to his bedroom. He didn’t bother getting dressed immediately, figuring Derek would bitch at him no matter how long he took and dug around under his pillow for his cell phone. He felt a huge wave of disappointment sweep through him when he saw a series of texts from Stiles, starting off asking what they were doing today before progressing to asking if Isaac was OK and if he’d done something wrong and was that why he wasn’t answering his texts.

To Stiles – 10:44am  
going to call you but saying sorry now cos i wont be able to say much. derek n peter in the loft. x

From Stiles – 10:45am  
you’re not dead then :) x

Isaac grinned at Stiles’ message and punched in his number, trying not to pay too much attention to how pleased he felt when Stiles picked up after just one ring.

“ _Should I consider this you blowing me off?_ ” Stiles asked, not bothering with a hello.

“I’m really sorry,” Isaac mumbled as he lay back on his bed, propping himself up on his elbow. “Derek needs me to go to Reno with him.”

“ _Reno? With the gambling and the strippers? That sounds awesome. Well, you know, mostly. You could have picked better company_.”

Isaac laughed sharply, not really caring very much if Derek had heard that. So what if he heard? He was the one ruining his plans for the day after all.

“We’re not going to be there all day. I’ll be back tonight.”

“ _Great. Good for you._ ”

“Stiles –”

“ _I’ve got to go. My Dad needs me to uh, mow the lawn._ ”

Before Isaac had a chance to say anything else, Stiles had ended the call. He sighed loudly, sending him a text.

To Stiles  10:51  
We’ll be back tonite. i’ll call u when i’m back. x

He kept glancing at his cell as he dressed, but got no reply from Stiles and finally headed downstairs feeling angry and disappointed.

* * *

Reno was a total bust. Something that Isaac was far from surprised by. As he sunk lower in his seat, scowling out at the buildings flashing past the car window, he wondered how desperate Derek must have been to believe anything that Peter suggested. As annoyed as he still was with Derek for forcing him to cancel his plans with Stiles, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty that he hadn’t been as focused on looking for Boyd and Erica as he had been at the start of the summer.

“Do you think Peter set us up?” Isaac asked as Derek sped up, heading for the freeway.

“How would us being out of town for the day benefit him?”

“You’re seriously asking me to explain the workings of your psychotic uncle’s mind?” Isaac sneered, raising his eyebrow. “He’s probably up to something shady. He’s Peter after all. Shady is what he does best.”

“Maybe.”

“No maybe about it. That guy didn’t have any clue about what we were even talking about. There’s no way Peter spoke to him any time recently.”

Derek made a noise in the back of his throat; Isaac wasn’t entirely sure if he was agreeing or disagreeing and fell silent, digging out his cell and sending a text to Stiles.

To Stiles – 16:49  
can’t belive ive spent all day in reno with derek – for no reason!! the guy peter told us to talk to had no idea why we were there. sucks. wanted to see you today and you know ;) :( will u come over to the loft if derek goes out later? or can i come over ur place? x

“What are you doing when we get back into town?” He asked, dropping his phone into his lap.

“Why?”

“Just wanted to know.”

“Why? Because you want to invite Stiles over?”

“No!” Isaac muttered, annoyed that Derek would be able to easily hear the lie. He leant forward suddenly, snapping on the radio and turning it up when he recognized some crappy teeny bopper song that Stiles liked to sing when he thought he was out of Isaac’s hearing range. Derek tolerated it for all of thirty seconds before clicking the radio off again.

“I was listening to that.”

“And now you’re not.”

Isaac scowled at him for a moment before reaching for the radio again, holding eye contact with Derek the whole time. Just as his fingers brushed the volume control, Derek slapped his hand away again.

“Leave it alone.”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Isaac huffed, grabbing hold of Derek’s wrist and extending his free hand towards the radio again.

“Why? Because I asked you about Stiles?

“I am not talking to you about Stiles,” Isaac complained, sitting back in his seat and kicking off his sneakers before putting his feet up on the dash. “It’s too weird. You’ve been weird about me and Stiles all along.”

“I have not.”

“I can hear you lying,” Isaac pointed out. He pulled his cell and earphones out of his pocket, determined to ignore Derek until they got back to Beacon Hills; he shoved the earphones into his ears and started flicking through his phone, looking for something loud and obnoxious that would had the added bonus of annoying Derek, only to have his cell rudely snatched from him and his earphones yanked from his ears. “What do you want now?”

“Stop sulking.”

“I wasn’t _sulking_. I was going to listen to my music. Because it’s better than sitting here not taking to you.”

“You’ve spent the last three weeks telling me you want to help look for Boyd and Erica,” Derek snapped, “So don’t act like a brat when I actually ask you to. It’s not like you were doing anything important today.”

“Fuck you. You have no idea what I had planned for today. Because you didn’t bother asking.”

“Finding Boyd and Erica is more important than you hanging out with Stiles again,” Derek replied, braking so sharply at a stop sign that Isaac had to brace his hand on the dash to stop himself smashing his head against the windscreen.

“We weren’t just going to hang –” Isaac started, leaning back in his seat. “We were – you know what? Never mind.”

“You were what?”

“Forget it.”

“What were you going to do?”

“I said forget it,” Isaac huffed, turning towards the window again.

“Tell me.”

“I am not talking to you about Stiles,” Isaac told him through gritted teeth. “So stop asking me.”

“Why not?”

Isaac looked away, propping his elbow up against the window and resting his chin on his hand. He wondered idly if seeing how well the new car’s upholstery could withstand his claws would force Derek to drop the subject and snuck a quick glance at him. Frustratingly, Derek looked over at him just as he turned his head; the expression on his face surprised Isaac, mostly because it was the expression Erica had once referred to as Derek’s ‘I’m so kind and adorable and non-threatening face’, one that he apparently only broke out when he was offering to bite people.

“What do you care Derek?”

“What was so important about today?” Derek pressed, glancing out of the windscreen before looking back to Isaac and veering across to the highway towards a small rest stop.

“What the hell are you doing?” Isaac demanded as they came to an abrupt halt; before Isaac could get the door open, Derek had locked them. “Why are you stopping?”

“Something’s bothering you and I want to know what it is.”

“Derek, I really don’t want to talk to you about this. Why are you pushing it?”

Derek sighed loudly, pulling his keys from the ignition and fiddling with them. “Is it something that’s going to end with you leaving? Ending up like Boyd and Erica?”

“What?”

“You heard.”

“No? It’s just – look, I was meant to do something with Stiles today and I couldn’t, OK? Because you decided I needed to be dragged to fucking _Nevada_ on some half baked idea of Peter’s and yeah, I’m pretty fucking pissed off about it. OK?”

“You could have told me you had something important to do,” Derek said quietly, turning his keys over and over in his palm.

“It doesn’t matter if it was important or not. You just decided I had to come with you and I had no say in that whatsoever.”

“What was it? That you were meant to do?”

“I’m not talking to you about Stiles.”

“Why not?”

Isaac scowled at him for a minute, finding himself getting increasingly annoyed with the calm, expectant look on Derek’s face. “Why don’t I want to talk to you about Stiles? Hmm. Let’s see. How about because he used to have a fucking crush on you, probably still does actually, and I actually really like him and like whatever it is we’ve got going on and I don’t want you fucking ruining that by getting involved, OK?” He took a deep breath as he stared down in the foot well, trying to hold back the angry, frustrated tears that were threatening to fall. The fact that he was on the verge of tears, in front of Derek no less, over something as lame as being jealous of who Stiles may or may not have had a crush on felt like the most pathetic thing in the world and the way Derek was looking at him really wasn’t helping.

“Used to,” Derek repeated flatly, turning away from Isaac and staring out of the front window. “He’s – you two are –”

“We’re friends,” Isaac interrupted, saving Derek the trouble of trying to define exactly what it was he and Stiles were to each other. “That’s it. Friends.”

“You want it to be more though,” Derek murmured, a statement not a question. Isaac opened his mouth to disagree before quickly closing it again. He still didn’t really know what he wanted when it came to Stiles.

“I don’t know.”

“Can I give you some advice?” Derek asked, his quiet tone surprising Isaac; he shrugged mutely in response. “Talk to him about it. It’s Stiles. He probably likes people being direct.”

“Yeah, OK. Umm, Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we please not talk about this anymore? It’s too weird. You’re weird.”

Derek regarded him for a minute before giving a little shrug and a nod of agreement. Isaac couldn’t hold back the sigh of relief that slipped out as Derek started the car and got back on the highway.

* * *

Several hours, and a three mile tail back somewhere outside of Yuba City, later, Derek pulled off the highway again and into the parking lot of a 24 hour diner.

At Derek’s insistence, they ate in the car, staring out at the cars flying by on the road in front of them.

“You really want to know what was so important about today?” Isaac asked quietly as they ate.

“If you want to talk about it,” Derek replied with a shrug.

“If I tell you, will you promise not to get weird at me or tell Peter?”

“Why would I tell Peter anything?”

“I don’t know. How am I supposed to know what you talk to him about when I’m not there?” Isaac grumbled as he reached for his drink. Derek rolled his eyes and made a ‘go on’ gesture with his hand. “Um. We were going to, uh –” he looked away from Derek, trying to pretend that he couldn’t feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment, “– um. Sex.”

“Oh.”

Isaac cringed and took a long slurp from his soda to try and avoid the awkwardness that was filling up the car.

“Have you ever –” Derek started, glancing over at him before snapping his mouth shut quickly. Isaac shook his head vehemently in response, wondering if it was possible to die from embarrassment or if being a werewolf now made that impossible. “What about –”

“About Stiles?” Isaac finished for him, frowning slightly. “No, he hasn’t either. That’s why it was kind of a big deal.”

“Oh.”

Isaac looked away again, crumbling up the carton that had held his fries and dropping it back into the bag on his lap.

“It kind of hurts, you know,” Derek said quietly, staring down at the steering wheel as he took a contemplative sip of his milkshake. Isaac had gone for out to eat with Derek plenty of times, but still found it odd that he always ordered a chocolate milkshake. There was something fundamentally un-Derek like about chocolate ice cream.

“What?”

“The first time,” Derek murmured, waving his hand in lieu of finishing his sentence. “Kind of hurts.”

“Um. How do you –” Isaac started, frowning slightly. “Are you – you’re, um?”

“What?”

“I thought you liked girls,” Isaac said after a pause.

“I do,” Derek replied with a shrug. “But I like men as well.”

“Maybe they should rename it Bisexual Hills,” Isaac scoffed; he wasn’t sure if he was happy about Derek’s little disclosure, mostly because it just made him worry that there was a small possibility Stiles’ crush on Derek could end up being less one sided that he was entirely happy with.

“Seems like a big step,” Derek continued, apparently ignoring Isaac’s comment. “Sleeping with him.”

“Yeah, I’m aware of that thanks. That’s why today was a _big. fucking. deal._ Literally.”

“Oh.”

Isaac toyed with the top of his empty food bag, tearing at the edges as it occurred to him that was the closest to an apology he was going to get from Derek anytime soon. He plucked the used straw wrapper out of the bag and started wrapping it around his pointer finger as he stared idly out of the windscreen, tying to think of a way to break the awkward silence.

“I’m –” Derek started, holding his hand out for the bag Isaac was holding. “I’m not going to be around tonight. I need to do something.”

“OK?”

“You can have Stiles over at the loft. If you want.”

“I thought you hated Stiles being there?” Isaac asked skeptically as he passed his trash to Derek. “You yelled at me last time he was over.”

Derek just scowled at him in response before lowering the window and tossing their trash towards a garbage bin. “Because they weren’t supposed to know where we were living. No one was.”

Isaac shrugged, deciding to keep quiet in case Derek suddenly rescinded his offer of allowing Stiles to come over to the apartment.

To Stiles – 18:12  
dereks going to be out tonite. will u come over? x

From Stiles – 18:14  
 _All night? am I allowed in his precious loft now? x_

To Stiles – 18:14  
Yea, all nite. told me to ask u over. r u coming or not?

From Stiles – 18:15  
 _that depends on you ;)) x_

To Stiles – 18:16  
wat?

From Stiles – 18:16  
 _coming or not – depends on what you do to me! duh!_

To Stiles – 18:17  
dont make me change my mind with ur crappy jokes

From Stiles – 18:17  
 _:((_

From Stiles – 18:17  
 _What time are you back?_

To Stiles – 18:18  
dunno. hour or so maybe? were just outside some place called orland.

From Stiles – 18:19  
 _kind of near chico, right?_

To Stiles – 18:20  
yea. will u come over?

From Stiles – 18:20  
 _yeah, ofc!! Do you still want to......you know? ;))_

To Stiles – 18:21  
U cant ask me stuff like that wen im stuck in a car with derek!!! twitchy dick just thinkin about it x

To Stiles – 18:21  
thats a yes, btw

From Stiles – 18:22  
 _oh thank fuck! been worrying all day that you might of changed your mind!_

From Stiles – 18:22  
 _Do you have stuff or do i need to bring something over? x_

To Stiles – 18:23  
got lube, nothin else.

From Stiles – 18:23  
 _kk. Txt me when I can head over - gotta go stop my dad from eating all my moo shu pork!! laterz! :)) x_

He wedged his phone under his thigh, turning his head towards the window and resting his chin in his hand to hide the stupid smile that was playing across his face.


	18. Stiles

  
Stiles had managed to last a whole day not freaking out about the promise of 'tomorrow', and in general was doing a pretty good job of pretending he was unconcerned about the imminent loss of his virginity. He figured that it was literally only the appendage that was changing, and therefore there was no reason to treat it as any different from the other things they'd been doing with each other.

But it _was_ different.

He knew that deep down, he just wished he had started to freak out about it at any time other than 2am, when he could do nothing about it instead of get increasingly more convinced that it was going to be terrible and ruin everything between them. 

He'd been totally kidding himself that he was going to be all easy, breezy, covergirl about it. It was sex. _Sex_. Fucking. Doing the do. The beast with two backs. All of that shit. It was an all caps BIG DEAL.

Fuck.

Shutting off his computer from pages he'd been staring at blankly for an hour, he caught his reflection in his mirror. His hair, longer than it had been for years, stuck up crazily on one side where he'd fallen asleep on it wet. His skin.....well, thanks to his mama that was blessedly clear, he was in no hurry to inherit the complexion his fair haired father had sported all through high school.

His body, clad in an old South Park graphic tee that was supposed to be ironic but now fitted him awkwardly across the shoulders, was maintaining the physique that running for his life, actually playing lacrosse instead of bench warming, and increasingly enthusiastic activities with Isaac, had earned him. He was wearing another pair of his grandmother's gift boxers, no fruit this time, just Homer Simpson eating a donut over his dick.

He rolled one of the short sleeves up to reveal a pale, mole dotted shoulder. Time spent lazing in the sun with Scott and Isaac had given him a light tan, but not taking his shirt off due in part to the voices of his parents in stereo reminding him of his constellation covered skin, yet mainly about Scott and Isaac looking better without one than him. He whipped his shirt off and frowned at the paler skin t-shirt it now looked like he was wearing.

Awesome.

Awesome and _not_ sexy.

Turning away from his reflection he headed over to his dresser, opening the drawer that had his 'nice' t-shirts in. He scowled at them, bemoaning his lack of taste. Ever since his mother died, clothes shopping was done sporadically and quickly, with occasional trips to Hot Topic if Stiles had seen something he wanted desperately. Aside from that Old Navy was about as 'dressed up' as he got. 

He had a few dress shirts hanging in his father's closet, but he hadn't worn any of them for years, and no doubt turning up at the loft dressed like his dad was hardly going to entice Isaac into bed. 

Shopping. He had to go shopping.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of fitful sleep where he dreamed/fantasized about all of the things that could and probably would go horribly wrong, Stiles hightailed it to the mall, leaning on the glass doors of Macy's as the security guard opened up. Regaining his composure after nearly falling through, he scoured the directory for what he was looking for.

Nearly a half hour later after he had been convinced to buy some cologne that he had inhaled as he'd walked past and then liberally sprayed all over himself, he found himself looking at underwear. A shit ton of underwear. More types of underwear that could ever be needed by anyone.

Fucking shopping, man.

Another fifteen minutes later left him with another bag, this one containing a single pair of boxer briefs, that not only had a freaking name, but were $21. Twenty-one of his hard earned, ok, father given, dollars, on a single piece of clothing that the aim was to remove as quickly as possible.

He thought his time in purgatory was over, and was swinging his bags containing Sebastian, his Diesel underwear, and his aptly named 'Encounter' by Calvin Klein cologne, he walked past the formal shirts section and reluctantly started browsing.

With his wallet another $35 lighter and a dark blue short sleeved formal shirt in his possession that he'd actually tried on and had to admit looked pretty damn good, he headed home. By the time his new purchases had been studied and agonised over, he looked at his phone, expecting to see that hours had passed while he'd toiled at the mall.

10.30.

Ten freaking thirty.

He'd had a loose arrangement to text Isaac at some point that morning to make arrangements for later that night, and he'd been texting him conversationally all morning with no reply. Granted, he wasn't often up voluntarily at this time of the morning, but hearing nothing form the guy he was supposed to be boning later was rude. A few missed calls and a couple of increasingly pissy and needy text messages later, Isaac finally got back to him, with news of a visit to Reno which would leave him tied up until later that night. He knew it was childish but Stiles was disappointed and hung up on him. 

What the ever loving hell was he supposed to do all day?

 

* * *

 

Hours later found him coming back to earth after falling into a wikipedia and tumblr hole on the internet that had left him blinking at his phone in surprise when he saw it was nearly 6pm. He distracted himself further with chinese food and was relieved when Isaac finally texted him with arrangements for the night. After a long, indulgent and very thorough shower he scrambled around in the bathroom cabinet for an old pot of gel that was left over from his attempt to copy Pete Wentz's hairstyle only to end up looking like a middle school Ricki Lake.

With his growing hair swept off his forehead and vaguely up he was pleasantly surprised with how it made him look slightly older, letting him appreciate for the first time quite how much baby fat his face had lost over the last few years. He found a clean pair of socks and pulled his Sebastian black boxer briefs up and over his ass with slightly shaking hands.

Wearing socks kind of diluted the raw sexiness, obviously, but he gave himself an approving nod in the mirror before he looked for the pants he wanted to wear. His shirt had been hanging on the back of his bedroom door ever since he'd got home, keen for it to still look good but not too obviously 'new'.

He found the jeans that he'd been looking for, ones that he'd worn baggy a few years ago but now actually fit him nicely, and pulled them up, doing a full turn in front of the mirror to check for obvious holes or stains. Finding none, he took his shirt down and shrugged it on, smoothing out creases in the material as he buttoned it up. He tried it with all of the buttons done up to the top, playing with undoing the top few, until the decision was made for him when his sweaty fingers yanked one of them off and across his room never to be seen again. 

Scowling at his life in general, he took a step back, giving himself a once over. He looked different. Older, more mature. Weird, slightly, but hopefully weird in a good 'lets have some nice adult sex now please' way, and not 'Stiles goes to a Junior High school dance' way. 

His old converse and enough sprays of his new cologne to make himself choke, and he was ready.

Here went nothing.

 

* * *

 

After he got confirmation that Derek was out, Stiles wiped his sweaty hands on his comforter a few dozen times and headed down to his car, thanking every deity he could think of that his father was working. He'd already told him he was staying at Scott's, but his outfit and the cloud of cologne following him would have given him away.

He drove like an old lady, convinced that in his nervous state he would run himself off the road and end up in a twisted wreck that his own father would then attend, wondering who the fragrant, dressed up car thief was and why he had stolen his son's beat up old car.

Making it to the loft of doom in one piece was one hurdle Stiles was happy to tick off his list, but psyching himself up to get out of the car was another thing entirely. He had a sudden image of how stupid he must look and tried to remember if he had a change of clothes in the car. He didn't, and a text from Isaac telling him he knew he was there and to just come up already meant he had no choice but to man up and get out.

He took the stairs hoping that he could sweat off the cologne, but the stupid falling apart building had it's own air conditioning in the way of full out holes, and despite his exertion he still smelled like a department store when he went to slide the loft door open. He wiped his hands on his jeans one last time and went inside.

Isaac was nowhere to be found, and being alone gave him the opportunity to look around more than he had done before. His eyes went straight to Derek's bed, and he smiled when he realised he was thinking of Isaac and beds, not Derek. He heard a footstep on the spiral staircase and looked up just in time to see Isaac's mouth drop open slightly when he saw him. Stiles' stomach bottomed out and he licked his lips nervously as he nodded in greeting.

Isaac recovered well as he schooled his face into a blank expression and waved for Stiles to come up. Stiles sent another prayer up for his body to not trip him up, or to please let him have a working brain to mouth filter for once in his life, and made his way up the stairs, catching a strong, heady scent of shower gel and deodorant when he reached the top. 

Isaac was hovering near his bed, his cheeks pink as he gave Stiles another once over.

"You look good," He said, his voice low and hoarse as he gestured for Stiles to come closer, running his hand through his still damp hair. A nervous habit which soothed Stiles.

"You, um, look _really_ good. Hot."

Stiles wanted to laugh but kept his mouth shut. Knowing that Isaac meant it and was just as nervous and awkward as he was bizarrely made him calmer, and he swallowed and took a few steps closer, getting another whiff of soapy smelling goodness. Isaac had obviously not been out of the shower long, as his white t-shirt was clinging to his chest in a few places.

Stiles still felt stupid in his ridiculous outfit, now with the added bonus of how super duper casual Isaac looked, with his plain shirt and black pants. He wasn't even wearing socks, and Stiles focused on that as Isaac closed the distance between them, touching Stiles' chest gently above his heart and leaning in to smell his neck.

"You smell good, too." Stiles' breath caught in his throat as Isaac placed a gentle kiss to his pulse point and leaned back, combing his fingers gently through Stiles' hair and nodding appreciatively. "Your hair- it looks good. You, uh, you look _really_ fucking good, Stiles."

"Um, thanks." 

Stiles swallowed nervously and met Isaac's eyes, smiling quickly when they both looked away at the same time. Seizing the moment before it was lost he raised his hands to rest on Isaac's hips and nudged his thumbs up under his shirt. Isaac breathed out hotly and swore under his breath, making Stiles grin and tilt his head up for a kiss.

Isaac obliged, and the heady, thick tension between them dissolved when their lips met. The kiss stayed close mouthed for barely a second before Isaac was holding Stiles' face and licking into his mouth eagerly. Stiles used his hold on his waist to push him gently backwards on to the bed and swallowed his grunt when they landed on top of eachother.

As they kissed Stiles wondered whether Isaac was telling the truth about thinking he smelled good, because the scent of his cologne coupled up with how soapy and clean Isaac smelt was intoxicating, almost overwhelming.

Stiles broke their kiss to take a lungful of the smell at Isaac's neck, moving his hands to bury them in Isaac's slightly damp hair, moving his head further back and sucking a harsh lovebite onto Isaac's heated skin. His pulse was whooshing along in his ears and he tried to slow his breathing as he felt his dick thickening in his tight underwear.  
Isaac shuffled away from him to pull his legs up on to the bed, tugging at Stiles' belt to bring him with him. Stiles palmed himself quickly over his zipper and caught Isaac's eye as he walked forward on his knees until he was straddling him.

They stared at each other in silence for a minute, their erections rubbing against eachother through thin denim as they breathed heavily. Stiles licked his lips and nodded, more to himself than anything, patting the condom that was in his pocket for reassurance before he rolled his hips slowly and leaned into Isaac's space again.

"You good?" Isaac whispered, his breath ghosting across Stiles' lips as he angled his head to give Stiles access to his neck again. Stiles kissed him as an answer, shifting further down his body so that he was laying on top of him, his leg in between Isaac's as he kissed and nibbled along his neck.

Stiles fought the urge he was having to blindly rut up against him, the anticipation of the event combined with the sensory overload he was having was making him dizzy, and he concentrated hard on slowing his breathing down, changing his bites to gentle kisses along Isaac's collarbone and up his neck to his earlobe. Isaac sighed underneath him and Stiles calmed down even more, pulling away slowly until a few inches separated their mouths.

"We doing this?" He croaked, too turned on to be embarrassed. Isaac smirked, but his blown pupils and pink lips told a different story. Stiles kissed him, chaste and virginal, and leaned back, smiling when Isaac craned his neck to follow him. "Nuh-uh. Be patient. Chances are this won't last long, let me pace myself."

Isaac grinned and Stiles returned it, before he kissed him again, letting a little bit of tongue in and slowly moving his hands down Isaac's chest, stopping them at the waistband of his pants. He could feel his nerves building again and pressed his palms down onto Isaac's warm skin, lest his hands start shaking and give him away.

Isaac thrust his hips up slowly and Stiles felt his hands moving around his body until they were at his belt. He pulled away again and smiled down at Isaac, licking his lips where they were getting dry from kissing. He wanted to laugh at how happy he felt, but settled for nodding enthusiastically when Isaac slowly undid his belt buckle, keeping eye contact with him the whole time.

"Fuck," he breathed out, letting a moan escape his lips as Isaac pulled the belt out one handed and threw it on the floor. "Fuck, Isaac. Put your hands on me, please."  
Isaac nodded and wriggled on to his side, pushing Stiles on to his back and undoing the top button of his jeans. Stiles leaned back and closed his eyes for a second, stretching his body out underneath Isaac and offering himself to him without conditions. 

The heated air between them only intensified when Isaac smiled down at him, and they held eye contact with eachother without blinking. Stiles spread his legs silently, lifting his ass when Isaac pulled his zipper down and nudged his jeans over his hips. He had forgotten about his expensive underwear, and almost missed Isaac's sharp inhale when he saw them.

"Stiles," Isaac's voice was throaty and shot, and Stiles watched as he traced his fingertips over where the waistband met his happy trail, dipping his pointer finger underneath the fabric and scratching his nail through the hair. Stiles closed his mouth and hummed nervously. Isaac smiled at him and leaned forward to nudge his shirt open at the bottom, kissing him above his belly button and talking into his skin. "God, Stiles. You look so good. Was this for me?"

As he spoke he traced the tent in Stiles' underwear, making Stiles bite his bottom lip as he tried not to get too turned on too quickly. Isaac pressed down harder, waiting for an answer to his question. Stiles nodded, grasping Isaac's wrist and making him touch him again, harder. Isaac grinned and wrapped his fingers round Stiles' dick.

Stiles threw his head back onto the bed and closed his eyes, releasing Isaac's wrist and starting to unbutton his shirt. Isaac was breathing loudly and it was going straight through Stiles, making his pulse quicken as he tried to keep himself as calm as he could while Isaac stroked him. When all of his buttons were undone Isaac's hand left his dick and rubbed up and down his chest, thumbing Stiles' nipples and making him open his eyes.

"Hi," he half whispered, wanting to laugh at his Barry White sex voice. Isaac smiled again and bent down to kiss him, trailing sweet, light kisses along his jaw and down his neck, biting on his right nipple gently before he soothed the sting with his tongue. Stiles groaned and pushed his head back down roughly. "Holy god, do that again."

Isaac did, and Stiles arched his back, holding in another moan when a nibble was accompanied by a hand palming his dick again through the fabric of his restrictive underwear. He freed his own hands from where they were entwined with Isaac's upper body, and tugged on the bottom of his shirt to get his attention. Isaac took a break from the kisses and bites he was covering Stiles' chest with and managed to yank it off practically one handed, throwing it behind them and resuming his dual assault on Stiles' body. 

Stiles felt a warm, liquid feeling coursing through his body, making the air seem too close and constricting, trying to keep their bodies from eachother. He let his hands drift up around Isaac's waist and up to his shoulder blades, pressing down so that they were closer together. Isaac hmmphed above him and kissed him, hard, trying to get control back. Stiles opened his mouth, burying his hand in Isaac's hair and using the element of surprise to flip them over so that Isaac was on his back.

While Isaac looked up at him with a shocked expression, Stiles took the opportunity to wiggle out of his jeans and paw at Isaac's zipper trying to get it undone, getting distracted everytime his fingers brushed the erection underneath. Isaac batted his hand away and half sat up, undoing his pants and pushing them down and off in one fluid movement. While Stiles gaped at him, Isaac laughed and nudged Stiles' shirt off his shoulders and laid back down, legs slightly open. 

Stiles shrugged the shirt off and grinned in triumph, staring at the pile of clothes on the floor and forgetting about the nearly naked body next to him until Isaac ran his fingers along his spine as he had done at the lake, making Stiles' heart seize in his chest as he leaned into the contact. Something shiny caught his eye on the floor and he recognised it as the condom that he'd put in his pocket. The sight of it made what they were about to do all the more real and he shook his head before launching himself at Isaac, kissing his laughter away as he rolled on top of him. 

Their kisses built in intensity as hands disappeared under cotton and started to get the ball rolling. Stiles squeezed and kneaded Isaac's ass cheeks, aiming to get closer to the crack of his ass but chickening out every time. Isaac tensed subtly everytime he did it and Stiles knew that he was going to have to take the initiative if things were going to progress. Breaking away from their kissing he moved his hands to Isaac's head, burying his right hand in his curls and exposing his neck so that he could suck a new mark there. He made fast work of one and kissed his way up to Isaac's earlobe.

"Can I, uh," He whispered, moving his left hand down to squeeze Isaac's ass. "Can I, um, put my fingers in you? Do you have the lube?"

"Yeah, it's, uh, it's under the pillow."

Isaac practically slurred his words and Stiles would have danced if he wasn't about to come already, before he'd even got as far as they had before. Feigning a confidence that was about to run down the spiral stairs, Stiles bit Isaac's ear gently and kissed his forehead before he reached up behind them for the lube.

The bottle was slippery, and Stiles was already being distracted by watching Isaac pulling his underwear down and off, revealing his dick, angry and leaking. He dropped the lube and Isaac laughed, shuffling back over to him and gripping the back of his neck hard as he kissed him breathless. 

Stiles was a hair away from coming without a hand even touching him, and he needed to slow his roll desperately, unless the whole evening would be an embarrassing disaster. He let Isaac push him onto his back as he kissed him, feeling around beside them for the lube and managing to squirt some into his left hand without looking. He used his right hand to snake in between their bodies and up against Isaac's broad chest, pushing him gently away from him and licking his sore lips when he was released.

"I, uh, I need to slow down," He croaked, letting Isaac move his body like a puppet so they were laying on their sides, looking at eachother. "Can I touch you now?"

Isaac grinned at him, his eyes sparkling in the fading light. Stiles wondered whether they should turn a light on, but was soothed by the idea of oncoming darkness. Keeping his left hand clear of Isaac's body, he let his right hand skim Isaac's hips and waist, trailing down under his belly button and along his happy trail until he reached his cock. Isaac's eyes were following his progress, and he moved his hips forward, seeking contact.

Stiles obliged, taking his dick in his hand and squeezing gently at the base. Isaac must have been way more turned on than he was letting on, as his head thunked backwards onto the mattress and he closed his eyes, bucking up into Stiles' eager hand. Stiles grinned at finally feeling vaguely in control, and started to jack him off slowly, opening his left hand and rubbing his fingers together to warm the lube. 

Isaac was breathing heavily, his chest covered now with a light sheen of sweat as Stiles worked him over, increasing his strokes as he let his left hand head over to his ass. He squeezed his butt cheek and stilled his hand on Isaac's dick, wanting to get his attention before he did anything. Isaac nodded without opening his eyes and Stiles started his hand moving again, letting his thumb collect the pre-come on the head of his dick and licking it audibly.

Isaac's eyes flew open and he bit his lip. Stiles smiled nervously and averted his eyes, sliding his left hand over so that his middle finger rested in the crack of Isaac's ass. His face burned as Isaac's eyes stayed on him as he rubbed his fingertip back and forth over Isaac's tight hole. Isaac inhaled but didn't move his gaze from Stiles' face, and Stiles used it as an invitation to let his finger start to slip inside.

The warmth and tightness was overwhelming, and Stiles breathed in sharply, not realising hs right hand had stopped moving on Isaac's dick until he rolled his hips up to mimic the contact on his own. Keeping his eyes fixed on Isaac's hole, Stiles started to jack him off again slowly as he let his finger nudge in an inch or so as he moved it in tiny circles. The idea of how it would feel with his dick instead of his finger made him cry out, and he dropped his head onto Isaac's shoulder, removing his finger and stroking his own dick harshly, just enough to tide him over for a while. 

"Hey," Isaac whispered, entwining his fingers with Stiles' as he moved his hand down to cup his balls. Stiles looked up at him and shook his head slowly, needing to stay silent as Isaac moved their hands back to his ass, using his fingers to press two of Stiles' together and resting them in the cleft of his ass. "Just, uh, just carry on, ok?"

Stiles raised his head again, nodding at Isaac and bending impulsively to suck his cock down to the base. Isaac's hands flew into his hair and gripped tightly and Stiles used the distraction to slide two fingers inside Isaac, scissoring them gently to start opening him up. Isaac hissed and Stiles stopped them in apology, grinning around Isaac's dick when his wrist was grasped and pushed down, encouraging him to continue.

The familiarity of sucking Isaac off increased Stiles' confidence, and he tried to make it the best he'd done so far as his fingers probed around inside of him, seeking his prostate. He knew he'd found it when Isaac's hands flew back into his hair, pulling it hard and making him come off of his dick with a porn style pop. Isaac's mouth was open and his lips full and red where he'd been biting them and Stiles bit his own in response, trying to stop himself from smiling at getting Isaac so worked up. 

Remembering where he'd touched that had prompted such a strong reaction, Stiles slid a third finger inside, keeping them together and rubbing them as one over his the sensitive bundle of nerves. Isaac's hands stayed in his hair, and Stiles didn't know what it said about him that he felt pre-come leaking steadily from his dick everytime he felt a strand break.

Stiles pulled his fingers out slowly and used his right hand to hold Isaac's ass cheeks open. He circled the rim a few times and poked them back in, nudging his head into Isaac's side until his hair was pulled again. He risked a glance up at him and their eyes burned into eachother's, the air getting increasingly thick between their bodies. Isaac gave him a tiny nod and Stiles hoped he interpreted it right when he removed his fingers and looked over the side of the bed for the foil wrapper of the condom.

Isaac moved out from under him and rolled onto his stomach, burying his head in his folded arms while Stiles retrieved the condom and tried to open it with slippery, shaking hands. He dropped it and swore, giggling nervously when he heard Isaac laughing into his arms. On his third try he managed to get it open, only to drop the actual condom in his haste to celebrate his victory over the slippery foil.

Isaac was laughing again and Stiles frowned, slapping him on the ass to tell him off. Isaac gasped at the contact and Stiles smirked, bending down to retrieve the condom and throwing a quick glance at Isaac to make sure he wasn't watching him trying to remember the cringingly embarrassing attempts at putting them on a banana in health class. 

"Stiles, c'mon," Isaac urged, raising his head and turning around to look at him. A sweaty curl had fallen down onto his forehead and Stiles brushed it away, pushing his head back down with a scowl. Isaac grumbled but put his head back down, wiggling his ass instead. "We, uh, we don't have to, if you can't, um, if you can't get it on?"

Ignoring the illicit thrill that shot through him at the idea of doing it bareback, Stiles shook his head, sticking his tongue out in concentration and finally succeeding at rolling it down over his dick. He took a deep breath, taking in Isaac's naked body and the sexual energy in the air. Everything they'd done paled into insignificance as he moved back onto the bed, draping his body over Isaac's and kissing him on the back of the neck. He nuzzled their heads together and positioned his lips over Isaac's ear.

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Fuck, yes." Isaac choked out as Stiles nudged his dick between his ass cheeks while he traced the dimples in his lower back with his hands. "Do it."

Stiles nodded, and remembering Isaac couldn't see him, kissed him on the cheek like a grandma instead. He shuffled back and parted Isaac's cheeks with his sweaty hands, rubbing his thumb over Isaac's loosened hole a few times. Isaac bucked his hips up at the contact and Stiles let his thumb slide in, circling it slowly as he moved himself into position, his heart pounding.

With a final check on the condom, Stiles moved up onto his knees and nudged the tip of his aching dick above Isaac's twitching hole. Isaac went still beneath him and he gripped his waist tightly with his left hand as he used his right to push his dick inside. It felt impossibly tight, and he pushed harder, nearly jumping when Isaac pushed his ass higher. Stiles grimaced and pushed in a little more when Isaac groaned underneath him.

"Shut up, it's hard!"

Isaac laughed, looking back over his shoulder and mouthing 'duh' at him. It broke some of the tension that had sprung up and Stiles grinned at him moving the hand from his waist to the back of his head and pushing it down again.

"I meant it's _literally_ hard, difficult." He managed to get out, sucking in a breath as he pushed in deeper, feeling the pull of Isaac's body around him as he shoved further in. He was a hair away from coming, and clutched Isaac's shoulder desperately as he leaned over him. "I know it's a cliche, but it's so tight. It feels so good. I'm- I'm totally gonna come in like, two seconds."

Isaac said nothing, but his body was tense underneath him, clenching around the intrusion of Stiles' dick even as he angled his ass up to let him in. Stiles shifted his weight and pushed all of the way in, hearing Isaac grunt in discomfort. He tried to stay as still as possible as he moved his head to one side where it was resting on his back.

"Are you ok? Is it ok?"

"Yeah. Just, fuck-" Isaac moaned as he tried to move his legs further apart, and Stiles kissed him in between his shoulder blades in apology. "It's good, Stiles, it's good. Just, just, uh, move, ok?"

Stiles kissed him again and supported his weight on his elbows as he moved again, returning one hand to its position at Isaac's waist and rolling them slightly onto their sides. He bit his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood when the feeling made him thrust forwards, moving inside Isaac with a shallow roll of his hips. 

He must have done something right, as Isaac swore underneath him and clenched again. It was too good, and he dug his fingernails in to Isaac's skin, whispering apologies as he started to pull out, experimenting with slow thrusts until he felt more in control. Looking at his dick disappearing into Isaac's body was too overwhelming, and he concentrated on a dust bunny on the windowsill instead as he pulled nearly all of the way out, holding his breath in an effort not to come as he pushed all the way in again.

"Fuck, i'm gonna come, i'm sorry." 

He pulled out again, gasping at the loss of the hot pressure and biting his lip again as he thrust in one more time, feeling his balls pull up and heat racing towards his lap as he managed a few more shallow pokes before the breath left him in a whoosh, making him lean forward and collapse onto Isaac's back as he emptied himself into the condom.

When he was done he couldn't move, left speechless by the intensity of his orgasm. Isaac was clenching around him still, and while Stiles was no Derek, he was no delicate flower either, and his sweaty body couldn't have been comfortable. With a sinking stomach he managed to raise his upper body, covering Isaac's back with apologetic kisses as he pulled out of him, mesmerised by how Isaac's hole seemed to want to keep him there.

It looked red and sore, and Stiles pulled the condom off, dropping it on to the floor as he touched the rim gently. Isaac sucked in a harsh breath and Stiles took his hands away, flopping down onto his back. Isaac rolled over with a grimace, and Stiles looked away, embarrassed. 

He could feel Isaac watching him, and he reached out his hand for him to hold in lieu of words. Isaac took it, bridging the gap between them and shuffling forward. Stiles saw him pull a face in his peripheral vision when his still hard dick rubbed against the crumpled up comforter and Stiles saw an opportunity to delay the inevitable awkwardness and do something he was actually good at, and with a burst of energy he sat up, bending down to take Isaac's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, fuck, Stiles! Jesus-" 

Isaac bucked up and his hands flew into Stiles' hair, gripping it tightly as Stiles let his cockhead hit the back of his throat. As a further apology for how embarrassingly quick he'd been he threw himself into it with enthusiasm, and was rewarded with increasingly tight tugs of his hair as Isaac warned him that he was about to come. Stiles pulled off and stripped his dick, watching Isaac's face as he closed his eyes and went still, coming hard in short bursts that flowed over Stiles' fingers and down to his balls.

Stiles let him go and collapsed onto his back, trailing his fingers through Isaac's come until he was slapped away from his senstive dick. Stiles jumped when Isaac chuckled, and he looked over at him to find him watching him. His eyes were wide and clear and he chased eye contact with Stiles every time he tried to look away.

"Hey, stop it," Isaac propped himself up on his elbow and grasped Stiles' hand with his own sticky one, grinning when Stiles squeezed his fingers and pulled their hands to his mouth, licking between their fingers to get the come. Isaac pulled his hand away until Stiles looked at him. "It was good."

Stiles rolled his eyes and tried to move away but Isaac wouldn't let him, eventually rolling half on top of him and slotting his leg between Stiles' own. He held Stiles' hands above his head and kissed him, gently at first and then more forcefully when Stiles opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

They stayed that way until Isaac released his hands, and Stiles ran his clean hand through Isaac's hair, pushing his body down gently so that he was laying on his back and snuggling into his side.

"No it wasn't," He whispered, raising Isaac's sticky hand to his mouth again and sucking the come from his fingers one by one. When he felt ready he raised his eyes to meet Isaac's, pulling a face and dropping his head down again so that he was speaking into his neck. "It hurt you and I was too fast."

"You didn't hurt me," Stiles made a noise and Isaac flicked him on the forehead. "It felt good, too, you know? And it wasn't too fast. It was fine."

Fine. A stellar review of Stiles' sexual performance, there. 

Stiles lifted his head and made himself meet Isaac's eyes, finding only earnest indignation that Stiles hadn't liked it. He smiled quickly and settled himself back in Isaac's arms shamelessly.

"It felt incredible, that's why I couldn't, um, last, you know?" Isaac nodded and Stiles found himself stifling a yawn as he moved his hand across his chest and back up into Isaac's hair, running his fingers through it gently. "Fuck, i'm really tired now."

"That's cool." Isaac reached around them to where the comforter had been shoved to one side and pulled it over them, tucking Stiles' head back into his shoulder. Stiles sighed happily and settled in, feeling sleep tugging at his eyelids as Isaac ruffled his hair affectionately. "Let's take a nap."

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up in darkness, sweaty and entangled in Isaac's long limbs. He felt the blush creep across his face and down his body when he remembered what they'd done, and looked around for one of their phones to find out the time. He saw his own first, and lifted Isaac's heavy arm from where it was draped across his waist and shuffled quietly off the bed, blushing deeper when his eyes adjusted further and he saw the used condom where it had landed on top of his dumb expensive shirt.

Retrieving his phone he turned away from the evidence of their joint loss of virginity and snuggled back into Isaac's warm body, feeling his heart beating steadily under his palm. He entered the unlock code with his left hand and got it wrong twice, smiling like an idiot when Isaac turned in his sleep and breathed out hotly into his neck, tickling a hickey that he was responsible for. 

With his phone unlocked finally he scrolled through the handful of messages from his father and Scott, both enquiring at how the night was going. Smiling at the thought of answering honestly to either of them, he sent a quick apology to his father blaming video games for his hours late reply, and opened up a reply for Scott.

To Scott 02.59  
hehe. dont think u really want to know!x

Isaac mumbled something in his sleep and his hair tickled Stiles' jaw as he impulsively changed the unlock code on his phone to yesterday's date, grinning like an idiot at how cheesy he was. Embracing it, he set an alarm to go off in a few hours and tucked his phone under the pillow, running his hands through Isaac's hair and pulling him closer as he felt sleep claiming him again.

 

* * *

 

Isaac woke him up by dropping his beeping phone on his chest, rolling his eyes as he flopped back down onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm. The morning sun was streaming in and seemed to be highlighting their nudity almost indecently and Stiles went to pull the comforter back over them but Isaac threw it off, rolling onto his side and pulling Stiles with him.

"It's too early, g'back sleep."

Stiles closed his eyes and let his breaths synchronise with Isaac's as he fell asleep again behind him. Stiles tried to join him but was wide awake, Isaac's half hard morning wood bumping up against his back not helping as he relived the events of the night before. He still felt weird about coming so quickly, but overall it had felt _awesome_ , and Isaac had seemed happy enough.

He felt a shiver of anticipation as he realised that it was his turn next, and his breath caught in his throat when Isaac's dick nudged him again. He tried to shuffle forward but Isaac was wrapped too tightly around him, muttering nonsensical words into his neck and making the hairs stand up. 

"Isaac? Hey, Isaac, i'm gonna get up, ok?" 

He peeled Isaac's arm away from around his waist and managed to sit up, smiling when Isaac grumbled in dissent and rolled over, this time catching his name in amongst the mumbling. He shuffled to the edge of the bed and covered Isaac up, retrieving his phone and silencing it before the alarm started up again.

Because they'd fallen asleep so quickly they hadn't discussed what they would do in the morning, and Stiles wondered if Derek was back or if whatever he was doing had kept him out overnight. Feeling a sudden urge to get out before Derek burst in and deduced the details of what they'd done the night before, Stiles stood up and looked for his underwear. 

As he removed the used condom from his shirt and tied it off with a grimace, he looked around the clutter of Isaac's room for something to write on, spotting a magazine half under the bed. He dressed quickly and silently, clutching his stomach and telling it to be quiet when it rumbled loudly in the silence of the room.

He sat on the floor to lace his sneakers back up, and found an ad in the magazine which had enough space to write a message on it. When he was ready to go he grabbed a pen and tapped it against his lips as he thought about what to write.

Isaac wouldn't mind that he'd left. It was nearly 8am and he'd already told him that Derek was pissy about him spending time at his loft of manpain, so it was perfectly reasonable for him to go home and take a shower. If he jerked off at the memory of losing his virginity to one of the hottest and most awesome people he'd ever met than that was his own business.

Deciding that honesty was the best policy, he wrote his note and tore it out, laying it next to Isaac's head and ruffling his hair affectionately. He took one last look around the room and nodded to himself, spotting the tied off condom at the last minute and dropping it into the trashcan before he crept out. 

As soon as he was on the staircase he saw a Derek shaped lump in his bed, fully covered apart from surprisingly fluffy black hair. Tiptoeing past he concentrated on keeping his steps light and not waking him, only to realise he had to open the stupid sliding door that was loud enough to wake the dead.

Scowling, he gave one last glance at the Derek lump and pulled the door open as quickly as he could, shuffling through and closing it swiftly behind him. Jogging down the stairs and emerging into the harsh morning sunlight he giggled at himself when he realised he was smiling.

He was really fucking happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The research into the shopping part of this has made my internet history very strange! DeCaStDe xx


	19. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the length of this chapter - I kind of got carried away! ~tmt

Isaac woke late, dismayed to find that Stiles had already left. Sitting up, he found the note Stiles had scribbled in one of his magazines and focused his attention on the lower floor of the loft as he read it. Thankfully whatever Derek had been doing the night before seemed to have kept him out all night and Isaac had the place to himself. Which at least meant he wasn’t going to be getting grilled on exactly what he’d gotten up to with Stiles last night.

He pulled on a shirt and wandered downstairs, pleased that the achy feeling he’d experienced the night before had gone. After finding nothing of interest in the kitchen, he went back up to his room, grabbing his laptop from under a pile of clothes and switching it on. Starting up Skype, he was pleased to see that Stiles was already online and quickly sent him a message.

10:23

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

Heyy

u around?  
  
---|---|---  
  
10:25

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Holla!

whats up?  
  
10:25

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

nothing?

want to hang out today?  
  
10:26

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

By hang out do you mean have loads more sex?

sex that isn’t stupidly quick and terrible :/  
  
10:27

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

wasn't terrible. shut up.

and yes :)  
  
10:29

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

want 2 try it the other way round? ;)  
  
10:30

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

Yes?

does it hurt?  
  
10:31

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

not really :$

kind of did a little bit last night but it felt good too  
  
10:32

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

good :)

sorry I didn’t last long :(  
  
10:33

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

shuddup! It was good, honestly :)  
  
10:34

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

so good you don’t want me to top again! :/  
  
10:35

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

stop bein a dick.

u said we’d toss a coin to decide & now its my turn!

if u want me 2 i mean.

dont have to if u dont want  
  
10:37

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

I want to

kind of scared of it hurting tho  
  
10:38

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

i had three fingers up ur ass the other day. Y wud my dick hurt more?  
  
10:38

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

because its bigger than your fingers you tool.  
  
10:40

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

:D  
  
10:40

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

dickhead :P  
  
10:41

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

you wanna come over here? (literally!!!) my dad is working all day…  
  
10:41

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

yes please :)  
  
10:43

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

what time are you gonna be here?  
  
10:45

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

dunno….around 1? going to have to walk…derek still isn’t back  
  
10:45

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

i can give u a ride. that way we can hit up the grocery store and get snackies :D  
  
10:46

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

snackies? R we 10?  
  
10:47

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

fine. i’ll get snackies and you can sit there like a sad person and eat nothing.

mmm…..funyuns…..  
  
10:48

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

fine. but if you get funyuns im not kissing u.  
  
10:49

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

hey, as long as u suck my dick, I’m happy! ;)

going to get a shower then i'll come get you??  
  
10:50

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

sure. see u in a bit. x  
  
10:51

| 

**_~x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~_**

| 

in a while, crocodile xx  
  
 

Isaac closed his laptop and frowned, wondering if there was a little truth in Stiles’ comment about not caring about kissing him, and thought worriedly that perhaps he’d been getting too touchy feely with Stiles and had made him uncomfortable.

He was still mulling it over when he got out of the shower and heard his cell ringing before promptly stopping just before he could get it. He snatched it up off his bed to find a message from Stiles letting him know that he was outside and should he come up.

To Stiles – 11:57  
gimme 2 minutes.

He hurriedly threw on a clean shirt and jeans, annoyed when he realized they were one of his old pairs, the baggy ones he’d given up wearing recently. Screw it, he thought, glaring at himself in the mirror, it wasn’t like they were likely to be staying on long once they got to Stiles’ place and at least had the added bonus of not threatening to cut off his circulation if he got a hard on. With one last disdainful glance at his hair in the mirror, he grabbed his jacket from the end of the bed and headed down to meet Stiles.

*** * ***

“I meant what I said,” Isaac warned as Stiles grabbed a bag of Funyuns off the shelf and tried to sneak them into the basket he was holding.

“Don’t be so mean to me!” Stiles squawked in mock outrage, trying to toss the bag into the basket as Isaac moved away from him. Isaac snatched them out of the air before they could hit the floor, shoving them onto the shelf behind him and dropping the basket to the floor before quickly moving behind Stiles and wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders.

“I mean it,” He hissed in his ear, tightening his grip and pinning Stiles’ arms to his sides. “No Funyuns.”

Stiles wriggled, trying to pull free from Isaac’s hold before hooking his ankle around Isaac’s calf in an attempt to trip him. The more Stiles struggled, the tighter Isaac clung on to him, enjoying his slight height advantage, and definitely enjoying the way he could feel Stiles’ heart racing where his arm was pressed tightly against his chest and without thinking lowered his head and bit down where Stiles’ shoulder met his neck, pushing up against him when he moaned obscenely.

“You know we’re still in the store, right?” Stiles asked, letting his head flop back onto Isaac’s shoulder. “And that people can totally see us right now?”

“So?” Isaac murmured, nipping at Stiles’ neck one last time before letting go of him and taking a step back to retrieve their basket. “You embarrassed of me or something?”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Forget it.”

“OK?” Stiles gave a little shrug and turned away, snatching a bag of Doritos off the shelf and holding them out to Isaac. “These better?”

“Sure, whatever.”

By the time they reached the checkout, Isaac had fallen into a stony silence as he tried to stop thinking about how Stiles hadn’t actually answered his question about being embarrassed to be seen with him. As they joined the back of the queue, dumping their stuff onto the belt, he felt Stiles take a step closer to him, felt his breath on the back of his neck.

“Hey Isaac,” Stiles whispered, putting one hand on his hip and digging his fingers in as he leant in closer, “You’re going to fuck me, right? When you’re done sulking?”

He whipped around in surprise, rolling his eyes and smiling when he saw that Stiles was blushing, his cheeks a brilliant, furious red, clearly embarrassed by his own bold words. “I’m not sulking,” He replied, reaching for Stiles’ hand and giving his fingers a quick squeeze. “And yeah, yeah I am.”

“Awesome!” Stiles grinned, holding his fist up for him to bump. Isaac looked at him for a moment before shaking his head, smirking when Stiles pouted at him.  

*** * ***

“Gimme that,” Stiles demanded as soon as they were back at his house, grabbing their supply of snacks and dumping it on the table. He reached out, putting his hands on Isaac’s hips and pushing at him until he took a stumbling step backwards.

“What are you doing?”

“This,” Stiles murmured, shoving at him again until he was pressed up against the kitchen counter before darting forwards and kissing him. Isaac moaned into his mouth, wasting no time in raising his hands and twisting them into Stiles’ hair; he loved the way Stiles’ heartbeat sped up as he tugged none too gently on it.

“Can I?” Stiles asked quietly as he kissed his way down the side of Isaac’s throat, moving one hand from his hip to rub at his dick through his jeans. Isaac heard himself make an awkward “erk” noise, that wasn’t really an agreement or disagreement. Mostly he was surprised that Stiles was happily feeling him up so brazenly. Before he really knew what was happening, Stiles had popped the button on his fly and worked the zip down, slipping his hand inside of Isaac’s underwear and stroking his cock slowly.

“Can you what?” Isaac asked stupidly, ask Stiles tugged on his jeans, pulling them easily over his hips .

“You know what,” Stiles grinned, dropping suddenly to his knees and yanking the waistband of Isaac’s underwear down to expose his half hard cock. He glanced up at Isaac through his lashes before moving closer and slowly, maddeningly slowly, running his tongue from the tip to the base of his cock.

“Stiles –” Isaac hissed, twisting his hands into Stiles’ hair once more, “– we’re in the middle of your kitchen –”

Stiles made a humming noise of agreement that sent a shiver straight through Isaac and continued mouthing at his dick, licking and sucking at the head until he was achingly hard. He decided it wasn’t worth trying to argue with Stiles and went with it, his head flopping back against the cupboard as he moaned softly.

“We’re going to get caught,” He tried half heartedly, just in case Stiles hadn’t got the hint.

“No, we’re not,” Stiles replied, his words muffled by a mouthful of cock. Isaac gave up at that point, curling his hand around the back of Stiles’ head and applying a tiny amount of pressure until Stiles swallowed down several inches of his cock and started bobbing his head in earnest, little muffled whimpers escaping his mouth every so often. That was probably Isaac’s favorite thing about getting a blow job from Stiles; besides the actual act itself, the way he got so into it, got off simply on having Isaac’s dick in his mouth.

In what felt like no time at all, he was coming, staring down at Stiles as he spilled down his throat and biting down on his own knuckles to stop himself from crying out. After a couple of minutes of Stiles continuing to lick at his softening dick, he had to push him away, and without thinking, reaching out and ran the pad of thumb along Stiles’ bottom lip, fascinated by how red and swollen his mouth looked, his lips shiny with spit and come.

“What was that for?” He asked shakily when Stiles finally stood up, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth before leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips.

“So you don’t do what I did and come too soon,” Stiles grinned sheepishly, hooking his fingers through Isaac’s belt loops and pulling him close again. “Wanna go upstairs?”

Isaac nodded dumbly, batting Stiles’ hands away so he could tuck himself away and do his fly back up. As Stiles pulled away from him, he suddenly registered what Stiles had said and grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. “Hey, you’re not still freaking out about that are you?”

“About what?”

“Stiles.”

“No?”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Alright, maybe I am. But, dude, come on! I came in like thirty seconds flat. How was that any good for you?” Stiles complained, trying to pull his wrist out of Isaac’s grip.

Isaac ignored his efforts and used his grip on Stiles to pull him closer, grabbing hold of his free hand and lacing their fingers together. “It was good, OK? I liked it. Liked being with you like that. So what if you came before I did? Still felt good.”

“Good.”

“Yeah, good. What do you want me to say? Mind blowing? Life altering?” Isaac asked him with a half smile. “It was my first time, it kind of hurt a bit and then felt good. That’s it.”

“Even though I literally came the minute I got my dick in?”

Isaac frowned at him, leaning forwards and giving him a chaste kiss, mostly to stop him from talking. “Stop worrying about it. Please?”

“Yeah, but –“ Stiles started again, quickly falling quiet when Isaac scowled at him.

“Shut up, OK? I said I enjoyed it, I like that you liked it. And it’s not like I lasted very long when you started sucking my dick.”

“You never do,” Stiles muttered with a grin. “I’m awesome.”

Isaac scoffed and kissed him again, parting Stiles’ lips with his own and licking into his mouth, enjoying the way he could taste a hint of his own come on Stiles’ tongue.

“See?” Stiles smirked when he pulled away and Isaac made an involuntary whimpering noise at the sudden loss of contact. “Awesome.”

“Maybe,” Isaac replied, cringing internally when he heard how wistful and affectionate his own voice sounded. He coughed awkward to try and hide his embarrassment and pointed at the ceiling. “Um. Bedroom?”

Stiles nodded and turned his back on Isaac, grabbing a bag of chips from their stash and wandering out of the kitchen. Isaac followed him a few seconds later when he felt like he’d regained some feeling in his legs, snatching his packet of Twizzlers off the table and following Stiles up to his bedroom.

*** * ***

It hadn’t taken Stiles long to get bored of playing on the Xbox, and he had retreated to his bed, watching Isaac as he played Minecraft. He moved out of the chair in front of the TV and over to the floor by the bed, leaning back between Stiles’ legs.

“Chip?” Stiles mumbled, leaning over Isaac’s shoulder and holding out a Dorito to him. Isaac hesitated for a minute before eating it and pausing his game, dropping his head back into Stiles’ lap and opening his mouth for another chip. Stiles obliged, grinning when Isaac grabbed his wrist and licked the orange dust off his fingertips before releasing him. “You know in Japan they make these in clam flavor?” He asked, crunching down several chips himself while he tangled his free hand into Isaac’s hair, dragging his fingernails lightly across his scalp.

“What?”

“Um. Japan. Clam chowder flavored Doritos.”

“That’s disgusting,” Isaac teased as Stiles pulled on his hair. “Why do you even know that?” He tilted his head back further and glanced up at Stiles, frowning slightly when he noticed the faint blush on his cheeks.

“Wikipedia,” Stiles muttered as he looked away. “Same reason I know that they have green tea flavored Kit Kats. Sorry. I thought it was interesting.”

“You’re so weird,” Isaac told him with a smile, grabbing hold of his foot and squeezing it when Stiles looked downcast.

“Yeah, well, guess that explains why you’re the only person who’s ever wanted to have anything to do with me.”

Isaac frowned up at him for a moment before reaching up and grabbing hold of handful of Stiles’ shirt, using it to pull him down low enough that he could kiss him.

“Their loss,” He murmured as he bit down gently on Stiles’ bottom lip. He heard the little scoffing noise Stiles made and deepened the kiss, trying to get across just how much he meant it; he really didn’t get why Stiles had been single the whole time he’d known him but still couldn’t help feeling a little smug that he was the one getting to be with Stiles like this.

After a few minutes, Stiles pulled away from the kiss, complaining that upside down kissing was weird and that his back was hurting. Isaac got to his feet, pushing gently at Stiles until he lay back on the bed, and flopped down beside him, curling into Stiles’ side and resting his head on his chest.

“It is, you know. Their loss,” He said quietly, tracing figure of eight patterns on Stiles’ stomach through his shirt. “You could probably have anyone you wanted.”

Stiles didn’t say anything for a long time, just continued dragging his hand through Isaac’s hair; Isaac bit back a happy sigh, enjoying the way he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat without even concentrating on it. “Don’t want anyone else right now,” Stiles murmured at least and Isaac couldn’t help but feel the little flicker of happiness that shot through him when he realized that Stiles wasn’t lying about that.

It didn’t take long before they were tangled together, kissing each other heatedly and tugging and shoving at clothes until they were both topless and panting heavily. Isaac took advantage of his superior strength, pushing Stiles onto his back and licking along his collar bone, moaning into Stiles’ skin when he arched his back at the sensation, his hard dick brushing against Isaac’s own.

“We’re still going to do this, right?” Stiles asked, staring up at Isaac, his eyes dark with lust. “The sex?”

“You still want to?”

“Dude, I’ve wanted to for weeks, ever since you gave me that hand job in the woods!”

Isaac grinned down at him, lowering his head ad sucking a small hickey onto Stiles’ neck before reaching for his khakis and twitching down the zip. He trailed his fingertips over his straining erection, smiling again when Stiles made a whining noise in the back of his throat. He moved off the bed, grabbing hold of Stiles’ pants and yanking both them and his underwear down, biting his lip as he watched Stiles’ cock slap back against his stomach, filling the air with the unmistakable scent of pre-come.

“You can take a picture if you want,” Stiles smirked when he realized Isaac was just staring down at him, his hands on the fly of his jeans.

“Maybe I will,” Isaac replied with a small smile, pulling his cell out of his pocket and pointing the camera in Stiles’ direction.

“If you think you’re calling my bluff,” Stiles continued, wrapping one hand around the base of his cock and holding it upright, “it’s not working. Just so you know.”

“Not trying to,” Isaac grinned slyly, opening his camera app and taking a photo of Stiles, his grin widening when Stiles gave a squawk of indignation as the flash went off, lunging for him and trying to snatch his cell from him. Isaac laughed, holding the phone up and out of Stiles’ reach, yelping when Stiles bit the side of his stomach. “Get off me, you freak!”

“You love it,” Stiles laughed, relenting when Isaac shoved at his head before flushing bright red. He sat back on his heels, staring at Isaac’s stomach for a moment before looking up at him. “Hey, you know when, um, when you got turned? Where’d –” He trailed off, biting his lip nervously as he watched Isaac.

“Where’d he bite me?” Isaac finished, slipping his cell back into his pocket. “Right here,” He pointed to a spot a few centimeters above where Stiles’ had just bitten him, running his fingers over the faint scar that still remained. He didn’t get why that scar hadn’t faded, and figured it must be something to do with being turned. He saw Stiles watching his fingers with interest and moved his hand, not surprised when Stiles reached out and touched the scar lightly. “I’ll delete the picture if you want,” He muttered as Stiles continued stroking his scar; it made him uncomfortable, made the little nagging voice in his head start asking if Stiles was thinking about him or Derek right at that moment.

“You don’t have to,” Stiles replied with a shy smile. “Just, um, promise you won’t show it to anyone? Don’t really want people laughing at my dick.”

“You and Scott are the only friends I have that haven’t skipped town and or been kidnapped,” Isaac sighed. “Who the hell would I show it to?”

“How should I know? Just don’t, OK?”

“I’m not going to show it to anyone,” Isaac told him again, smiling at him this time. “It’s for, you know, when I’m not with you.”

“Instead of porn?”

“Maybe.”

“Awesome!” Stiles’ shy smile was quickly replaced with the usual cocky grin Isaac had grown used to and he suddenly leant forward, unbuttoning Isaac’s fly for the second time that day. Isaac held up his hands, letting Stiles push his jeans and boxers down over his hips, sighing happily when Stiles pinched his ass in the process. “Are we doing this or what?”

“You’re so fucking impatient,” Isaac said as he stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to one side before crawling back up the bed and pushing Stiles back against the pillows, kissing him urgently. Stiles hummed happily into the kiss as he wrapped his ankle around the back of Isaac’s thigh and pulled him down on top of him, circling his hips so their cocks rubbed together.

Before long, Stiles wriggled out from Isaac’s grip, turning onto his stomach and shaking his ass until Isaac took the hint and grabbed the bottle of lube from the clutter on the bedside table. He seated himself between Stiles’ knees, slapping him hard on the ass as he popped the cap on the lube. He didn’t miss Sties’ sharp inhalation at the contact and grinned down at the red mark spreading across his pale skin as he held Stiles’ cheeks apart with one hand and dripped lube onto his hole.

“That’s cold, you dickhead!” Stiles grumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably as Isaac slicked his fingers and dropped the bottle onto the bed. He leant forward, pressing a quick kiss against the back of Stiles’ neck before moving back into position and slowly pushing inside of him with one finger, working it in small circles as Stiles moaned obscenely beneath him.

By the time he was up to three fingers, Stiles was cursing under his breath and bucking his hips and it was taking all of Isaac’s self control to stop himself from wrapping his hand around his cock and jacking himself off all over Stiles’ back and ass; the thought of coming all over Stiles’ ass sent a shiver through him as it dawned on him that he desperately wanted to see it, to see his come trickling over Stiles’ hole. Despite Stiles’ earlier attempts in the kitchen, he still felt worryingly close and was starting to panic about being able to last once he was actually inside Stiles.

“Are you –” He started, giving his wrist a twist and making Stiles groan loudly. “Do you feel, um, you know, ready?”

“Yeah, like ten minutes ago,” Stiles laughed into the pillow, clenching his muscles around Isaac’s fingers. “Thought maybe you’d changed your mind you were taking so long!”

“I was enjoying the view.”

Stiles laughed again, turning his head to one side so he could look at Isaac. “Condom’s in the top drawer,” he muttered, his gaze flicking to his bedside table. Isaac withdrew his fingers slowly, Stiles’ whimpering moan going straight to his dick. He pulled the small box out of the drawer, opening it and frowning.

“I thought there were three in a box of these.”

“There were. I, um, I practiced,” Stiles replied, his embarrassment clear in his tone.

“And yet it still took you forever to get the damn thing on,” Isaac grinned, extracting the condom from the box and fiddling with the wrapper.

“Shut up,” Stiles muttered, lifting his leg and kicking Isaac in the back. “They’re tricky!”

“Clearly,” Isaac scowled, wiping his slippery fingers on the sheet beside Stiles hip.

“So, um,” Stiles started, fidgeting around beneath Isaac, “How are we doing this?”

“Like this?” Isaac asked, abandoning the condom for a moment and running one hand up and over Stiles’ ass cheek, tracing the faint red mark he’d left earlier. “Unless you want –”

“Like this is good.”

“OK.”

He turned his attention back to the foil wrapper in his hand, getting more and more annoyed by the way the easy tear part was anything but. He glanced down at his dick, feeling dismayed when he saw his erection flagging. No wonder people didn’t bother with condoms, he thought, this was totally killing the mood. He regarded Stiles for a moment, thinking about how desperately he wanted to be inside him, fucking him and slowly extended the claw on his pointer finger, poking it through the corner of the foil square and tearing it open. He felt oddly and immensely pleased with himself as he pulled the condom out, until he realized that although he’d won the fight against the shiny foil, the condom had definitely suffered, and as he unrolled it slightly, he could see the split down the side.

“Um,” He mumbled, wondering what he was going to say to Stiles.

“Um what? Um isn’t good,” Stiles replied quickly, twisting around to look at Isaac. “Why are you umming?”

“I, uh, may have ripped it slightly,” Isaac admitted, sitting back on his heels and wishing he could hide the blush that was inevitably covering his cheeks right now.

“You ripped it?” Stiles asked incredulously as he rolled over and sat up, glaring at Isaac.

“Um, kind of?”

“How the hell did you rip it?”

Isaac blushed, and held his hand up, slowly extending his claw again as he stared down at Stiles’ bedspread. “I couldn’t get it open,” He admitted in a small voice.

“And you thought claws were the way to go?”

“Um. Yeah.”

“You realize that was the only one we had, right?” Stiles continued, taking the shredded condom from Isaac and examining it closely. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“Sorry,” Isaac muttered, nudging Stiles to one side and lying down on his front, his face hidden against the pillows. Stiles’ bed was really too small for them, and he could feel Stiles’ knee digging into his side as he crossed his legs.

“S’OK,” Stiles murmured; Isaac felt the bed move as he leant backwards, presumably to drop the condom onto his bedside table. “I guess we can go out and get some more later,” He continued shuffling around until he was lying on his side next to Isaac, “and by we, I mean you. You can go get some more.”

“Sorry.”

He heard Stiles laugh quietly, felt him reach down for the comforter before curling into his side again and resting one hand on his lower back. “Maybe we’re just destined to never have good sex.”

“We had good sex,” Isaac muttered into the pillow, feeling his dick starting to harden again as Stiles slowly stroked his fingers over his lower back, dragging his nails across his overheated skin every few minutes.

“We had mediocre sex. You just think it was good because you have nothing to compare it to.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re so much more experienced,” Isaac huffed.

Whatever. It’s like that thing Finstock always says –“

“No,” Isaac snapped, turning his head and fixing Stiles with a frown. “No. You’re not allowed to say Finstock’s name when we’re naked.”

“Fin –“

“Say it and I’ll rip your dick off and throw it out the window.”

“Like you ripped the condom?” Stiles teased gently, pressing a soft kiss against his shoulder. Isaac snorted angrily, wondering how he’d managed to fuck this up so badly. He’d opened plenty of condoms in health class and had never once struggled with the wrapper. Of course it would be now, now there was actual sex to be had that he’d fuck it up. “You know,” Stiles continued, rolling onto his side, away from Isaac, and tugging on his arm until he did the same and wrapped his arm around his stomach, “I like this. Being all naked with you. Feels nice.”

“Mmm,” Isaac agreed, burying his nose in Stiles’ hair. He smelled nice, a combination of sweat and the cologne he’d been wearing the day before. He licked tentatively at the back of Stiles’ neck, grazing the thin skin with his teeth when Stiles sighed happily.

“Why do I always end up the little spoon though,” Stiles added, wiggling backwards until his ass was pressed against Isaac’s half hard cock.

“Taller than you,” Isaac murmured sleepily as he continued kissing and nipping at Stiles’ neck.

“You’re taller than everyone,” Stiles replied, shuffling around again, and it suddenly dawned on Isaac that he wasn’t trying to get comfy, but was deliberately grinding his ass against his dick. “You’re like the tallest person I know.”

“Good to know.”

He ran his hand across the flat of Stiles’ stomach and over his hip and ass, pulling his cheeks apart slightly and sliding his dick between them, biting his lip when he heard Stiles moan again. The lube that was trickling slowly from Stiles’ ass aided his progress and he started moving his hips minutely, enjoying the slick slide as the head of his cock nudged against Stiles’ balls. He felt Stiles move his hand, and ran his fingers along his forearm, smiling when he realized Stiles was slowly stroking his cock.

“Wish I hadn’t ripped that condom,” Isaac sighed against Stiles’ neck, continuing to move his hips just enough to maintain the delicious friction. “I really, really want to, you know?”

Stiles reached behind himself awkwardly, wrapping his hand around Isaac’s cock and positioning it so the head was nudging against his hole. “Go on then.”

“But we haven’t –“ Isaac started, groaning softly when Stiles’ pushed back against him.

“Don’t care. Want to try it without,” Stiles whispered, reaching for Isaac’s hip and holding on to him tightly as he started to slowly push into him. “Fu – uck! That feels amazing.”

Isaac just nodded in response, slipping his arm underneath Stiles’ neck when he lifted his head so he could wrap his arm around his chest and pull him back against him. As loose and open as Stiles was from all his earlier prep, it didn’t feel quite right to Isaac and he very reluctantly pulled out so he could lean over Stiles and grab the lube from amongst the sheets, kicking the comforter off and down to the bottom of the bed in the process. After hastily slicking his cock with one hand, he moved back into position, dragging the head of his cock over Stiles’ hole a few times before pushing into him again. He heard a sharp little exhalation from Stiles and paused, worried he was hurting him.

He was only a few inches in when he had to stop completely, overwhelmed by how amazing it felt to be pushing into Stiles like this. Stiles wriggled slightly, making needy little keening noises as he tried to push back against Isaac.

“Stiles,” Isaac gasped, grabbing hold of his hip and holding him still. “Just, Christ, just give me a minute. Please?” He flushed, hearing the whine in his own voice and pressed his forehead between Stiles’ shoulder blades, breathing deeply as he tried to focus on anything other than the feeling of Stiles’ muscles clenching hot and tight around his dick. “Just don’t move, OK? Not yet.”

“Don’t what?” Stiles asked breathily, lowering his head and nipping at Isaac’s forearm.

“Move.”

“OK,” Stiles replied quietly before rolling his hips minutely. Isaac swore loudly, flinching at the intense feeling and kneeing Stiles in the back of the leg in the process.

“I said don’t!” He managed to gasp out as he dug his fingernails into Stiles’ shoulder as he tried to get his breathing back to something resembling normal.

“Don’t what?” Stiles asked again as he reached up and pried Isaac’s fingers away from his shoulder, gripping his hand tightly and lacing their fingers together.

“Move. You heard me!”

Stiles laughed happily and rolled his hips again, gasping when Isaac wrapped his other arm tightly around his stomach to stop him from moving as he pushed in all the way and bottomed out. He felt Stiles’ pulse starting to race and tightened his grip on him experimentally, smiling against the back of Stiles’ neck as it sped up again.

“Just please stop moving! You’re going to make me come.”

“That’s the point, isn’t it?”

“Not when I’ve hardly got my dick in you,” Isaac mumbled. Stiles thankfully seemed to get the hint, lying still while Isaac tried to get accustomed to the feeling of his dick being buried deep in Stiles’ ass. It took several long minutes of deeply unsexy thoughts, but Isaac soon felt like he might be able to move without embarrassing himself and pulled out slightly, grinning at Stiles’ sad little whimper before pushing back in again.

After a few minutes of awkward thrusting, he found a rhythm that worked for them both, using his grip on Stiles to pull him close as he fucked into him. Stiles’ unending litany of gasps and curses was doing it for him just as much as fucking him was, and he lowered his head, closing his eyes and trailing kisses across the back of his neck and shoulders as he tried to distract himself from coming.  

As he nipped at Stiles’ earlobe, he heard him whisper his name, felt him twist in his arms slightly and opens his eyes to see Stiles looking up at him.

“Kiss me?”

Isaac pulled his arm out from under Stiles’ neck and propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over and kissing him, a kiss made slightly awkward by the angle. The feel of Stiles’ tongue in his mouth, and the whimpering noises he was making as he hurriedly jacked himself was more than Isaac could handle and he came with a yelp, gripping hard on Stiles’ hip as he thrust haphazardly into him a few more times, his orgasm made all the more intense by the thought of his come coating Stiles’ insides. He rested his sweaty forehead against Stiles’ shoulder, trying to catch his breath as he jerked his hips shallowly.

“Don’t pull out,” Stiles hissed in a panicked whisper as Isaac went to move away from him. “Please don’t. Please?”

From the desperate sound of his voice, he was close, and Isaac tightened his hold on him, willing his dick to stay hard as he pushed into Stiles further. As Stiles’ breathing became harsher, his moaning growing more insistent, Isaac reached for his dick, covering Stiles’ hand with his own and jerking him roughly. He could feel it, the moment Stiles started to come, felt his muscles fluttering and clenching around his softening cock, as though he were desperately trying to keep him inside. He kept his hand over Stiles’, their strokes slowing as Stiles became too sensitive to continue, only moving it away when Stiles made a noise of discomfort and grabbed hold of his wrist to stop him.

“That was OK, right?” Isaac asked in trepidation as he reached up for a tissue, wiping the come off his hand before slowly moving away from Stiles, his soft cock slipping out easily as he did so.

“OK?” Stiles repeated, turning over until he was looking at Isaac. “OK?! Try best orgasm ever! That was amazing.”

“Really?”

“Definitely.” Stiles closed the gap between them and kissed him sweetly, his hand moving up the bed to grasp Isaac’s as he did. When he finally pulled back, he held eye contact with Isaac for a long time, long enough for him to start to feel uncomfortable. “Um. Your eyes went yellow you know. When you came.”

“Huh.”

“That’s never happened when I’ve made you come before,” Stiles plowed on, peering at Isaac’s eyes with interest. “Was it because of, you know, sex instead of hand jobs?”

“I have no idea.”

“It’s not dangerous right? I mean, you didn’t feel like you were going to shift did you?”

“You’re talking too much,” Isaac murmured, closing his eyes again, partly so Stiles would stop looking at him, and partly because his orgasm had left him feeling wiped out and exhausted. “And no.”

“Wonder if that happens to all werewolves when they have sex,” Stiles continued, giving Isaac’s hand a squeeze. “Maybe you should ask –”

“Please don’t say it,” Isaac interrupted hurriedly; he couldn’t believe Stiles was actually about to name drop Derek right after what they’d just done, “Not now. Please?”

“I was going to say Scott,” Stiles replied quietly, sounding hurt, “But good to know where you’re at.”

“I didn’t mean – sorry,” Isaac muttered, opening his eyes and looking at Stiles, who was staring down at the bedcovers, an annoyed expression on his face. “Forget it, OK?”

“Why do you get so weird about that?” Stiles asked, resting his hand on Isaac’s hip and squeezing gently. “It’s not like anything’s ever going to happen there.”

“You want it to though, right?”

“What? No. I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation after what we’ve just done. It’s you I want to be here with. You get that, right?” Stiles told him, moving closer and resting his forehead against Isaac’s. “Isaac? You get that?”

Isaac decided to keep quiet, closing the gap between them and kissing him; he didn’t want to open his mouth and blurt out something stupid like how he didn’t want Stiles to be thinking about anyone else at all. He tried not to dwell too much on his feelings towards Stiles, if he did, he started thinking about how he might want something more than being friends with benefits.

“So, um, you want to stay over tonight?” Stiles asked after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. “My Dad won’t mind.”

Isaac shrugged and nodded his head; he still felt slightly uncomfortable around Stiles’ Dad, couldn’t quite shake off the experience of having been arrested by him only a few months earlier.

“Your Dad likes me, right?” He asked suddenly, watching Stiles closely.

“Huh? Yeah, course he does. Probably likes you better than he likes me. That’s how it works with Scott, anyway,” Stiles moved closer, ducking his head against Isaac’s chest so he couldn’t make eye contact with him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Isaac ran his hand up Stiles’ back, tangling his hand into his hair and stroking the back of his head. “Why would your Dad like Scott better than you.”

“I don’t know. I lie to him all the time and I’m always getting in trouble at school, and you know,“ he looked over at his bedside table and gestured to the orange prescription bottle in amongst the general clutter and mess. “I’m not normal.”

Isaac tensed at those words, trying not to think about his own father and the many accusations of how “not normal” he was. They’d never really talked about Stiles’ ADHD, and all Isaac really knew was that he was supposed to take medication for it. He scritched his fingers through Stiles’ hair again before pressing a playful kiss on the back of his head, keen to lighten to mood and pull Stiles out of the funk he seemed to have worked himself into.

“Hey,” Isaac murmured, nosing at Stiles’ cheek until his turned his head slightly. “It could be worse. Your Dad could be partly responsible for Jackson being Matt’s personal murder lizard.” He tried to keep his tone light but realized he must have failed when Stiles gave him a soft smile and kissed the tip of his nose.

“You know,” He mumbled, resting his forehead against Isaac’s and closing his eyes, “This conversation has taken a serious turn for the depressing. Wanna play on the Xbox?”

“Minecraft?” Isaac asked, perking up slightly.

“Fuck no. Be a mine digging loser on your own time! I was thinking Marvel Vs. Capcom.”

“Which I’m no good at,” Isaac huffed, scowling at Stiles as he sat up.

“OK,” Stiles replied, grinning mischievously as he slipped out of bed and headed towards his TV and Xbox, pausing briefly to tug his underwear back on. “OK, how about for every time you beat me, I give you a blow job. Incentive.”

Isaac hurled a pillow at him before sitting up and smiling at him, holding his hand out for one of the control pads. “Fine. But you don’t get to be Deadpool.”

*** * ***

Dinner wasn’t as bad as Isaac had been expecting: Stiles’ Dad brought back take out and they sat in the den passing around containers of Chinese food between the three of them. As enticing as the smell of egg rolls was, it didn’t quite cover up the other smells, the ones that only Isaac could pick up, and he blushed furiously mid-conversation with John when he realized that he could smell the scent of his own come, mixed with the lube they’d been using when Stiles started shifting awkwardly in his seat.

“You alright?” John asked with concern as Isaac choked on a forkful of fried rice, trying to focus on anything except the smell emanating from Stiles.

“Went down the wrong way,” Isaac muttered, gladly taking the soda Stiles was holding out to him. “Sorry.”

By the time they were done with the food and the two TiVoed episodes of Mythbusters Stiles insisted they watch with his Dad, Isaac was about ready to crawl out of his own skin, desperate to be back upstairs, tangled up in bed with Stiles. After his pointed stares and nods towards the door failed to make an impact on Stiles, he resorted to pulling his cell out of his pocket and texting Stiles, begging him to go back upstairs. It was a pretty lame move, considering they were sitting next to each other on the couch, but he couldn’t think of any other way of getting Stiles to move without offending his Dad.

“We’re, uh, we’re going to play on my Xbox,” Stiles announced suddenly as he got to his feet; Isaac couldn’t help but notice the sad expression that flickered across John’s face as he paused the TV and felt a little pang of guilt. He had obviously been pretty pleased to be spending time with Stiles, even if it had meant having to put up with him as part of the bargain.

“Don’t stay up too late,” John sighed, unpausing the TV show and turning his attention back to the screen.

Isaac shot an apologetic glance at the back of his head before following Stiles out of the den and up the stairs.

“You know how fucking awkward that was?” Isaac hissed the minute they were back in Stiles’ bedroom, watching him as he extracted a Twizzler from the packet he’d abandoned earlier and wedged it in his mouth.

“What?”

“You know what! Having to sit there and try and talk to your Dad when I could smell, you know!” He pulled the Twizzler out of Stiles’ mouth and pushed him backwards against the desk, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before reaching round and grabbing Stiles’ ass, giving it a squeeze. “Come and lube,” He hissed in an undertone.

“Think I felt any less awkward?” Stiles asked, trying to snatch the candy back from Isaac and pouting when he held it behind his back. “You might have been able to smell it, but I could _feel_ it.”

“Sorry.”

Stiles moved his legs apart slightly so Isaac could slot in between them, sliding his hands into his back pockets and smiling up at him. Isaac held the candy out to him, keeping it just far enough away that Stiles resorted to stretching his tongue out, curling it around the strawberry cable like a giraffe before biting off a big chunk of it and chewing happily. Isaac let him have another bite before finishing off the candy himself, leaning forward and kissing Stiles once he’d finished it.

“You taste of strawberry,” Stiles grinned stupidly when Isaac pulled away, squeezing his ass cheeks lightly through his jeans and grinding against him. Isaac wrapped his hand around the back of Stiles neck in lieu of a response, pulling him close and licking into his mouth, whining quietly as Stiles’ tongue caressed his own. He’d completely forgotten about Stiles’ Dad being downstairs and before long they were grinding and rocking against each other like their lives depended on it.

*** * ***

After a few hours of legitimately competitive Xbox playing, during which time Isaac failed to earn himself any incentive blow jobs, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and John’s head appearing suddenly around it.

“Night boys,” He said, frowning when he saw the empty energy drink can lying on the floor beside Stiles. “Turn that off soon, OK? I don’t want you up all night.”

Stiles saluted, his eyes never leaving the screen as he killed Isaac’s character for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Isaac muttered a good night, flopping his head back onto the mattress as Stiles started yet another round, poking him in the ribs as the bedroom door closed.

“ _I_ want you up all night,” He hissed in Isaac’s ear, darting towards him and nipping at his ear lobe before turning his attention back to the screen, his cheeks flushed and red. Isaac shook his head, wondering to himself just when Stiles’ lame jokes had crossed from annoying to adorable.

* * *

“Your bed is so noisy,” Isaac hissed in the darkness as he felt Stiles curling into him, finally having bullied him into ‘being the little spoon for once’. He had to admit, it felt kind of nice having Stiles pressed against his back, running his hand over his shoulder and bicep and kissing the back of his neck as they lay there together. He felt unusually safe and comforted by the gesture.

“I know,” Stiles sighed, his breath warm on Isaac’s skin. “I really want you to fuck me again too but my Dad’ll hear us if we try anything right now.” As he spoke, he trailed his finger tips down Isaac’s ribcage, laughing silently when Isaac flinched at the tickly feeling. Isaac wasn’t really surprised when a few seconds later, Stiles slipped his hand inside his underwear, stroking and coaxing him hard in no time at all. “You want to too, right?”

“Well now I do,” Isaac groaned, pushing back against Stiles as he continued jacking him slowly. “What did you go and do that for? You literally just told me we can’t do anything.”

“No,” Stiles corrected, pausing to suck at Isaac’s neck. “I said we couldn’t do anything in the bed. Not that we couldn’t do anything period.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Floor?” Stiles suggested, leaning over Isaac and nodding towards the carpet. “No squeaky bed noises.” He gave Isaac’s cock another few strokes, twisting his hand up and over the head and making him hiss sharply at the sensation.

“OK,” Isaac whispered, mustering all of his self control and wrapping his hand around Stiles’ wrist so he could pull him away from his cock. “OK, yeah. Floor sounds good.”

Stiles moved quickly, yanking the comforter away from Isaac and spreading it out in the space between his bed and his desk, the space that they strongly maintained to John was where Isaac slept when he stayed over. Isaac rolled off the bed, pushing his boxers off his hips and letting them drop to the floor as he watched Stiles.

“What are you doing?” He hissed, watching Stiles as he moved his desk chair until it was right in front of his door.

“In case you get distracted,” Stiles replied, removing his own boxers and stepping closer to Isaac. “So we get a little bit of warning if my Dad does try and bust in here.”

“You need a lock,” Isaac teased, reaching for Stiles’ wrist and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Yeah, right. You seriously think _I’d_ be allowed a lock on my bedroom door?” Stiles laughed, grabbing hold of Isaac’s wrists  so he could direct his hands towards his ass cheeks. “Have you even met my Dad?”

Isaac grinned in the semi-darkness of the room, sinking down onto the comforter and pulling Stiles down on top of him. They wasted no time in groping at each other, and no less than ten minutes later, Isaac found himself working his lube slicked fingers into Stiles again, staring down at him as he lay on his back beneath him, legs flopping open obscenely.

“How –” Isaac started, scissoring his fingers slightly before nudging around until they brushed over Stiles’ prostate.

“Like this,” Stiles gasped, lifting his hips off the floor as he clenched around Isaac’s fingers. “Please? Now?”

Isaac nodded, shuffling forward and wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, lining up with Stiles’ hole and pressing into him. Stiles groaned filthily and Isaac quickly clapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening as he tried to telepathically remind Stiles to be quiet. When he finally bottomed out, he moved his hand, lowering his head to kiss Stiles and smiling when he heard him muttering ‘fuck!’ over and over again. He tugged at Stiles’ legs until he lifted them and wrapped them around his hips, starting to thrust into him quickly and sharply, the thought that they could be caught at any moment making him harder than he could ever remember being in his life. He took his weight on one hand, reaching down with the other one and stripping Stiles’ cock in time with his fast pace, watching in amazement as Stiles bit down on his knuckles, stifling any noise as he came suddenly, small droplets covering his stomach as his hole tightened around Isaac’s cock and dragged his own intense orgasm out of him. He reluctantly let go of Stiles’ cock when he scrabbled at his fingers, using the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead before collapsing down on top of Stiles and tangling his hands in his hair as he kissed him. Isaac was surprised when he picked up the faintest salty hint of tears in the air, and trailed his lips over Stiles’ cheek, frowning at the hint of dampness there.

“Wow,” Stiles murmured drowsily when they broke to catch their breath, scrubbing his hands roughly over his face and tipping his head back, exposing his throat to Isaac in the process. “Just. Wow.”

Isaac smiled at him, rubbing the side of his thumb over Stiles’ cheek before following the movement up with a chaste peck. “More wow than before?”

“Definitely,” Stiles sighed happily, a high whine building in the back of his throat as Isaac reluctantly pulled out. “Crazy good.”

“So good you cried?” Isaac asked shyly, moving until he was lying beside Stiles and stroking his cheek again.

“I didn’t _cry_ ,” Stiles huffed, rubbing his own sweaty forehead against Isaac’s shoulder. “It was just intense, OK? Some involuntary tears may have escaped a little bit on account of the amazingness. Stop looking like a smug asshole. You didn’t make me cry.”

“Whatever,” Isaac smiled, nosing at Stiles’ neck and breathing in the familiar, comforting smell of his skin. They lay curled together for a long time, staring up unfocusedly at Stiles’ bedroom ceiling and the glow in the dark stars that covered one corner before Stiles started to fidget, muttering in a low, embarrassed voice about how he needed the bathroom. Isaac grudgingly let go of him and retreated to the bed, dragging the comforter with him and snuggling down underneath it while he waited for Stiles to come back. He wasn’t entirely surprised when Stiles wedged his desk chair in front of his door again when he did eventually return, slipping into bed and forcing his cold toes between Isaac’s legs as he cuddled up to him, mumbling a drowsy goodnight to Isaac before dropping off to sleep, his hot mouth pressed against his shoulder.

*** * ***

Isaac jerked awake the next morning, nearly falling off the bed in the process as he heard John walking down the hallway outside the door. Thankfully he didn’t knock on the door as he passed, and Isaac listened as he headed down the stairs and wandering around the kitchen for a few minutes before the door to the garage opened and closed, followed shortly by the sound of John’s truck starting up. He breathed a sigh of relief and rolled onto his side, smiling when he felt Stiles sleepily copy the motion, wrapping one arm around his stomach and pressing himself up against his back.

“You don’t have to go yet, do you?” Stiles asked, punctuating his words with little fleeting kisses against his shoulder.

“No,” Isaac replied, feeling a little guilty that he hadn’t bothered to tell Derek that he was staying out all night. He shook his head as he tried to dismiss the thought; it wasn’t like Derek was stupid, he’d work out where he was. “Why?”

“No reason,” Stiles murmured, rubbing his forehead against the back of Isaac’s neck and tightening his hold on him. “Just hoped you were going to stay a bit longer.”

Isaac smiled and grabbed hold of Stiles’ hand, dragging up from his waist until his could kiss his fingers. “Not going anywhere,” He sighed, using his free hand to pull the comforter up over his shoulder and snuggling back against Sties’ warm body.

“Good.”

Isaac gave his hand a squeeze before letting go of him, listening as Sties’ breathing became deeper and slower again as he drifted off to sleep, his hand slipping down from Isaac’s chest to his stomach. He thought idly to himself that cuddling with Stiles like this was probably as far away from friends with benefits territory as they could get, but felt his own eyelids growing heavy and soon crossed the line from wakefulness to sleep too.

* * *

He’d rolled over at some point in his sleep and woke gradually to find Stiles watching him with interest, his eyes brightening as he smiled at him.

“Thought it was meant to be me that couldn’t stay awake after that sex,” Stiles grinned as Isaac yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes and shifting into a more comfortable position. “I feel like I’ve run about a hundred laps of that stupid lacrosse pitch.”

That woke Isaac up a little more and he looked at Stiles nervously; “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Last night I mean?”

“What? No! It was amazing. The sex. Amazing. Amazing sex,” Stiles grinned stupidly, dipping his head and brushing a kiss against Isaac’s lips. “Amazing. Definitely no hurting here.”

“You’ve got over your ‘we’re destined to have mediocre sex’ idea then?” Isaac asked, returning Stiles’ goofy smile

“No, I’m just assuming you’re better at it than me.”

Isaac scowled at him and made a shushing noise, resting his hand on Stiles’ hip and pulling him closer. “You’d probably last longer too if I sucked you off in the kitchen first.”

“You’re welcome to try.”

“Maybe later.”

Stiles flashed him a quick smile before moving closer, his semi erect cock brushing against Isaac’s. “Yeah,” He grinned when Isaac raised an eyebrow at him, “Sorry about that. Morning and all.” He shifted again, closing his eyes and biting his lip as his dick grew harder. As Isaac made a contented ‘mmm’ noise at the feel of Stiles’ dick dragging against his own, Stiles grabbed his hand, moving it from his hip to his ass and waggling his eyebrows suggestively when Isaac shot him a questioning look.

“Really?”

“Uh, yes please!”

“You sure? You’re definitely not sore after last night?” Isaac let his fingers stray towards Stiles’ hole as he spoke, rubbing gently at the rim with the pad of his thumb and grinning when Stiles’ breath caught in his throat.

“Definitely. Please?” Stiles looked at him with a slightly pleading expression, rocking his hips against Isaac’s again, and Isaac would have been lying if he said he didn’t desperately want to. Now they’d actually progressed to having sex, he wondered why they hadn’t done it sooner, and also wondered how he’d ever get anything else done when all he wanted to do was lying around with Stiles, fucking whenever the mood took them. He heard Stiles whisper his name and met his eye, groaning when he found he was able to easily slip two fingers into Stiles where he was still loose from a few hours earlier. Stiles sighed happily, maintaining eye contact with him as he scissored his fingers a few times, stretching him open a little further.

“Lube?” He asked quietly, withdrawing his fingers until just the very tips remained inside of Stiles, pushing back in slowly and surely when he pouted at him.

“Yeah, good idea,” Stiles muttered, reluctantly letting Isaac pull his fingers free and turning over, hanging half off the bed until he found the lube beneath the pajama pants he’d hurriedly discarded the night before. He dropped it down behind him and lay down with his back to Isaac, his head on the pillow as he wiggled his ass pointedly. Isaac took the hint, squirting a small amount of lube out onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it slightly before continuing to finger Stiles lazily, searching out his prostate and ghosting his fingertips over it. When the noises Stiles was making started to take on a more desperate quality, he withdrew his fingers and coated his cock with lub before grabbing hold of Stiles’ shoulder and pushing into him slowly. Stiles arched his back, Isaac’s name escaping from his lips in a breathy whisper. The sound of it was like a shot of pure pleasure straight to Isaac’s dick and he bit down gently on Stiles’ shoulder as he started to roll his hips languidly.

There was none of urgency from the night before, and as Isaac leisurely fucked into Stiles, he thought to himself that he could quite happily go on doing this all day. His dick, on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas and he could feel his orgasm building rapidly, despite how slowly they were going. As he felt himself about to come, he ran his hand down over Stiles’ stomach and covered Stiles’ hand with his own, a move that was becoming increasingly familiar, and gave him a few quick tugs. That was apparently all Stiles needed, and Isaac felt his dick starting to spurt into the palm of his hand, his own orgasm punching through him as Stiles moaned his name again, his muscles clenching around Isaac’s cock as it twitched and pulsed deep inside him. They lay pressed close together for a long time, each of them coming down from their respective highs.

After a long while, Isaac flopped onto his back feeling Stiles move as he covered his face with his arm, trying to catch his breath; not because he felt like he’d over exerted himself physically, but because the intense orgasm had taken him by surprise. Opening one eye a crack, he saw Stiles pulling on a pair of underwear, grinning when he saw the ridiculous lobster print covering them. Apparently Stiles no longer felt the need to impress him with expensive boxer briefs.

“What?” Stiles asked affrontedly when he caught Isaac watching him.

“I liked you better naked,” Isaac admitted, rubbing at his face with both hands in a bid to wake himself up a little more.

“I liked me being naked more too,” Stiles told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, “But, um, you know. Come.”

“Come?”

“Yeah. Kind of awkward and uncomfortable once the whole awesome sex is over,” Stiles laughed, squirming slightly.

“Oh.” Isaac turned his head away to hide his blush, trying to force himself to stop thinking about how he’d actually quite like to see that, to run his fingers through the inevitable mess and finger Stiles again lazily.

“So, um, are we going to this party tonight?” Stiles asked, wrapping his toes around the handle on the bottom drawer of his bedside table and pulling it open so he could put his feet up on it. “You know, um, you, me and Scott?”

“Sure,” Isaac replied as he pushed himself into a sitting position, tracing the knobs of Stiles’ spine with his finger tips before getting out of bed and retrieving his discarded clothes. “I’ve never been to one of Lydia’s parties before though.”

“Yeah, well, here’s hoping it’s not like the last one,” Stiles told him, leaning his weight back on his hands and pouting when Isaac pulled his own underwear on. “Hallucinations? Not as much fun as they’re cracked up to be.”

“Peter, right?”

“Yeah. I feel like he should be the explanation for whenever anything goes wrong ever. Flat tire? Peter’s fault. Broken your leg? Peter’s fault. Turned Jackson into a murderous lizard? Well, probably slightly Derek’s fault, but hey, we can probably find a way to blame Peter for that too,” Stiles grinned , standing up and wrapping his arms around Isaac’s waist to prevent him from pulling his t-shirt all the way down.

“I’ll see you there later then, right? At the party?”

Stiles nodded, pulling him in for a filthy kiss before finally releasing his hold on him and letting him walk towards the bedroom door. “I can probably talk my Dad into letting you stay over again, you know, if you want to.”

“Yeah, OK,” Isaac replied, ducking his head to hide the pleased smile that he couldn’t seem to stop from spreading over his face. “See you later.” He raised his head, giving Stiles one last kiss before heading down the stairs and out of the house, pleased to have the long walk back to Derek’s to replay the events of the last 24 hours. Truth be told, he’d have been perfectly happy to skip out on Lydia’s party and just go over to Stiles’ house again, but figured it wouldn’t hurt to show his face and at least say hello to Scott, given that he’d barely seen him over the last week and a half. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he reached the end of Stiles’ block, and he pulled it out, smiling as he opened the message.

From Stiles – 12:46pm  
One word. Amazing. xx

 


	20. Stiles

  
The week caught up with Stiles as the afternoon stretched on, and by the time he had to start getting ready for the party he was completely lost in his head. Everything hit him. Sleeping with Isaac, how it'd felt and how he now acknowledged he felt about Isaac, the slightly overwhelming confirmation that he was properly and not just hypothetically bisexual.....it was just all too much.

He text Scott to say he was running late and took a cold shower, replaying in his head the sexual adventures he'd had over the last few days. The inevitable happened despite the cold water, and he jerked off quickly and furiously, his discomfort in his own skin growing even as he came, hard.

Back in his room he dressed without caring what he was wearing or how he looked, a total contrast to the preparations he had been making recently. He threw on a long sleeved shirt and some khakis, only noticing a few fading hickeys on his way out of the front door. He stopped and thought about throwing on a button down to cover them but just shrugged instead, Scott knew who they were from, and the perpetrator himself could hardly complain.

By the time he pulled up outside Scott's his mood had got even weirder, and he answered whatever it was Scott was talking to him about with nods and affirmative hums hopefully in the right places. By the time they arrived at Lydia's he felt exhausted already, and looked around anxiously for some drinks to distract him.

He turned to ask Scott if he could smell if Isaac was there yet and found that he'd been swallowed up by the popular crowd already. Scott looked up and made eye contact with him, shrugging in apology and rolling his eyes when Stiles scowled. He could see Lydia and Jackson holding court across from the pool and he pulled a face. He still didn't like Jackson, however much he knew logically he should empathise with the things that had happened to him. Truth be told he was glad he was leaving.

And Lydia. Lydia, who he had orbited for so long, who he had physically _ached_ with desire for, he felt nothing. She looked gorgeous as always, and smiled at him as he caught her eye. Stiles smiled back and swallowed a lump in his throat. He was being so weird, he knew, but the simple act of a smile in his vague direction from Lydia Martin would have made his entire year a few months ago, yet now all he could think of was Isaac, and how much he wanted to see him, how much he loved him.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

This was not supposed to happen. They'd been clear. Friends with benefits only, no cheesy young adult novel romance where one of them would end up being played by Logan Lerman. He'd _known_ , deep down that he liked him more than he'd meant to, but love? Love was not supposed to happen.

When you were loved by Stiles Stilinski, you were loved _hard_. He felt like a goddamn switch had been flipped inside his head, and now his entire brain was papered over with pictures of Isaac. His sarcastic smiles and quiet laugh that slipped out when he was genuinely amused. His stupid hair, and how he ran his hands through it when he was nervous. How freaking intense it had been when they'd maintained eye contact while Isaac moved inside of him that morning.

Stiles slapped his hands over his face and slumped back against a door, jumping when it opened behind him and left him standing awkwardly in Derek's grasp in a weird backwards hug. He and Derek both went to move at the same time and when Derek passed him whatever he was holding dug into Stiles' side, prodding him right in the middle of a dark bruise that Isaac's sweaty hand had been responsible for while he had been holding him down in bed. Stiles flinched and Derek narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. What?" Stiles backed up again and stood by Lydia's stairs, looking down at his feet so he didn't have to meet Derek's intimidating stare. He could feel his eyes still boring into the side of his face and met them reluctantly. "So, uh, didn't think you'd be coming?"

"What?" Derek scowled and looked at something off to the right, fixing his pale eyed stare on that instead of Stiles. "I'm not. Where's Isaac?"

Stiles shrugged and tried to look as if he didn't care, only noticing then that Derek was holding Isaac's phone and it had been that which had run over his bruise. He reached for it and their fingers brushed lightly just as Derek nodded across the room at something. Stiles turned and saw Scott talking to Isaac up against the french doors.

They all seemed to notice eachother at the same time. Isaac stopped what he was saying apparently mid sentence as it was enough to focus Scott's attention on them too. Stiles' stomach flip flopped at just seeing Isaac, earning him an eyebrow raise from Derek which he ignored, choosing to stare at his sneakers again as he prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him.

When he looked up Derek was studying him with a strange expression on his face, and he dropped Isaac's phone into Stiles' hand, his fingertip grazing his wrist lightly.

"He left his phone in the car."

Stiles nodded and looked back over towards the doors, expecting to see that Isaac had left to come over and say hi or at least to get his phone, but Scott held his attention instead, his hands gesticulating as he told a story that was captivating Isaac. Stiles frowned and turned back to attempt to talk to Derek, only to find him gone in a puff of mysterious smoke as per fucking usual. Fucking awesome.

A look over towards Isaac and Scott confirmed that they were still mid conversation and not interested in what he was doing. With another put upon sigh he pocketed Isaac's cell and started to move through the crowd towards him. Because they had been late the party was in full swing, and his classmates ignored his relatively polite requests to get past. Someone thrust a solo cup into his hand and he drank it before he remembered the last party he'd been to at Lydia's and how well that had ended up going. 

Another was handed to him and he paused, catching Scott's eye through the crowd and smiling weakly when he beckoned for him to come over. Isaac's back was to him now and Stiles downed the drink in annoyance. So he was happy to sleep with him but not to hang around with him infront of more than just Scott? Nice.

By the time he'd shoved his way through he'd been given one more drink and finished it, and he was licking his lips when he finally reached Isaac's side. The urge to touch him was overwhelming and he caught his eye briefly before going to stand next to Scott instead. Scott handed him another cup with a shrug at how useless it would be for him to drink and Stiles took it, running his fingers around the rim and trying to catch Isaac's eye as he continued listening to Scott's story with heart eyes.

Without the context of the beginning, Scott's convoluted story about something that had happened earlier that day was boring and seemingly endless, and before Stiles knew it he'd finished his fourth drink. He looked around for somewhere to put his empty cup and caught Isaac looking at him with a weird expression. He went for a smile but it didn't come off and Isaac raised his eyebrows at him all judgingly. Derek must have been giving him lessons. He scowled at him and grabbed another drink from someone walking by, smirking obnoxiously at Scott and Isaac as he downed it.

Five minutes later had him fidgeting nervously in desperation for the bathroom, and he interrupted the bromance convention to tell them he was heading off to find one. Scott smiled at him and Isaac managed a quick nod before he turned his back to him. Stiles humphed and stalked away, getting increasingly annoyed at the elbows and shoulders that kept bumping him. It reminded him that he hadn't given Isaac his cell and he turned to head back, giving up easily when the crowd closed up again and he could see that Isaac still had his back to him.

Fine. Two could play that game.

The next few hours were a lesson in how fleeting High School popularity can be, as he was back to being invisible or annoying, all recognition from his awesomeness at Lacrosse forgotten. Not that he was exactly eager to talk about that night seeing as how it had ended with him taking a beating from Allison's crazy grandfather anyways, but it still stung. He found a spot to hide and lick his metaphorical wounds in in Lydia's back yard, if it could even be called that, as it was better maintained than most public parks he'd seen.

He'd wobbled out with two more drinks and a bottle of water, and was only starting on the water out of boredom when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He tried to answer it and wondered why none of the buttons were responding when it was snatched out of his hand by Isaac, who had apparently also taken lessons on how to creep up on people. His own phone stopped ringing and he pointed between the two cells, nodding in drunken understanding at his mistake.

Isaac rolled his eyes and put his phone to his ear, telling someone on the end of it that he'd found Stiles and he was fine. Stiles mimicked him hilariously and laughed when Isaac frowned and ended the call.

"What's with you?" He mumbled, kicking the line where the lawn met dirt and finally meeting Stiles' eyes. "Where have you been? And why are you so drunk? Are you ok?"

Stiles held his hand up for him to hold on and ticked off four fingers as he stood up, clutching Isaac's sleeve for balance.

"Nothing. Here. Lots of lovely cups, and yes, fantastic. How are you? How is Scott, more importantly?"

"Scott's fine, aside from us _both_ wondering where you disappeared to," Isaac narrowed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, setting his mouth in a frim line and holding Stiles' wavering gaze. " _I'm_ fine, apart from not knowing why you're acting like such an asshole. Are you ok? Is it, uh- Is it about earlier, like-"

Isaac looked away and Stiles threw him a bone. "The sex?" He stage whispered, finishing the water and nodding enthusiastically. "The sex was _great_. Nay, awesome. And yet!" He gestured to the stars, "Apparently all i'm good for."

"What?" Isaac kicked off the wall and stood in front of him, catching Stiles' wayward arm and holding his wrist to keep it still. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You and fucking Scott, fucking bromance of the year!" Stiles shook his head vehemently and pointed back up to the house. "In there! You couldn't even say hi to me when you got here, then you just ignore me? Ouch, dude."

Isaac pulled a face and tried to catch Stiles' other wrist to keep him from getting swatted in the face. It pulled Stiles closer and he raised his eyebrows and shut his mouth when they were close enough to kiss, before yanking his hands free and turning around to the hedge line.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Go away. Shoo." 

Stiles pouted and Isaac rolled his eyes, taking a step away and covering his eyes theatrically. Stiles shoved him playfully, a little bit of the tension that he felt slipping away from him as he turned around and undid his pants. He sighed in relief when he started to go, and heard Isaac mimic his sigh before taking a breath. 

"Stiles, i've seen your dick before, y'know?" Isaac sounded closer to him and Stiles shook his dick off, tucking it back in his pants and turning around to find him only inches away. He swallowed and said nothing, waiting for Isaac to speak and raising his eyebrows again when he frowned. "In fact, I seem to remember having it in my mouth just a few days ago."

The distance between them had been completely closed, and when Stiles took a step back to lean on the wall, Isaac followed, bracketing him in with his arms and sighing. Stiles looked away, embarrassed at how jealous and childish he had sounded. Isaac touched his jaw and gently turned his face to look at him. 

"You're crazy. I was just trying to talk to Scott. I didn't want him to think that we were gonna, like, be just, you know, talking to each other?" Isaac scratched his head, leaning closer still until their lips were nearly touching. Stiles stayed silent, seeing the logic in what he was saying but still confused at how it had made him feel. Isaac licked his lips and moved his hand from the wall and onto Stiles' shoulder, tapping it absentmindedly before he carried on speaking. "Besides, the first time I saw you tonight you looked pretty cozy up close and personal with Derek, so maybe I figured you didn't want me to come and get in your way."

Stiles snorted and then laughed properly when he saw that Isaac was serious. He ducked out from between his arms and chuckled again, still expecting Isaac to laugh and say he was kidding. When he didn't, Stiles scratched his head and positioned himself back in between his arms. He couldn't believe that Isaac was jealous, and of fucking Derek of all people.

"Are you serious right now? He literally gave me your phone and disappeared."

"I saw you," Isaac insisted, his hands dropping down to rest on Stiles' waist as they moved to stand closer again unconsciously. Stiles felt tension of a different kind sparking up between them and he moved his own hand up Isaac's back, squeezing the back of his neck before he twisted his fingers in his curls. Isaac leaned into the contact and found his eyes again. "You were all close to him, I saw you."

Stiles dropped his head onto Isaac's shoulder and pulled him closer, sliding his free hand up underneath his thin shirt and trailing slowly up the bumps of his spine. Isaac took a shaky breath and kissed Stiles' neck, making him jump and step back. He smiled quickly and leaned against the wall, pulling Isaac with him and moving his lips to the shell of his ear.

"The closest I got to him was when he bumped a bruise that _you_ gave me, and I was worried i'd pop a boner in front of him. Ok?" Stiles twisted his fingers in Isaac's hair and kissed along his jaw until he found his mouth. They kissed slowly, and any hesitation from Isaac's side was gone when Stiles pushed their groins together, letting him feel that he was getting hard. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth back to his ear. "See? See what you do to me? Even when i'm pissed at you."

"Pissed at me?" Isaac smirked and tilted Stiles' head so that he could gain access to his neck, where he sucked a harsh hickey above his pulse point before leaning back and touching Stiles' bottom lip with his fingertip as he pressed his answering hard on against him. "Hmm, I don't know. Jealous more like."

Stiles bit playfully at Isaac's finger and smirked when he retreated. They ended up kissing again and Stiles could feel the warmth from the alcohol and contentment from Isaac's perfectly reasonable explanation spreading through his body. He let himself be pushed harder into the wall as the embrace built in intensity, snaking both of his hands around between them to palm Isaac through his jeans. Isaac bit his bottom lip and separated them, breathing hotly into Stiles' ear.

"Stop, we can't-" Stiles pulled his zipper down and reached inside, touching Isaac's dick gently through the cotton of his underwear as Isaac groaned and bit down on Stiles' earlobe. "Stiles, someone will hear. We can't."

Stiles pouted and pulled his hands away, folding his arms and leaning against the wall like he didn't have a care in the world. Isaac held his jeans closed and smirked, knowing that Stiles was playing with him. He went to pull the zipper up and Stiles shot his arm out to grip his wrist, pulling him close again and giggling when Isaac's jeans slipped down past his hips. He leaned in to whisper in his ear again as he squeezed his ass cheeks gently.

"You wanna do it?" He breathed out quietly, relishing Isaac's quick intake of breath. He squeezed again and let his thumbs slide up to the waistband and under, stroking the warm skin there as he nibbled on Isaac's ear in retaliation. "Do you? I'm still ok from earlier, probably. Let's do it, c'mon, it'll be fun."

" _Stiles_." Isaac's voice was shaky and Stiles grinned, liking the confidence the alcohol had given him as he moved his hands around to his own fly, pulling it down as Isaac moved against him a few times, his mouth trailing increasingly hard kisses along his neck and towards his collarbone. "We- we can't. Not without lube. We don't have a condom, anyway."

"Psssh," Stiles said, letting his pants fall down to his knees and leading them both in an awkward shuffle further along the wall until they were partly obscured by a bush. "I liked it without, and I know you did too, so I don't mind if you don't."

Isaac's breathy "fuck" shot straight to Stiles' dick and he moaned, laughing when Isaac covered his mouth with his hand. Licking it childishly, he grinned and moaned again, making Isaac press harder. He threw his head back and exposed his neck, grinding up against Isaac when he swore again and started to bite and suck at his neck.

Stiles let him leave his marks, nipping at Isaac's hand as it stayed firmly over his mouth. He felt more turned on than he'd ever been, and he didn't think it was just down to the alcohol lowering his inhibitions. It was the restraint, he was pretty sure. Testing his theory, he let a small moan escape his lips and pushed his heavy and leaking dick up against Isaac's when he pressed against his jaw firmly.

Isaac got wise to what he was doing and took his hand away, dropping it down to Stiles' underwear and touching the damp top of his cock through the fabric. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles and smirked, stretching it into a filthy grin when Stiles returned it and nodded. With another small nod Stiles turned around wordlessly and pulled his underwear down to reveal his ass.

Isaac's head dropped onto his back as he pressed up against him, his hands making their way round to his dick and pumping it a few times. Stiles groaned again and Isaac shushed him, making him want to be even louder. He thrust his ass back, too horny to be embarrassed by his wanton behavior. Besides, from the harsh breaths and bitten off curse words behind him, Isaac was into it in a big way.

The angle he was at made it hard for him to do anything except wriggle around as Isaac jacked him off, and he wormed one of his hands around to tug on the waistband of Isaac's underwear. Isaac's hand paused and Stiles wondered whether this really was a good idea, not getting very far into the thought when Isaac's hands left him and then his dick was pressing up against the cleft of his ass without any fabric between them. 

Stiles shuddered and felt Isaac's aborted thrust in reply as his left hand returned to concentrate on just the head of his dick, collecting the precome. Stiles guessed what he was trying to do and turned around, meeting Isaac's wide eyes for a second before he put his middle and pointer fingers into his mouth and sucked them hard. Isaac looked away from him and spat into his hand, which Stiles figured should be gross but just reminded him of Colby Keller and he was hot like fire, so he didn't care.

Shrugging along with his internal monologue, Stiles gave one last look around them and turned around again, holding his body against the wall with his left hand as his right travelled around to his ass. Isaac parted his cheeks for him and Stiles touched his rim gently with one finger, finding it not too tight at all after what they'd been doing that morning. With how turned on he was he figured there was no time to lose and he nudged both fingers halfway in and dropped his head down onto his arm when it burned. 

"You ok?" Isaac whispered, nudging Stiles' hand away and letting his much wetter finger take over. When he had it in to the knuckle and Stiles panted for more, another joined it, scissoring him open gently as Stiles bit his lip to keep any noises in. Isaac probed gently with a third finger and moved his lips around to Stiles' ear. "Are you going to be quiet?"  
Stiles was about to reply when the third finger breached him, giving him the contented feeling of _fullness_ that he was coming to love. He moaned and Isaac's left hand covered his mouth again, making him wiggle his ass around Isaac's fingers. 

With the point very much taken, Isaac let his fingers slip out and rubbed the head of his dick slowly over Stiles' hole, pressing down against his mouth when he tried to make a noise. When he took his left hand away to press gently on Stiles' lower back to bend him over slightly, Isaac kissed the back of Stiles' neck a few times and worked his way back to his ear.

"You're gonna have to be quiet, ok?" Stiles nodded emphatically and slapped his own hand over his mouth when Isaac pulled back to line his dick up and the tip caught his rim.

" _Fuck_ , Stiles, i'm gonna come in like, a minute. We so shouldn't be doing this."

As he spoke he moved his hands to Stiles' hips to keep him still, and started to push inside him slowly. In all honesty Stiles would have to admit that it was further on the side of painful than he was expecting, but when Isaac draped himself over his upper body in a strange half hug it soothed some of the dull pain, and he tried to bear down as he was breached further.

Isaac's breathing was harsh and shaky and when he was all the way in he stayed perfectly still for at least twenty seconds as Stiles tried not to let his discomfort show. When Isaac went to move Stiles cried out and bit his own sleeve as he tried to stay quiet, nodding when Isaac asked if he was ok. He kept the fabric in his mouth and bit down again when Isaac started to move, breathing heavily as the pleasure started to override the lingering pain. 

Isaac snaked his hand around to start jacking him off again, slowly enough to let the intensity build between them as he started to push back in. Stiles bit down on his sleeve again when his prostate was nudged, moaning as it spread fire throughout his lower back and made him clench around Isaac's cock.

Isaac's hand stalled on his dick and Stiles made a muffled sound, testing to see whether it was him doing that which was affecting him. Surely enough, Isaac swore quietly and pushed in hard, wrestling a genuine sound from Stiles when pleasure shot through him again.

They settled into a rhythm, Isaac holding Stiles still with his left hand as he jerked him off increasingly quickly and roughly with his right while Stiles moaned and grunted into the sleeve of his shirt and his forearm. He was sure it'd leave a mark and he suddenly wondered what it would feel like if he _couldn't_ make a noise at all. Not like, a gag, but maybe Isaac's arm and not his. Maybe fabric of some-

His thoughts were cut off by a slow roll of Isaac's hips as he was buried deep inside him, and Stiles let his sleeve go, leaning back into Isaac's body and moving his head for a kiss. Isaac obliged, keeping his hips moving slowly and swallowing Stiles' noises when he hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Isaac. Feels so good," Stiles managed to get out in between breaths. Isaac was gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises, and the thought made him push back even more. "Hold me harder, keep me quiet."

Isaac moaned in response, and moved his hand from Stiles' dick to lean against the wall. Stiles leaned forward and bit him playfully, before taking just the cotton in his mouth and letting out a genuine moan when Isaac surprised him by thrusting in, hard. It felt incredible, and Stiles used his now free hand to pump his own dick, knowing he wasn't far off coming from the overstimulation.

"Stiles, fuck, you feel so good. I just want to- _fuuck_ , I could do this all day, be inside of you. I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come-"

Isaac squeezed his hip hard and Stiles spat his sleeve out, pushing his ass back in encouragement. Isaac's head dropped down on to his shoulder again and peppered his clothed back with kisses as he held him tightly and went still. He started to pull out and Stiles clenched around him, letting a filthy moan escape.

"In me, Isaac, _inside_ , please?" He managed to stutter out, holding his breath as Isaac did as he was asked and started to pulse inside of him. The feeling sent him tumbling over the precipice of his own orgasm and he bit down on Isaac's arm as he came against the wall, his body clenching down hard on Isaac's dick as his strength left him and his vision blacked out. "Fu- Holy shit. Oh, jesus, that was awesome, I love you. Fuck."

Stiles didn't realise what he'd said at first, and Isaac pulled out of him slowly and took the arm that he was leaning on away, making him slump forward. He listened to Isaac pulling his jeans up and reached down vaguely for his own pants, nodding his thanks when Isaac helped him pull them up. 

He could feel come starting to slip out and trailing down his thigh as he tried to fasten his pants with shaking fingers. Isaac said something that Stiles didn't hear, and when he'd managed to do his pants back up he fell back against the wall, all trace of liquor leaving him as Isaac's shocked face and demeanor clued him in to his change of mood.

"Um......" he started, remembering with a grimace what he'd said and watching Isaac as he backed out of the foliage and scratched his hand through his hair nervously, turning towards the woods that Lydia's house backed on to. "Isaac? Isaac, wait, i'm sorry. Don't go! Isaac!"

 


	21. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long! Work's been kind of kicking my ass the last few weeks and I've not had much time to work on this :(
> 
> Just to say as well that there is a small overlap at the start of the chapter with decastde's last chapter, leading up to the point where Stiles and Isaac get up to some backyard fun! 
> 
> ~tmt

“Remind me again why you’re driving me,” Isaac asked, resting his chin in his hand and staring idly out of the car window.”You’re too old to go to a high school party.”

“I need to speak to Jackson,” Derek huffed in response, “And you wanted a ride.”

 Isaac could feel his gaze on him but kept his attention resolutely fixed on the houses flashing by the windows. Things between him and Derek had been growing steadily more awkward since their conversation in the car after their pointless trip to Reno; Isaac really didn’t get it. No one else, not even Scott, really cared that he and Stiles were hooking up. Derek on the other hand, seemed to be taking it as a personal affront and Isaac had got into the habit of just not talking to him when they were in the loft together, Mostly because no matter how hard he tried to stop it, every sentence out of his mouth seemed to start with ‘Stiles said’ or ‘when I was at Stiles’ place’ and would inevitably provoke some kind of sulk or hissy fit from Derek.

“Well why couldn’t you have spoken to him before the party?” Isaac continued. “People are going to think I’m weird if I turn up with you. Like ‘who brought the twenty something creep’.”

Derek made a snorting noise as he turned onto the wide road of Lydia’s subdivision, and turned the radio up.

Isaac already had the door halfway open as Derek slowed to a halt outside Lydia’s and leapt out of the car without so much as a goodbye, hurrying across the lawn and the open gate at the side of the house. He heard Derek call his name but ignored him. He quickly found Scott, standing near the house with a couple of members of the lacrosse team and figured he might as well join him, after all, Stiles was more likely to turn up wherever Scott was and he didn’t really relish the idea of searching around Lydia’s house for him.

“Hey,” He muttered as he clapped Scott on the shoulder, ignoring the suspicious stares he got from the rest of the small group; he was pretty sure he still hadn’t been forgiven for taking out several players during their last game.

“Stiles is around someplace,” Scott told him when there was a break in the conversation. Isaac nodded in response, and wedged his hands in his pockets. He watched as the rest of the group seemed to melt away, leaving just him and Scott standing at the edge of the pool. He was aware that Scott was talking to him, but wasn’t really paying him any real attention as he scanned the heaving throng of people, trying to find Stiles in the crowd. Something, he’s not sure what, made him turn his head and he suddenly spotted Stiles through a gap between a group of girls he didn’t recognize. He looked a little worse for wear; as Isaac opened his mouth to call out to him, the door Stiles was leaning on opened behind him and he felt his stomach drop as he saw Derek appear behind him. Even from where he was standing, the blush on Stiles’ cheeks was obvious and try as he might, he couldn’t seem to look away, a horrible nauseous feeling building in his stomach as Derek leant close and said something to Stiles, his hand on his side.

When he heard Stiles’ heart rate speed up, he had to force himself to turn away, listening intently to Scott because it was better than focusing on whatever Derek was saying to Stiles.

Stiles joined them a few minutes later, his cheeks flushed as he looked over at Isaac; there was a cloying smell of alcohol surrounding him and he fidgeted with an empty Solo cup as Isaac watched him out of the corner of his eye, pinching and squeezing at it until the sides split and it was completely useless.

The longer Stiles stood with them, fidgeting and snatching drinks from other party goers, the harder Isaac found it to concentrate on what it was Scott was talking about, and when Stiles suddenly disappeared after muttering something about needing the bathroom, he realized he had no idea what Scott had been saying to him.

“Is he OK?”

“Hmm?”                                                           

“Stiles,” Scott clarified with a roll of his eyes. “He’s being really weird.”

“He’s being Derek-weird,” Isaac replied moodily, scowling down at the floor. “He’s around some place, supposedly talking to Jackson. Didn’t you see him groping Stiles earlier?”

“I saw Stiles nearly fall over, if that’s what you mean? I don’t think he’s into Derek anymore.”

“Not what it seems like to me.”

Scott shrugged, turning away when someone tapped him on the shoulder; Isaac stood awkwardly beside him, trying to focus his hearing on Stiles’ heartbeat. Every time he thought he caught it, something would distract him, either someone shouting nearby, or the thumbing bass line of the music changing slightly and he quickly gave up, wedging his hands in his pockets and staring down at the paving slabs as Scott chatted to someone from his summer school class.

“Can you call Stiles’ cell?” Isaac asked suddenly, not caring that he was interrupting Scott’s conversation. “I think he might have mine.”

Scott shrugged and handed it to Isaac, smiling apologetically to the people he was talking to as he turned back to them. Isaac punched in his own number, holding Scott’s phone to his ear and waiting for it to start ringing before handing it back to Scott and pushing off into the crowd, ignoring the bewildered looks Scott’s companions.

He caught the faint sound of Stiles’ stupid ring tone floating across the pool and followed it across the darkened lawn, rounding a flower bed as it got louder and finally spotting Stiles; he looked a little wobbly and was staring down at what Isaac recognized as his own cell. He hurried over to where Stiles was sitting, snatching his cell from him and dialing Scott the second Stiles’ phone stopped ringing.

“I found him,” He muttered when Scott answered, “He’s fine.” He watched Stiles as he ended the call, rolling his eyes and grabbing hold of his hand when he held it out. 

* * *

He could hear Stiles calling him back, but ignored him, desperate to be anywhere but at the party. He ended up doubling back through the woods when he realized it would take him twice as long to get home if he went that way. He snuck through the neighboring garden and raised an eyebrow in surprise when he noticed Derek’s car still parked up outside Lydia’s house; with one distraction and another, he’d assumed that Derek would have been long gone. He sat down on the gravel drive, leaning back against the front tire, where he would be hidden from view from the house.

“What are you doing?”

Isaac glanced up to see Derek standing over him, a confused frown on his face.

“Waiting for a ride home?”

Derek shrugged, unlocking the car and waiting for Isaac to climb in before starting the engine. Isaac leant into the back of the car, grabbing one of the hoodies he’d abandoned there some weeks ago and pulling it on, yanking the hood up so he couldn’t see Derek.

It wasn’t until they were only few blocks from the loft that Derek cleared his throat a few times, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“With you? No.”

“Because it’s about Stiles?” Derek continued, keeping his gaze fixed on the road ahead.

“Who said anything about Stiles?”

“You reek of him.”

“Yeah well I’m still not talking to you about it,” Isaac huffed. He glanced up when he realized they were pulling into the parking lot of the loft, his hand already on the door handle as Derek slowed the car.

“Running away won’t help,” Derek muttered as he cut the engine, pulling the keys from the ignition but making no attempt to move. “Not in the long run.”

Isaac ignored him, pulling at the handle and scowling when he discovered the door was locked. “Let me out.”

“You really think you can go on sleeping with him –” Derek started. Isaac could feel him looking at him and yanked harder on the door handle.

“Let me out right now, Derek.”

“Not until you’ve listened to what I’ve got to say.”

“If you don’t let me out, I’ll smash the window,” Isaac hissed, raising his clench fist towards the window and scowling at Derek. To his amazement, Derek hesitated for just a moment before releasing the lock on the door, sighing as Isaac climbed out. As he walked purposefully towards the loft, he heard Derek call his name, but ignored him, yanking the front door to the building open and rushing up the stairs.

He’d managed to make it up into his bedroom and was sprawled out on his bed when he heard Derek slide the loft door open and closed; he frowned into the pillow when he heard boots on the metal stairs up to his room.

“You’re not being fair on him, you know.”

“What do you care? And you know what, fucking knock before you barge in here,” Isaac snapped, not moving from his position on the bed.

“You don’t have a door,” Derek replied, a hint of smugness in his voice.

“Fuck off.”

He kept his head resolutely buried between his pillows until he heard Derek sigh and finally walk back down the stairs, banging around in the kitchen for a bit before everything went quiet downstairs. It was only then that he rolled over, digging in his pocket and pulling out his cell; it had been digging into his hip for the past twenty minutes. He frowned when he saw the number of text messages he’d received over the last two hours and stared down at his phone for a few minutes while he contemplated whether to bother reading them or not. It wasn’t like Stiles was going to have anything positive to say after the stunt he’d just pulled.

From Stiles – 23:48  
 _plz com back :(_

From Stiles – 23:54  
 _r you still here???_

From Scott – 00:01  
 _did i srsly just see u get in dereks car? with derek? u need to come back stiles is freakin out_

From Stiles – 00:37  
 _scott says you left. w/ derk._

From Stiles – 00:46  
 _so your ignorin me now??_

From Scott – 00:49  
 _cud u phone him or txt him or sumthing??? he's getting rly drunk….._

From Stiles – 01:13  
 _sorry. for everyything._

Isaac slid his cell beneath his pillow and rolled over, curling up under his comforter and trying to make sense of everything that had happened earlier that night.

So. Love. Stiles had said he loved him. Isaac had no idea how he felt about that; he was well aware that his feelings towards Stiles had progressed beyond just friends with benefits some time back, that he was more into Stiles than he’d be entirely happy to admit, but wouldn’t have a clue about how to label what he felt. He groped under his pillow, pulling out his phone and turning it off completely before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The first thing he did when he woke the next morning was start up his laptop and log into Skype; it was only when a message from Stiles popped up that he remembered what had happened the night before, what Stiles had said to him right before he’d run away through the woods, and he found himself staring down at the screen for a long time before finally replying to Stiles.

11:32

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

hi……  
  
---|---|---  
  
11:39

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

hey  
  
11:41

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

so i've got a beast of a hangover :((  
  
11:42

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

shuldn't of drunk everything that came ur way last nite then i guess??  
  
11:44

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

you're still mad at me then?  
  
11:45

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

not mad at you  
  
11:46

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

well you’re doing a great impression of someone who is then….  
  
11:46

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

ive literally just woke up. what do you want me to say??  
  
11:53

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

look…

what I said last nite? you know, after?

i didn’t mean it.

i was drunk n we’d just had sex

forget it, ok?  
  
11:57

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

ok….  
  
12:03

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

great.

problem solved, right? i promise i won’t do it again  
  
12:06

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

so we’re ok now?

isaac?  
  
12:09

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

yea  
  
12:10

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

you wanna hang out? I might even let you play minecraft if you ask nice ;))  
  
12:13

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

can't.

sorry.

derek needs me to go someplace with him today…leaving in a bit  
  
12:16

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

huh….  
  
12:17

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

what?  
  
12:20

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

going someplace with derek?  
  
12:22

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

yea,why?  
  
12:26

| 

_~ **x~strawberry~x~noodles~x~**_

| 

i ran into derek at the store. like an hour ago.

when he was you know, on his way out of town.

not with you.

point taken I guess.

bye.  
  
12:27

| 

**_isaac ‘the condor’ lahey_**

| 

stiles….  
  
 

Isaac slammed his laptop shut angrily, feeling tears of frustration prick at the corners of his eyes when he realized how pathetic his lie was. He impulsively grabbed for his phone and dialed Stiles, his heart racing when the call was answered, only to be immediately declined. When he tried again a couple of minutes later, his call when straight to Stiles’ voicemail and he launched his cell across the room, his bad mood worsening when he heard it clatter against the bare brick wall.

* * *

Several hours later, he was still lying face down on the couch, staring into the middle distance and trying to keep his mind from wandering back to his messed up conversation with Stiles. He groaned to himself when he heard his cell vibrating and skittering across the bare floorboards upstairs, trying to decide whether it was worth going up to see who was calling him. The decision was made for him when the noise stopped abruptly and he sighed in relief, burying his face against one of the cushions.

His relief, however, was short lived and a few minutes later, his cell started buzzing again, ringing repeatedly this time. After it had started and stopped three more times, he pushed himself up and off the couch, ambling up the staircase and retrieving the phone from where he’d thrown it earlier that afternoon. The back casing had come off, and when he turned it over, he groaned, his eyes immediately drawn to the crack across one corner of the screen.

He wasn’t entirely surprised to see it was Scott who had been calling him, and as he toyed with the idea of calling him back to find out what it was he, and by association, Stiles, wanted, the phone started vibrating again.

“Hey.”

“ _What’s up with Stiles?_ ” Scott demanded, without so much as a hello.

“What do you mean?”

“ _I’ve been talking to him on Skype for like, two hours, and all he keeps saying is that he’s fucked things up and that you’re lying to him. What happened at the party last night?_ ”

“Nothing.”

“ _Isaac._ ”

“Look, it doesn’t matter, OK? It’s between me and Stiles.”

“ _It was between you, you mean._ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Isaac bristled, his mind racing with all the things Stiles might have said to Scott.

“ _I mean he’s told me something’s wrong and I’m asking you what?_ ” Scott replied, sounding confused. “ _Why? What did you think I meant?_ ”

“Nothing. Look, we kind of had this weird, uh, thi – moment at the party last night and then had kind of a fight about it this morning.”

“ _Right. I need to talk to you. Meet me outside Denny’s._ ”

“Don’t you have work?”

“ _No. See you in 10_.”

Isaac scowled as Scott hung up; if the prospect of having to make sense of the night before hadn’t been bad enough, he was about to get a grilling from Scott as well. As he threw himself down on his bed, he thought idly about not going to meet Scott, about continuing to hide from the world for a little bit longer. He had a horrible feeling that having already probably lost Stiles, he was on the verge of losing his only other friend as well and it was with a heavy heart that he slunk out of the loft and headed into town.

* * *

Scott at least gave him a smile when he turned up outside Denny’s a little over fifteen minutes later.

“Hey man.”

Isaac nodded to him, wedging his hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground.

“Want to get something to eat,” Scott asked.

“Not really,” Isaac shrugged. “What’s up?”

“Come on,” Scott sighed, heading for the nearby park; Isaac trailed after him, keeping one step behind, nodding and humming in response to Scott’s chatter about the party. They headed towards the baseball pitch, sitting down on one of the picnic benches.

“Stiles told me what happened,” Scott started, picking at the weathered wood, the tip of one claw barely extended. “Eventually.”

“Right.”

“Why’d you lie about going out of town with Derek?”

“I don’t know what to say to him,” Isaac mumbled. “He said – he told me something and I probably didn’t react in the best way. Or the way he wanted me to.”

“I think I can guess what he said,” Scott told him, glancing up from the table top and watching him for an uncomfortably long minute, until Isaac looked away, staring out at the yellowing grass of the baseball field. “Are you really that surprised he said it? This is Stiles we’re talking about. You know what he was like about Lydia.”

“That’s different.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. It is different. Nothing ever happened between him and Lydia. There’s a massive difference for you straight away.”

Isaac pulled a face and scuffed at the dust beneath the picnic table with the toe of his sneaker.

“Do you at least like him?” Scott continued.

“What? Of course I like him. You really think we’d be – um, doing what we’ve been doing if I didn’t like him?”

“Having sex with him,” Scott said; it wasn’t a question, it was a statement and Isaac could only nod in response. He wondered if Stiles had told Scott that they’d started sleeping together or if it was yet another thing he’d worked out for himself. “Look, if you don’t want anything more with him than that, then at least tell, because, dude, he likes you. Like, really likes you. And he’s pretty cut up about shit right now.”

“Yeah, because it’s just that easy,” Isaac muttered in reply. “I get that he’s pissed with the way I acted but I’m freaked out by it too.”

“So talk to him about it. Maybe without lying this time. If you even actually like him, that is.”

“I already told you, I like him. Just, we’d, um, yeah. He told me after – you know, after. And he was drunk. He already told me on Skype this morning that he didn’t mean to say it.”

“That’s not what he told me,” Scott replied. “And also, if Lydia finds out the two of you did it in her backyard? She’s going to be pissed.”

“I never said –” Isaac started, feeling his cheeks growing hot.

“You basically did,” Scott countered with a shrug. “Look, he might be telling you that he didn’t mean what he said because he thinks he’s freaked you out or whatever, but trust me, even if he didn’t mean the exact words, he pretty much feels that way about you. So just, I don’t know, talk to him. Stop being a dick about it.”

“I’m not being a dick,” Isaac mumbled, pulling his phone out of his pocket and spinning it between his fingers, frowning when he felt the crack in the screen. He couldn’t think of anything else to say to Scott and unlocked his phone, idly opening the gallery and scrolling through his pictures, turning away when he saw the one he’d taken of Stiles a few nights earlier when he’d stayed at his house. “It was his suggestion though you know? Being friends with benefits.”

“That all you want?” Scott asked quietly.

“Maybe? I don’t know,” He glared down at his phone, thumbing moodily through the pictures as he wondered how they’d managed to let things get this complicated. He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he paused on one photo, of Stiles in his tent the time they’d camped out at the beach, sprawled on his back as he smiled up happily at the camera.

“Sure about that?”

Isaac looked up to see Scott leaning up and over the table, staring down at the picture on his screen. He quickly locked it and shoved it underneath his leg, frowning when Scott didn’t even bother to look guilty.  

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Look,” Scott sighed as he sat back down, “You don’t have to take my advice, or listen to what I’ve got to say or anything, but I kind of get the feeling you both want it to be something more.”

“Has Stiles said something to you then?”

“No, but he’s said something to _you_ ,” Scott reminded him. “Pretty sure that’s better than him saying to me. Maybe instead of making stupid excuses, you should, I don’t know, talk to him about it?”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Look, I’m not getting into some stupid argument with you about how difficult it is to talk to him when he’s in a mood, I’m only saying, you’re both fucking miserable. Wouldn’t it be better to just talk to him and deal with him being a bit of shit if it means you both end up happy?”

“What if talking to him ends up with us both being even more unhappy?”

“Guess you have to risk it,” Scott shrugged, turning his attention towards the baseball pitch and watching as a group of junior high school kids tossed a ball back and forth between them. Isaac pulled a face; he knew deep down that Scott was right, that he should talk to Stiles, but it didn’t make the prospect any less terrifying.

* * *

The rest of Isaac’s week turned out to be one of the worse ones he’d had for a while. Derek dragged him out on several fruitless drives around town, the awkward, stony silence between them giving him more than ample time to mull over what had happened with Stiles, to realize how much he’d fucked things up between them: there was no other way of describing it, he’d fucked things up. Stiles was ignoring his messages and attempts to contact him on Skype. He’d even tried phoning the house phone, his heart falling when he heard the muffled conversation in the background before John told him that Stiles was out.

So much for Scott’s helpful suggestions.

In the end, he resorted to the one thing he thought might still have a chance at working; he wrote a letter and broke into Stiles’ house one afternoon when he knew it was empty, leaving it in the middle of his bed where he wouldn’t miss it. Being in Stiles’ room was even more painful than he’d expected, and he had to resist the urge to throw himself down on Stiles’ bed and bury his face in his pillow. He hightailed it from his room before he did anything stupid, staring up at the trees behind Stiles’ back yard when he slipped out of the house, thinking about how he couldn’t think of anything worse than going back to the loft right now. He impulsively jumped the back fence, pushing through the undergrowth and into the woods beyond.

* * *

“Can we talk?”

Isaac lifted his head off his arms and glanced over his shoulder at Stiles. He’d heard him approaching a while ago but couldn’t seem to find the energy to get up and move. How Stiles had worked out he’d be up on the cliff was another matter altogether; he couldn’t remember ever telling him that he liked to come up here. He shrugged as he turned away again, staring out at the woods below them.

Stiles didn’t say anything as he sat down, mimicking Isaac’s position and dangling his legs over the edge of the cliff, his arms and chin resting on the middle bar of the fence. Isaac watched out of the corner of his eye, surprised by how quiet and peaceful Stiles looked, especially when the sound of his heartbeat thundering along betrayed his expression. As he looked back out at the view, he felt something brushing against his elbow and looked back towards Stiles to see his arm extended, tracing circles on his elbow with a fingertip.

“Sorry,” Stiles murmured without look at him.

“Think that was my line.”

“Maybe, but I’m sorry too. I didn’t get why, um, why this was such a big deal for you.”

Isaac gave a derisive snort and shrugged, inching closer to Stiles so he could press his thigh against Stiles’ own. “Doesn’t mean I’ve got a free pass to be a dick to you.”

“I don’t, you know, for the record,” Stiles murmured, turning his head and looking at Isaac. “Don’t have a crush on Derek.”

“You did though.”

“I used to have a crush on Lydia too,” Stiles replied with a shrug. “Hell, I used to have a crush on Timmy from Fairly OddParents. It doesn’t really mean shit in the grand scheme of things.” He paused, looking away from Isaac and staring off into the middle distance, all the while maintaining a gentle pressure against his leg. “So...Matt Daehler, huh?”

“If you’re going to start cracking jokes, you can get back in your car and fuck off home,” Isaac said quietly, staring down at his knees.

“I don’t want to make jokes. I want you to talk to me.”

“I told you it all in that lame note.”

“Not really,” Stiles told him softly, sitting up a little and unfolding his arms. He moved closer, gingerly resting one hand on Isaac’s lower back. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to you know. About any of it, not just the whole Matt thing.”

Isaac snorted in derision, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Stiles’ finger tips slipping beneath his shirt and brushing lightly over the skin of his lower back, remembering how he’d done the same thing to Stiles all those weeks ago on the fourth of July, back before everything had started getting complicated between the two of them.

“There’s nothing much more to say,” Isaac replied at last, picking at the scrubby grass beside his leg. “I kissed Matt Daehler when I was a kid, my Dad freaked out. What more am I supposed to say?”

“Want to hear my lame and horrific story about being twelve and awkward?” Stiles asked, reaching for Isaac’s hand and entwining their fingers. Isaac shrugged as he stared down at Stiles’ hand, idly stroking his thumb against Stiles’ own. “If I tell you though,” Stiles added, leaning forward and resting his chin on his arm again, “you have to promise to never repeat a word of it to anyone else. Specially not Scott. It’s kind of on our list of things that should never ever be spoken about. Ever.”

“OK...”

“And you promise not to get jealous and huffy and weird about stuff that happened like, a million years ago?”

“Yeah? Why? What did you do with Scott?”

“God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this,” Stiles laughed, ducking his head so his eyes were hidden from Isaac. “It’s literally one of the weirdest, most awkward things I’ve ever done. So one time when I was over at Scott’s place, his Mom had this, urgh, this Victoria’s Secret catalogue. And I was all ‘ooh, boobs’ and kind of hid it in this book I borrowed from Scott and took it home and, you know,” He extended his pointer finger and gestured towards his crotch.

“Jerked off?” Isaac supplied helpfully, failing to suppress the grin that was spreading across his face. “What’s so embarrassing about that? I probably would have done the same.”

“Did I say I was finished?” Stiles asked; Isaac could see the blush creeping up the back of his neck as he watched him and smiled fondly. “”So stupid twelve year old me thinks he’s discovered something new and amazing, like I was the first person to ever jack off.”

“You gave Scott a hand job?” Isaac asked, raising his eyebrow.

“What? No! I can quite confidently hold my hands up and say I’ve never deliberately touched Scott’s dick!” Stiles laughed, glancing up at Isaac for a second before looking away again. “No, I kind of starting telling him all about this amazing thing I’d learnt how to do. And um, showed him.” Stiles mumbled the last few words.

Isaac put his free hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle, thinking that kissing Matt all those years ago kind of paled in comparison to Stiles’ experience.

“Oh it gets better,” Stiles muttered darkly, the corner of his mouth twitching; he looked like he was struggling not to return Isaac’s own amused grin. After a minute, he took a deep breath. “So, you know, being the weirdo I am, I wasn’t just happy with showing Scott –” he turned away again, the tips of his ears bright red as he blushed furiously; “– I talked him into trying it out too. With me.”

“With you like –” Isaac started, “Oh.”

“In the den at my house. That’s where my Dad used to keep the computer, so I wouldn’t, and I quote ‘get into trouble’. We waited until he was out one day and Googled boobs or something stupid like that. And then, um, yeah. Dicks out.”

Isaac smiled at him, moving his head so he could press a kiss against Stiles’ shoulder before rubbing his forehead against the spot he had just kissed. “You don’t have to tell me this if you don’t want to.”

“Not much more to tell,” Stiles laughed, leaning into Isaac’s side. “We jerked off together. It was weird and embarrassing. It was also a pretty good lesson in the importance of clearing the browser history. There was an even more embarrassing lecture from my Dad about what the computer was and wasn’t to be used.”

“Did he know about the, um, Scott part?”

“He’s not stupid, he probably worked it out. If he did, he didn’t say anything about it.”

“That’s the difference though,” Isaac replied slowly. “Between you and me. If my Dad had got any hint that something like that had happened, you can bet your ass I would have been, um, punished for it.”

Stiles chewed his lip in response, watching him closely for a moment before lunging at him and pulling him into a tight hug, a hug that would have been painful if he were still human.

“Stiles,” He muttered, reaching for Stiles’ wrists and loosening his grip slightly, “I’m OK. It’s fine. It’s not like it’s happening anymore.”

He wasn’t fine, not really; he’d been fine enough to fool the court appointed counselor he’d had to see as part of his emancipation process, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t wake up most nights feeling trapped and claustrophobic, like he was back _there_ again. Stiles didn’t need to know that though, he told himself; Stiles frequently seemed not alright himself and right now, he didn’t really want to be another thing that Stiles worried about.  

“About what I said at the party –” Stiles started, fidgeting uncomfortably beside him. “We can, you know, forget about it, if that’s what you want.”

“Is that what you want?”

“I guess,” Stiles shrugged. “If it means things aren’t going to be weird between us.”

“Did you – do you mean it?” Isaac asked quietly. “Is that how you feel?”

Stiles shifted again, staring out at the view ahead of them as he flicked his thumbnail against his finger. “I think it is. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Isaac murmured, reaching for Stiles’ hand and stilling his fidgety movements. “I, um, I should be sorry. For you know, running off and, um, stuff.”

Stiles turned his hand over and linked their fingers together, smiling at him as he gave his hand a small squeeze. “So, you planning on sitting in the woods for the rest of the day?”

“Better than going back to the loft and having Derek bitch at me,” Isaac shrugged.

“Want to come back to my place? As, um, just friends?”

Isaac nodded slowly, watching Stiles as he got to his feet and brushed dirt off the seat of his pants. He followed Stiles back down the trail to where the Jeep was parked up, watching as Stiles fumbled with his keys, dropping them twice before he was able to unlock the car; as he pulled the door open and went to climb into the car, it suddenly dawned on him what Stiles had said and he quickly closed the gap between them, grabbing hold of Stiles’ wrist and pulling him back round to face him.

“What do you mean, just as friends?”

“You want me to explain what friends means?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking at him.

“Fuck off. You know what I mean. Is that all you want? Friends?”

“It’s easier, right? If we keep doing, um, you know, I’ll probably just say some stupid shit and make things awkward again. So, yeah, friends.”

“You don’t want to, uh, be more?” Isaac stared down at the ground, trying not to run his thumb over the inside of Stiles’ wrist as he waited for him to respond.

“Don’t do that dude,” Stiles grumbled, making a feeble attempt at pulling out of Isaac’s grasp. “You know I do. I’m trying not to make stuff weird between us. You could at least try and go along with it.”

“Stiles,” Isaac murmured, using his grip on Stiles’ wrist to drag him closer. He rolled his eyes as Stiles ducked his head to avoid making eye contact, resting his free hand on his hip and pushing the hem of his t-shirt up slightly so he could rub small circles against his skin. “I’m not trying to make jokes. I – I don’t want to just be your friend.”

Stiles looked up at him through his lashes, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. “I, um, really? Are you saying what I think you might be saying?”

“I’m not sure,” Isaac hazarded with a sly grin. “You say a lot of weird shit.”

“Fuck you,” Stiles laughed apprehensively, as he moved closer to Isaac. “Do you want, um. I mean, is this more than –” He trailed off and took a deep breath, his cheeks flushing as he looked down at the ground again. “Are we, um, we? Like, an _us_ thing? Not just friends with benefits?”

“You can say the word,” Isaac murmured, lowering his head and pressing a gentle kiss just below Stiles’ ear. “I promise I won’t freak out.”

“Boyfriends?” Stiles whispered, tilting his head to one side, allowing Isaac better access to his neck. Isaac nodded, grazing Stiles’ skin with his teeth as he felt his heart rate speed up. It didn’t take long for Stiles to grow impatient, putting his hands on Isaac’s chest and pushing at him and walking him backwards until he’s pressed up against the Jeep. Isaac moaned into his skin, letting go of Stiles’ wrist and holding tight to his hips as they fell into the familiar pattern of grinding against each other, Stiles cursing and moaning loudly as Isaac sucked a line of hickeys along his collarbone.

It was a long time before they actually made it into the Jeep and out of the preserve.

* * *

“You don’t mind talking to my Dad for a minute, do you?” Stiles asked nervously, squeezing Isaac’s hand. He’d refused to let go of his hand the whole way back to the house, making every gear change a slightly terrifying experience.

Isaac shrugged, pulling his hand away from Stiles as they bumped onto the drive beside John’s truck. Once they were safely parked, he followed Stiles through the garage and into the kitchen, narrowing his eyes when Stiles pulled him into a filthy kiss in the middle of the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” He hissed, taking a step backwards.

“Relax!” Stiles murmured, wedging his hands into Isaac’s back pockets. “He’s in the den!”

Isaac pulled a face before relenting, letting Stiles lick into his mouth as he slips one hand around the back of his neck. It was only when John called out to Stiles that they broke apart, sharing guilty smiles as they wandered through the house.

“Hey Dad.”

“Hey,” John replied, turning round in his chair and raising an eyebrow when he saw Isaac. “Hi Isaac. Haven’t seen you for a couple of days.”

“We’d, um,” Isaac stared, rubbing at the back of his neck, “I’ve been busy with stuff.”

“Right,” John replied, turning his attention back to Stiles. “There’s some enchiladas in the refrigerator if you boys want some. Leon brought them in to the station.”

“Score!” Stiles grinned, pumping his fist into the air and clapping Isaac on the upper arm. “You’ve got to try this guy’s enchiladas, man. They’re amazing.”

“Leave me some, won’t you?” John asked. “You staying tonight, Isaac?”

“If that’s OK?” Isaac replied uncertainly.

“Of course it’s OK,” Stiles chimed in, leaning on the back of his Dad’s chair and making it recline. “Right Dad?”

“Sure, as long as you’re not up all night playing video games.”

“Nah,” Stiles replied, grinning over his shoulder at Isaac. “We’ve got better things to do.” He reached out and grabbed hold of the sleeve of Isaac’s cardigan, dragging him towards the kitchen. “Come on, you’ve seriously got to try these enchiladas.”

* * *

To Isaac’s surprise, their evening remained fairly innocent and far more like an evening between just friends than they’d had in a long while. At least until Stiles started yawning pointedly and nodding in the direction of his bed.

Isaac rolled his eyes playfully, shucking off his shirt and jeans, but feeling suddenly uncomfortable about stripping off entirely in front of Stiles.

“This feels weird to you too now, right?” He murmured as Stiles slipped into the bed behind him, shuffling close enough that his chest was flush with Isaac’s back.

“Kind of,” Stiles replied drowsily as he trailed his fingers up Isaac’s side, making him shiver. “Don’t know why, it’s not like you haven’t slept in my bed before.”

Isaac shrugged and wriggled backwards slightly, pressing up against Stiles and sighing happily as he listened to the sound of his slow and even breathing.

“You know what’s weird?” Stiles asked after a moment of comfortable silence. “I don’t want to even have sex right now.”

“Wow, thanks,” Isaac laughed shortly, pinching at Stiles’ forearm. “I’m really flattered by that.”

“Shut up. That’s not what I meant,” Stiles replied, taking a moment to press his dick up against Isaac’s ass. “I meant I don’t feel like I’m breaking some kind of friend code by, you know, snuggling you now.” The last few words were muffled and Isaac could feel Stiles’ forehead heating up as he pressed it against the back of his neck, apparently embarrassed by what he’d just said.

Isaac pinched his arm again, more lightly this time, before dragging his hand up to his lips so he could brush a kiss against his knuckles.

“It’s a good job I like you,” He murmured, his lips still against Stiles’ hand, “because you’re such a fucking dork sometimes.”

Stiles snorted before promptly biting him in response.

* * *

Isaac woke up at some point in the night and knew instantly that Stiles was also awake, his arm still draped across his side and his breath warm against his shoulder. He lay still, enjoying the quiet of the room, and the feeling of Stiles scratching his fingernails through his happy trail. The longer he lay there though, the more he started to think about the conversation they’d had earlier that day when they’d been up on the cliff.

“About what you said at the party –”

“We talked about this already,” Stiles replied uncomfortably, his hand slipping across Isaac’s stomach as he went to move. Isaac grabbed for him, wrapping his fingers around his forearm and holding him in place.

“It freaked me out.”

He felt Stiles go still behind him, the muscles of his arm tensing beneath his fingertips.

“OK,” Stiles murmured at last. “And you waited ‘til now to tell me because?”

“I’ve been thinking about it. Sorry.”

“Um,” Stiles fidgeted for a moment, moving until Isaac reluctantly let go of his arm and increasing the distance between them. “So would you rather I hadn’t said it to you?”

“No one’s said that to me since my Mom died,” Isaac said flatly, turning his head against the pillow.

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“But didn’t your Mom die –” Isaac heard Stiles’ voice falter slightly at that and reached back to grab hold of his hand, “– didn’t she die when you were like, ten or something?”

“Yeah.”

“Not even your Dad or your brother?” Stiles asked quietly as he squeezed Isaac’s hand.

“My Dad was more the punch me in the face kind than I love you, son kind,” Isaac replied, failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice. “And me and Cam? We never really said stuff like that to each other. He mostly tried to stop my Dad from kicking my ass and then he went off to Basic and never really came back,” He took a deep breath before continuing, focusing on the feeling of Stiles’ thumb rubbing over the back of his hand. “Then he was dead. And stuff got worse with my Dad.”

“You know, I get it if you don’t want to talk about all this.”

“It’s fine,” Isaac replied with a wave of his hand, a move he realized was probably lost on Stiles in the darkness of the room. “I’ve, um, never really told anyone about what happened. Not properly anyway. Derek knows some of it –”

“Derek? Seriously? He talks to you about stuff like that?”

“Much as it fucking pains me to say it,” Isaac sighed, “He’s not an entire dickhead. I guess he worked most of it out, you know, from how I was when he bit me. From what he saw in my house.”

Stiles didn’t reply to that, but moved closer to him again, letting go of his hand and wrapping his arm tightly around his stomach. It was only when Isaac felt Stiles press an impossibly gentle kiss against the back of his neck that he started talking again, his voice wavering at first but growing stronger as Stiles clung on to him.

It was somewhere between the point that he stopped speaking and Stiles started talking quietly about his mother passing away that it dawned on Isaac that despite all the amazing sex they’d been having, and everything they’d been doing together, this was what he’d wanted, this closeness and intimacy with Stiles.

It was still bothering him that Stiles had said _those_ three words, and apparently meant them; he mostly felt guilty that he couldn’t seem to say them back just yet, even though, as Stiles rubbed the tip of his nose against the back of his neck, it dawned on him that he probably felt the same way.

He gave a quiet huff of laughter, ostensibly in response to something Stiles had just said, thinking that maybe he would try blurting it out after sex. After all, it had worked for Stiles.

**~**

_Isaac's Note to Stiles _

__


	22. Stiles

Stiles and Isaac had been intending to spend the day at the beach, keen to enjoy the relative freedom and anonymity it held for them. Isaac arrived while Stiles' father was still home and eating breakfast, and they traded secret smiles and looks over his head as he read the paper, a low hum of excitement and electricity building between them.

Once he was gone they ended up getting distracted in Stiles' bedroom, only noticing the clouds that had descended after the first sheets of rain fell across the window. It didn't take much for them to decide to stay where they were instead, and they grinned at each other as they gravitated closer and fell onto Stiles' bed, tangled together and laughing.

* * * 

"Stiles? You awake?"

Stiles' reply was a grunt into the pillow as he felt Isaac move his hand from where it had been resting on his hip, trailing lightly up his arm and then unmistakably stroking Stiles' face.

Yep.

His face - totally being stroked.

He opened his eyes and tried to see what Isaac wanted when he felt him shift again behind him, his hand going to Stiles' shoulder where he gripped him just shy of painful, dropping his head down and swearing.

Stiles shook him off and grimaced as he shifted to lay on his back, feeling the evidence of what they'd just been doing slide down his leg. He squeezed his legs together and attempted to look comfortable. He wasn't. Isaac was watching his face and grinned.

"What?" Stiles asked, paranoid. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No. I, uh..." Isaac grinned again and blushed, dropping his head on to Stiles' chest and stroking his hip awkwardly. "I, um, have something on my leg. Your something- well, uh, actually, my something, from you."

"What?" Stiles pulled a face in confusion as Isaac moved his head back and forth, his stupid curls tickling his nipples. He thought about what Isaac had said and closed his eyes in mortification. "Oh, jesus. Gross. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. Don't be-" Isaac sat up and touched the back of his hand to Stiles' cheek, which was sure to be beet red from embarrassment. Stiles tried to squirm away but Isaac kissed him instead, taking Stiles' surprise as an opportunity to slip in some tongue. Stiles forgot what he was distracting him from until Isaac pulled away and moved his lips to the shell of his ear. "Roll over."

Stiles paused and Isaac chuckled quietly, his breath sending shivers down Stiles' back. He wasn't surprised about Isaac's libido or his own, they were teenagers. What he was surprised about was what his instinct was telling him had turned him on. With a quick heated look between them, Stiles obliged, folding his arms and nestling his head in them. Isaac shifted back and traced the knobs of his spine, his fingers slowing as they reached the cleft of his ass.

"Can I?" Isaac whispered. Stiles nodded, glad that his flaming hot face was hidden as Isaac's other hand joined the party. His hands lay still for a beat or two, until Stiles felt a gentle pressure as Isaac separated his cheeks. "Oh, cool, Stiles. _Wow._ "

Wow. _Wow?_ Wow, good or wow, gross?

Before he had a chance to ask Isaac for a definition of 'wow', he felt a gentle touch from the back of his thigh and up to his ass. Logistics told him that that was where the come was trailing and that Isaac was, hmm, well, putting it back.

With his left hand holding his cheeks open, Stiles felt Isaac retrieve more, and then a gentle touch just on his puffy rim as it was nudged back in. Stiles was speechless, and he hissed in discomfort when Isaac pressed a little harder, his fingertip entering him slowly.

Isaac took his hand away and stroked gentle lines up and down Stiles' taint, where presumably more come had escaped. Stiles felt his dick twitch pressed up against the mattress, and he shifted his leg slightly, unsurprised to feel Isaac on his way to hard again against him.

"Does it hurt?" Isaac whispered, rubbing small circles around Stiles' hole, barely pressing in after every rotation. "I mean, it hurt me too, but, I guess it healed faster, with me. You know?"

Stiles hummed, trying to think of an answer as Isaac moved lazily against him, his hard cock pressing wetly against his leg as he continued to tease his hole. It didn't _hurt_. It was weird at first, and then _during_ , when they were still finding their feet, it had been kind of intrusive, but after it didn't hurt. He debated honesty, deciding finally he had nothing to lose.

"It doesn't hurt. Now. It feels, I don't know, _empty_? You know? Like it should have something there again."

For an awful second Stiles was worried that his muffled words hadn't been clear and that Isaac was going to ask him to repeat what he'd said, but the next thing he knew the gentle pressure from his loosened rim was gone, and Isaac was shuffling around above him. He felt weight either side of his hips and angled his ass up instinctively, moaning in pleasure when Isaac pushed inside of him again with a grunt and a harsh exhale.

Stiles was still sensitive from before, and he clenched around Isaac's dick unconsciously, relishing the stutter in his rhythm when he did. Isaac's slow, steady strokes were missing his prostate and he shifted up onto his elbows, presenting more of his ass to Isaac and biting his lip when the bundle of heightened nerves were hit dead on.

With some kind of unspoken agreement they stayed silent as they moved against each other. Isaac leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Stiles' dick, knowing it well enough now to have him nearly coming from the combination of touches and well timed thrusts. Stiles played along too, clenching around Isaac while he was inside of him and savoring every harsh breath above him.

They were both tired and overstimulated, and it wasn't long before Stiles felt the telltale fire in his belly and the bottom of his spine and started to come, wringing Isaac's orgasm from him as he clenched around him. Isaac slumped forward, collecting Stiles' release from his stomach and pulling out. Stiles wanted to ask him what he was doing but was too blissed out to speak. He didn't place the sensation of gentle probing at his hole again until Isaac muttered sonnets to it and how 'tight' and 'hot' it was.

Risking something that could go horribly wrong but seemed to work well in porn, Stiles concentrated and pushed, smiling into the pillow when Isaac gasped at the new stream of come that had been released. Before Stiles could do it again Isaac pushed it back in, absurdly putting both of his hands on Stiles' butt cheeks and pushing them together.

Stiles burst out laughing and Isaac collapsed next to him, gently lifting Stiles' arm and leaning in for a sweet kiss. Stiles felt a little spark of happiness and smiled again, a small one this time, a private one between the two of them.

* * *

They slept past lunch and into the early afternoon, sticky and sated. They took a bath together as the rain continued to fall outside, cocooning them from the outside world and adding to their sense of happy isolation. Deciding that staying in Stiles' room would just lead to them getting sticky again, they settled on the couch downstairs, the menu for Call of Duty serenading them as they made out lazily.

The dull skies had played with their sense of time, and Stiles hadn't  realised how late it was until Isaac was pulling away from him suddenly, trying to pull his hands free from under his sweatshirt. Stiles pulled a face at him, confused, until he heard a key in the front door and sat up, sending Isaac's balled up shirt to the floor.

They both reached for it at the same time, and Stiles overbalanced, sliding off the couch and landing on his ass on the floor. Isaac's bitten off laugh made him giggle, and he buried his face in the couch cushion as the sound of his father removing his jacket and shaking the rain off floated through to them as Isaac struggled to pull his shirt over his head.

He managed it just in time, leaving them both giggling for no reason when the Sheriff appeared in the doorway, looking between them with a fond expression on his face. Stiles tried to pull himself up back on to the couch, getting his foot tangled in the previously ignored controller and swearing. Isaac snorted with laughter and Stiles giggled again, catching his father's eye above Isaac's head and laughing harder when he saw how happy he looked, his eyebrows raised in dismay but his smile fond.

With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head before he headed upstairs, his father left Stiles and Isaac shoving at each other playfully. Isaac cocked his head to one side and nodded, pulling Stiles on to his lap and sliding his hands up under his shirt. Stiles shivered and dropped his head on to his shoulder, leaning close to snuggle into his neck.

"Sorry I didn't hear him," Isaac whispered into Stiles' ear as he ran his fingertip over Stiles' spine. "I was distracted."

Stiles sat back and shrugged before he climbed off Isaac and fiddled with the buttons on the controller absently. He felt weird, it wasn't that he was into PDA, and it had been pretty funny, but hiding from his dad that he was in a relationship of sorts kind of felt worse than the big secrets that he was keeping.

Isaac pulled his cell out of his pocket and read a message, tapping Stiles' leg to get his attention when he was done. On impulse Stiles slumped over and dropped his head into his lap, sighing happily when Isaac's fingers wound their way through his hair to scratch his scalp gently.

"You going?" He mumbled into the warmth of his thigh, peeking up and frowning when Isaac nodded. He looked at the ceiling and nestled his head back in Isaac's lap, purring when he was petted affectionately. "What's my dad doing?"

"Singing Poker Face," Isaac tugged on Stiles' hair to make him sit up and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed chastely a few times, before Isaac pulled away and stood up, nodding in the direction of the stairs. "Sheriff Gaga's coming."

Stiles laughed and stood up, grabbing Isaac's hand and linking their fingers.

"See you tomorrow?" Isaac nodded and Stiles let him go, trailing after him to the front door just as his father appeared at the bottom of the stairs. They waved at eachother awkwardly and Stiles felt a giggle building up again. He stepped forward and tapped Isaac's elbow lightly. "See you tomorrow, dude."

Isaac nodded again and slipped out, leaving Stiles to turn around slowly and face his dad, who for some reason hadn't moved from his viewpoint. Stiles had the bizarre impulse to blurt out what they were doing, keen to have his dad smiling and relaxed instead of constantly wary of him, but before he had a chance to say anything his father rubbed his stomach and headed to the kitchen.

Stiles followed behind him on autopilot, driven by his sudden desire to tell the truth about the nature of his relationship with Isaac. He leaned against the counter and watched as his dad took a plate out of the fridge and peeled the plastic wrap back to sniff the pizza underneath it. With a shrug he bit into it and raised his eyebrows at Stiles.

"What?" he managed through a mouthful of food. "You eaten?"

Stiles shook his head and turned around to get a glass of water. He overfilled it and poured some out, puuting the glass down and turning around just as his father took another bite.

"I'm bisexual."

Busying himself with sipping the water while his father's eyes bulged in surprise as he tried to chew, Stiles looked everywhere but at him. With an audible swallow and a firm pat to his own chest, his dad snapped his fingers to get Stiles' attention and stepped forward.

"I know," He said softly, dropping his hand on to Stiles shoulder and patting it gently before he pulled him into a bruising hug, squeezing his arms as he released him. "I love you, kid. You know that. Whoever you like."

Stiles' heart was racing as he stared at him, absurdly feeling tears prick his eyes. He looked away and cleared his throat, concentrating on a fridge magnet that he'd made in fourth grade.

"How do you-" He gulped, stealing his father's pizza and concentrating on it intently so that he didn't have to look anywhere else. He took a bite and copied his father, speaking around the stale, tasteless food. "How did you know?"

His dad smirked and tapped his chest where his Sheriff's badge should be. Stiles took another bite of the pizza and held it out of his father's reach until he answered him. With a sigh that was way more fond than annoyed, his dad smiled at him and leaned back against the counter, crossing his feet casually.

"Seriously?" Stiles nodded, feeling the threatened tears returning and blinking them back. His father smiled softly at him. "You're not half as subtle as you think you are. That scene at the end of Captain America that you kept making me watch so that I could see his ass jiggle?"

Stiles blushed and put the pizza down, finally meeting his father's eyes. He wanted to tell him about Isaac but the time seemed to have passed now so he left it. He felt happy and light at having shared a secret, a moment that brought back to him how close they used to be.

"You’re not mad?"

" _Stiles_ ," His father chastised him, frowning and crossing his arms. "Of course I’m not. You think that I would be? Of course I wouldn’t be mad, kid. I love you."

Stiles smiled and nodded, more to himself than anybody else, and he let himself be pulled into another hug. He felt a few tears spill out and onto his father's shirt and sniffed, embarrassed. He was squeezed tighter in response, and he let himself be comforted, happy and content in his dad's embrace.

* * *

After letting himself be talked into 'celebratory' Chinese takeout, Stiles stayed downstairs for as long as he could to be polite, then took his carton upstairs to eat. He logged on to Skype and chatted aimlessly with Scott while he was studying for a test, wanting to tell him about his conversation with his dad but never finding the right gap in conversation.

Scott made his apologies and logged off, and Stiles took out his cell and stared at it. He wanted to talk to Isaac, but after barely surviving the 'I love you' incident, he didn't want to risk rocking the boat again with unnecessary drama. Sighing in frustration, he leaned back in his gaming chair and rubbed his face tiredly.

A noise at the window made him jump and he spun around just in time to see a hand that he thankfully recognised as Isaac's sticking out between the slats of his blinds. He stood up in shock and knocked the chair over, hearing an answering thump from downstairs as his father jerked awake and presumably stood up in response.

"Your father's coming upstairs," Isaac whispered, disentangling himself from the blinds with a grin and pointing towards the door. "Quick!"

Stiles shot out of his room to call down that he was fine, and he eased the door closed quietly when he came back, pulling a face at Isaac to ask him what the hell he was doing. Isaac had righted the chair and was slouched back in it much like Stiles had been, his posture relaxed and casual.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles hissed and stepped closer, his resolve softening when Isaac reached out and pulled him into his lap. "Isaac, sshhh, my dad will hear."

"You'd better be quiet then," Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and snuggled into his back and Stiles felt himself relaxing into the contact even as he worried that his father would hear them. The chair rocked under their weight and Isaac squeezed him tighter, kissing the back of his neck lightly. "Scott texted me, said you were acting weird. Wanted to see if you were ok."

Stiles melted into the kisses and nips that Isaac was lavishing  on the back of his neck, smiling slightly at Scott's intuition and the resulting nice surprise it had given him. Isaac's hand slipped under his shirt and brushed a nipple, making Stiles' back arch as he tried to shift forward to keep his balance.

"I've got you," Isaac whispered, and Stiles wondered whether he was supposed to feel emasculated instead of safe and happy. He'd changed into sweatpants to sleep in and he could feel them riding low on his hips as Isaac nuzzled into him. He shuffled backwards, accidentally brushing the hard metal of Isaac's zipper, and the unmistakeable feeling of his half hard dick beneath it. Isaac went still and Stiles could almost feel him blushing against his back. "Sorry."

Stiles shrugged, feeling the familiar tingle of lust as Isaac's hand started traversing up and down his chest again. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own and he rolled them slowly, savoring the little 'oof' it earned him from Isaac.

"Sorry."

"It's ok," Isaac muttered into the hot skin of his neck, his hand stopping to rest over his heart. "What's wrong?"

Stiles shuffled forward again, biting his lip when his butt brushed Isaac's dick again as he tried to stand up. Isaac held him tighter and Stiles let himself be cuddled.

"Nothing. I told my dad."

"About us?" Isaac said, his voice hushed as one hand tapped along with Stiles' pulse while the other brushed slowly through his happy trail. Stiles shook his head and moved back with more purpose, smirking when Isaac's hand travelled lower to cup his dick, late to the party but still wanting to join in. "About what, then? Just you? Liking guys, I mean."

Stiles nodded and rolled his hips again, earning his dick another squeeze.

"Yeah. He was cool about it, said he already knew." Stiles thought for a second how Isaac must feel not only having lost his father, but knowing that he was an asshole for the most part. It didn't seem to be bothering him right that second, as he traced gentle fingers up and down Stiles' dick. "That feels nice."

"Yeah?" Isaac hummed quietly and did it again, timing it with a small thrust of his hips that left Stiles under no illusions as to his interest. "Aren't, um, aren't you sore?"

Stiles thought about it. In all honesty he kind of was, but now that he could feel Isaac hard beneath him he didn't care, feeling almost giddy from it and the good but ultimately unsettling conversation he'd had with his dad before.

"I'm good. You want to?" He breathed out just as Isaac moved his hands to rest on his hips, pulling his ass towards his lap and rolling against him slowly. "Fuck, come on, get up."

Stiles went to stand but Isaac kept him still, pressing down hard with his fingertips as he moved against him. Stiles pushed back against him for a second and let a little moan escape his lips when Isaac kept him where he was and carried on moving below him, his zipper doing a poor job of hiding that he was now fully hard.

"Here," Isaac whispered, shifting his left hand over to pull at the drawstring of Stiles' pants. With his right hand he squeezed Stiles' hip for him to stand and as soon as he moved, pulled the string loose and let them fall down to his knees. Stiles turned around and watched as Isaac wrestled his own jeans open, his fingers moving quickly while they maintained heated eye contact. "Wanna do it here."

Stiles nodded, and shuffled over to his nightstand, finding the lube they hadn't got as far as putting away from earlier. When he turned back Isaac was looking at him, his eyes wide and dark and Stiles felt himself blushing in response. He pictured what he must look like, grubby sweatpants gathered around his knees, cock jutting out and Isaac's bruises and finger marks decorating his waist and hips.

Actually, he kind of loved it, and Isaac must have seen something in his face as he licked his lips and held his right hand out for Stiles to come back as his left jacked his cock slowly.

"What?" Stiles muttered, feigning innocence as he poured lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together, blushing again when Isaac's gaze stayed on him even as he reached around behind himself. "Stop looking at me."

"I want to look at you," Isaac said quietly as he took Stiles' wrist gently and pulled him closer. Stiles rubbed his pointer finger over his hole a few times, wincing at the initial discomfort but liking the spike in arousal that it lit up between the two of them. Isaac raised his hips and shoved his jeans and underwear down before helping Stiles out of his sweatpants. "Come here."

Stiles let himself be kissed as Isaac maneuvered him down onto his lap. He hummed as his weight was taken by the chair and Isaac's firm grip, gasping when his cock brushed against his taint as he was moved into position.

Stiles knew he should protest, knew that this was risky and stupid, and one of those things you saw in porn but ended up as horror stories on reality tv shows, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Whatever it was between them, whatever initial connection they'd had, had blossomed and grown into this weird, intense trust that overrode their common sense.

"You want me to go slow?" Isaac whispered as Stiles pulled his hand free from his ass, satisfied that it was probably going to hurt a bit anyway in this position. He leaned forward, trying to stay in the moment and not giggle at the image Isaac must have of his pasty white butt wiggling in his face. "Fuck, Stiles. Is this ok?"

Isaac rubbed the head of his dick over Stiles' rim a few times as his hand held him open. Stiles hummed in assent and gripped Isaac's arm as he started to push in. It burned initially, but Isaac took his time, the only indication that it was affecting him showing in the grip he had on Stiles' hip.

Isaac shuddered out a deep breath against Stiles' back as he bottomed out, his hands going back to their position and holding Stiles immobile. Not that he wanted to move, his whole lower body practically vibrating with sensation as he focused on the fullness of Isaac inside him. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and slowly raised himself up an inch or so, biting his lip to keep a noise in when Isaac moved at the same time and hit his prostate head on.

It was almost too much for a second and Stiles lowered himself back down, gasping when Isaac took over, raising his hips and moving his cock in tiny circles. He was keeping them still and supporting their combined weight, and it made Stiles' stomach flip over with how hot it was that he was so strong.

Isaac let Stiles set the rhythm and trailed one hand up to roll Stiles' shirt up and thumb his nipples again. It sent jolts of electricity through Stiles and he pushed down hard on Isaac's cock inside of him, choking out a noise when Isaac circled his hips and hit his prostate again. He had to move, to speak, to say something, but found he was sex stupid, too gone to do anything but groan and grind his hips down.

Risking taking one arm away from where he was clutching onto Isaac, he slipped his fingers around his cock in a loose circle, feeling overstimulated still as Isaac moved with him, effectively lifting him up and down so that his dick was never out of him for more than an inch. Stiles couldn't help himself and groaned, smiling when Isaac squeezed his hip in response and nuzzled his back with his head.

"You feel so good, Stiles," Isaac hissed, thrusting up into him with fervor and reaching up to cover Stiles' mouth when he moaned wantonly."Gotta be quiet- You're so loud. Wish you could be louder. Does it feel good?"

Stiles increased his pace on his own dick and concentrated on clenching his ass, answering Isaac in the best way and biting down gently on where his hand was covering his mouth. Isaac made a strangled noise and tightened his one handed grip on Stiles' waist, going still as he started to come. He took his hand away from Stiles' mouth and held on to him tightly.

"Fuck-" Stiles choked out as he felt Isaac's cock pulse inside of him. He put his feet on the floor and eased himself up a few inches, slamming back down and gasping when his own orgasm was fucked out of him. Isaac sensed it and restrained him from bucking, holding him still while his dick let out weak spurts of come up onto his shirt. "Oh, fuck. My shi- Fuck, Isaac, shit."

"You have such a dirty mouth." Isaac croaked from behind him, finally loosening his hold on Stiles and stroking his thighs gently. "I love it."

They both went still as they simultaneously thought about Stiles' declaration of love, and Stiles took the distraction to ease himself up out of Isaac's lap. Isaac flopped down into the chair, his pants still around his knees and his softening cock laying sticky on his thigh, and Stiles grinned at him as he tried to stand up straight on wobbly legs, already feeling come and lube trickling down the inside of his leg.

He knew he should go clean up but was too fucked out and sore to move, and he shrugged at Isaac and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it on top of his discarded sweat pants and flopping face first down on to his bed. He winced when his mattress jostled his over sensitive dick, and grumbled into the comforter how sore he was.

He felt the bed shift and jumped when Isaac sat down next to him and bumped his fingers along his spine like he always did, stopping his hand at his ass and resting it gently on his butt cheek. Stiles was way past caring about how filthy they both were and he stuck his butt up so that Isaac could take his fill of looking at what he'd done.

"Nngh," Isaac grunted and Stiles felt a gentle touch along his balls as the trail of come was traced. "So hot."

Stiles was exhausted, and raised himself up on his elbows to look at back at Isaac and grin.

"So _sore_." Isaac's face fell and Stiles smiled again, dropping his head down on to his folded arms and sighing happily. " _Good_ sore, _very good_ sore. But no sex tomorrow, ok? Or at least no sex in the chair, the chair which I will never be able to think of innocently again."

Isaac smiled and Stiles relaxed again, closing his eyes and feeling sleep tug at his consciousness. How did people who had regular sex get anything done? It was exhausting. He jumped when he felt one of the blankets that Isaac sat on on the floor being draped over him, and turned his head to the side, watching as Isaac pulled the blinds up at the window and looked out at the moon.

"You, uh, you can do me?" Isaac said quietly, his gaze staying resolutely out of the window and up at the sky. "Uh, tomorrow, if you want? You can do me."

"Ok," Stiles stomach flipped over again at the thought and he would have mustered up more enthusiasm for it if he wasn't so tired all of a sudden. "Cool. So, uh, tomorrow?"

Isaac nodded and started to climb out of the window, sticking his head back in as an afterthought and grinning when Stiles groaned at having to move to raise his head.

"I'm getting a haircut in the morning so i'll be over after."

"A haircut?" Stiles pouted and Isaac smiled at him, shaking his head to demonstrate how crazy his hair was, currently not helped by sweaty curls on his forehead from what they'd just been doing. "Not too much, ok? Leave me something to play with."

Isaac rolled his eyes and was about to say something when he cocked his head to one side and went still. Stiles looked towards his bedroom door and back at Isaac, feeling ridiculously disappointed when he nodded in confirmation that his father was coming and he had to leave, and Isaac's face seemed to mirror his own as he nodded again and gave Stiles a little wave before he dropped out of sight.

* * *

Whether it was the confession or the sex, Stiles slept better than he had done in months. When he woke up he was still sticky and uncomfortable, and even the trip to the bathroom seemed like too far and he covered his head with his pillow instead, slipping back into sleep for a couple of hours.

He was woken by a knock on the door and made a sound that could have passed as a word but didn't require him actually moving out from the cocoon he'd made for himself. He heard the door open and peeked out, seeing his father standing in the doorway with his travel cup of coffee, ready to leave for work. Stiles pulled a face when he remembered that he wasn't working until noon this week, meaning that he'd slept in most of the morning.

"Your boyfriend's here."

Stiles fell out of bed.

* * *

Isaac waited downstairs while Stiles threw on a clean shirt and some fresh boxers underneath his blanket dress that had wound around him as he rolled on the floor. He had mouthed at his dad like a guppy while he'd given him a thousand yard stare, and in the end Stiles gave up and shrugged, acknowledging Isaac as his boyfriend. It made butterflies take flight in his stomach and he sat on the edge of his bed while his dad gave him a list of new rules.

Preferably no sex.

Ideally, no sex in the house.

Definitely no sex in the car.

In a perfect world, no sex, but if he had any questions to come to him and not the internet.

No sex, period. But if he did, wear a condom.

The phrase 'No glove, no love' seemed particularly mortifying to Stiles as he was increasingly aware of dried patches of come on the inside of his legs and between his butt cheeks, but he nodded along and thanked god that he'd left the window open overnight to air the room of its heady scent of sex and sweat.

All in all it was pretty embarrassing, but no different from the talk he'd already had with him about girls, so Stiles took it as a win and a sign that nothing had actually changed now he'd 'come out'.

With his cheeks flaming as bright red as his son's, Stiles' father left with a cheerful wave and headed downstairs, telling him with a beaming smile that he'd send 'his boyfriend' upstairs. Stiles felt like an idiot but his legs went shaky as the butterflies flew again, and he laid flat on his unmade bed as he tried to get his head round the new term.

He heard Isaac coming into his room but didn't move, and he oofed in surprise when he laid on top of him like he was going to do press ups. Stiles opened his eyes and burst out laughing at Isaac's blushing face and shaking head. Isaac joined in and flopped on top of him, burying his head on Stiles' chest.

Stiles' hands came up automatically to Isaac's waist, and he slipped them up under his shirt, trailing his fingertips in soothing lines until they both stopped laughing. Stiles slid his hands out from Isaac's shirt and up to his hair, and he tugged on it gently to get him to raise his head. Isaac let him ruffle and tug on his hair with a smile, and Stiles nodded approvingly.

"I like it. You left me enough to hold on to." Isaac smirked and Stiles reached up for a kiss, diverting his head at the last minute when he remembered how long he'd been in bed for. Isaac smelled like shampoo and deodorant, Stiles must smell like ass. Ass and come. "I need to take a shower. I smell."

Isaac rolled his eyes affectionately and laid down again, kissing Stiles' neck and shamelessly latching on to give him a hickey. A Sheriff approved hickey, Stiles thought with a chuckle. He was pleasantly surprised at how well Isaac seemed to be taking it, and he wondered whether he was taking Stiles' father's approval in some ways as approval of him, too.

Isaac kissed along Stiles' jaw and rolled to the side, his hand resting gently on Stiles' hip where a gap in his clothes showed off small finger bruises from his hands. Stiles linked their fingers and wrapped his arms around him in a clingy hug, just because he could. He was totally on board with respect, and boundaries, and people not being possessions and all that jazz, but Isaac was here, warm and affectionate, his to hug, his to kiss chastely and filthily, his to fuck him through the mattress, his to fuck.

Isaac breathed in deeply in the crook of Stiles' neck and slipped his hand into his underwear, scratching his nail along the crack of his ass until he found one of the dry streaks of come. Stiles pulled a face and tried to wriggle away, laughing when Isaac held him tighter and groped his butt.

"Urgh, get off me, you animal. Naughty. Bad dog."

Isaac nipped at his throat and licked him, making Stiles giggle delightedly and not even care that he sounded like a kid. Isaac released his hold on him and squeezed his ass, kneading the flesh there as he kissed back along the hickey line that he'd made. Stiles sighed happily and Isaac looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"You ok?"

Stiles nodded and screwed his face up with distaste.

"I'm gross."

"You smell-" Isaac nosed back along his jaw and took an exaggerated sniff of his neck. "-awesome."

"Gross."

" _Awesome_."

"You're disgusting. Have I told you you're disgusting?"

"Yeah, you love it."

"I actually do."

"I, uh, I do too. Love it. You."

 

 


	23. Stiles

Stiles had steeled himself for an awkward encounter with Derek when he saw the douche-mobile parked outside the loft, but when he slid the heavy door open he found Derek reclined on his bed with a book in his hand, seemingly unmoved by his presence.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles said as he crossed the floor and headed towards the spiral staircase and up to Isaac. "Can I go up?"

Derek met his eyes and nodded before going back to his book, turning the page and doing one of his heavy breaths that so often preceded a sigh and a patented Hale eye roll. Stiles started up the stairs and looked over again, expecting to find himself being glared at, but Derek's attention was still on the book.

Shrugging, Stiles jogged up the stairs and into Isaac's room, finding him sat on the floor and leaning against his bed with his laptop resting on his legs. He was grinning, and Stiles smiled in confusion when he heard weird screaming noises coming from the computer. Isaac smirked without taking his eyes off the screen and Stiles dropped down on to his stomach on the bed to look over his shoulder.

"Goats," Isaac said, laughing when on the screen a farmer held a camera inches away from the farm animal's face as it let out blood curdling screams. Stiles smiled and shuffled forward on the bed until his head was next to Isaac's, nuzzling into his neck and feeling Isaac's body shake with laughter even as he brought a hand up to ruffle Stiles' hair.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Stiles whispered, kissing Isaac's neck and grazing his skin with his teeth. Isaac leaned his head back against the mattress, rolling his head to one side to grant Stiles better access to his neck. The angle was weird and Stiles started to trace kisses up towards the shell of his ear. "Come up here, I want to make out."

Isaac laughed and closed his laptop, reaching up behind him and pushing Stiles back up onto the bed. While Stiles shuffled backwards and lay flat on his back, Isaac stood up and stretched his arms up above his head, which he cocked to one side like a dog.

"What are you doing?"

"It's Derek," Isaac whispered, climbing on to the bed and slotting one leg in between Stiles' as he slipped a hand under his shirt and skimmed it up to his nipples, barely touching them but making Stiles arch his back in anticipation. He leaned his head back and bit his lip when Isaac kissed him, slipping his tongue in and swallowing Stiles' surprised noise. Grinning, Isaac leaned back and kissed along Stiles' jaw until he reached his ear. "He's leaving. Probably thinks we're gonna have sex."

Stiles pulled Isaac's mouth to his and kissed him deeply while his hands snuck under the waistband of his sweatpants to cup his ass. Isaac made a noise of contentment and Stiles squeezed gently, raising his hips to create friction against his own dick, which was half hard already. He broke the kiss and leaned back, breathing heavily.

"I could seriously do just this, like, all the time. You know?" Isaac smirked and nodded, rolling his hips slowly and kissing along Stiles' jaw again until he got the hint and exposed his neck to be given some attention. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. "Feels _so_ good when you do that."

"Yeah?" Isaac whispered, pulling Stiles' skin with his teeth and soothing the bite with his tongue as he made his way up to the shell of his ear. He bit the lobe gently and Stiles went still beneath him, waiting for instructions. "Turn over."

Stiles waited until Isaac clambered off him and pulled his shirt off roughly, watching with dark eyes as Isaac palmed himself through his pants and yanked them off, his mostly hard dick popping out proudly. Stiles rolled slowly onto his front, folding his arms and nestling his head down until he was comfortable. Isaac slapped his ass impulsively and Stiles heard himself gasp even as his hips rolled of their own accord.

Isaac settled down gently on top of him, whispering instructions for Stiles to undo his pants and pressing his dick against Stiles' ass when he had naked skin to touch. Stiles groaned beneath him and pushed back, letting Isaac's cock slip in between his cheeks and sighing happily when the head of it brushed against his dry hole.

Relaxing into the mattress, he let Isaac cover his back and shoulders with kisses, humping the bed gently and only going still when he felt Isaac leaning over to where the lube had taken up residence under his pillow. He hummed happily while Isaac got them both ready, letting the sensation of Isaac's long finger breaching him flow all the way to his toes as he arched his back to give him better access.

They knew each other's bodies so well now that neither of them spoke until Isaac maneuvered them so that they were laying side by side, and held Stiles' leg aloft as he slid into him.

"Jesus,  _fuck_ , Isaac," Stiles moaned as Isaac refuse to budge, stroking his free hand over the hardened nub of his left nipple as Stiles' body clenched around his dick. "Move, please, fucking _move_ or i'm gonna come already."

Isaac chuckled and pinched Stiles' nipple as he slid out slowly, his hand leaving red finger marks behind on his thigh as it travelled upwards to grip Stiles' hip as he thrust back in, making Stiles moan again and seek out a kiss. Isaac obliged happily, licking into his mouth as he moved his cock in lazy circles inside Stiles, delaying his orgasm and trying to make him come first.

Stiles was wise to his plans and concentrated on clenching his ass, smiling wickedly when Isaac made a choked off sound into his mouth as they kissed. Stiles did it again, biting back a curse of his own when pleasure shot through his body as Isaac hit his his prostate dead on. Reaching back, Stiles linked their hands and made eye contact with Isaac.

Isaac nodded and pulled out slowly, squeezing Stiles' fingers and moving in sync with him as he pushed back inside while Stiles clenched around him. They moved silently against each other, their lips only brushing when they chased breaths, until Isaac squeezed his eyes shut and went still, his cock twitching and pulsing inside Stiles as he started to come. Stiles kissed him through it, moaning into the kiss when a well timed roll of Isaac's hips nailed his prostate again and sent fire coarsing through his lower body as he clenched again and started to come.

They came down together, their breathing slowing until Isaac chased kisses from Stiles' slack mouth, distracting him while he pulled out and replaced his dick with two of his fingers, pushing any retreating come back inside and teasing Stiles' sensitive rim.

"Hey," Stiles managed to croak out in betweeen kisses. "I can't take anymore."

Isaac kissed him in apology and removed his fingers, walking them over Stiles' stomach and tapping him until he winced and turned over to face him. They smiled goofily at eachother and Stiles ruffled Isaac's ridiculous hair affectionately, trying not to concentrate on the sensation of come dripping slowly down the cheek of his ass.

"Oh, hey," he said, wrapping a curl around his finger and smiling when it bounced back against Isaac's head. Isaac slapped his hand away and shuffled forward, burying his head in Stiles' neck and kissing and sucking hard marks into the tingling skin. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. Guess what Scott wants to do later?"

"What?" Isaac mumbled, leaning backwards and taking the opportunity to kiss along Stiles' jaw and steal a filthy kiss before he leaned back and waited for a sex dumb Stiles to answer. "Stiles, what?"

"Oh," Stiles laughed and buried his head in Isaac's shoulder, biting his skin gently and covering the mark he made with chaste kisses. "He wants to go get a tattoo."

 

**Author's Note:**

> We're both on tumblr - hit us up! [decastde](http://decastde.tumblr.com/) & [the-misfortune-teller](http://the-misfortune-teller.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Hello, over sensitive DeCaStDe here, pls can I just reiterate, if you don't like it, please don't tell us/me! Thanks for reading.
> 
> misfortune-teller here...if you upset my lovely DeCaStDe there'll be hell to pay in the form of me.


End file.
